On the Hunt for a Family
by JenRar
Summary: Stephanie gets some big news and plans a big surprise for Carlos. This is number four in the Hunt Series-a sequel to Anniversary Surprise, The Great Birthday Hunt, and The Next Step. You don't have to read those first, but it'll help. Now edited & re-posted.
1. Chapter 1: Questions

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JE. I'm just using them for my pleasure. Mmmm, pleasure & Ranger in the same thought... *drool* This is a sequel to my stories: **Anniversary Surprise, The Great Birthday Hunt, and The Next Step**. You don't have to read those to read this one, but if you don't, you'll be missing out! Warning for lemony goodness. This is the FFn-compliant version of the chapter. For all the extra lemony goodies, check my profile for a link._

~oooOOOooo~

**On the Hunt for a Family**

~oOo~

**Chapter 1: Questions  
Mid-September  
Sunday  
Stephanie's POV**

I stood at the sink upstairs in the apartment at work and looked into the mirror after washing out my mouth. I'd tried to brush my teeth, but the toothpaste had made me gag. _Shit, I feel horrible._ _Something from lunch must have disagreed with me_. I called down to Ranger's office.

"Yo, Babe."

"Hey, Carlos. I don't feel very well. Since it's Sunday and I don't have any meetings scheduled, I'm going to lie down and take a nap. Could you please let the guys know I'll be around later?"

"Sure thing, Babe. You need me to come up? I have a meeting in an hour but can come up before then." He sounded concerned.

"No, that's okay. You get ready for your meeting. I'm sure it's just something I ate at lunch. I'll come by and see you when I get downstairs."

"Okay. I love you. Call me if you need me."

"Love you, too."

He hung up without another word. I closed my phone and set it down on the bedside table before falling asleep.

Two hours later, I came out of my sleep and sat up suddenly, trying to figure out what had woken me. _Oh, God, I shouldn't have sat up that quickly_, I thought as I lurched off the bed and flew into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, freshly cleaned from a quick shower and brushing my teeth using water and my finger, I wrapped myself in a towel and went into the bedroom to put on clean clothes. As I pulled on the cargoes, my eyes locked onto my body in the mirror standing in the corner.

Automatically, my hand went to my stomach and my eyes widened. _No! Could I be pregnant?_ My mind began going a million miles a minutes. We had stopped using protection a month ago, just shortly after our two-year wedding anniversary. I'd been on the pill, and I knew that could take a bit to get out of my system, so surely not.

I tried to count back to when I'd had my last period. Thinking I was off in my head, I finished dressing and ran into the entryway to get my purse. I pulled out the calendar that I used to mark down when I was menstruating and opened to September. Nothing there. I checked back a month, and when I found the marks for August way back on the very first couple of days, my heart jumped into my throat. I was two weeks late!

I hurried back into the bedroom to grab my phone and call Mary Lou. She would be able to help me with getting a test from a nearby town, unless she had one left from the scare she'd had last month.

"Hello?" I could hear the kids yelling in the background.

"Lou? It's Steph. I need a favor. A big one."

"Hey, Steph! What's up?" There was a crash from her end, and she said, "Hold up. Guys, keep it down! If you broke anything, you buy it! Okay, now, what's going on?"

"Umm, do you have any tests left over from last month?"

She was quiet a minute, and then she screamed. "Oh my God! Stephanie!"

"Mary Lou! Please! Keep it to yourself for now! I don't know. That's why I need the test," I explained.

"I think I have a couple. Do you want to come over? Lenny is taking the kids to meet his parents for dinner in a few hours, so you could come over for dinner with me and could take them then."

"That'd be great, Lou. I'll see you around six. And thanks."

"No problem." Another crash sounded in the background, along with the sound of breaking glass. "Geez, I gotta go. See you later!"

I hung up the phone and sat staring at it for a minute. Finally, I shook my head to get rid of the cobwebs and then stood up. Nothing I could do until I took the tests, so I might as well go back to work. I stuck my gun in the small of my back, grabbed my keys and purse from the entry, and left the apartment.

When I got down to five, I walked to my office and saw that Ranger's door was open. I dropped my stuff off and then knocked as I walked in. He lifted his head from the papers he was reading and gave me a big smile.

"Babe. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay now. I think it must have been lunch. Having a long nap helped. How'd your meeting go?"

"Went fine. Just a client who refuses to deal with anyone but me." He did a great verion of a 'Burg girl eye-roll and smiled. "I hate that we had to stay here this weekend instead of going to the house, but it was so much easier than driving back and forth."

"Ahh, the joys of being the boss," I teased him. "Hey, you should talk to the guys about going out tonight for dinner & beers. Been awhile since you did that, and I'm not going to be here for dinner. Mary Lou called as I was getting ready. Lenny is taking the kids to meet his parents for dinner, so she invited me over for some girl talk. I'm going to go eat with her and keep her company until Lenny gets back."

"Sounds good, Babe. I'll talk to the guys. Got a lot of work to do until then?"

I knew from the gleam in his eye what he was thinking and smiled. "Not much. No meetings until tomorrow, and no skips today. Why?" I couldn't resist teasing him by slowly backing up toward the open doorway.

He stood up and made his way quickly to me, reaching out to close the door and pinning me up against it. He locked the door as he lowered his head to mine. "Babe..."

I moaned as his lips found mine. He teased me, nipping at them before his tongue came out and softly traced the outline of my smile. When I threw myself against him, he picked me up, wrapped my legs around his waist, and carried me to the couch on the opposite wall. He fell back against the couch and kept me on top of his lap. I was straddling him with my knees on either side of his thighs, and as we kissed, I began to rub myself against his growing erection.

"_Dios,_ Babe! I simply have to think about you and I want you. When I look at you? I can't stop myself from wanting to be inside you." Ranger slipped his fingers down into the front of my cargoes and under the edge of my panties, finding my already-damp curls.

I whimpered as he moved farther and stroked my slit at the same time his tongue slid into my mouth and tangled with mine. His other hand moved up and pushed my shirt past my breasts. When his mouth closed over my nipple through the lace of my bra, his long, thick finger slid into my folds and glided across my clit. I cried out, so turned on that I nearly came just at that touch alone.

"Shit!" I gasped. "More, please..." My hips began moving faster against his hand, rocking to feel as much of him as I could. I was rewarded with two more fingers sliding into me as his thumb began pressing on my clit. Soon, I couldn't stand it any longer.

I came hard, crying out his name as he continued to stroke me. Knowing we could be interrupted at any moment, he quickly replaced his fingers with her cock. By the time Ranger was ready to come, he'd pulled another orgasm from me, and on my third one, he shuddered through his own release.

I pulled his mouth down to mine and slid my tongue between his lips, where they battled for a minute before our heartbeats began to slow back to a more normal pace.

Ranger pulled out of me slowly and then lay on his side with me on the couch, turning me onto my side and pulling me back against him. He brushed soft kisses into my hair. The last thing I heard was the beeps of his alarm on his watch being set and felt the softness of the blanket as he pulled it off the back of the couch to cover us. With nothing but peace in my head, I fell fast asleep.

~oOo~

Sometime later, I was pulled from sleep when Ranger's watch began beeping. He turned it off quickly as I mumbled, "Whattimeisit?"

"It's five o'clock, Babe. You have an hour until you have to be at Mary Lou's. You needed more rest, so I let you sleep for an hour or so. How are you feeling?"

I sat up cautiously. Good, no rolling stomach. "So far so good," I said, smiling before leaning down and brushing my lips across his.

I stood up and found my clothes, leaving off my panties with a wink before pulling the pants on. By the time I was re-dressed, Ranger was standing behind me, his pants rezipped and buttoned, waiting for me.

"Let's go upstairs, Babe. I called the guys while you were sleeping, so I'll get ready after you're out of the shower. Tank, Lester, Bobby, Hal, Hector, Cal, and some of the other guys are going to Shorty's. I told them I'd meet them there just after six, so I can see you off to Mary Lou's."

We walked up the two flights of stairs in a comfortable silence. When we got into the apartment, Ranger kissed me quickly and then swatted me on the behind to get me moving.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!"

I pulled my shoes off in the bedroom, followed by all my clothes. I laughed when Ranger's eyes turned dark as he watched me walk quickly to the bathroom naked.

"Babe, if we didn't both have somewhere to be, I'd take that as an invitation. But you're going to run out of time as it is, and I wouldn't be able to rush through what I want to do to you. Now go!"

"Yes, sir," I said with a mock salute, grinning as he growled at me.

I quickly closed the bathroom door and used the toilet before turning on the water and taking a long, hot shower to loosen up muscles that were quickly beginning to tense. In all the fun and games, I'd almost forgotten why I was going over to Mary Lou's house tonight.

Wrapping myself in a towel after my shower, my hand strayed to hold itself protectively over my lower stomach. _Don't worry, baby. If you're real, I'll never forget you, I promise_. I wasn't sure how to feel about the possibility. I'd said for years that I didn't want kids, but after I married Ranger, the idea of children didn't frighten me nearly as much as it used to. I guess if I _was_ pregnant, it could only be a good thing, so I tried to relax and not worry too much. _Yet_. My thoughts were centered on the possible life growing inside me, so when Ranger knocked on the bathroom door, I jumped and shrieked.

"You okay, Babe? You've been in there awhile." Ranger sounded a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, opening the door. "Was just enjoying the steam from my shower." I grinned and leaned up to kiss him. "It's all yours."

Ranger jumped in the shower while I got dressed and began working on my makeup. By five forty-five, we were both dressed and ready and Ranger had called Ella to make sure she knew neither of us were going to be there for dinner.

"I'll see you later, Babe. Call me if you'll be out late so I don't worry, okay?"

I nodded. "Will do. You guys have fun, but try not to get shot or arrested," I told him, thinking of Lester and his idea of fun. Rolling my eyes, I said, "Keep Les under control, at least."

He grinned and took my hand as we walked out. We rode the elevator down, and he stopped at five. "I'm going to head to Tank's office. He and I are going to ride together and meet the other guys. Be safe, Babe."

I nodded and kissed him before he left the elevator. "I will. Love you, Carlos."

He smiled as the doors slid closed, leaving me to ride to the garage alone, ready to get the answer to my question. Was I or was I not having Ranger's baby?


	2. Chapter 2: Answers and a Plan

_Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 2: Answers & A Plan  
Stephanie's POV**

The ride over to Mary Lou's house was quick and quiet. Her minivan wasn't parked in the driveway, so I knew Lenny and the kids were gone already. After parking on the street so the driveway was free for Lenny, I hurried up to the door and knocked hard.

"Come in, Steph," I heard her call from inside the house.

I walked in and looked around, not seeing her anywhere. "Lou?"

"In the bathroom. Come back to my room," she yelled. When I got back into her room, she poked her head out of the bathroom and motioned me in. "How are you, honey?"

"A bundle of nerves! You know we decided to let nature take its course, and if we have a baby, great. But Lou, what if I can't do it?" My voice rose with every word, to the point where I was almost hysterical. "What if I'm not meant to be a mother? Sometimes I think I'd lose my head if it wasn't screwed on. What makes me think I can take care of a baby?" The last word ended up as a whine.

"Steph, honey, calm down! First of all, if you are having a baby, you aren't doing it by yourself. You have Ranger. The two of you will figure it all out together. Second of all, I'm here. Your mom, grandma, and Val are here. You won't have to go through anything alone. Okay?" She held her arms out to me.

I nodded and sniffled, stepping forward into her embrace. "Thanks, Mary Lou," I mumbled.

"Better now?" When I nodded again, she released me and handed me a box. "I'm assuming you know how to do this? Just pee on the end and then set it on the counter and come wait with me on the bed. Whatever the answer is, you aren't facing it alone, okay?"

I nodded and handed her my purse as she left the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I pulled down my cargoes, did what I needed to do, and then set the stick on the counter while I washed my hands. I slowly went out to sit on the bed with Mary Lou. She held me loosely in her arms as we watched the clock.

Five minutes later, she crawled off the bed and made her way into the bathroom. She came back to the bed and handed me the test, her face carefully blank.

I looked at the test and then back up to Mary Lou. "Two lines."

She nodded.

"What does that mean?"

I watched as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Lou! Two lines. Am I...?" My voice trailed off as a new emotion flooded my body.

Excitement and love radiated from Mary Lou as she answered, "Yes, Steph." Her hand moved to protectively shield my stomach. "You're having a baby."

I squealed and threw my arms around her, beginning to sob. We collapsed on the bed, and she softly stroked my hair, murmuring words of love and support. A few minutes later, I sat up, pulling her with me. "Mary Lou!"

She nodded, grinning.

"I'm having a baby!"

We laughed, cried, and smoothed our hands over my belly for nearly an hour. Finally, we moved into the kitchen, and Mary Lou began thinking about dinner.

"I have pasta salad ready that I made this afternoon. I figured you wouldn't want anything heavy, no matter how it turned out. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." I grabbed a glass from the cabinet. "Want some water?"

When she nodded, I pulled a second glass from the cabinet and moved to the freezer. After filling them both with ice water, I set them down on the table and moved to grab forks and napkins for us both before sitting down myself. Mary Lou set both plates on the table and then grabbed a loaf of bread and the butter from the fridge before sitting down across from me.

"Made this fresh this afternoon right after you called. Remember when I was pregnant? Fresh bread was one of the things I craved. Figured maybe you'd like it. If not, I know Lenny and the kids will eat it all!" She laughed. "Oh, a knife!" She stretched to reach the silverware drawer and pulled out a butter knife, sliding it over to me.

We had finished eating and were sitting on the couch, talking and crying again, when Lenny and the kids got home. Lenny hustled them off to their rooms to get ready for bed and then came over to give me a hug.

"Congratulations, Steph. You and Ranger are going to make great parents."

"How did you know?" I asked, hugging him back.

"Mary Lou told me why you were coming over, and I could tell just by your expressions that the test came out positive. Have you called Ranger?"

"Oh, no! Not yet. I have an idea about how I want to tell him, but I haven't even told Lou yet," I said, grinning. "You guys remember our scavenger hunts? I want to do another one to surprise him. I haven't thought of many details yet. I do know I want to do something special, rather than just come right out and tell him."

"Oooh, Steph, how about feeding him a dinner of 'baby' things, like baby veggies, baby back ribs, and things like that?" Mary Lou sounded excited.

"Hmm, I'd have to get my mom in on it, but I'm not sure she could keep a secret. But that's a great idea, Lou!"

"What if Lenny and I have his parents watch the kids, and I invite you guys over for dinner one night? I could cook that stuff, no problem." Mary Lou looked so pleased with herself that I didn't even hesitate.

"Excellent! I know you both can keep it a secret, but Ranger is pretty intuitive, so we'll all have to be careful about how we talk that night. I'll let you know when I'm ready for that part!" I looked at my watch. "Okay, guys, I want to head home. I don't know when Ranger will be home, but I want to have a little bit of time to plan. I don't want to drag it on too long, or he'll figure it out before I want him to! Thanks for dinner and for being here for me. You're the best friend I could possibly have." I was crying again. Damn pregnancy hormones!

We hugged goodbye as the kids began calling out for mom.

"Lenny, walk Steph to her car, please," she said as she turned to the hallway. "Oh, and Steph, remember what I said. Keep crackers beside the bed and eat a few before trying to get up in the morning. That will help a little bit with the morning sickness. If your toothpaste keeps making you sick like mine did, get some of the baking soda stuff. It doesn't taste great, but it didn't gag me like the regular stuff did, either! Call me anytime, okay?"

I nodded and grabbed my purse, already holding the test. "Thanks, Lou! I'll call you tomorrow!"

Lenny walked me out and gave me a hug before I got into the car to head home.

~oOo~

When I pulled into the garage at RangeMan, I saw that two of the SUVs were out, which meant the guys were still out as well. _Great_, I thought to myself. _Time to think of a plan!_ I forced myself to walk casually from the car to the elevator, keeping a neutral expression on my face the entire way up to seven so as not to alert the guys in the control room.

Once I was in the apartment, I called out, "Carlos, you home?" When I received no answer, I dropped my purse, kicked off my shoes, and danced my way to the living room. Hot damn! I was having a baby! No, not just _a_ baby. I was having _Ranger's_ baby! All the worry I'd felt all day and evening evaporated, and nothing but love and joy was left in my heart. I may not be a perfect mom, but as I rubbed my stomach softly, I knew I would love our child no matter what, and that was what would matter.

I grabbed a pen and paper and sat down to make notes about what I could do to help surprise Ranger. I had Mary Lou to help with the dinner part. Which of the Merry Men could I get to help with some of the others? I knew Tank could help with the gift I was thinking of for the house. Lester! Les would be great at helping with the project I had thought about for the apartment. I tore off the top paper, folded it, and slid it into my pocket before going over to the intercom.

After I pushed the button, Ella's voice called out, "Hello, dear. What do you need?"

"Hi, Ella. I need to talk to you. Do you have any regular soda crackers down there? If so, could you bring me up quite a few and come up to talk?"

"Certainly, Stephanie. Give me five minutes."

"Thanks."

We clicked off, and I settled myself onto the couch to wait. Sure enough, not quite five minute later, I heard Ella unlock the door and make her way in.

"Thank you! I don't need them now, but I will tomorrow," I told her, wondering if she would figure out why.

Her eyes lit up, and she smiled happily. "You're pregnant!" She collapsed on the couch beside me.

I laughed and nodded. "You're the only one that knows besides Mary Lou and her husband. I'm going to surprise Ranger with another scavenger hunt, so don't say anything to him. I'll be lucky to pull a second surprise off without him figuring it out! That's actually why I wanted the soda crackers." I pulled them to me from where she had set them down on the table in front of us. "The biggest thing will be keeping the morning sickness from him. Mary Lou suggested keeping these by my bed and eating a few in the morning before I got out of bed. She said that might help a little."

Ella was nodding. "It should help a little, yes. Be sure and let me know what smells make you sick right now and I'll avoid them. With my sister, it was bacon, much to her dismay. Some women can't stand the smell of coffee. Do you need anything else right now?"

"I don't think so. Thanks, Ella. You're a gem, really!" We stood up, and I gave her a hug.

She hugged me back gently and said, "You and Ranger will make wonderful parents, Stephanie. I'm so pleased for you both!"

As soon as she was gone, I hid the crackers and my list in my bedside table drawer. I didn't think Ranger would have any reason to look in there, so they should be safe. It wasn't very late, but sitting there on the bed, sleep was calling me. I slid my clothes off and curled up naked under the blanket, drifting quickly to sleep.

Sometime later, I woke slightly when Ranger slid into bed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him. I snuggled in, pressed my lips to his bare shoulder, and mumbled, "I love you, Carlos."

He hugged me tighter, and the last thing I heard before drifting back to sleep was, "I love you, too, Babe."

My eyes closed, my breathing evened out, and I wasn't aware of anything else as I slipped into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3: Talking to the Guys

_Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 3: Talking To the Guys  
Monday  
Stephanie's POV**

The next morning, I woke to the bright sunlight filtering in through the curtains. Ranger had already gone downstairs to work, so when my stomach started rolling, I didn't hesitate to reach into the drawer and grab the crackers Ella had given me. The crackers helped settle my stomach enough that I was able to slowly get up and make my way into the shower.

Halfway through my shower, the crackers stopped working and I had to rush out of the shower, dripping wet, to the toilet. As soon as I'd thrown up, I felt better, so I made my way back to the shower, turning it up as I stepped inside. I finished washing, brushed my teeth with water and my finger, and then got out and dried off.

This was ridiculous. I was going to have to talk to Bobby and see if there was anything else I could do until I went to see the doctor. Talking to Bobby, Tank, and Lester was first up on my list today, so I quickly threw on my clothes, pulled my hair back, and then made my way into the kitchen. I started to reach up to grab my favorite sugary cereal from the cabinet, but my stomach rebelled at the thought. Instead, I grabbed a banana and one of the bran muffins Ella had made for Ranger and then made my way downstairs as I ate.

Tank said to come in when I knocked on his door, and he raised an eyebrow when he saw the remains of my breakfast.

I chuckled. "Is Ranger here?"

He shook his head. "He and Hal went to check on a client this morning. What's up, Bomber? Why the fruit?"

"Well, that's part of what I wanted to talk to you about. Can you call Les and Bobby in for a few minutes? I'd like to do this before Ranger gets back."

He shot me a look but picked up the phone and called the guys.

Five minutes later, the two of them came walking into Tank's office.

"Hey, Beautiful, what's going on?" Les grinned as he came up beside me.

"Hi, Les. Hey, Bobby. Shut the door, would you please?" I moved to the couch and sat down on one end. The look on my face must have concerned them because they were instantly in motion.

Tank came out from behind his desk and sat beside me. Bobby stood near us, and Lester squatted down in front of me, putting a comforting hand on my knee.

"Steph, what's going on?" Tank's voice radiated concern.

"Guys, calm down! I'm pregnant, not in trouble!"

I watched as a myriad of emotions flashed across their faces, from shock and surprise to sheer joy and happiness.

Les threw his arms around me, squeezing tightly.

"Les! Can't breathe!" I laughed as he instantly let me go, causing me to collapse back against the couch.

"Bomber! That's fantastic! Does Ranger know?"

"Nope, not yet, Tank. I just figured it out last night at Mary Lou's. I'm going to tell him in a week or so. I want to surprise him. To do that, I need your help." I looked around at all of them. "All of you."

Bobby moved up and took my hands in his. "Anything, Steph. Just tell us what we can do."

I smiled at him. "Well, first, everyone get comfortable. I want to talk to all of you about specific things. First, Tank... There's a rocking chair I saw down at the used furniture store a few weeks ago. I would swear it's an antique, but they don't have it marked as one. I'd like you to go down and buy it for me. I will pay you back for it, of course. I want to use it as one of the gifts and hints that I am going to use to surprise Ranger. If you can hide it at your house until..." I thought over the next week. Today was Monday. I would put my plan into action today, so the chair would be out at the house for the weekend. "If you could make sure the chair is at the house on Friday night, I'll surprise him with it when we go out next weekend."

"Sure, Steph. I'll go get it this afternoon and keep it at my house until Friday."

I nodded. "Thanks. It's in the room to the right of the door and is marked at fifty dollars." He moved back to his desk and wrote down the information as I continued talking to the guys. "Les, I'd like it if you could pick up some paint at the store and paint the office at the apartment here. I'm going to turn it a pale yellow and simply tell him that I wanted to brighten it up. But this way it will be ready to turn into a nursery when he does know."

"I can do that, Beautiful. Just let me know what color and when."

"Thanks. The color is Daffodil Yellow from Behr. I know Ranger is going to be gone most of the day on Thursday, so if you can do it then, that would be perfect."

"Thursday it is. I'll also tell Vinnie you're sick and I'm covering your skips until you can tell him that you won't be back for a while. I'll have Hal help me with them until we figure something else out."

"Oh, thanks! I hadn't even thought of how we would handle that. I know I won't be back out in the field for a while, but I hadn't thought beyond that."

"No problem, Beautiful. That's what I'm here for."

I smiled and then looked at Bobby. "Bobby, everything else on my list is stuff that I can do. I just wanted you to know, since you three are the ones Ranger and I are closest to. Also, I wanted to ask if you knew of some other way to help keep the nausea down until I get to the doctor's office. Ella gave me some crackers, and they helped this morning for a little bit, but I'm still throwing up every morning so far."

"As far as I know, ginger and peppermint are good. So drink some ginger ale or some tea with ginger or peppermint. You can also try sucking on some mint candies. But Steph, in reality, unfortunately there isn't a whole lot you can do. I'm sorry, Bomber." Bobby looked apprehensive as he watched for my reaction.

I laughed. "That's what I was afraid of, but I had to ask! I'll ask Ella to get me some ginger ale and peppermint tea. I have some mints upstairs, so I'll just start carrying a few around with me everywhere." I looked at each of them, my eyes filling with tears. "Thanks, guys. It means a lot that you all care so much."

I stood up, and Lester stood with me, pulling me into his arms. "Of course we do, Beautiful. We love both you and Ranger, and we're going to love this baby."

The others nodded their agreement.

I dried my eyes and smiled. "Enough tears. I have some things to do and then some searches to run. Let me know if there are any questions about the chair or the paint, okay?"

They nodded, and we walked to the door.

"Now, get out of my office so I can get some work done," Tank said, laughing.

Lester, Bobby, and I stuck our tongues out at him childishly and then left the room, laughing and talking until we went our separate ways down the hall.

~oOo~

I walked into my office and closed the door, wanting privacy for the phone calls I needed to make. First up was to put step one into action. I checked the phone book and then picked up the phone and dialed.

"Thank you for calling StateLine Florists. How may I help you?"

"Hello, this is Stephanie Manoso. I'd like to order ten bouquets of Baby's Breath to be delivered tomorrow morning, if possible, to RangeMan on Haywood Street."

"Let me double check and make sure we have enough for that many bouquets on that short a notice. Please hold."

I listened to the cheesy music for several minutes before she came back to the phone.

"Thank you for holding. It looks like we have plenty. Would you like a card with the order? Is it for a person or just a general delivery?"

"Just a general delivery for the building. I'll have someone meet the delivery person in the foyer if you can give me an approximate time."

"How about tomorrow at ten o'clock?"

"That would be perfect," I said. I gave her my credit card information and then hung up, jotting a note down about flowers at ten beside my computer.

I looked up the next number and dialed the phone again.

"Dr. Le's office, how may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Stephanie Manoso. I need to get in to see Dr. Le, today if possible."

"Hi, Stephanie. Is this an emergency?" I could hear clicking in the background and knew she was pulling up my file on the computer.

"Well, not exactly. I think I'm pregnant. I need to know for sure, since my job is a bit risky sometimes and my husband is a bit..." How did I want to phrase that? "Overprotective, sometimes."

"Ah, yes, you work at RangeMan. Let me check the schedule." There was a pause and some more clicking. Finally, she said, "Actually, there's a break this morning, in about thirty minutes. A patient called to cancel first thing this morning. Any chance you can make it in by then?"

I looked at the clock. "Absolutely. I'll be there. You have my cell phone number, so please call it if you need to contact me. This is a surprise for my husband, so I want to make sure he doesn't get wind of it before I'm ready to tell him."

"Certainly. We'll see you in a few minute, Stephanie."

I hung up and then dialed Mary Lou's familiar number.

"Hello?" Her voice was like an anchor in the sudden craziness my life had become.

"Hey, Lou. Any chance you want to go with me to the doctor and run an errand this morning? We can grab lunch afterward?" I could have gone by myself, but I knew it would be more fun with her by my side.

"Hey, Steph. Sure. The kids are at school, so I have time. Want me to pick you up, or do you want to come here?"

I thought for a minute. "Come pick me up as soon as you can. They're fitting me into the schedule in thirty minutes. Their office is only about five minutes from here, so we have plenty of time."

"Okay. I just need to slip on some shoes, so give me about twenty minutes. See you then."

I grabbed a pen and paper to write Ranger a note to let him know my plans for the rest of the morning and for lunch. I put my gun in my purse, grabbed my keys and the note, and then headed down to Ranger's office. Using my key, I opened his door and left the note on his desk and then locked his office and went back to Tank's.

At my knock, Tank looked up and saw me in his doorway. "Hey, Bomber, what's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that Mary Lou is picking me up in a few. We're going to the doctor and then to the store to take care of one part of my surprise for Ranger. When that's done, we're going to lunch."

"The doctor? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. Just going to have them run a test themselves to be sure I'm pregnant and get set up with anything I need."

"All right. I'm assuming you're dressed and have your tracker and panic button? I doubt you'll need it, but..." His voice trailed off as he grinned back at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I haven't needed them in over a year, but yes, I have them. See you in a couple of hours."

"Have fun." His attention was back on the stack of paperwork on his desk before I could even turn around.

I walked to the elevator and rode down to the garage, waving at the camera as I left the building.


	4. Chapter 4: Doctors, Jewelers & Stickups?

_Warning for lemony goodness. This is the FFn-compliant version of the chapter. For all the extra lemony goodies, check my profile for a link. Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 4: Doctors, Jewelers, &...Stickups?  
Monday Still...  
Stephanie's POV**

Mary Lou pulled up in her minivan just as I walked outside. Giving the building one last glance, I climbed into the passenger's seat and smiled. "Hey, Lou. Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem, Steph! This is so exciting! Which way to the doctor's office?"

I pointed left, and we chatted casually until we reached the clinic. After she parked, we walked inside, and she went to sit in one of the few empty chairs around the waiting room while I went to the counter and checked myself in.

Nearly thirty minutes later, we walked back out to the minivan, huge smiles on both our faces.

"I can't believe I'm really pregnant," I said, laughing.

"Well, you are! Just think... In mid-May, you'll have a little baby in your arms!"

We climbed into the seats and buckled up, and then I gave her directions to the jewelry story that I'd had Ranger's birthday gifts engraved a few years ago.

"Tank, Bobby, and Lester know that I'm pregnant. So does Ella. That's everyone that should know before I tell Ranger...hopefully."

"Have you decided what you're looking for at the jewelry store?"

"Yeah, I think so. It'll depend on how quickly they can get it done." I smiled as we pulled into the parking lot.

We grabbed our purses and walked into the store. There were a few people inside, but Jason, the owner, must have seen us on the monitors as we walked in.

"Stephanie! How are you, sweetheart? Who's your friend?" Jason came out from behind the counter and gave me a hug. He had helped me with the engraving when I came to get the items done for Ranger's birthday. I had recruited him as a new customer for RangeMan a few months after, and he and his wife had been out with the two of us for drinks several times since.

I stepped back and took Mary Lou's hand. "Hi, Jason," I said warmly. "This is my friend Mary Lou. She came with me for moral support. I'm shopping for a new watch for Carlos."

He led us over to a section of the store with all the watches. "Are you thinking casual? Dress? Gold? Leather?"

My eyes moved to the dress watches in the corner of the counter we were standing at. "That one! Mary Lou, it's Bvlgari!" I giggled when they just looked at me funny. "I want to personalize it, though. How quickly could you attach four small gemstones to the face?" There were small diamonds at each of the hour positions.

"It depends on the stones. Do you know what stones you want?"

"Yes, I want a peridot, an amethyst, a pink tourmaline, and an emerald. Obviously they need to be pretty small so they fit the watch and match the diamonds, but I also want them to be a pretty good quality."

Jason pulled the watch out of the cabinet. "This is a beautiful watch. It's a Bvlgari, which you mentioned, in stainless steel. The face is perfect for the four stones. I can put them in the two, four, eight, and ten o'clock positions. Let me go check in back and see if I have the stones in stock. If not, I'll have to call and see when I can get them in. Give me a couple of minutes."

Mary Lou and I talked until he came back into the room.

"Good news, Stephanie! I do have all four in stock, and they are the perfect size for the watch. I can get those done for you by Friday. Would that be okay?"

I grinned. "That would be _perfect_," I told him. "I'd like to be able to give it to Carlos sometime next weekend."

Suddenly, the door to the store was pushed open and a deep voice said, "Nobody move!"

_Aww, crap_, I thought to myself.

Mary Lou froze, and I mumbled to her, "Just stay still and do exactly as he says." The hand that had been down at my side slowly slid into my pocket and pressed the panic button. "I just alerted RangeMan."

"You, behind the counter!" The guy waved the gun at Jason. "Come out from behind there. Everyone else get down on the ground! Now!"

We all got down on the ground, and I slowly slid my hand into my purse. I pulled my gun out and underneath me, keeping it out of his view. "No matter what, stay down," I whispered to Mary Lou.

"You, in the black." The man's voice sounded closer, and I looked up to find him standing a few feet away, looking down at me. "Stand up and gather all the wallets and cell phones from everyone." He threw an empty, dark blue pillowcase down to me before turning to Jason. "You come with me and unlock the counters so we can get the jewelry out. Don't reach for any buttons."

I gave Mary Lou one last look to stay put and then waited until the man had his back to me before I got up. I slipped my gun into the front of my jeans and hid it with my T-shirt. I began across the room from the jewelry counter, where Jason was beginning to gather huge piles of jewlery.

I slowly made my way around the room, trying to reassure everyone with my eyes that it was going to be okay. I kept my eyes slowly moving between the man with Jason and the window of the store to watch for the tell-tale black SUVs. When I had gathered up the last wallet, I saw a glimpse of Ranger's face as he peeked into the window before pulling back out of view, around the side of the store.

I knew that now was the best chance we had of coming out of this without anyone getting hurt. "Uh, here's everything," I stammered out, trying to sound nervous when all I really felt was the cold resolve of a mother protecting her baby from harm.

The man turned toward me. "It's about time. Set it—"

I thrust the pillowcase toward him using my left hand, and as he was distracted, the arm holding his gun moved away from Jason and pointed toward the floor. At the same time, my right hand went under my shirt and pulled out my gun, immediately pointing it at his forehead.

"Drop it," I said forcefully. When he didn't move, I barked out, "Don't test me. Drop it now, or I'll put a bullet between your eyes."

He hesitated for just a couple of seconds, but whatever he saw in my eyes and heard in the tone of my voice must have convinced him that I wasn't playing around. His eyes widened, and he slowly set the gun down on the counter. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jason grab it and move away toward the phone.

"Down on your knees with your hands behind your head," I told the man, backing away from him so he would be unable to reach out and grab me. As soon as he was down, I felt a familiar tingle on the back of my neck. Without turning around, I said, "It's about time the cavalry showed up."

"Babe." Ranger's voice was deadly calm.

When he wrapped an arm around me and used his other hand to take the gun from mine, I could feel the tension radiating off his body. I watched Tank and Lester pick the robber off the floor by the back of his jacket, and then I was whirled around and enveloped in the scent that is uniquely Ranger.

"Carlos, I'm okay, really. We're all okay." I stroked his cheek as he pulled back to gaze into my eyes.

He nodded and pulled me tighter against him once again. We stood there for several minutes until the sound of police vehicles could be heard pulling up outside, their sirens blazing. Someone must have updated them on the latest of the situation, because Morelli came sauntering in, followed by a couple of uniformed officers.

"Cupcake," he started.

I raised my head and glared. "It wasn't my fault!"

He laughed, and I felt Ranger shake slightly as he chuckled.

"I know. Congratulations on disarming him. Ranger has taught you well." He nodded once to Ranger. "You okay to give me your statement while they"—he motioned to the uniforms standing with the robber on the other side of the room—"take him in?"

I nodded. "I'm okay. I have plans with Mary Lou for lunch, though, so let's make it quick."

Ranger squeezed me once and then leaned down and brushed his lips against mine softly. "Proud of you, Babe. Call me if you need me later, okay? I have some meetings early in the afternoon, but I'll be home after that."

I kissed him again hard, the adrenaline rushing through my body. "I will. Don't get shot."

"Babe. Don't go crazy." With that, he and the rest of the men in black were gone, each patting my shoulder as they brushed by me, silenting congratulating me on a job well done.

Mary Lou stood talking with Jason while I recounted the past few minutes for Joe. As soon as I was done, he said we could go. I told Jason I'd be back Friday, and then Mary Lou and I walked out to her minivan to head to Pino's for lunch. While at lunch, we finalized plans to have dinner with Mary Lou and Lenny on Tuesday night. She was so excited, I almost thought that _she_ was having the baby. Lenny better watch out, because Mary Lou might have caught the baby bug!

~oOo~

An hour later, I was back at RangeMan and headed up to the sixth floor to talk to Ella.

"Hello, Stephanie! Come in, please," Ella said when I knocked on their door. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I figured out at lunch that, unfortunately for me, the baby apparently has Ranger's appetite." I paused while she laughed quietly. "My stomach revolted when I tried to eat my usual meatball sub. I ended up ordering a big salad instead and ate every bite. This morning, I ate a muffin and a banana. How am I going to make it through the next few months?" I grumbled good naturedly.

"I promise to make things you'll enjoy that will also sit well with the baby. Don't worry, dear. You have more important things to worry about!"

"What do I tell Ranger? How am I supposed to hide being sick?" That was the one thing that Mary Lou and I hadn't been able to figure out at lunch.

"You aren't picking up skips now, are you?"

"No, of course not," I said, smiling. "Lester has already said that he and Hal will take over for me this week until a more permanent solution can be found."

"That's perfect, then. He'll wonder why you aren't picking up skips, as well. Pretend to have a stomach bug. That will account for some 'off' eating," she said, making air quotes around the word off, "as well as any nausea you have in front of him. That will also explain why the boys are picking up your skips."

I nodded. "That's a great idea! I have no idea why we didn't think of it," I muttered, slapping my forehead.

"I'm glad I could help. Is there anything else I can do?"

"I don't think so—at least, not right now. Oh!" I smiled, remembering something. "There's supposed to be a delivery of flowers here at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Could you get them from whoever brings them upstairs and set them out around the office and apartment? Mainly in the conference rooms, my office, and the apartment, but make sure to put one bouquet in Ranger's office, as well."

"Of course. What flowers?" Like Ranger, Ella was able to raise one eyebrow in question, and I nearly laughed at the picture it made.

"Ten bouquets of Baby's Breath." We both laughed, picturing Ranger's face when he saw all the tiny white flowers. "I'll look at the schedule and see who will be on monitors in the morning and then let them know to call you when the flowers arrive. Thanks, Ella," I told her warmly.

She leaned over and hugged me gently. "You're welcome, Stephanie. You just concentrate on keeping you and that little baby safe and healthy. If there's anything else I can do, don't hesitate to ask."

I stood up, and she walked with me to the door of the apartment, closing it behind me. I decided to get some work done in the office, so I headed down the stairs to the fifth floor.

As I made my way past Tank's office, he called out, "Hey, Bomber, come in and close the door, please."

I looked over and saw that Ranger's door was shut, so I quickly walked into Tank's office and closed the door behind me.

"What's up?"

"You did great out there this morning," he said, sounding proud. "You handled the situation perfectly."

I sensed a but. "Thanks. A lot of it was luck."

"Maybe a little, but you kept your head and used your training, and that was most of it." He looked a bit worried. "I, uh..."

"Come on, spit it out. What's wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. But since Ranger doesn't know about the baby, it's up to me to make the best decisions I can regarding your safety."

It was like a lightbulb went off over my head. "You want me to have a bodyguard, don't you?"

He nodded, looking relieved that he didn't have to be the one to say it. "I know that Ranger will want you to have one, and after today, I think I'd feel better if someone was with you when you went out."

"Don't worry; that's something I was expecting. That's fine. I'm in for the day, so I won't need anyone today. I'll find someone to go with me tomorrow if I go out."

"Thanks, Steph. I know I'll feel better if you have backup, and this way, Ranger doesn't kill me later." He grinned, the bright white of his teeth standing out against the darkness of his skin.

I went around his desk and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Thanks for worrying about me, big guy. I promise... I'm kind of attached to the little peanut already, so this is definitely one time I won't argue about having someone out with me!"

He awkwardly patted me on the shoulder and then turned toward the paperwork on his desk, letting me slip out of his office and into mine. Once there, I pulled up the schedule for the next day and learned that Binkie was on monitor duty. After giving him a quick call to let him know to expect the flowers the next morning and to call Ella once they arrived, I got down to work.

~oOo~

That evening, I was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels, when Ranger came through the door of the apartment. I turned off the television and smiled up at him as he came into the living room.

"Hi! How was your day?"

"It was good. Had some meetings this afternoon and spent part of the day on the phone with the Miami office, going over some problems they've been having with some clients. How was your day?" He slid down onto the couch beside me, pulled me onto his lap, and wrapped his arms loosely around my waist.

"Aside from being held up by a madman at the jewelry store?" When he raised an eyebrow at me, I realized that maybe it was too soon to joke about that part of my day. "It was good. Mary Lou and I ate lunch at Pino's, and then I came back here and did some work. Same old, same old. Ella is going to bring dinner up around six thirty."

Ranger looked at the clock and then down into my eyes, his own growing dark. "Mmm, plenty of time, then," he murmured, pressing his lips to my neck.

I felt my entire body quiver with need and excitement as his teeth scraped lightly across my skin. "Carlos," I whispered in a shaky voice. "Please!"

Without a word, he wrapped one hand around the back of my neck and moved his lips to mine. After what seemed like only seconds, I was straddling his thighs, wearing nothing. _When the hell had he taken my clothes off?_

I leaned back, bracing my hands on his knees, and arched my back. He took the invitation, and I cried out when his mouth closed around one tight bud. My nipples were already sensitive because of the pregnancy. Combine that with the way Ranger had set my nerves on fire, and I was a goner.

We made love there on the sofa, with me sitting astride him. When he finally spilled himself inside me, the expression on his face, one of so much pleasure that it bordered on pain, had me crying out with an orgasm again before I'd had a chance to come down from the last one.

_This must be what Heaven feels like,_ I thought to myself, just before the darkness descended and I felt myself pulled into oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5: Dessert In, Then Dinner Out

_Warning for lemony goodness. This is the FFn-compliant version of the chapter. For all the extra lemony goodies, check my profile for a link. Disclaimer still stands._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 5: Dessert In, Then Dinner Out!  
Tuesday  
Stephanie's POV**

I woke up Tuesday morning to a rolling stomach. Groaning, I looked over and realized Ranger was already gone from the bed, so I grabbed the crackers and munched on a few before I attempted to sit up. Once I had a bit of food in me, I slowly sat up and then walked carefully into the bathroom. I was able to make it through my shower, but when I tried to brush my teeth, all the crackers I'd eaten came back up. I'd have to remember to try the baking soda trick Mary Lou had told me about.

Once I was dressed, I looked at the clock and realized I only had about twenty minutes until the appointment with a potential new client started. Ranger and Tank would both be in the meeting with me, but it was going to be my show to run, so I hurried to finish getting ready. By the time I was down in my office, the bowl of fresh fruit eaten while standing at the breakfast bar and the banana bran muffins eaten in the elevator were a thing of the past.

I wiped a few missed crumbs from my shirt when Binkie rang from the front desk and said a Mr. Valence was on his way up with Junior. I quickly called Ranger's office, and he said he'd grab Tank and be right in. I was offering Mr. Valence some water when my guys walked in, introduced themselves, and then sat down in the remaining open chairs.

Two hours later, I buzzed down to the control room and asked Junior to come escort RangeMan's newest client out.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Manoso." Mr. Valence shook my hand and turned to do the same with Ranger and Tank. "You both, as well. I look forward to seeing your team at the store next week." He smiled as Junior led him back out of the room and down the hall to the elevator.

The three of us sat back down and had just begun to finalize the arrangements for the appointment next week when Ella knocked on the door frame. "Hello, dearies. Stephanie, here are some flowers for your office. Don't these Baby's Breath look beautiful? So simple and clean, not too feminine. Just perfect for the office."

Ranger looked a bit confused, but his blank face slid into place. Tank and I tried not to laugh as I took the proferred bouquet from Ella's hands.

"Thanks, Ella. They are great! Did you get some for the rest of the building or just my office? Should I take these upstairs with me when I go?"

"Oh, I got plenty, Stephanie. Those can stay here." She smiled at Ranger and Tank. "I've got to run and get the rest of these put around the office before I go up and fix lunch for the men on duty today. Enjoy!" She hurried out of the room but not before I caught the smirk on her face as she turned away from Ranger.

"I've got to go, too," Tank said, standing up. "I need to finish up paperwork from the takedown the other night, and then I've got lunch plans with Lula later. Do you guys want to go with us?"

I shook my head. "I'm not feeling great still. Mary Lou wants us to come to dinner tonight"—I looked at Ranger, remembering I hadn't told him yet—"so I'm going to just eat something light upstairs in the hopes that I can eat at Mary Lou's tonight. Would you ask Lester to cover my skips again today? I'm not sure I feel up to going out in the field today."

"Sure, Bomber. Feel better. Later, Bossman."

Once Tank was gone, I smiled at Ranger. "Sorry, I forgot to mention that Mary Lou wanted us to come over tonight for dinner. She's on some theme kick and is having a theme night tonight. Don't ask me what it is. She just said everything would be similar."

Ranger raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I'm sure it'll be fine. What time do we need to be there?"

"She said around six if we can. Her boys will be gone by then, so we can relax until dinner is ready." I crossed my fingers that Ranger wouldn't question anything about the flowers or dinner, and I wasn't disappointed.

"Sure, Babe. I'll be ready. Get some rest today so you feel up to dinner tonight, okay? I know there's a stomach bug that's been going around the last few weeks. If you're still not feeling well tomorrow, talk to Bobby and see if he has any medicine he can give you."

I struggled not to laugh and nodded. "I will. I'm going to finish up the paperwork from the meeting and then go upstairs. I think I'll read some of this stuff for my next meeting while I rest on the couch until lunch. Will you be up then?"

"I should, yes. Why don't you ask Ella to bring up lunch around twelve thirty? I'll be up shortly before then."

I nodded and stood up when he came around my desk. He pulled me into his arms, and I closed my eyes when his lips came down to meet mine. Our kiss muffled my moan, and I wrapped my arms around him to hold myself up when my legs threatened to buckle underneath me. Ranger could obviously sense my problem, because he picked me up, set me on the edge of the desk, and held me to him as he continued the kiss.

I was just about to forget about work and strip instead, but Ranger pulled back, breathing raggedly, and pressed his forehead to mine.

"_Dios,_ Babe. You make me lose all sense of time and place. Maybe we'll take a long lunch today. Get some rest until then, please."

He helped me down and back into my chair, kissed me softly on the lips once more, and then went back across the hall to his office.

~oOo~

At five o'clock, I shut off my computer and poked my head into Ranger's office. He was on the phone, so I simply pointed at my watch and then over my head to let him know I was going upstairs to get ready to go to Mary Lou's house. He nodded and smiled, never breaking conversation.

I decided to take a shower, simply to relax, even though I was clean and didn't really need one. I'd just gotten under the hot water when Ranger surprised me and walked into the shower.

"Shit!"

He chuckled and pulled me into his arms. "Babe, need to be more aware of your surroundings."

I started to protest, but he lifted me into his arms and molded his lips to mine. He sat down on the bench seat, and I sat on his lap, facing him with my legs straddling his thighs. The warm spray hitting my back combined with his fingers beginning to trace circles down the front of my body had me writhing on his lap in minutes. By the time his fingers found my throbbing center, I was shaking with need.

"Please, Carlos!"

"Please what, Babe?" His fingers circled my clit, and I tried to move my hips just enough that they would slide inside me.

"I want you inside me. I _need_ you insi—"

The rest of my thought was cut off as he bent his head and captured my nipple in his mouth at the same time two of his fingers slid between my lips. They curled slightly, and when they brushed against the sensitive spot inside me at the same time his teeth bit gently down on my puckered nipple, I cried out. His thumb flicked across my clit, once, twice, and then pressed it hard, and I flew over the edge of an explosive orgasm.

Before I could come down from the high I was riding, I felt him lift me up. When we joined together, my heart was racing and I felt my orgasm already building. For long minutes, we made love under the water, the slickness only adding to the sensual feel. Ranger helped me ride him until my body felt like jello as I flew over the edge once more. My orgasm triggered his, and he came with a roar.

Ranger reached up to angle the showerhead until the hot water was flowing over us. We sat quietly for several minutes until we were able to breathe regularly and stand without shaking.

"I...uh, I'm not sure my legs are going to work," I muttered, elbowing Ranger when he chuckled.

"Let's get washed, Babe. I've worked up quite an appetite."

I grinned, picked up the loofah and Bvlgari, and lathered him up. "I don't know... I think you might be hungry for more than food," I teased.

"Always. But for right now, Mary Lou might be a bit upset if we're late for her dinner."

I squeaked and let Ranger rinse himself off while I quickly washed my own self. By the time I was clean, dried, dressed, and primped, we had ten minutes to get to Mary Lou and Lenny's. We hurried down to the garage, hand in hand, and drove the short trip to their house. A station wagon was just pulling out of the driveway when we pulled in, and I waved to Mary Lou's mother-in-law as she pulled away with the kids in the back seat.

~oOo~

"So, themes?" I asked Mary Lou, laughing at the glasses of milk she was pouring.

"Yep. One of the 'mommy' groups I'm in decided on a theme one night a week for two months. I thought about doing this week's theme with the kids, but none of them like ribs. Plus, we haven't had you guys over in a while. This way, I'm killing two birds with one stone, so to speak," Mary Lou said cheerfully.

Ranger was sitting beside me at the table, talking to Lenny across from him. He looked at me, smiled, and squeezed my hand gently under the table before continuing their conversation.

I kept talking to Mary Lou as she got out a bottle of apple juice and four more glasses. "What other themes have you done?"

"Oh, the kids loved Mexican night and green night," she said, laughing. "For Mexican night, we had all Mexican foods, Len and I had Mexican beer, and we used a lot of bright, bold colors for the decorations, plates, and our clothes. I even bought a couple of cheap sombreros and let Lenny wear one. I used the other on the table as the centerpiece."

"That sounds fun! What was green night?"

"Everything had to be at least somewhat green. We all wore green clothes, the plates and napkins were green, the kids drank lime koolaid, and we had some green cocktail I found online. We had green salad with spinach and dark green lettuce, spaghetti with pesto sauce instead of regular tomato sauce, broccoli, and for dessert, a fruit salad with honeydew, kiwi, pears, and green apples. I used some green food coloring on some whipped cream to top off the fruit. The kids loved it."

"I bet," I said with a laugh. "So what's tonight's theme?" This was it, the moment of truth, so to speak. I wondered if Ranger would figure it out. After the flowers earlier today, I wouldn't be surprised, really.

"Babies. We're having baby back ribs, honey-glazed baby carrots, baby greens salad, which I made especially with Ranger in mind, and for dessert, Baby Ruth brownies." She turned to Ranger. "If you skip dessert, I won't be offended."

He smiled. "I'll give it a shot," he said sweetly.

"Yeah, he can eat a brownie and run an extra mile in the morning," I told her with a smirk.

He poked me in the side. "Careful, or you'll be running with me. Now, Mary Lou, is there anything I can do to help with dinner?"

She smiled at him and turned toward the oven. "Nope, I've got it covered. Everything is ready, so just sit tight while I load up the table."

~oOo~

"Thanks again, Lou," I whispered in her ear as I hugged her good night. "The food was perfect. You should have seen his face when he saw all the flowers around the office and apartment today. After tonight, I know he's definitely curious!"

"You're welcome, sweetie. Let me know if I can do anything else to help," she murmured before pulling away.

I waved and stepped down to take Ranger's hand. He helped me into the front seat of the Cayenne and then jogged around to the driver's side and slid into the seat.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" I asked as he turned onto the street next to Mary Lou's house.

He nodded. "It was, Babe. You wouldn't guess it, but I always have a good time talking with Lenny. He's pretty amusing." I yawned, and Ranger looked over at me. "Let's go home and get you into bed. Is your stomach okay?"

"So far, yeah. Hopefully dinner won't rebel. I've felt a little better today, so maybe I'm on the mend."

"That's good. Just remember, if you're still sick tomorrow, talk to Bobby. I'll ask Lester to take your skips the rest of the week to give you time to rest up, and then you can take back over next week, okay?"

I nodded sleepily and then closed my eyes. I woke up just enough to feel Ranger scoop me into his arms. "Are we home?" I croaked, clearing my throat to get rid of the sleepy sound.

"Yeah, Babe, we're home. Go back to sleep if you want." Ranger kissed my temple, and we stepped into the elevator.

"Mkay," I mumbled, closing my eyes once again.


	6. Chapter 6: Could It Be?

_Warning for lemony goodness. This is the FFn-compliant version of the chapter. For all the extra lemony goodies, check my profile for a link. Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 6: Could It Be?  
Wednesday  
Ranger's POV**

When I walked back into the apartment after my morning workout, the scent of the flowers from yesterday assaulted my nose. Normally, Baby's Breath didn't have much of a scent, but with so many of the things scattered around the place, the smell was magnified. I grabbed a bottle of water and stood at the kitchen counter to drink as I thought about the last few days.

It had been a strange week. Stephanie and my men were all acting a little out of character, but I hadn't been too worried about it. I figured if there was a problem that needed my attention, someone would tell me.

Until last night.

We had dinner with Steph's friend Mary Lou and her husband. I always have a good time when we get together. Lenny is an okay guy, for non-military, and my Babe is always happy when she gets to spend time with her friend. But last night's dinner was different. Theme night. What the fuck was that about?

Baby back ribs. Baby carrots. Baby greens. Baby Ru—Wait a damn minute.

_Fucking think, soldier_, I snarled to myself.

Okay, by itself, that wasn't that big a deal. A 'babies'-themed dinner. A little odd, but not a big deal.

I began to mentally tick things off in my head. Stephanie had been feeling sick off and on for a few days, although she was usually fine for dinner. Massive numbers of _Baby_'s Breath flowers in the building. The '_babies_'-themed dinner.

I slammed the bottle of water down on the counter and nearly ran to the bedroom.

Stephanie was still asleep on the bed, sprawled on her back. The sheet had slipped down to her thighs, leaving her naked body perfectly in view.

I sank down on my heels beside the bed, extremely careful to not wake her. I took in every detail of her body. First, with my eyes; they moved over the full curves of her breasts, down the gentle slope of her belly, to the slight flare of her hips. Was it just my imagination, or were her breasts just a tiny bit bigger than they had been a few weeks ago? Was the curve of her belly just a bit more pronounced?

My hand moved almost involuntarily to her hip, and then slowly, softly so as not to wake her up, slid up to caress her stomach. Was our child in there? Was my Babe having my baby?

I gently pulled the sheet up around her and then pressed my lips to her forehead. As soon as I felt like I could walk, I stood and went to the bathroom to grab a quick shower before going downstairs. I had to talk to Tank. The less time I had to wonder and worry, the better.

~oOo~

Ten minutes later, I was clean, dressed, and halfway down the stairs to Tank's office on five.

I slammed my way past the partially open door and then threw it closed behind me.

When the door bounced open, his eyes shot up in surprise. I stood in front of his desk, arms crossed, blank face in place, eyes hard, and waited for him to speak.

One minute past as he stared me down. Two minutes.

Finally, just as my patience was beginning to wear thin, he cracked a smile.

"Finally figured it out? I won the bet, so—"

I slapped my hands down on his desk so hard it shook and looked him in the eyes. "Tell. Me. Now," I demanded.

"Yeah, man, she's pregnant."

My mind and body went numb at almost the same instant, and my legs began to fold under me. Tank was around the desk in a flash and guided me into the chair behind me.

"_Dios,_" I breathed.

I looked up at Tank, who was beginning to look tense. "Ranger, man, if you're going to be a prick about this, we're going to—"

I grinned. "My Babe is having my baby!" I said almost gleefully. "_My_ baby! I'm gonna be a father again."

He visibly relaxed and then nodded. A wide grin threatened to split his face. "Amazing, isn't it?"

I swallowed hard but couldn't keep the answering grin from my face. "Terrifyingly so." I waited a minute and then got a bit more serious. "Who knows?"

"Besides me? Santos and Brown. Stephanie came to us Sunday and told us. She wanted our help with some things. And no"—he held out a hand and shook his head—"I won't tell you what she has planned. You may know the secret now, but you won't spoil her surprise. She's so excited about it, man."

I nodded. "I'll pretend like I don't know a thing, but first, we need to talk. Grab Santos and Brown. Now."

I was beginning to recover from the shock, and impatience was kicking in. I needed to know she was safe. My worry about her physical safety was matched only by my concern for her and the baby's health. I began to make a list in my mind of ways to keep her safe. She would definitely have bodyguards whenever she went out.

Shit.

My heart jumped to my throat.

She had been pregnant at the jewelry store when the asshole came in with a gun and threatened everyone inside.

I got lightheaded and felt like I was going to pass out. I hadn't felt this panicked since my first few months in the Army.

I felt a heavy hand press against the back of my neck.

"Put your head between your knees and just breathe, man," Bobby's voice called from above me.

I followed his instructions, much like Stephanie had mine so many times before. Within minutes, I was feeling much more clear-headed, like I could breathe again. I slowly sat up and came face to face with my three top men. I waited a moment and then laughed.

"You guys ready to be uncles?"

~oOo~

After a round of congratulations, we sat around the chairs in Tank's office to talk about Stephanie's pregnancy, everything that was already being done, and everything that still needed to be done.

"So that's what we've done so far," Tank said. "She agreed to a bodyguard when she goes out, so you won't have that fight on your hands."

"All right. Santos, you and Hal keep covering her skips. If that needs to change later on, we'll figure out who to slide into the position." He nodded, and I turned to Bobby. "Have you checked her out?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I gave her some advice on keeping the morning sickness to a minimum. But she went to the doctor on Monday morning, and according to Bomber, she's doing well. She got a prescription from the doctor, and I filled it for her at the pharmacy I use for RangeMan. She's keeping the pills in the infirmary until she tells you about the pregnancy."

I nodded. "Okay. Two things: First, thank you to all of you for keeping an eye on her. I'm glad she thinks enough of you to come to you with the secret. Two—" I paused, serious until I couldn't hold the grin inside anymore "—I'm going to be a daddy!"

After another round of congratulations, Tank asked, "So what's the plan now?"

I thought for a moment. "The plan now is I let Stephanie continue with whatever else she has up her sleeve. I'm not going to ruin the surprise for her. As long as you all help me keep an eye on things, she can feel free to handle this however she wants to handle it. The plan now is you guys get back to work while I go talk to Ella."

Santos and Brown left Tank's office with me close behind. I paused in the doorway, suddenly remembering something Tank had said before.

"Won the bet?" I asked, my voice hard. My men knew damn well not to bet on Stephanie. She hated it when the cops did it, and I'd put a stop to it years ago.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Bossman. No one was betting about Bomber. The guys and I just had a friendly little wager on how long it would take you to figure it out. I get my next two shifts at monitor duty off, letting those two take my spot."

I smirked, shaking my head, and then left Tank to the paperwork he'd been working on before I burst in. I continued my way up to six and knocked lightly at Luis and Ella's door.

The older woman herself opened the door. "Ranger!" She smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Good morning. May I come in?"

She held the door open and stepped back, giving me room to walk into the apartment. We sat at the dining room table, and she gave me a knowing look.

"You guessed, didn't you?"

I grinned a full two hundred watts and nodded. "Everything just added up and then the guys confirmed it. Did she come to you?"

"She did. She wanted help with the morning sickness, poor thing."

I latched onto that. "Morning sickness? My men mentioned that. How bad has it been?"

She shook her head. "Not the worst I've ever seen, but fairly normal. I gave her crackers for beside her bed. Bobby and I have both given her advice on what may help. Unfortunately, there is no real cure. It's just something she has to get through. If it becomes too bad, there is medicine that can be given that might help, but if the nausea isn't too bad, they prefer not having to give any medication."

"Is there anything else I should be aware of right now? Should she be sleeping more?"

"No, she's fine. Her body will tell her when she needs to sleep. She's pregnant, Ranger, not ill," she laughed.

"I know, I know. It's just—" I paused to rub a hand over my face. "I wasn't there for Rachel when she was pregnant with Julie. I wasn't around my siblings much when they were pregnant. I just want to be sure I'm doing everything I can and should be doing for Stephanie."

Ella reached over and patted my arm softly. "Just love her, Ranger. That's all she really needs."

I smiled again. "That's easily done. Always." I looked at my watch. "Okay, I need to go. Have a good day," I told her as I stood.

She walked me to the door and then stopped me as I was about to leave. "Ranger, congratulations. I'm so very happy for you and Stephanie."

I gave her a large smile and a nod and then hurried up to the apartment. Stephanie should already be awake, and I felt the need to be near her.

I let myself into the apartment, and my ears immediately picked up the sound of Stephanie throwing up. I debated whether or not to go to her. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but I knew from talking to the guys just how badly she wanted to tell me on her own time about being pregnant.

I must have stood there arguing with myself for longer than I'd realized, because I heard the shower start moments later. That made the decision for me.

I quickly walked back toward the bathroom, shedding my clothes as I went. By the time I reached the doorway, I was naked, my cock jutting out from my body, hard as a rock.

I stepped into the shower, laughing when Stephanie was blissfully unaware of my presence until I pressed myself against her back.

"Aaeiiiiiigh!" Her scream filled the shower enclosure, and I winced as it hit my eardrums.

"Babe, you need to be—"

"More away of my surroundings. Yada yada. Make some noise, will ya? Leaping lizards, Carlos, you scared me!" She turned and slipped her arms around my neck, pulling me close. "Good morning," she murmured.

"Morning, Babe." I smiled. "When did you get up?"

"Just a few minutes ago. When did you get back?"

I could almost see her thinking, wondering if I'd heard her throwing up. I knew she wouldn't have wanted me to hear...

So I lied.

"You were in the shower already when I got back, Babe. The sound was so enticing, I just had to join you."

She rubbed her slick body against mine. "I'm glad you did..."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

My hands moved down to cup her ass and pulled her against my thigh. I wedged my leg between hers and pressed her tightly against me until she was grinding herself on me.

She whimpered, and even with the water from the shower on our bodies, I felt the rush of moisture on my leg from her arousal.

"_Dios,_ Babe," I growled before tangling my hand in her hair and tilting her head back for a kiss.

I nipped and sucked at her lips until she was begging. When she sounded like she was going to combust, I reached between our bodies and ran a finger across her clit. She immediately exploded against my thigh, our kiss drowning out her cries.

Fuck, I needed inside her more than I needed to breathe at the moment.

When I slid inside her, she cried out, and my heart nearly stopped at the feeling of her warmth around me. With every thrust of my hips, the lust and love I felt for my wife, for the mother of my child, grew, until I was right on the edge.

I moved my hand back down to where our bodies were joined, teasing a circle around her clit even as I moved inside her.

"Carlos! Please," she whined, biting her lower lip so hard I was afraid it would bleed.

"God have mercy," I hissed. She was going to drive me to my breaking point with need.

I rolled her clit suddenly between my fingers. She stiffened, tightened her legs around me, and cried out when her orgasm hit.

When she clamped around me, heat sizzled in my blood, sending electric shocks through my body. I thrust hard one final time and then cried her name as I released inside her.

Long minutes later, when the trembles in both of us had stopped, I pulled out from her and carefully lowered her feet to the shower floor.

We finished the shower in silence, the intensity of emotions too strong for words. As she turned off the water, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. She raised her arms so I could wrap a towel around her body and then took another from the cabinet and twisted her hair up inside it.

I finished dressing first and came around to pull her to me.

"Have a good day, Babe. I've got some paperwork downstairs and then a skip to go after this afternoon."

She kissed me softly on the lips. "Stay safe, Carlos. Love you," she murmured as I kissed her again.

"I love you, too, _querida._"

I took one last look at my beautiful wife before leaving the room. I grabbed my gun, slipped it into the back of my pants, and then strode confidently out of the apartment. I felt lighter than I had in a while, and I loved it.


	7. Chapter 7: Yellow Walls & Indoor Picnics

Warning for lemony goodness. This is the FFn-compliant version of the chapter. For all the extra lemony goodies, check my profile for a link. Disclaimer still applies.

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 7: Yellow Walls & Indoor Picnics  
Thursday  
Stephanie's POV**

Thursday morning went much like the last week had gone. I woke up after Ranger had already left the apartment, munched on a few crackers, and then promptly had to run to the bathroom so I could throw them right back up. After my shower and morning routine, I dressed in my RangeMan uniform of a black stretchy tee, black cargo pants, and black sneakers. I had boots I usually wore to pick up skips, but since I was stuck in the office for the next long while, I was going to be as comfortable as I could be.

When I made it into the kitchen finally, I saw a note from Ranger propped up against the cookie jar on the counter.

~oOo~

_Babe,_

_I've got meetings out of the office almost all day, but I should be back around 4:00. Call Tank if you need anything. If there's an emergency, call me. I won't be completely out of contact._

_I love you, querida._

_C._

~oOo~

Yes! Time for Lester's involvement in the plan. I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hey, Beautiful. Is the coast clear?"

I laughed. "Yes, Ranger's gone already for the day. Will you bring the paint and stuff up now so I can see a bit on the wall before I head downstairs?"

"I can do that. Let me grab Bobby, and we'll bring everything up that we need. I'll do a little spot on the wall for you before we even move the furniture."

"Thanks, Les. See you in a few."

I clicked my phone closed and began gathering items for a light breakfast. A cup of blueberry yogurt, a banana, and a piece of dry toast should be okay on my stomach. I had just finished eating and was cleaning up when there was a knock on the apartment door.

I threw the paper towel I'd used to wipe off the breakfast bar into the trash and then opened the door for Les and Bobby.

"Hi, guys." I smiled, holding the door open for them since they both had their hands full.

"Morning, Steph. How are you feeling?" Bobby asked as he passed me.

"I'm good, Bobby. Was sick when I got up, but no more so than normal now. I just finished eating, so we'll see how well I keep that down," I answered with a grin.

"You're taking this morning sickness stuff pretty well, Beautiful," Les remarked as I followed them into the small office.

I shrugged and settled into the chair in front of the desk. "I hate being sick. I absolutely hate throwing up. I know it's the price I'm having to pay for getting to hold a sweet little baby in a few months, though, so I'm dealing with it." I smirked and continued, "Of course, that's not to say I can't wait for the shit to be over!"

"Language, Stephanie! Just think of the little impressionable ears!" Les snarked.

I flipped him off and laughed when he looked offended. "Just show me the damn paint so I can get some work done sometime today," I teased.

"That's my cue to leave," Bobby laughed. "Santos, you sure you don't need any help moving the furniture around in here? Some of it looks pretty heavy." He flexed his arms, and I could see the muscles rippling under his black T-shirt. "You might need my muscles."

This time, it was Les who flipped off Bobby. "Get your ass back to work, _maricón_. I got this." The guys had taught me a few words of Spanish, so I knew Les had called Bobby something like a sissy.

"Bomber, if you feel the need for civilized company—" Bobby sniffed "—feel free to come see me downstairs." He stuck his nose up in the air and stomped out of the office, only pausing long enough to wink at me before disappearing around the corner to the hall.

Lester laughed and shook his head and then turned to one of the two buckets of paint. He pried the lid off with a screwdriver and then used a flat, ruler-like stick to stir the paint before picking up a painbrush from the floor.

"I'll just do a small little spot because you can't be in here while I'm painting. This new paint should be okay for you and the baby, but better not to take any chances. Plus, I need to move the furniture and put down the drop cloth before doing any major work."

I nodded and watched as he painted a small square the pretty, light yellow color I'd chosen.

My heart thudded heavily as I looked at the perfect color on the wall. It wasn't too bright, so it didn't hurt my eyes. It was very sweet and light. It would be perfect for the baby, but it worked fine for the office until then.

"I love it." I smiled. "It'll look great when it's all finished! Thanks, Les." I stood and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to get busy downstairs. Call me when you finish up so I can come look."

~oOo~

I was eating lunch in the break room with some of the guys when Les came walking in. He was covered head to toe in yellow spots.

I snorted in laughter. "You look like you have yellow chicken pox," I told him, grinning.

"Careful, Beautiful... It's not too late to go up and mess up the beauty I have created." He glared playfully.

Holding my hands up in surrender, I teased, "No, no, I'm sorry! Please don't!"

"That's what I thought," he mumbled, grabbing a sandwich from the tray Ella had left in the fridge.

Hector tossed him an apple on his way out of the room and said something in Spanish. I recognized the words for fruit and brother. He laughed as Les hurled a crumpled napkin through the doorway.

One by one, the guys left the room, all getting in a dig or two at Lester's yellowy complexion. I took my time until I was finally alone with Les.

"So? How's it going?" I asked quickly.

He smiled. "It looks great, Steph. I've got the first coat on and almost dry. In another hour or so, I'll put on the second coat. It should be dry enough to move the furniture back into place before Ranger gets back."

"That's great, Les," I said, smiling. "Thank you. I need to come up and change clothes. I've got a couple of meetings with potential clients this afternoon. Is it okay if I peek in then?"

"Sure, Beautiful. The window is open for some ventilation, and I took a few fans up to help dry it faster and ventilate the apartment. Like I said, it should be dry enough, but don't touch it, just in case. You can look all you want, though."

"Cool. I think I'll go up and look and then change clothes. Are you going up now?"

"Nah, I'm going to go give Hal a break on monitors for a few. I'll go up and finish once he's back."

We stood at the same time, and I wrapped my arms around him. "Thanks again, Les."

"My pleasure, honey." He placed a gentle hand on my still-flat tummy. "It's the least I can do for my little niece or nephew," he said with a grin.

I laughed, shaking my head, and then headed to the elevator to go up to seven as Lester went the other way to the control room.

I got up to the apartment and immediately went down the hall to the office. I gasped when I got my first glimpse of the new wall color. It was so pretty, such a soft, buttery yellow that I nearly teared up. It was beautiful. I owed Lester something huge for doing this for me.

With a glance at my watch, I knew I needed to hurry. I quickly changed into one of my RangeMan business outfits. After giving the office one last look, I hurried back to my office to wait for the antique store's owner to arrive for our meeting.

~oOo~

Hours later, my cell phone rang out the Batman theme song. I grinned and answered. "Yo."

"Babe, that's my line," Ranger huffed.

I laughed. "I know, I know. You keep telling me that, but I just don't listen." I could almost see the grin I knew was stretched across his face. "So what's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know I would be home in about an hour. Want to go out tonight or stay home and have Ella bring up something?"

I thought for a moment and then smiled. "Let's stay in. I've missed you today."

"Mmm, have you now?"

"I have," I purred.

There was a long moment of silence before he spoke again. "Thirty minutes, Babe. Be ready for me." There was a click as he hung up the phone.

I squealed happily, my pregnancy and Hungarian hormones working together to propel me upstairs as quickly as I could.

Once I reached the apartment, I called down to the control room.

Cal answered the call. "Everything okay, Bomber?"

"Everything's fine, Cal. Can you please do me a favor and let me know when Ranger pulls into the garage?"

"Sure, Steph. I'll give you a buzz."

"Thanks," I told him before clicking off.

I called down to the sixth floor to set up the next part of my plan.

"Good afternoon, Stephanie dear. How are you today?"

I smiled. "I'm good, Ella, thank you. I was wondering if you could put together a tray of goodies for dinner tonight."

"I could certainly do that. For you and Ranger both? What are you thinking?"

"Yes, for both of us. Some cheeses, meats, crackers, fresh fruit... That type of thing."

"What time would you like me to bring it upstairs?"

I checked my watch. It was not quite half past four. "How about six o'clock?"

"Perfect. I have plenty of things here for it, so it won't be a problem."

"Thanks, Ella."

"You're most certainly welcome, sweetheart. Goodbye," she said sweetly.

As soon as I'd clicked off the intercom, I hurried down the hall to check on the office. I wanted to surprise Ranger after dinner; since the fresh paint had left virtually no smell after this long, just shutting the office door should be enough to keep the secret from him a little while longer.

I stepped in and flipped on the office light and stepped into the room. Lester had cleaned up after himself completely, including moving all the furniture back into place. He had left the pictures down on the floor, propped up against the desk, with a note taped to the door; the pictures could be hung back up in a couple of days, after giving the paint that much more time to set.

I looked around the room then, really soaking in the soft yellow on the walls. Like I had noticed after the first coat, it was a beautiful color. The second coat had added a simple depth to it, but it was still the same beautiful shade. _It's perfect for a little boy or a little girl,_ I thought as I smiled and held a hand over my tummy.

Giving one last glance to the room, I turned off the light and closed the door. I walked further down the hall to the bedroom and began to get ready for Ranger's return home.

I spent a few minutes in the bathroom; Mother Nature came first, and then I washed my hands and face and combed through my hair. I was feeling au natural right now, and I knew Ranger always enjoyed seeing me fresh-faced. Once finished in the bathroom, I stepped into the bedroom and finished getting ready. I slipped on a new silk robe I hadn't had a chance to wear for Ranger yet and then went to sit on the couch until I got the call from the control room.

I'd been on the couch for about ten minutes when the intercom came to life.

"Bomber, you around?"

I quickly moved over and hit the button. "Yeah, Cal, I'm here."

"Ranger just pulled into the garage."

I grinned. "Thanks! He'll be offline for the night unless there's an emergency."

"Gotcha. Have fun," he teased before clicking off.

When Ranger opened the door to the apartment, his eyes darkened, and he stopped just inside the door as he saw me. I was standing in the entryway in nothing but my short little red robe.

"Close the door," I said softly.

I grinned and did the happy dance in my head when he just nodded and reached behind him blindly to shut the front door. As much as I loved the guys, I wasn't ready to give a free show to the cameras in the hall.

As soon as the door snicked shut, my hands moved to the tie of my robe. With my eyes firmly locked onto Ranger's face, I pulled the tie free and let the robe fall open. With a gentle shrug of my shoulders, the silky fabric fell to the floor and pooled at my feet.

"_Dios,_ Babe," he growled softly.

His eyes moved from my face, down over the curves of my breasts to my hips, and then lower. When he reached my pink-tipped toes, his eyes made the slow journey back to my face.

He toed off his boots and socks, pulled off his belt, and stripped his shirt off over his head, his eyes never moving from mine. Once out of his shirt, he unbuttoned his black cargo pants, which hung low on his hips. I whimpered as I caught sight of the vee of his hips, diappearing under the waistband of his pants.

His toned stomach and muscled chest rippled with every movement as he took the three steps to close the distance between us. When there was no more than a hairsbreadth between us, Ranger stroked his finger ever so softly down my cheek until he reached my jaw, and then his finger moved to trace the shape of my lips.

My tongue snaked out from between my lips and wrapped around his finger, pulling it into my mouth. I sucked gently for a moment, still watching him closely. His breathing grew more ragged with every pull of my mouth until he was almost panting. When I closed my teeth and nipped gently, he hissed and withdrew his finger quickly.

I started to apologize, thinking I must have bitten him harder than I'd intended. Before I could utter a single sound, his lips crashed into mine. He swept me off my feet and into his arms, moving us quickly to the bedroom. I'd never been more glad of how aware of his surroundings he was, because we made it all the way to the bed without breaking the kiss.

I whimpered when he pulled away and laid me on the bed.

He stood at the end of the bed, and almost before I could blink, he had stripped off his cargoes and was back on the bed beside me.

"Are you ready for me, _amante_?" he asked in a deep, husky voice.

From that moment, we were all loving touches, kisses, and whimpers of need as need grew between us. Ranger pushed me through two orgasms before telling me he wanted to come with me. He reached down to stroke me, rolling my clit between his fingers. White heat exploded behind my closed eyelids, and I saw stars as he pushed me over the edge once more. I was vaguely aware of him crying my name as I felt him thrust hard one last time. The warm rush of his release filled me as I rode out my orgasm.

When I was able to open my eyes and breathe again, Ranger was back beside me on the bed and had me wrapped in his arms. We lay quietly for a few minutes, just enjoying being with one another. When my stomach let out a sound loud enough to make a roaring lion jealous, Ranger chuckled.

"Hungry, Babe?"

I nodded.

"Do you know if dinner should already be here?"

I looked at the clock on the bedside table. "I think so, yes. There should be a tray of food in the refrigerator you can bring in. I thought we'd have a picnic in bed, if that's okay."

"Sounds great, Steph. Stay put. I'll bring it in."

Ranger hopped out of bed and walked, naked, from the bedroom.

God, I loved to watch that man walk away from me when he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing!

Two minutes later, Ranger walked back into the room with one hand balancing the tray of food and the other holding two bottles of water.

_The front's not so bad, either!_ I fanned myself as I felt my face heat up.

"Thanks, Babe." Ranger smirked. His eyes raked over the upper half of my body, which was bare since the sheet was pooled around my waist. "Your front isn't so bad, either," he teased.

"I still can't stop myself from saying that stuff out loud, can I?" I moaned, shaking my head in exasperation.

"Just one of the many things I love about you. I hardly ever have to wonder what you're thinking. If you don't actually vocalize it, your facial expressions give it away." He grinned as he set the tray carefully on the bed before sitting beside me. "Ella prepared quite a picnic."

I looked at the yummy food: three kinds of meat; three cheeses; some grapes, strawberries and other fruits; two kinds of crackers; and last but not least, black and green olives.

"Yummy," I said, snagging an olive and popping it into my mouth.

Ranger handed me a water, and we ate in silence until most of the food was gone.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked once we were finished.

"That'd be good. I'm tired but not ready to go to sleep yet. I have something to show you first, though." I smiled.

I stood and grabbed one of Ranger's black T-shirts from the drawer as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Then I took his hand and led him down the short hall to the closed office door.

"The office, Babe?"

I nodded. "I wanted to brighten up the space a little bit, so I had Lester paint it today while you were gone and I was working. I hope that was okay," I murmured.

"Of course, Stephanie. It's just as much your office as mine now." He bent down and brushed a soft kiss across my lips. "Show me, please."

I smiled, opened the door, and then flipped on the light so he could see the new, yellow walls.

He smiled as he looked around the room. "It's nice, Babe."

"I didn't want to go too outrageous or make it too feminine. I thought the yellow was a good compromise."

"It is. I'm glad you did it. It is better than the white was, isn't it?"

He flipped off the light and then led me down the hall to the living room. As he began sorting through the movies, I felt my tummy swish with nerves and excitement.

Two more days, and Ranger would know. Hopefully he'd be as excited as I was and wouldn't be mad I'd kept it from him for a week!


	8. Chapter 8: Carlos Plans His Own

_Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 8: Carlos Plans His Own Surprises  
Friday  
Ranger's POV**

I was up early Friday morning. Steph and I planned to go out to the house tonight, so I wanted to get up and moving earlier than normal.

Steph stirred when I climbed out of bed. "Carlos?" she mumbled.

I brushed a curl off her forehead, pulled the sheet back up around her, and kissed her softly. "Go back to sleep, Babe. I'm going to run and then head downstairs to work early. Come see me when you get downstairs later."

"Mkay. Love you," she breathed before falling back asleep.

Shaking my head, I pulled on a T-shirt and sweatpants and then left the apartment.

As I ran on the treadmill in the gym, my mind thought over our lives for the next few months. Stephanie and I have been living at RangeMan during the week and out at the house on the weekends. From the paint in the office upstairs, I knew she was planning to turn it into a nursery. I had no problem with that, really, but I wondered if my Babe would be open to another plan.

Ever since we started trying to have a baby, I'd been mulling over the idea of giving Tank and the others more responsibility of the day-to-day running of RangeMan. If we lived out at the house most of the time, I would still be close enough to the office if I was needed. We'd have more room, more privacy, and frankly, we would just be more comfortable. The apartment upstairs was nice, but even after living there with Stephanie for this long, it still felt somewhat like a hotel.

I would definitely have to talk to Steph about the idea of moving out to the house for good. Once she let me in on her little secret, of course.

Thinking of the little life growing inside her brought a smile to my face. My relationship with Julie had been growing continuously since the Scrog kidnapping, but I'd missed so much of her early years. I would never get her childhood back, and that was something I'd always regret. I was determined that that would not happen with the new baby. I was going to be a full-time father, and I couldn't be happier about it.

I was pulled out of my musings when Tank walked into the gym.

"Morning, Ranger. Want to spar?"

I smirked. "If you think you can take me on, have at it," I challenged.

I slowed the pace of my run and then turned off the treadmill and walked over to the mats in the center of the room. Tank was stretching as I bounced back and forth on the balls of my feet, waiting patiently.

"Let's do this." He grinned, holding out a fist.

I bumped his fist with mine and then lowered myself to fighting stance. As we grappled on the mats, I brought up the thoughts I had earlier.

"Now that Stephanie's pregnant, I'm thinking about asking her if she wants us to move out to the house on a more permanent basis," I said, avoiding a right hook. I kicked my leg out and swept Tank off his feet.

He grunted as he hit the mat hard and then came up swinging as he answered. "That right? More room out there. Not a bad thought."

I narrowly missed the kick he made attempting to take my feet out from under me. "Yeah, more room, more privacy; two of the many reasons I can think of to do it." I swore when he got in a good hit to my shoulder and then continued. "Also thinking about backing off some from the day-to-day stuff here."

He moved quickly out of the way of my right hook, only to run into the left in his breadbasket. "Christ, Ranger," he wheezed. "So what are you thinking?"

As we continued to spar, I outlined my thoughts on what I could hand off to him, as well as what I thought Santos and Brown could handle.

"I'd still come in a few times a week and would be available when a client asked specifically for me. Of course, if Stephanie wants to continue working full-time, that's her choice. I don't see her wanting to stay home with the baby, at least not after the first few months."

We continued to spar and work out details between punches and kicks. By the time we finished, we were both panting heavily, dripping with sweat, and sporting multiple bruises under our clothing.

"Thanks for the workout, man," Tank wheezed. "Been a while since we sparred that hard. Gonna grab a shower and get to work."

I picked up a towel from the shelf and wiped my face. "Yeah, I'm going to go upstairs and shower and then come back down to work myself."

We walked out of the gym together and then Tank went down the stairs to his apartment on four while I rode the elevator up to seven.

Stephanie was still sound asleep in the bed, sprawled on her stomach now, when I sneaked through to the bathroom. I didn't really _have_ to be quiet; a bomb could go off and my Babe would force herself to sleep through it. Still, it was habit. I quietly closed the bathroom door and took a quick shower. Once clean, I threw on my standard black clothes, scribbled a note for Stephanie to say good morning and I love you, and then headed down to my office on five.

~oOo~

A few minutes after nine, Steph came bouncing into my office and onto my lap.

"Morning, Babe." I nuzzled her neck, my hand slipping under the edge of her shirt to tease her soft skin.

"Good morning! You were up early," she said breathily as my fingers continued to rub circles under her clothes.

"I want to be sure I can get off work at a good time today. I'm looking forward to being out at the house this weekend, just the two of us."

She kissed my neck softly. "Me, too. It'll be nice spending our anniversary by ourselves."

"That it will, Babe. Got a full schedule today?" I asked, switching topics.

"Conference call with the guys in charge of skip tracing in each of the offices at eleven, a phone meeting with Silvio about some new software changes early this afternoon, and I think Lula was going to call about going to lunch with the girls." She smiled. "You?"

I shrugged. "Going with Hector on some installs this afternoon, but otherwise, some paperwork this morning, unless something big comes up."

Steph leaned up and brushed my lips with hers. I pulled her closer, teasing her lips with my tongue until she gave me access. We kissed for long minutes until we heard some of the guys passing by in the hall. We pulled apart reluctantly, and I gave her one last kiss to the forehead.

"I'd better get to work," she said, grinning. "I'll come find you before I go to lunch."

"I'll be here." I smacked her ass as she walked away, and she jumped and glared when I chuckled. "Have a good morning, Babe."

An hour later, I'd finally finished up the paperwork that had to be done first thing. Now on to more personal things. I closed my door, a sure sign to anyone that I didn't want to be disturbed unless it was something important.

Before I sat back down at my desk, I moved over to the safe on the far wall. After entering the correct information, I pulled out the two jewelry boxes and then closed the safe before sitting down on one of the chairs near that wall.

I knew I'd gone overboard for our anniversary, but I had the money. If I wanted to spoil my wife, I should be allowed. I opened the first box to find the sapphire and diamond ring. It matched the necklace and earrings I'd gotten Stephanie the anniversary of our first year together as a couple. The alternating round diamonds and sapphires were set in a thin platinum band; the ring would look beautiful on her long, slender fingers.

I clicked the box closed and then opened the other. I had picked out the cushion cut, just over one and a half carat diamond to fit in the platinum double-bail solitaire pendant setting. I wanted something other than round, but I didn't want it to be too obscure. The cushion cut was simple but beautiful—just right for my Babe.

Once I'd assured myself the jewelry was perfect, I put it back into the safe and made sure it was locked before going back to my desk. Once seated behind it, I unlocked the bottom drawer and pulled out the last two gifts I had. I opened the flap from the envelope and pulled out the two tickets.

We were going to fly out to Los Angeles and then cruise down to Mexico on a seven-day Royal Caribbean cruise. We would make day stops at Cabo San Lucas, Mazatlan, and Puerto Vallarta before cruising back to L.A. I had originally planned to do things like going swimming with dolphins in Cabo, but because Steph was pregnant, we'd have to make some adjustments. We could still do some whale watching, sightseeing...and of course, I was sure we'd do plenty of shopping.

Our suite on the Mariner of the Seas had a queen-size bed, a private balcony, a sitting area, and a private bathroom with a bathtub. I had also booked the Grand Romance Package, although I would have to make it the non-alcoholic version. I knew Steph would enjoy the cupcakes and fresh flowers on our arrival, canapés delivered before and petit fours after dinner on two formal evenings, breakfast in bed one morning, and a silver-framed keepsake portrait. There was a casino we could spend some money in, and many other activities on board should we decide to actually come out of the room.

I slipped the tickets back into the envelope and put that back into the desk drawer. The other item I'd placed on the desk was framed artwork. My mother had recommended an artist when I had come up with the idea for this part of the gift. I had sent him a picture of Steph and myself, and he had turned us into a charcoal drawing of Batman looking up at a flying Wonder Woman. It would make a great addition to the wall of Stephanie's office. I put the picture back in the desk with a smile and then picked up the phone and dialed.

"Dr. Le's office," the woman's voice answered. "How may I help you?"

"Yes, hi, this is Carlos Manoso. My wife, Stephanie, is a patient of Dr. Le's. I have some questions about what is and is not safe now that Stephanie is pregnant. Could I please speak with the doctor?"

"Oh, sure. Please hold."

I listened to some awful canned music for several minutes before Dr. Le picked up the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Manoso," she said. "I was told you have some questions about Stephanie's pregnancy?"

"Yes," I answered. "Before I found out she was pregnant, I had booked a cruise as a gift for our anniversary. The cruise is at the beginning of December. I'm wondering if it will be safe for Stephanie to fly to California and also safe to take her on the week-long cruise then."

"Let's see," she said, making a humming sound for a moment. "I have Stephanie's chart here. It looks like she will be between three and four months along at the beginning of December. As long as the pregnancy progresses normally, she should be fine for the flight and cruise."

I listened as the doctor gave me more advice about what Stephanie could and couldn't do on the trip. When we ended the call, I was pleased to know she would be able to enjoy herself without having to worry about endangering the baby.

Glancing at the clock, I pulled out a file and got to work. I wanted to be able to start celebrating our anniversary early tonight.

~oOo~

Around four o'clock, Tank knocked and walked in. Hector and I had just made it back to the office not ten minutes before.

"Hey, you and Bomber up for dinner at Shorty's before heading out to the house?"

"I'll ask Steph, but I don't see why not. Who's planning on going?"

"As far as I know, Santos, Brown, Manny, Hal, Cal, Junior, and Zero."

"All right, I'll let you know. Right at five?"

"Yeah, Manny and Zero come off surveillance at six, so they'll meet us there late," Tank explained before walking out of my office.

I followed him out and headed straight to Stephanie's office. Her door was open, so I knocked on the frame and walked in.

She looked up and smiled. "Hi! You're back!"

I scooped her up and sat back down in her chair with her on my lap. "I am. Got back about fifteen minutes ago. How was your afternoon?"

"It was good. The new software Silvio and I went over looks like it's going to be a good fit. How about you? Did your installs go well?"

I smiled. "They did. No problems at all." I ran my nose over her neck before kissing it softly. "By the way, Tank wondered if you and I wanted to meet some of the guys at Shorty's before going out to the house. I told him I'd check with you."

"That would be fun. We have all weekend by ourselves, so it would be nice to go out with them for the evening. When do we leave?"

"We'll head out around five. Do you want to change clothes before we go? I'm probably going to go up and change."

She grinned and tried to raise an eyebrow. She failed miserably but looked cute doing it. "Want some company?"

"Babe, we don't have enough time for what I'd want to do with you if you came up for some company," I teased, running my hand up and down her thigh suggestively.

She sighed dramatically. "Fine, I guess I can wait." She grinned. "Anyway, yes, I'll come upstairs and change clothes and then pack the stuff I want to take out. I'm going to ask Ella if she'll keep an eye on Rex and Ginger for the weekend so we don't have to haul both hamsters and their cage out to dinner. I'm sure the guys won't mind helping her."

I chuckled at the image of my big, bad-ass men playing with the two little hamsters. Unfortunately, I knew it was a regular occurrence. It was a good thing strangers weren't allowed back in the break room, or our image would be shot.

"Sounds good, Babe. I'm going to go back and finish up some paperwork. Meet you upstairs a few minutes before five?"

"I'm going to go ahead and go up now, I think," she said, pressing her lips against my jaw for a moment. "I'll be up there when you come up later."

I tilted her chin so I could kiss her lips softly and then stood and put her on her feet. "Come on, Babe. I'll walk you to the elevator."

I used my keyfob to send her up to seven and then went back to my office to finish up the last bits of paperwork so I could relax for the weekend.

~oOo~

Stephanie yawned, and I slid my arm from around her shoulder and stood up. "Time to go, Babe."

I tossed a couple of hundred dollar bills on the table to cover the tab and then helped Steph stand.

"Have a good weekend, Beautiful." Santos winked. "Happy anniversary, guys."

There was a chorus of "happy anniversary" and "see you Monday" from all around the table. Steph gave a finger wave as I nodded at the table and then I steered her out of the restaurant, my hand possessively at the small of her back.

We were both quiet as I drove, although I wasn't in my "zone," as Steph calls it. I was simply enjoying being with my Babe. I kept Stephanie's hand in mine, my thumb rubbing slow circles on her skin. When we pulled up to the house, I released her hand to pass through all the security.

As we walked through the front door, Steph turned to me and grinned excitedly. "I forgot! When Mary Lou and I were shopping the other day, I found this great antique rocking chair. It was priced really low, and I thought it would look perfect here at the house, so I had Tank bring it out a few days ago. Come see it!"

Steph led me to our bedroom. In the corner was a beautiful light wood rocking chair. It had some interesting carvings on the arms and back. The seat was low and large, so there would be plenty of room for either me or Stephanie to rock our baby in the chair, which I knew was the real purpose behind the purchase.

"Looks good," I said, smiling. I moved to the corner and tested the construction and sturdiness of the seat and then held my hand out. "Come here, _querida_."

When Steph made her way to me, I sat down in the new chair and pulled her onto my lap. She snuggled against my chest as I gently rocked us back and forth for a few minutes. I was running one hand soothingly up and down her arm with my other wrapped around her waist. A few minutes later, I looked down and found her sound asleep.

Carefully, I stood, keeping her secure in my arms, and then moved to the bed and laid her down. She didn't stir once as I stripped off her shoes, socks, and jeans. I slipped my hands up under her T-shirt and unsnapped her bra. She should sleep comfortably in her shirt and panties.

I set the alarm on my phone, put it on the nightstand beside the bed, and then stripped down to my boxers and slid under the covers with her. The last thing I remembered before closing my eyes was burying my face in her curls and thanking God for my wife and child.


	9. Chapter 9: Saturday, Pt 1

_Warning for lemony goodness. This is the FFn-compliant version of the chapter. For all the extra lemony goodies, check my profile for a link. Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 9: Saturday, Pt 1  
Saturday  
Stephanie's POV**

Saturday morning, I woke up in the dark, with Ranger's arm around me. As was the norm lately, I was instantly sick to my stomach. I moved as quickly and quietly as I could from the bed, rushing into the bathroom and carefully closing the door behind me. When I was finished hunching over the toilet, I brushed my teeth and formed my plan.

I hadn't been entirely sure how I would break the news of my pregnancy to Ranger, but when I looked into the mirror, I had an epiphany. I grabbed my eyeliner pencil and—very carefully—wrote _Hi Daddy!_ across my still-flat stomach. It took me two tries, since the first time I tried, Ranger would have been reading it upside down.

I pulled back on my T-shirt and then sneaked out to the closet. I had bought some new lingerie this week while shopping with Mary Lou. It would be perfect for the baby reveal, as she had called it. The flyaway babydoll was black, of course, and was a patterned fabric that was a tiny bit see-through. It had pink edging and a pink bow that tied between my breasts. The two halves flowed gently away from one another, ending in two ruffled layers around my hips. It had come with a matching pair of thong panties, with a little pink bow in the middle at the top. I knew when I first tried it on that Ranger would love the way it hugged my breasts. He would also like that it came with bows for him to unwrap!

Once I was dressed in the new lingerie, I carefully climbed back into bed and arranged myself so the writing on my stomach wasn't showing. When Ranger didn't stir, I slowly began tracing a finger lightly up and down his spine. Within moments, he was wide awake and flipped himself onto his side to stare up into my face.

"Babe?"

I smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly. "Good morning, Carlos," I purred. "Happy anniversary."

"Mmm," he murmured, kissing me back. "Good morning, Babe. Happy anniversary." He looked me over slowly, his eyes moving from my head to my toes and back again, and then grinned. "Definitely a happy anniversary," he growled.

He tangled his fingers in my hair and moved us as one to lay me back against the pillows so he was hovering over me. I slid my arms around his neck as he leaned to kiss me again. As his lips brushed against mine, my hands traced the muscles on his back, moving down as far as I could reach and then back up to his shoulders. Our kisses were slow and tender, our lips only parting when we needed to breathe.

When he began kissing his way down my jaw to my neck, I whimpered. He reached the spot under my ear that drove me crazy and began to suck lightly at the tender skin.

"Carlos," I moaned softly.

He nipped gently before continuing down the column of my neck to my shoulder. His tongue traced circles on the skin there before running along the edge of the fabric to the swell of my breasts.

"Look what we have here," he murmured as he played with the ends of the ribbon tying the babydoll together. "I get to unwrap my present now."

The butterflies in my stomach began flying as he tugged at the ribbon, loosening the bow. He kissed me again as his hands parted the fabric, baring not only my breasts, but the important message on my tummy.

He kissed his way back down, intent on finding my nipple with his lips, but his froze as his gaze fell on the words. Without a word, he traced the writing with the tip of a finger before looking up into my eyes.

"We're having a baby?" he asked quietly, an almost reverent quality to his voice.

I swallowed hard and then nodded. "We are."

I watched, amazed, as his eyes filled with tears. "Babe," he said softly. He pulled me into his arms, kissing me again before resting his forehead on mine. "I know we've been talking about this very thing, but I have to know. Are you happy?"

My hands moved to cup his face, holding him still so I could look into his eyes. Once I knew he was watching me intently, I smiled. "To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed. To be your wife and the mother of your child? More than I ever thought possible. I am ecstatic, Carlos. I honestly couldn't be happier."

He grinned, his eyes twinkling with happiness, and then he began peppering me with questions. "How are you feeling? Have you seen a doctor? When did you find out?"

I laughed softly and then kissed him to stop the questions. When I pulled back, I told him, "There will be plenty of time for questions later. Right now, I'd like my husband to finish unwrapping his first present of the day. Then I would like him to make love to me. Do you think he could do that?"

"I think he might just be willing, _querida_," he chuckled before capturing my lips with his once more.

As Ranger kissed my lips, his hands moved to my shoulders and began sliding the straps of my top over my shoulders. He helped me sit up enough that he could slide it down my arms, and then he tossed it off the side of the bed to the floor. I collapsed back against the mattress, whimpering at the loss of his touch.

My body was humming, every nerve ending sparking with need. "Please, Carlos," I begged softly.

"What do you want, Stephanie?" His finger traced a line down the center of my body, from my chin to the top of my panties. I tried forcing my hips up, needing more. Ranger shook his head and said, "Tell me, Babe. What do you want?"

"Touch me," I cried as his fingers slid across a sensitive spot near my hip.

Ranger began kissing down my body, his lips and tongue leaving a damp trail over the peak of one breast. He paused to dip his tongue into my navel before coming to a stop at the bow at the top of my panties.

"So nice of you to wear another present just for me," he growled softly.

My body jerked as I felt his hot breath against the damp front of my panties. When he pressed an open-mouth kiss against the wetness, sucking the fabric into his mouth, I cried out for more.

I was trembling by the time he reached up with a finger and traced my slit over the top of my panties. He pushed in slightly, trapping the fabric between my lips, before running his finger up to circle my clit. My hands, which had fallen to my sides, now fisted the sheet beneath me. I bent my knees, bracing my feet flat on the bed, and used the leverage to thrust my hips up. I was hovering right on the edge and wanted more. I _needed_ more.

Ranger must have seen how close I was because he quit teasing. Before I could blink, he hooked a finger through the side of my panties, and with a sharp tug, he held the tattered remains of the thong in his fingers. Every sensation was heightened, and the sting from the snap of the fabric pulled a moan from deep in my chest.

From there, we were lost in a haze for a long time. Ranger spent a lot of time worshipping every part of my body before finally moving up and making love to me.

When he could move, he collapsed beside me, pulling me into his arms. We lay together, breathing heavily, sweat covering our bodies, until my eyes finally closed. The last thing I remembered was feeling Ranger's hand covering my stomach protectively.

~oooOOOooo~

**Ranger's POV**

I lay beside Steph for a few minutes after she fell back asleep. When she was sleeping deeply, I brushed a soft kiss across her cheek and got up. After a quick shower, I threw on some clothes and scrawled a quick note for Stephanie in case she woke while I was gone. I had some errands to run in town for the rest of our anniversary celebration.

My first stop was the small corner grocery store. It was a mom and pop store run by an elderly couple, and their son was in charge of the great little deli at the back of the store. I waved hello as I made my way to the back.

"Hello, Mr. Manoso. Happy Saturday to you."

"Thank you, Charles. I want to pick up some lunch. I'm taking my wife on a picnic. What do you recommend?"

Fifteen minutes later, I was back in the SUV, bag of food in hand. One more stop at the florist, and then I made my way back to the house.

When I walked in, Steph was curled up on the couch, reading a book. She looked up and smiled when she saw me. Her eyes lit up when I pulled the bouquet of flowers from behind my back and presented them with a flourish.

"Oh, Carlos, they're beautiful!"

I handed her the full vase, leaned down to kiss her hello, and then said, "Let me put this stuff away, Babe. I'll be right back."

After putting the food in the refrigerator and the bag I'd brought in from the back seat of the SUV in hall closet, I made my way back to the living room. I sat down beside Steph and pulled her feet up on my lap.

"Thank you for the flowers." She smiled, relaxing back against the arm of the couch.

"Just the first of many surprises today, Babe." I began rubbing her feet gently, pulling a soft sigh from her as she relaxed further.

"Why did you choose those flowers?" she asked curiously.

"The single red rose is because you have my heart. The tulips looked especially pretty when I went into the shop. Tulips stand for perfect love, which seemed appropriate." I smiled. "The red stand for true love, the yellow for the sunshine in your smile, and the variegated for your beautiful eyes."

Stephanie sat up, pulling her feet from my lap, and moved into my arms. She leaned over and kissed me softly and then allowed me to pull her onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her as she spoke.

"Well, they're perfect. They look beautiful on the coffee table, don't they?"

I nodded. "They do." My hand drifted down to softly rub her stomach under her shirt. "I can't believe we're having a baby," I murmured, kissing the top of her head.

We talked a few minutes about Stephanie and her reaction to finding out she was pregnant. She told me, finally, that she'd told the guys and been to the doctor. I knew from what the guys had told me about the visit to the doctor's office, but it was still a relief to hear from Steph that the doctor had said everything looked good.

"You aren't mad I kept it from you?" she asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "Of course not, Babe. I'd have been upset if you hadn't already talked to the doctor and hadn't talked to the guys. But you knew those were things I'd have wanted you to do, so you did. I'm so thankful I have you and that we now have our baby to look forward to." I used a finger to tilt her chin up so she was looking me in the eye. "I love you, Stephanie Michelle Manoso."

She quickly closed the small distance between us, her lips covering mine. There was nothing rushed about our kiss. Aside from the normal heat whenever we were intimate, the kiss was simply soft, sweet...romantic. I poured every bit of my love for her into the kiss and got every bit of the same back.

A few minutes of making out later, I finally pulled away. I tugged her closer until her head was resting on my shoulder and she was comfortably relaxed in my arms.


	10. Chapter 10: Saturday, Pt 2

_Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 10: Saturday, Pt 2  
Saturday  
Ranger's POV**

"So what's the plan for today?"

I smiled. I knew it wouldn't take her long to ask. "How would you like to take a walk down to the park and have a picnic for lunch?"

"Oh! Really? Can we take some bread from the kitchen and feed the ducks?" She had a cute, eager expression on her face that was adorable.

Chuckling, I nodded. Feeding the ducks had become something we did every time we took a walk. "Yeah, Babe, we can do that."

"Okay, good," she said happily. "We have to block out a couple of hours this afternoon for one of my gifts to you. Other than that, I'm good with whatever."

We snuggled on the couch for a couple of hours, just simply relaxing and enjoying being in each other's company without the distraction of work or other people. My hand was rubbing lightly on her stomach, and the thought of the baby made me smile.

Steph must have been reading my mind because she suddenly asked, "Do you want a boy or a girl, Carlos?"

I thought about it for a moment and then replied, "Honestly? I'm not sure it matters, really. A boy would be nice, because we already have Julie, but I would love to have a little girl who is a miniature you."

Steph looked up at me and rolled her eyes. "That's cheating. Seriously, boy or girl?"

"A girl," I admitted with a deep sigh.

She raised her eyebrows in question.

I think I'd surprised her with that answer. "I made a lot of mistakes when Julie was young, Babe. I missed a lot of her early years, especially when she was a baby and toddler. I can't go back and redo those missing years with her, as much as I wish I could. If we have a girl, I'll get to experience what I missed with Julie."

Her face softened as I spoke, and when I finished, she moved her hands to cover mine on her stomach. After leaning in to kiss my cheek, she said softly, "You know Julie doesn't blame you. She loves you, Carlos. She understands why you weren't there and why you allowed Ron to adopt her."

Nodding, I said, "I know. That doesn't change the fact that I wasn't the father I should have been, but it helps." I smiled. "What about you?"

"What about me, what?" she teased.

I laughed. "Boy or girl, Babe?"

She thought seriously about the question for a moment and then replied, "Well, I don't know if the world is ready for a miniature me. I think I'd like to have a boy. He'd be more likely to look like you and less likely to have my hair, for example."

I reached up and tugged a curl. "Babe, I love your curls."

She smiled. "I know. Still, I think I'd love a little miniature Ranger, but as long as the baby's healthy, nothing else matters."

Smirking, I said, "Of course, we could end up having a random-looking baby that takes after my Great Aunt Sophia. She had bright red hair."

"Bite your tongue," she said, laughing. "You know that would be the talk of the 'Burg; _Who is that poor child's father?_ and all that."

"Do you have any names you've thought of yet?" I was curious to see if she would be interested in keeping with traditional Cuban or Hispanic names or if she would rather not.

"Not really, not yet. If it's a boy, I thought about making him Ricardo Carlos, after you and your father, but I'm not sure. I'd kind of like to honor my father, too, if possible. If it's a girl, I don't have any idea."

"Well, we have plenty of time."

She made a sound of agreement and then was quiet a moment before speaking again. "When do we want to tell people?"

"That's totally up to you, Babe. We can tell everyone right away, or we can wait until you reach the second trimester. I do think we need to tell the guys at work, though. We can trust them not to gossip about it. I just think I would feel safer if all my men know."

Steph nodded. "That makes sense. I think aside from them, I'd like to keep it to ourselves for another few weeks, at least. Then we can invite both sets of parents over for dinner one weekend and break the news to everyone at once. What do you think about telling Julie now instead of waiting?" she asked, looking up at me.

I had my phone out and flipped open before she even finished speaking. She laughed as I handed it to her.

"I think she would love knowing she's going to be a big sister. Give her a call." I smiled.

~oooOOOooo~

**Stephanie's POV**

I hit the speed dial for Julie's cell phone and turned on the speaker phone.

After two rings, she answered with, "Hey, Daddio! What's shakin'?"

I giggled and said, "Hi, Jules. It's Steph."

"Daddio?" Ranger asked dryly, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oops." Julie laughed. "Uh, hello, father of my birth. How are you today?"

"Smart ass," he grumbled teasingly.

Rolling my eyes at the two children I was now related to, I smiled and said, "We have some news, Jules, but right now, it's only for you, your mom, and your dad to hear, okay?"

She was suddenly all business as she answered, "Yes, of course. Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing like that." I smiled. I glanced at Ranger and then said, "We just found out a few days ago that we're having a baby. Aside from—"

Her screams drowned out the rest of what I was going to say. "Oh my God! Really? That's awesome! How far along are you? Have you had an ultrasound yet? Boy or gir—"

"Calm down, _querida_, and we'll tell you." Ranger chuckled and shook his head. As soon as she was quiet, he continued. "Steph surprised me with the news for our anniversary. She's known for about a week, and aside from myself, her doctor, Ella, and the core team, you're the first to know."

"I'd have told you sooner, Jules, but I needed help from the guys for the surprise and help from Ella with food and stuff. You're the first person we told after I surprised your father."

"That's cool," she said excitedly. "So? Pictures?"

We both laughed as her excitement spread through the phone line.

"No, sweetheart. No pictures yet. I think I'll probably get an ultrasound in another couple of appointments, though. When we have a picture, we'll be sure and send you a copy, okay?"

She squealed excitedly again, and this time, we heard murmuring in the background before she came back on the phone. "It's okay that I tell Mom, right?"

"Of course, Julie. Your mom and Ron are fine to hear the news. We just don't want it spread around to the rest of our families and friends yet," Ranger explained.

We heard Julie telling Rachel in the background, and then Rachel took the phone from Julie and said, "Congratulations, you two! I'll be sure to remind Julie not to share with her grandparents and cousins over the phone and email until you all break the news first."

"Thanks, Rachel," I told her.

We spent a few more minutes on the phone with Julie, listening to her opinions on wanting a little sister—"I already have brothers, Stephanie!"—and names—"Hannah is a pretty name, isn't it?—before Ranger gently told her we had more celebrating to do.

"Oh! Yeah, happy anniversary! I was going to call earlier, but Mom said to wait until later so I didn't wake you guys up. Send me pictures when you get them!"

We smiled, and I assured her we would.

"We love you, honey," I told her before handing Ranger the phone.

He clicked it off speaker, said his own goodbyes, and then closed the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Well, that went well," I said with a laugh. "She wasn't a bit excited about becoming an older sister again, was she?"

Ranger smirked. "No, not at all. So, are you ready to take a walk to the park and have a picnic, Babe?"

I nodded. "Let me change clothes, and then I'll be ready." I looked him over. "You aren't wearing that, are you?"

When he looked down at his cargoes and black T-shirt and then raised an eyebrow in question, I laughed.

"What? I can't go to the park in this?" he asked.

I shook my head and said, "Come on, I'll find something for you to wear."

Once we'd made our way to the bedroom, he stood at the foot of the bed, waiting for me to pick out his clothes. I tossed him a pair of worn, faded jeans that I loved seeing him in and a dark red, soft pique polo I'd bought him at the mall the last time I'd gone shopping. It had a relaxed look to it, like it was well-loved and well-used, and was incredibly soft against the skin. Ranger just shook his head and grinned and then began stripping off his clothes to change into the ones I'd picked out.

I grabbed the black drawstring capri pants and coral eyelet flutter-sleeve top I planned to wear and made my way to the bathroom. As I was getting dressed and pulling my hair up, Ranger knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm going to get the food ready. Come out when you're ready to go, Babe."

I mumbled an agreement around the hair clip I had between my lips and then finished fixing my hair. When I was ready, I grabbed my new black knit wrap cardigan to take with us in case I got a bit chilly and then made my way to the kitchen.

When I walked in, Ranger had a small cooler and a bag in one hand. He held out his other hand to take mine and then led me outside, pausing to lock the front door behind us.

We were quiet as we walked the three blocks to the park. The air was warm from the sun overhead but had a crispness to it as well, hinting at the fall season just around the corner. As soon as we got to the park, Ranger led me to a massive tree and pulled a big blanket out of the bag he'd been carrying. He spread the blanket out so it was half in the sun and half in the shade.

"If you get hot, we can move it all the way under the tree, or go the other way if you get too cold," he explained as he helped me to sit.

My stomach growled quite loudly when he pulled out our lunch. "What'd you bring? It looks delicious!"

"They had great looking Pesto Chicken Rolls with sun-dried tomatoes, arugula, grilled chicken cutlets, and pesto." He handed me the two wrapped bundles, along with a cloth napkin and a fork. "I also brought containers of antipasto salad and fruit salad for dessert to share."

"Mmm, what's in this?" I asked as I grabbed the container of antipasti salad.

I could see red onion, artichoke hearts, arugula, and olives right away. Ranger pointed out the chickpeas, fennel, roasted sweet red peppers, and the Parmigiano-Reggiano cheese shaved on top.

"The dressing is just garlic, salt, pepper, orange zest, olive oil, and vinegar."

We were quiet again as we ate the wraps and salad.

I moaned after the first bite of the salad. The dressing was so good with all the veggies. "I think the baby has your tastes," I grumbled teasingly. "Fruits and vegetables have never tasted so good."

Ranger laughed along with me.

A few minutes later, when we'd gone through both wraps and all the salad, Ranger asked, "Want dessert now or later?"

I thought for a moment. "In a bit, I think."

He poured us some ice tea in little plastic cups he'd brought. I could taste the strong mint flavor, and it settled well on my stomach, which was nice.

He put the trash in the bag, along with the napkins and forks, and then set everything aside and pulled me so I was leaning back against his chest. He was sitting up with his legs spread enough for me to lie between them with my back to his front. I was more comfortable than I would have thought possible about sitting on the ground outside.

When I was settled, he reached into the bag beside us and pulled out the book I'd been reading when he got home a few hours before. I laughed when he opened it up and began flipping through it.

"Let's see," he murmured softly. "One month along..."

"Carlos?" I grinned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to read to you. Is that okay?"

I snuggled in and nodded. "That's perfect."

"It's implantation time! That ball of cells that you'll soon call baby – though it's now called embryo – has reached your uterus and is snuggling into the uterine lining where it'll stay connected to you until delivery. Once firmly in place, the ball of cells undergoes the great divide—"

I listened as Ranger softly read from _What To Expect When You're Expecting_. He sounded so serious, it nearly made me giggle, but he was so sincere that it was heartwarming.

A few minutes later, he began reading about the changes my body was already going through, and the air around us got decidedly more electric.

"Let's see... For breast changes, it says they can include fullness, heaviness, tenderness, tingling, darkening of the areolas, which is the—"

"Carlos!" I laughed. "I know what the areolas are, thank you very much!"

I looked up and back until I could see his face. His eyes darkened as they gazed down at me.

"What do you think, Babe?" he asked with a husky voice. He moved his free hand to brush against my breasts through my shirt. "Are they more sensitive yet?"

I whimpered as he brushed my nipples, which tightened immediately. When his hand cupped one of my breasts, my breath hitched and my heart fluttered.

"Carlos," I whined breathily.

He slid his hand down until it was resting against the small curve of my stomach and then leaned his head down to kiss me softly.

Once he'd pulled away, he whispered, "I'm so going to enjoy the changes your body goes through, Babe."

I made a face. "That's one thing I'm not looking forward to," I complained. "I'm really not looking forward to getting fat."

He suddenly tossed the book to the side and then quickly pulled me up and around until I was on his lap, with no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist.

"Stephanie, look at me," he said sternly. He waited until I was looking into his eyes before continuing. "Babe, you are not going to get fat. Your body will gain the weight it needs to help nourish our baby and protect it while it grows. You will be absolutely beautiful rounded with my baby. I can't wait to see you grow with my child inside you." He kissed me once and then continued. "Do you trust me, Babe?"

I nodded, smiling softly. "Of course. With my life, Carlos."

"Then trust me when I tell you that you will have never looked more beautiful."

I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed, resting my cheek on the hard plane of his chest. He held me tightly against him for a few minutes, letting us just enjoy the feel of each other.

Finally, the sound of quacking in the background pulled my head away. "Did you bring the bread for the ducks?" I asked, smiling up at him.

He laughed. "I did, yes. It's in the bag. Want to go feed them now?"

"I do!"

Showing off just how strong he was, he stood up with me still plastered around him and then slowly slid me to my feet. I brushed against the ridge of his erection through his jeans and shivered.

"See, Babe? Even thinking about you more pregnant has me hard."

I blushed and then pulled away and reached into the bag for the bread. If I didn't do something to take my mind off him and the thing in his pants, I'd haul him behind the bushes and have my way with him. Somehow, I didn't think my mother would ever forgive me if we were caught having sex in the park.

We spent a few minutes laughing and tossing ripped up pieces of bread to the handful of ducks and geese down near the water's edge. When we ran out of the food, they quickly lost interest in us and swam off to find some other people to scavenge from.

Ranger walked me back to the blanket with a hand on my lower back and helped me down before sitting beside me. "Ready for some dessert? It's got apples, bananas, strawberries, chopped walnuts, vanilla yogurt, and cinnamon."

"Mmm, yes, please."

We wiped our hands with some of the wet wipes Ranger pulled out of the bag first and then he brought out the container of fruit and one spoon. Try as I might, Ranger insisted on feeding me every bite of my half of the dessert. The apples were crisp and tart, the bananas soft and creamy, and the strawberries sweet. Combined with the crunch of the walnuts and smooth creaminess of the yogurt, it was the perfect dessert to end our picnic with.

Once the fruit was all gone, he asked, "Ready to go home, Babe?"

I nodded. "I am. I have another surprise for you when we get home." At his raised eyebrow, I laughed. "Don't worry. This one isn't nearly as big as the first was," I said, brushing my hand across my stomach.

"Babe..." He smiled.

After gathering up everything, I slipped my sweater on to ward off the slight chill of the air, and then hand in hand, we began the short walk home.


	11. Chapter 11: Saturday, Pt 3

_Warning for lemony goodness. This is the FFn-compliant version of the chapter. For all the extra lemony goodies, check my profile for a link. Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 11: Saturday, Pt 3  
Saturday  
Ranger's POV**

As soon as we got home, Steph hurried away, calling over her shoulder as she moved up the stairs. "I'll be down in a minute!"

I took the time to clean up all our lunch mess and then grabbed the gifts I had for her from where I'd stashed them. I carried the envelope with the cruise tickets, the two jewelry boxes, and the eight by ten framed drawing all into the living room. The jewelry boxes and drawing were all wrapped in a shiny, silver paper with dark blue ribbons.

Steph came down a few minutes later dressed in leggings and one of my T-shirts with a large gift bag in one hand and two square, wrapped gifts in the other. After setting the wrapped gifts on the coffee table, she sat down beside me on the couch and smiled.

"This is for now," she told me as she handed me the gift bag.

Before I opened it, I handed her the envelope. "Open yours first, Babe," I prodded gently. I was excited to see her reaction to the cruise tickets.

She carefully opened the large manilla envelope and then reached in and pulled out the brochure of the cruise ship and two tickets. She didn't say a word. Of course, the loud gasp she gave said it all.

Flipping through the papers several times without really reading anything, she finally said, "Carlos, this is amazing! I've always wanted to go on a cruise." Then she paused, and I saw her throat move as she swallowed hard. "Wait... This is for December. What if I can't go then?" Her hand moved to cover her stomach protectively.

"Don't worry, Babe. I'm sure it'll be fine. If something happens and we can't go then, I'll get the dates changed, and we'll go a few months after the baby is born. We can use the time—" I gave her my wolf-grin "—to get reacquainted."

She giggled. "Okay. We can ask the doctor at my next appointment." She threw herself at me, nearly pushing her gift to me from my lap to the floor. "Thank you!"

I tilted her head up with my fingers and brushed my lips across hers. "You are more than welcome, Babe."

She moved back to her spot on the couch and motioned to the bag. "Your turn." Worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, she finally said, "It's not nearly as big or exciting as yours was."

Smiling, I shook my head. "Babe, you already gave me the best gift you possibly could have. _Mine_ pales in comparison." I was only speaking the truth. She could have gotten me socks and under—well, socks, and I still would have come out ahead.

I reached into the bag and pulled out a cardboard tub. It looked like one of those large buckets you got when you ordered popcorn at the movies. There was actually a second bucket inside the first, then inside that bucket were two bags of microwave popcorn, a large bag of the homemade trail mix I liked to snack on while we watch movies, and two DVDs.

I pulled out the movies and read the titles. "_Avatar_ and _Sherlock Holmes_? Great choices, Babe. We haven't seen either of them yet."

She smiled. "There are 3D glasses in the bottom to use while we watch _Avatar._"

"Want to curl up and watch one now?" I asked, setting everything on the table in front of us. "You can choose the movie while I pop a bag of the popcorn."

Steph smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. No butter, please." At my questioning look, she shrugged. "It's definitely your baby," she teased.

I grabbed the popcorn and tubs, leaving the movies, glasses, and trail mix on the table. Before making my way out of the living room, I brushed a kiss to her forehead and whispered, "Thank you, Babe." As I walked into the kitchen, I looked back to see Steph unwrapping the plastic from one of the DVDs.

Four minutes later, I walked back to find Steph reading through the brochure.

"Look at these pictures," she said, her voice full of awe.

"Beautiful, aren't they? We'll have a lot of fun, I'm sure."

She set the papers back on the table and then took one of the water bottles from my hands.

"Which movie did you pick?"

"_Sherlock Holmes_; Lula and Tank said it was really good when they saw it in the theater."

We snuggled close, the popcorn resting on my leg, and settled in to watch the movie.

~oooOOOooo~

**Stephanie's POV**

When the maid walked in and then ran out screaming, I giggled and threatened Ranger with chaining him up to the bed.

He waggled his eyebrows and said, "Babe, anytime you want to bind me to the bed, all you have to do is ask. You know I have extra handcuffs lying around."

I blushed and promptly turned my attention back to the movie, much to Ranger's amusement.

When we finished the movie, I stood and stretched, my breasts pushing up and capturing the attention of my perpetually horny husband. He growled, and I watched his eyes darken before he scooped me up and carried me to the bedroom. I squealed and held on, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck, nipping and teasing with my teeth and tongue.

Ranger growled before gently setting me down on the bed. Almost before I could blink, he had stripped off his clothes and settled himself beside me. I turned over to face him, wrapping myself around his warm, hard body. He closed his eyes and made a sound almost like a purr when I ran my hands up and down his back. His muscles bunched and relaxed under my fingers, and when they slid down to cup his ass, he thrust his hips, grinding his erection against me.

I whimpered and gently pushed at his shoulders until he lay flat on his back. As soon as he was relaxed, I pushed my leggings off, taking my cheeky panties with them. Once free of my bottoms, I sat up and pulled the shirt off over my head, tossing it to the floor with the rest of our clothes.

As my breasts bounced free, Ranger made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and reached up to try and touch me. I backed away slowly, grinning and shaking my head at him.

"Not this time," I teased, moving down until I was situated between his thighs.

I worked his body until he couldn't wait any longer. He flipped me over and used his fingers and mouth on me until I came, and then he moved above me.

His eyes captured mine as he positioned himself at my entrance and then slowly slid into me. We both froze for a moment, the utter perfection of him filling me completely taking over all our senses.

Finally, he began to move. With slow rolls of his hips, he managed to hit every spot needed to drive me insane with need. Every thrust, every movement, was designed and perfected for me and me alone. I fit him perfectly, my pussy clenching tightly around him as he fucked me.

We were both so ready to go over that it only took minutes before he reached between us. When he rolled my clit between his fingers, I cried out his name, my hands tugging hard at his hair as I came. My orgasm brought on his, and we flew over the edge together.

Finally replete, Ranger gently pulled out and lay back down beside me, pulling me into his side.

The last cognizant thought I had, I spoke aloud. "Love you..."

If he said it in return, I didn't hear, because my eyes chose that minute to close and drag me down into sleep.

~oooOOOooo~

**Ranger's POV**

I lay beside Steph as she fell asleep after making love. I knew she would get tired more easily, so I wasn't surprised when she dozed off as soon as she closed her eyes. As soon as she was deeply asleep, I kissed her forehead softly and slid out of bed, tucking the blanket from the chair around her so she didn't catch a chill from her sweat-slicked body in the cool air.

I padded naked into the bathroom and cleaned up a bit, and then moved back to the bedroom to throw on some sweats before going down the hall to my office. I wanted to get some paperwork out of the way while Steph slept so my night and tomorrow were free.

Two hours later, I shut down the laptop and made my way back to the bedroom to wake Steph. We had reservations at a new Cuban place over in Philadelphia. It was a forty-five minute drive, and I knew Steph would need time to get ready.

I slid onto the bed beside my Babe, ran my nose up her jaw to her ear, and then whispered, "Babe, time to wake up."

Stephanie turned and curled her body into mine, wrapping an arm and a leg around me, pulling me close.

I chuckled softly. "Babe, you have to get up."

"Donwanna," she mumbled.

I used a finger and tilted her chin up so I could brush my lips across hers. "Wake up, Steph. We have an hour and a half until our dinner reservations, and it's a forty-five minute drive."

She was still for a moment, and then she shot up, nearly bashing her head on my chin. "Forty-five minutes?" she squeaked. "Carlos! Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

I held my laugh in, knowing she would not appreciate it. "I'm sorry, _querida_. You've got plenty of time. Just jump in the shower, and then while you get dressed, I'll take my own."

She nodded, kissed me quickly, and then walked quickly to the bathroom, her bare ass tempting me with every step. I was just about to follow her when she called, "Don't even think about it, mister. If you get in the shower with me, we'll never make it in time."

She disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving me alone with my imagination. I smirked as I climbed out of bed and went into the large walk-in closet to choose my clothes for the evening.

Twenty minutes later, Steph came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped around her hair. I gave her a quick kiss before I was shoved into the steamy bathroom to shower off.

Steph was busy in front of the mirror when I came out a few minutes later. She had her makeup on already and was fixing her hair. After pulling on a pair of black slacks, a white button-down shirt, and black dress shoes, I made my way back to her. She barely spared me a glance as she continued to work on her hair.

"Please wear your sapphire earrings tonight, Babe," I murmured softly, kissing her bare shoulder.

She made a quiet noise of what I assumed to be acknowledgment and acceptance and then said, "I'll be ready in ten minutes. Meet you in the living room?"

I nodded. "Sure, Babe. Come downstairs when you're ready."

True to her word, just under ten minutes later, I heard Steph at the top of the stairs. I stood from where I'd been leaning against the breakfast bar and walked to the bottom of the stairs to wait for her to descend to the main level.

As soon as she came into view, she paused. I could see her eyes rake over me appreciatively, which gave me a chance to look her over, as well. She was simply stunning in the Adrianna Papell I'd picked out for her. The dark blue silk fit snugly around her breasts and then floated around her like it was kissing her skin. The sleeveless, low-cut top left me plenty of beautiful, pale skin uncovered. But it was the silver-patterned and light pink beaded skirt that hit midthigh and made her legs look a mile long that really took my breath away. The silver, high-heeled sandals complimented the long line of her legs.

As she made it to the bottom, I took her hand in mine and raised it to my lips. "Stunning, Babe."

"Thank you," she said softly, smiling and brushing my lips lightly with hers. "You look pretty yummy yourself."

I smiled and then led her to the kitchen, where the two wrapped jewelry boxes lay on the breakfast bar. It was when she set the small box in her other hand on the counter beside the two I had for her that I finally noticed the gift she'd brought down with her.

"Babe, you didn't have to get me anything else," I told her, frowning slightly.

"I wanted to. Open it, please," she murmured.

All my protests died at the last word, so I reached over and picked up the box. Inside was a Bvlgari Diagono stainless steel watch with small diamonds marking off hours, except for the two, four, eight, and ten positions. "It's gorgeous, Babe. What are the stones?"

Her cheeks tinged pink as she explained the significance of the Peridot for my birthday, Tourmaline for hers, and the Amethyst for Julie's. When she explained our baby's birthday would fall in mid-May, which was represented by the Emerald, I had to swallow hard to keep back the tears that were threatening my badass persona.

"I love it, Stephanie," I said softly, quickly putting the watch on my left wrist. "Open yours, Babe, please."

I watched as Steph took the first box and opened it quickly. I had to chuckle when she wasn't afraid to tear right through the wrapping. When she clicked open the black jewelry box and saw the diamond solitaire pendant on a delicate silver chain, she gasped.

"It's beautiful! It will look perfect with the neckline of this dress," she murmured, running her fingers over the stone. "Put it on me?"

She handed me the box and then turned and lifted her curls to allow me to drape the necklace around her. Once it was secure, I kissed the nape of her neck and then pulled her hands down, letting her curls down free on her shoulders. I turned her back around and admired the necklace, where it lay beautifully in the vee of her cleavage, before handing her the second box.

Steph tore into the other gift, and I saw tears in her eyes when she noticed the sapphire and diamond ring. She immediately lifted her right hand and held it out to me, a soft smile on her face. I pulled the ring from the box, and as soon as I slid it onto her finger, she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"I love them, Carlos. They are too—"

I stopped her protest with a kiss before pulling away and gazing down into her eyes. "Remember, Stephanie. No price."

She nodded and then looked up at the clock on the wall. "We'd better go," she murmured, her eyes falling again to the ring on her right hand.

I smiled, taking her hand, and then we walked out the door.

~oooOOOooo~

**Stephanie's POV**

I was quiet as Ranger drove us to Philadelphia. I had a million thoughts running through my head and couldn't believe how happy and content I was. I glanced over at my husband and felt a shiver go through me when I saw once again how absolutely handsome he was. As I stared at his profile, I thought back to a few minutes before, when I'd come downstairs after getting dressed for the night.

_As I stood at the top of the stairs, I swallowed hard and repeated to myself,_ Take it slow. You really don't want to fall down the stairs, Stephanie Manoso. _I carefully walked a few steps down and then paused when Ranger came into view. Damn, he was one fine looking man! He was wearing a white button-up shirt tucked into black slacks, which wasn't anything special. But the top few buttons were open, exposing plenty of his mocha skin, and his sleeves were rolled up several times, showing off his muscular forearms. He was sex on two legs, and I knew I'd never get tired of looking at him._

"Babe?" Ranger questioned, bringing me out of my musings.

"Hmm?"

"You're awfully quiet over there. Everything okay?" His voice sounded concerned, so I reached over and took his hand.

"Everything is great," I told him honestly. "Just thinking about how happy I am."

He raised my hand to his lips and then settled our joined hands back on his thigh as he smiled.

Just over fifteen minutes later, we pulled up to _Mariposa_, which was owned by a client of RangeMan and personal friends of Ranger's parents. Ranger parked the Cayenne and then came around and helped me out. We walked hand in hand into the restaurant and were greeted by a smiling young woman in a crisp black skirt and deep red dress shirt.

"Hello. Welcome to _Mariposa_. Do you have a reservation?"

"Manoso," Ranger told the hostess.

She checked the podium and then nodded. "Yes, I have you down here for the best table in the house. Please follow me."

We walked into the main dining room and were quickly ushered to a romantically-lit booth in the corner. Ranger motioned me in first and then slid in beside me.

"Brian will be with you in just a moment," the hostess said, smiling.

Ranger and I talked quietly until Brian dropped off our menus and took our drink orders.

"Babe, do you have any idea what you'd like?" Ranger asked after we'd spent a short time looking at the menu.

I shook my head. "Honestly, I'm a little overwhelmed. Any recommendations?"

He looked for a another moment and then said, "How about the _Ropa Vieja_? It's shredded beef, onions, peppers, tomato sauce, garlic..."

His voice trailed off when he looked at my face. I could almost guarantee that I'd turned green. For some reason, the thought of the tomato sauce had turned my stomach.

"Okay, then. Not the _Ropa Vieja_," he said, grinning. Then he turned back to the menu. "Oh, what about the _Arroz con Pollo_? That is chicken with yellow rice and is light and flavorful."

I nodded quickly. "That sounds delicious. What are you going to have?"

He was quiet a moment. "I think I'll have the Cuban-style sea bass."

When Brian came back with my sparkling water and Ranger's café espresso and ice water, we placed our order for the chicken and fish. He promised it would only be a few minutes until our order was ready and said Marco, the owner, would be right out.

Soon, a rotund, gray-haired man came up to the booth and grinned down at Ranger and me. "Carlos!" he called cheerfully, extending his hand. "How are you? This must be Stephanie, your lovely wife."

Ranger shook his hand and greeted the man. "Hello, Marco. It's good to see you. I'm well, thank you. Yes, this is my Stephanie. Babe, this is Marco Nuñez. He and his wife, Eva, own the place. They have known my parents for almost thirty years."

"It's nice to meet you," I said, smiling and holding out my hand.

Instead of shaking it like I'd expected, Marco lifted it to his lips for a kiss. Just then, we heard a loud, boisterous laugh as an equally rotund woman, her dark hair streaked with gray, walked up to the table.

"Marco, you flirt, leave the young lady alone," she teased. "Hello, Carlos. It's good to see you. Stephanie, please excuse my husband. My name is Eva. Welcome to our home away from home."

I grinned. "Thank you, Eva. This place is beautiful! What does the name _Mariposa_ mean?"

Marco looked over from where he had been quietly conversing with Ranger and interjected, "_Mariposa_ is butterfly in Spanish. My Eva loves those creatures. I had to talk her out of actually decorating the place in them like she does our home."

"It's a beautiful name," I admitted.

We all spoke for several more minutes until Brian came with a tray of food.

"You all must come back soon," Eva instructed us. "Next time, maybe your quiet time won't be interrupted by my husband!"

We laughed as Marco smiled and shook his head at his wife's comments.

"Enjoy your dinner," he said before leading her away.

As soon as Brian left the table, Ranger and I dug into our dinner.

I tried to keep my moaning to a minimum, but when I noticed Ranger's dark eyes, I knew I hadn't succeeded as well as I'd hoped. I couldn't help myself, though, because the chicken and rice were absolutely delicious.

We talked quietly as we ate, enjoying the time away from work with just the two of us. When we finished our meals, Ranger ordered a Cuban Vanilla Custard for dessert, and we split the creamy concoction before finally calling it quits.

Ranger paid for our dinner, and then we walked out into the dark, cool night. Once again, Ranger held my hand the entire trip home.

After climbing into bed, I glanced over at Ranger through my heavy lids and smiled. "Thank you for a wonderful anniversary."

He kissed me softly. "Happy anniversary, Babe."

I snuggled into his embrace and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Monday

_Warning for lemony goodness. This is the FFn-compliant version of the chapter. For all the extra lemony goodies, check my profile for a link. Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 12: Monday  
Monday  
Stephanie's POV**

Monday morning, after making my customary sprinted trip to the bathroom, I took a long, relaxing shower and then dressed in my RangeMan uniform and went out to the kitchen, looking for Ranger. He was sitting at the breakfast bar, fully dressed for the day, and looked absolutely yummy.

"Babe..." He smirked.

"Oops?" I shrugged. He knew I thought he was sexy, so no need to deny it when I was caught staring.

"Ella brought up a breakfast parfait. It's got low-fat vanilla yogurt, granola, raspberries, and blueberries," he said, pulling out the other stool at the counter.

I felt my mouth start to drool as he slid a bowl in front of each of us. I took the first bite and groaned. _So delicious!_ In between spoonfuls, I looked over at Ranger and said the one thing I'd been thinking of and dreading since Saturday.

"I think we should tell our families."

His reaction was completely not what I'd expected. He burst out laughing, like I'd said the funniest thing in the world.

"Carlos, what in the world?" I asked, getting a bit upset when he wouldn't stop.

Finally, he calmed down enough to speak. "I'm sorry, Babe. The look on your face was... I don't even know how to describe it," he explained, still chuckling. "A grimace, or like you'd just tasted something awful."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "Can you blame me? As soon as we start telling people, it'll be all over the 'Burg within hours. You know how much I hate being a source of gossip. It's been better recently, but this'll just give everyone something else to talk about."

I felt hot tears prick at my eyelids and used a hand to roughly swipe at my eyes, hating being so emotional.

Ranger was suddenly standing between my legs and used his hands to cup my face while his thumbs brushed away the few tears that had leaked out.

"Babe," he started softly, "everyone is going to be happy for you. For us. Anyone who's otherwise isn't anyone that matters, okay? Your family and mine will all be thrilled for us, and your friends will be excited, too, I promise."

He enfolded me in his arms and rubbed my back soothingly until I was calm again.

Taking a deep breath, I looked up and gave him a small smile. "Sorry," I murmured. "My emotions are a little uneven right now."

He shrugged and said, "It's to be expected, Steph. If you need to cry, cry. If you need to yell, yell. I'm here for whatever you need, whether it be a shoulder or a verbal punching bag." One corner of his mouth tipped up as he continued. "Of course, if you ever feel like you need a real punching bag, I can always call Santos upstairs..."

I laughed, feeling much better than I had a few moments before. "I'll keep that in mind."

He brushed a soft kiss across my forehead and then settled back in his chair to finish his breakfast.

"Have you thought of how you want to tell the familes?" he questioned a few minutes later.

I sat for a moment, just thinking, and then answered, "I'd like to tell my parents and yours together. Maybe we could invite them here for dinner sometime this week?"

He nodded. "That would be fine, Babe. Let's plan for Wednesday, if that works for both sets of parents. The sooner the better, I think."

"Works for me," I agreed, smiling. "I'll talk to Ella about dinner and call and make the invitation to both sets, if that's all right with you."

"Of course. Wednesday at seven o'clock, here on seven, then."

After we finished our breakfast, he quickly rinshed our dishes and then grabbed a stack of paperwork from the counter.

"Ready to go downstairs, Babe?"

I looked up and smiled. "I'm ready. I have a bunch of searches downstairs waiting for me." I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure the ones I know about have already been added to..."

He just chuckled, took my hand, and walked us out of the apartment.

~oOo~

By lunchtime, Ella was already deep in the planning for Wednesday night's dinner, and I had spoken to both my mother and Maria to issue the invitations. Both women had questioned the reason for the gathering, and I'd just said it had been a while since we'd had them over. They'd each had us over many times, but I felt like it was my turn to host. Both had thought it was a great idea and didn't question it further.

After getting the rest of my searches done, I called Mary Lou.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lou. Are you free this afternoon?"

"Hi, Steph," she said cheerfully. "I am. What's up?"

"Could you run by the store and then come to RangeMan? I have a project I want to do before Wednesday, and you would be a big help," I explained.

I told her what I wanted her to pick up, called the control room to ask them to bring Mary Lou up to seven when she arrived, and then made my way to Ranger's office.

His door was open, so I knocked once on the frame and then walked in, closing the door behind me.

He looked up and smiled. "Babe, how has your day been? I'm sorry I wasn't here for lunch, but I was out with Hector on an install for a new client," he said, pulling me onto his lap.

I kissed him once and then shook my head. "That's okay. I got all the searches done and am going up now to eat and wait for Mary Lou. I had an idea for something to give our mothers, so she's picking up the things I need and will help me put them together."

He raised an eybrow, but I just smiled. "You'll see," I teased, turning and brushing my lips with his.

Before I could pull away, Ranger tightened his arms around me and deepened the kiss. It was soft at first, but when his tongue slid out to trace the seam of my lips, I moaned and tangled my fingers in his hair, needing more.

Without breaking the kiss, Ranger turned me so I was straddling him, my knees on either side of his thighs on the chair. He moved his hands to my hips and pressed me down and forward, making me arch against him as the solid ridge of his erection came in contact with my body.

I broke away, panting. "God, Carlos! We can't do this here. We're going to get caught again." I huffed a laugh, the sound abruptly stopping when he pressed me harder against him.

"Then we'd better hurry," he murmured before capturing my lips with his again.

As his tongue slid between my lips to stroke my own, my body responded. Without conscious thought, my hand moved between us, and before either of us could blink, I had his cargoes undone and his length out, stroking it firmly with my fist.

"_Dios,_ Babe," he hissed, nipping at my lips before thrusting his hips up.

I could feel him pulsing in my hand as I stroked, and he visibly shuddered every time my thumb brushed across the thick, purple head, smearing the pearl drops seeping from the tip. As Ranger kissed his way down my jaw to my neck, sucking lightly at the juncture of my neck and shoulder, I took the break from his kisses and pulled my hand up to suck his precum from my thumb.

When I looked back at him, there was an almost feral look in his deep, black eyes. I could tell seeing me so eager to taste him had made him almost crazy with need, and suddenly, I felt the need to taste so much more.

Ranger growled softly as I slid from his lap, and a question flew across his features until I dropped to my knees on the floor before him.

"Stephanie," he breathed, trying to pull me back up.

I just shook my head and worked quickly to free him from his pants. With a sharp tug at the waistband, he knew what I wanted, so he lifted his hips slightly, allowing me to pull his cargoes to his knees, where they dropped to the floor, pooling around his ankles.

_Good enough for me,_ I thought before wrapping my fingers around his straining erection again.

When he released into my mouth, I swallowed it all. Rubbing his thighs softly, I felt the warm skin and strong muscles bunch under my palms until he relaxed back against the back of his seat. As Ranger reached down, I got to my feet and smiled, watching him tuck himself back into his cargoes.

_Damn, even when he's soft, he's huge._

"Babe," he said, his voice husky, "there is nothing _soft_ about me...even after an incredible orgasm."

I felt my face heat with the knowledge I'd said that out loud, and he chuckled, pulling me back onto his lap.

"I love you, _querida_," he murmured before brushing his lips against mine in a soft kiss.

I smiled against his lips. "Love you, too, Carlos."

I sat back and looked at him for a moment and then grabbed my black hair tie from his desk where he'd tossed it. "I'd better go. As yummy as that was, I think the baby and I need something more substantial for lunch."

"Have fun with Mary Lou this afternoon. I'll be up around six. We have a takedown in an hour, but I should be back in plenty of time to get the paperwork done and be up in time for dinner."

I nodded and stood up to leave. Before I could turn away, he grabbed my arm gently and swung me back to him as he stood. I crashed into his chest, and he held me tight, bending down to speak softly into my ear.

"Get some rest this afternoon, Stephanie. I owe you one, and you'll be collecting tonight," he said, his voice husky.

I felt a zing from my ear to my doodah, making me shiver.

He saw and felt my reaction and gave me a two hundred watt smile before turning me back around, swatting my behind, and gently pushing me toward the door before I could comment.

I felt his heated stare all the way out the door.

~oOo~

Twenty minutes later, I had quickly finished off a turkey sandwich and was snacking on carrots when Cal called up from downstairs to say Mary Lou was on her way up. I grabbed two bottles of water and put them on the dining room table and then went to open the door. Manny stood at the elevator, waiting until I let her into the apartment, and I waved as he stepped back in to go downstairs.

"Hey, Lou," I said, smiling and giving her a hug as she came in the door. "Thanks for this."

"No problem, Steph. You didn't tell me on the phone what you needed this for or why. So what's the deal?"

I led her to the table, and we took seats across from each other as I explained what I had wanted.

"So we're having both sets of parents come on Wednesday for dinner to tell them about the baby."

She smiled and nodded for me to continue.

"I wasn't sure how best to tell them, but just coming out and saying it seemed kind of...boring, I guess. I decided I wanted to make custom little party invitations, with the date of the party as my little peanut's due date. Then we can see who figures it out first and how long it takes them."

"That's a great idea," Mary Lou said, laughing. "That's why you said nothing to do with pregnancy or babies for the stuff, I guess?"

"Yeah," I answered, nodding. "I want it to look like a generic party invitation. Maybe for spring, since my due date is in May. The date of the party will be my due date, and I'll put a couple of other clues on there, as well."

"Sounds so cute! I got several stamps, some card stock paper, and some cute pens to write with that match the colors of the stamps. I have to pick the kids up in a couple of hours, so let's start now, and then we can sit and chat after if we have time."

We worked for almost an hour, making test runs and then four copies of the final invitation. I would give one to both my mother and Ranger's and keep one for the baby book I knew I would want to start keeping. Mary Lou thought it was so cute, she wanted one to keep for herself. I left them out on the table to dry, and then Mary Lou and I each grabbed our waters and went to the couch to talk until she had to leave to pick up the kids.

When it was time to leave, I walked her downstairs and then went back to my office to make sure no new searches had come in and do any other work that needed to be done. I also called Ella to arrange for dinner later, claiming the baby wanted something to do with baked chicken, but the rest was up to her.

~oOo~

At just before six o'clock, Ranger knocked on the door and stepped inside, looking tired and definitely ready to be off work.

"Ready to head upstairs, Babe?" he questioned with a sigh.

I quickly turned off my computer, grabbed my things, and then made my way to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Are you okay?" He seemed more subdued than usual.

"Yeah, it was just a long afternoon. The takedown didn't go quite as expected, and the skip was shot. I just got back from the TPD."

I gasped. "Oh! Is everyone else okay? What happened?" I asked quickly.

He nodded, wrapping me into a big hug and just holding me for a minute. "Guy wasn't supposed to be violent; he was high bond for a white collar crime...but he came out brandishing a gun. When he raised it toward us, I had no choice but to shoot."

I felt him shudder against me. He didn't seem finished talking, so I stayed quiet and just waited, holding him.

After a moment, he continued. "We all know it's a fact that we may have to draw our weapons at any given time on this job. We knew that when we signed up. And we were taught that you never draw your weapon unless you're willing to shoot to kill. That doesn't make it any easier when it does happen—especially when it comes as such a surprise."

I was quiet for another moment and then stepped out of his embrace and took his hand. "Come on, _mi amor._ Let's go upstairs," I murmured, gently pulling him toward the door.

He was quiet as we made our way upstairs. Once in the apartment, I stopped us beside the phone, dialed Ella, and asked her to hold off on dinner until closer to seven thirty. Then I walked us into the bedroom. We were both silent as I stripped off both our clothes and weapons. Ranger had been silent since leaving my office.

No words were needed as we moved to the shower. I turned on the water, a bit warmer than normal, and pulled him in with me. I moved him under the spray, watching as his eyes closed and the water sluiced down his body, soaking him from head to toe. Once he was wet, I turned him, forcing him to sit on the bench, and then stepped between his knees and picked up his shampoo.

As I washed his hair, his hands slid to my thighs. He hadn't stopped touching me in some way or another since I'd taken his hand downstairs. It was like he needed to touch me to ground himself, to reassure us both that he was there and alive.

Once his hair was clean, I pulled him back under the water and tilted his head back so I could rinse out the shampoo. I picked up the Bvlgari, poured some into my hands, and then took a deep breath of it before beginning to wash him. His eyes closed, and he sighed deeply as my hands moved over his body.

By the time my hands reached his thighs, he was trembling and fully erect. My hands were slick with body wash as I wrapped one hand around his cock. He thrust his hips, groaning when my fingers tightened around him. I stroked a few times and then let out a gasp of surprise when gently pushed me away and stepped into the spray. I watched as he rinsed himself quickly and then sucked in a breath as he turned me around to face the wall and moved up directly behind me.

"Babe, tell me now if you want me to stop," he said in a gruff voice.

I moved my legs apart and shook my head. "Fuck me, Carlos... I need you," I whimpered.

He grasped my hip with one hand, positioned himself, and in one hard thrust, buried himself inside me.

Our coupling wasn't sweet or gentle. Ranger didn't hurt me, but he did work hard to get us both to the edge. When he reached his free hand around and gently pinched my clit, I went soaring. I thrust my hips back against him and cried his name as I came, and with one last, hard thrust, Ranger flew over the edge with me.

He collapsed against me, bracing his other hand on the wall on the other side of my head. We were both panting heavily, and every few seconds, an aftershock would hit, making me clench around him.

Ranger dropped his forehead to my shoulder and whispered, "Forgive me, Stephanie."

I turned my head and brushed my lips across his temple. "No need for forgiveness, Carlos," I breathed. "I'm certainly not complaining."

He gently pulled out of me and then turned me around and pulled me to him before whispering, "You deserve better, Babe."

I reached behind me and blindly felt around for the shower knobs. I turned the water off, leaving us in silence, aside from our still heavy breaths. I was at a loss as to how to help him.

Ranger opened the shower door and grabbed a towel, pulling it in with us. I stood there as he rubbed me gently with the soft towel, drying me as much as possible before turning it on himself. When he had dried us both, he tossed the towel out to the bathroom floor, picked me up in his arms, and carried me through the bathroom to the bedroom. I sighed happily when he laid me down on the bed and followed me down, resting his body against mine.

Ranger kissed me softly and then trailed kisses up my jaw to my ear, where he murmured sexily in Spanish.

After lightly sucking on the spot just below my ear, he continued trailing kisses down my chest until his lips closed around one nipple with a sigh. I watched through half-lidded eyes, taking in his dark skin against my own pale form, flushed pink from the shower and everything that went with it. When Ranger moved his hand up and cupped my other breast in his palm, brushing the nipple with his thumb and forefinger, I moaned, arching my back.

"Please, Carlos," I begged softly. I was desperate for more and wasn't afraid to let him know. More what, I wasn't sure. At that moment, I just needed more.

Ranger released my nipple from his lips with an audible "pop" and then moved to place a quick kiss to the tip of my other breast before continuing his trail of kisses down my still-flat stomach.

He paused again, his fingers softly stroking the skin, just staring at where our little baby was growing. His touch was gentle, almost reverent, as he looked up with dark eyes and asked, "I've completely forgotten to ask until now. Forgive me," he said softly. "When will we get to meet our _nuestro pequeño milagro?_ Our little miracle..."

I smiled at his sweet tone. "May seventeenth," I answered, running my fingers through his damp hair.

"A spring baby," he said, his voice filled with awe. "_Hola, pequeña. Yo soy su papá. Te amo y tu mami tanto. No podemos esperar para conocerte,_" he murmured directly to my tummy, making my eyes fill with tears. "Hello, little one. I am your daddy. I love you and your mommy so much. We can't wait to meet you."

He placed one last kiss there before moving kissing his way back up. He claimed my lips again as his finger traced a line from hipbone to hipbone, moving achingly slowly to where I wanted him most. When he finally ghosted a finger up my slit, I gasped into his kiss, bucking my hips to try and get some relief. Ranger chuckled softly and then resumed his slow, hungry kisses before sliding one finger deep inside me.

I arched off the bed with surprise, squeezing my thighs on his hand.

"Relax, Babe. Let me love you."

By the time he moved back up the bed, there was no rush, no hurry to get to completion. We both just simply enjoyed the feeling of being together like we were. Ranger broke away from the kiss, murmuring Spanish in that sexy way only he can, as my lips trailed down to his shoulder, nipping and sucking gently in time with his thrusts below.

Suddenly, I wanted nothing more than ride him, to let him see me, all of me, from underneath me. I pushed gently at his shoulder, hoping he would understand without words what I wanted. My husband was a smart man and caught on quickly, holding my hips to keep us joined as he flipped to his back, keeping me in place.

From this angle, Ranger could see everything, from my face, to my breasts, to the spot we were joined. When he moved one hand down to that spot and began to tease my clit again, I came one last time.

Ranger joined me moments later, his cry of "Stephanie!" echoing off the walls of our bedroom.

I collapsed forward onto his chest, and he rolled us gently to the side, pulling out of me and holding me against his chest. I was so sleepy and content at that moment, I knew my dinner could wait. With a murmured, "I love you, Carlos," I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Wednesday

_Warning for lemony goodness. This is the FFn-compliant version of the chapter. For all the extra lemony goodies, check my profile for a link. Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 13: Wednesday  
Wednesday  
Stephanie's POV**

"Knock, knock," Ella called, pushing lunch on a cart in ahead of her as she came into the apartment.

I had just made it upstairs myself, so I was still close to the door when she came in. I smiled and held the door for her as she passed, greeting her like I did most times when she brought food.

"Oh my God, Ella... That smells amazing."

Her laugh echoed off the walls of the entryway, carrying through the apartment as we walked to the kitchen.

"I'm glad, Stephanie. It's a new recipe for a soup with chicken, spinach, and pesto. I also brought up chicken and pesto paninis."

My stomach let out a loud growl, and I was startled when I heard Ranger chuckle from behind me.

"Time to feed the beast, Babe?"

I sniffed, pretending to get defensive. "Your baby is hungry, thank you very much."

He wrapped his arms around me from behind while Ella looked on and smiled. Leaning down and brushing a kiss across my cheek, he murmured, "Well, we must feed _mi hijo,_ then."

I laughed and turned in his arms, wrapping my own around his waist. "I think _mi__ hija_ will enjoy the soup and sandwiches Ella brought up."

His eyes turned dark and filled with emotion at my Spanish. I'd been learning slowly, and this morning, I'd asked Hector how to say "my daughter" so I could surprise Ranger the next time he called the baby "my son," which he had done several times the day before.

He pressed one kiss to my lips and then turned me back around and pulled out the bar stool for me to climb onto before moving to the refrigerator.

Ella was already dishing out bowls of the soup and had set a plate with a tin-foil wrapped sandwich in front of each of us. Ranger handed me a bottle of water and then took his own seat, opening his water and taking a long drink before setting it aside.

"It looks delicious," he said to Ella, smiling in her direction before taking a spoonful of the soup.

She simply smiled his direction and then pulled a bag from the cart and set it on the counter. "Stephanie, I had some things made for you to give out tonight at dinner, as well as some for your other friends and family, if you'd like them."

I was instantly curious and humbled. "Ella, you're already cooking dinner tonight for us all. There was no need to—"

With a grin, she interrupted my protests. "I know; I wanted to, dear. I know you're nervous about tonight, but I just want you to be able to relax and have fun."

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask... What did you come up with for dinner tonight?"

I'd been nervous when I'd spoken to her yesterday. Ranger would want something healthy, but my parents were more meat-and-potatoes people. If the last week and a half had taught me anything, of course, it was that my tastes were running more in line with his than my parents—for now, at least.

As we continued eating the delicious lunch, Ella smiled. "I came up with a meal I believe should please everyone," she promised in response to my question. "Cuban-style churrasco skirt steak, which gets marinated with garlic, salt, black peppercorns, sour orange juice, onion, oregano, and olive oil. It's grilled and served with a chimichurri sauce of cilantro, garlic, vinegar, lime juice, olive oil, onion, red pepper flakes, salt, and pepper."

"Mmm, sounds delicious!"

Ranger hummed his agreement. "It is, Babe. I had it many times growing up and still enjoy it a great deal now. I think your parents will both enjoy it. It's got good flavor, without being too exotic."

"Yes, and it can be served with or without the sauce, so if you or your parents don't want the chimichurri, you can simply leave it off," Ella added. "To go with the steak, I planned a corn on the cob with cotija cheese, lime, and a dressing made with mayonnaise and cayenne, along with a cranberry and spinach salad."

I looked at Ranger. "You don't eat mayonnaise," I protested.

"That's true, Babe. I'll make an exception for this, though. Besides, it's a celebration. Let the temple take a day off," he teased.

I smiled, nodding, and then turned back to Ella. "And for dessert?"

I held my breath, hoping she had planned to make what I had my mental fingers crossed for.

"Cuban flan, of course," she answered with a knowing smile.

I mentally cheered.

"It sounds like a great meal for our families, Ella. Thank you," Ranger told her before taking a big bite of his panini.

"Good, I'm glad. Now...the surprise." She reached into the bag and pulled out a stack of assorted-color clothes. "As I said, these are to give to your families and friends, if you'd like."

She began holding up the T-shirts one by one, and I felt my eyes grow damp with unshed tears.

There was a light pink one with a pink heart on the front and the words "Grandma To-Be" embroidered over it for my mom. Next was a similar one in light blue with "Abuela" instead of "Grandma" for Maria. Then came the shirts for the true Aunt Val and honorary "Aunts"—Mary Lou, Lula, and Connie. Val's was a darker pink than my mother's, almost red, Lou's was a light blueish-purple, Lula's was an eye-popping florescent green, and Connie's was a darker, vivid purple. All had the word Aunt, the number two, and a little bee with a line of dashes trailing behind it. They were so cute; the colors were perfect for each of the women, and Ella beamed when I told her so.

Next, she held up a black T-shirt, and in dark gray across the front were the words, "Merry Uncle To-Be," with "RangeMan" underneath. Ranger was chuckling quietly beside me as I cracked up with laughter.

"I didn't figure you would want to give one to all of the men, but I thought they would be lovely on Tank, Lester, and Bobby," she said, smiling.

Ranger smirked and nodded.

"That's fantastic," I told her with a giggle. "My Merry Men becoming Merry Uncles. Perfect."

Ella nodded and then picked up the next shirt, keeping it turned away from us. "This is one of my two favorites," she told us. I could tell she was fighting a grin.

When she turned it around, there was a moment where no one said anything; Ranger had frozen, and I didn't think either of us were breathing.

The shirt was bright pink, with the phrase, "World's Sexiest Great-Grandma-To-Be" on the front. Each letter of the word sexiest was sitting on a sparkly, glittery heart.

After nearly thirty seconds of silence, Ranger burst out into a full-bodied laugh, and I joined him, laughing so hard I nearly cried. It was the _perfect_ shirt for my Grandma Mazur.

It was a couple of minutes before we had ourselves back under control.

"I thought Edna would like that," Ella told us, a huge grin on her face. "Too much?"

I shook my head, still trying to quiet the giggles slipping through my lips. "No, it's fantastic. She'll love it. My mother may hate it, but Grandma Mazur will probably want to wear it everywhere."

"Good," Ella replied, nodding. "Now, only one more."

When Ella turned around the dark purple shirt, the tears that had been threatening to fall let loose and began coursing down my cheeks. It was just like the ones for my sister and friends, except instead of "Aunt," it said "Big Sister." The letters were done in a funky, cool-looking script and were in yellow with a big black outline. It was perfect for a young girl Julie's age.

"Ella, I love them!" I cried, getting up from my seat and moving around the breakfast bar. "Julie's is so perfect. All of them are wonderful. I will be proud to hand them out to everyone. Thank you so much." I threw my arms around her and sobbed happily into her shoulder as she patted my back.

"_De nada,_ Stephanie," she said softly. "You are certainly welcome." She hugged me for another minute and then released me, pushing me gently toward my chair. "Finish your lunch, dear," she admonished.

As she folded the shirts back up and put them back in the paper sack, she said, "I also have some empty gift bags you can use for the shirts so you can give them out as little gifts. If you don't want to do that, just leave them on the table, and I'll grab them the next time I'm up here."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Ella. That's perfect."

She smiled once more and then left us alone in the apartment.

Ranger and I finished eating, cleaned up the kitchen, and then walked to the elevator hand in hand to head down to five.

"Babe, I should be finished after my meeting, which ends at five thirty. Meet you upstairs shortly after that, okay?"

I smiled and stood on my tiptoes to give him a toe-curling kiss. "See you later, Batman."

"Babe." He walked away with a smile on his face, leaving me to make my way into my office to get some of my own work done.

Six hours and counting...

~oOo~

At five o'clock, I shut down my computer, waved to the guys in the control room and hanging out on five, and then made my way upstairs. I needed to take a shower, get dressed, and fix my hair, and then I was going to add the shirts to their bags for my mom and Maria to give them after the fake invitations.

When I entered the bedroom on seven, I found a dress bag hanging on the full-length mirror, with a note attached to the front. Pulling down the envelope, I opened it to find a short note from Carlos.

~oOo~

_Babe,_

_I know you're nervous about telling our parents, but I promise, querida, there is nothing to be nervous about. They all love you and will be almost as excited as I was to learn about our little bebé._

_I bought this yesterday and had Ella get it ready for you last night. I hope you enjoy it. I know you will look amazing._

_Te amo, Babe._

_Carlos_

~oOo~

I sighed, loving how absolutely romantic my husband always was. I carefully pulled the zipper down and tossed the bag on the bed before looking at the clothes.

Inside was a black, chiffon top and black slacks. The top had flutter sleeves, a deep V-neckline, sequin embellishments above an empire waist, a draped tie with embellished jewel detail right at the bottom of the vee, and a two-tiered hem. There were no pockets or belt loops on the pants, and they had an elastic waistband, which would mean I would hopefully be able to wear this for several months before having to retire it to my closet for the rest of my pregnancy.

I ran my hand over the crystal embellishments on the front and the soft chiffon fabric and then moved to undress for my shower.

I had shaved during my morning shower, so I quickly washed my hair and scrubbed my body with Ranger's Bvlgari. Once rinsed, I got out and wrapped one towel around my hair and another around my body. I had just stepped out of the bathroom when Ranger came walking into the bedroom, already pulling his T-shirt off over his head.

I stopped and stared for a moment, casually checking myself for drool as I looked at my positively, sinfully sexy husband. _Hmm, I wonder if there's time for—_

Ranger chuckled and pulled me into his arms. "No, Babe, there's not enough time right now to do what you want to do to me." When I pouted, it prompted him to go on. "I promise, _mi mujer insaciable_—" at my raised eyebrows, he repeated in English "—my insatiable wife, there will be no stopping us tonight after dinner."

He lowered his head then and began to kiss my pout away until I was boneless in his arms. With a sigh, I pulled away and moved to the new clothes still hanging on the mirror.

"Thank you for these," I murmured, smiling over at him.

His eyes and smile were soft as he nodded once and then moved away to take his own shower.

It didn't take me long to dry my hair, and then I began to get dressed. I was worried about panty lines, so I chose a pair of black, seamless, bikini panties to go under the pants. For a bra, I grabbed one of my newest, a black Ipex Demi Bra from Body by Victoria. It was made to go with thinner fabrics to help smooth out the clothes and keep everything hidden. It also had a very low center in the front, which meant the deep vee of the shirt's neckline would be okay.

I had just pulled on the pants and was standing there in my bra when Ranger came out of the bathroom, a towel slung low on his hips.

"Holy smokes, Batman. Warn a girl before you come out like that. You're going to give me a heart attack," I said breathlessly, fanning myself.

His lips tilted up in a half smile as he kissed me once more before moving around me to the large closet he used as a dressing room.

I watched him until he disappeared around the corner, and then I reached for the shirt and pulled it on. Standing in front of the mirror, I liked what I saw. The top ended low on my hips, so it would hide my baby bump once I started to show. The whole outfit was elegant but still simple and casual. After turning and making sure I had no lines, I went to fix my hair.

I was looking in the mirror, pulling the top section of my hair into a loose clip, when Ranger came up behind me, one hand behind his back. He looked amazing in black dress pants and a white, button-up dress shirt. The top three buttons were undone, exposing a delicious-looking stretch of mocha-latte chest, and the one sleeve I could see was rolled up to his forearm. His hair was loose and already beginning to dry, making him look sleek and sexy.

"Whatcha got there, Batman?" I teased, enjoying the playful expression on his face.

"Know what you're going to wear on your feet yet?"

I shook my head and answered, "Not a clue. I'm sure I have some shoes in there that will go okay. Why?"

He pulled his hand around, and dangling from his finger was a pair of strappy, dressy sandals. They were black, with about a three-inch heel, and had rhinestones decorating the two straps that fit over the top of the foot. In short, they matched the outfit perfectly.

"Oh! Those are cute! Look how well they match," I said, pointing to the embellishment at the bottom of my modest cleavage.

He smiled and nodded. "I know. I found them right away yesterday when I bought the outfit."

"Thank you," I said softly, watching him in the mirror.

He brushed my hair off my neck, pressed a kiss to my skin, and then let my hair loose before speaking. "You're welcome, Babe. You look beautiful. I'll be out in the living room." He set the shoes on the counter and turned to leave.

I smiled and began working on my makeup as he walked away. Since we weren't going out, I decided to keep it simple: a little powder to keep from shining, a little blush, some shimmer eye shadow, and three coats of mascara for courage. After adding some tinted lip gloss, I slid on the shoes, checked myself once more in the mirror, and then went to join my husband.

When I got to the living room, he pulled me carefully down onto the couch with him and said, "I put the two shirts for our mothers into bags and then hid them in the coat closet. The rest are in the bedroom closet. Do you have the cards?"

"They're in the drawer in the kitchen," I answered almost absentmindedly.

He nodded and pulled me close, reaching over with one hand to turn on the TV. We had about thirty minutes until our parents were supposed to arrive, and that was just enough time to watch the recorded episode of _Modern Family_, one of our favorite new comedies on TV.

~oOo~

Twenty-five minutes later, the buzzer alerted us to the fact that someone was on their way up with visitors. I stood up quickly, trying to calm my suddenly queasy stomach. Ranger turned off the TV and stood, rubbing my arms gently with his warm hands.

"Babe, relax. Everything will be fine."

He held me until we heard a knock on the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door to face both sets of parents, with a grinning Lester behind them.

"Special delivery," he called out, waggling his eyebrows.

I had to force myself not to roll my eyes at his pun and give away our secret before I was ready. Instead, I simply smiled and greeted my mother and Maria, who were standing in the front of the little group.

"Come in, please," I told them, giving both of them, my daddy, and Ricardo hugs as they filed inside.

Les stepped up to me and took his own hug, as if he hadn't just seen me a few hours before. I started to swat at him, but he just held on and bent his head to my ear.

"You look beautiful, Steph. Relax and have fun, okay?" He pulled away, grinning, and then leaned down again and gave me a big smacking kiss on my lips.

Ranger growled from where he was standing between our mothers and said, "Get your own woman and leave mine alone, Santos."

Les just grinned once more and waved goodbye as he left the apartment, closing the door behind him.

I rolled my eyes and turned toward the group, laughing.

"Why don't we have a seat in the living room and get caught up while we wait for Ella to bring up dinner?" Ranger asked, sliding an arm around my waist.

My dad and Ricardo were already sitting on the couch and one of the chairs. My mom sat down in the middle of the couch, and Maria sat next to her. That left the other overstuffed leather chair for Ranger and me to share. He sat, pulling me onto his lap, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

We had about half an hour until Ella was due with dinner, and I wasn't sure how to broach the news.

Finally, after making some small talk, Ranger patted my thigh and said, "Steph, don't you have those invitations to give them?"

I wanted to give him a glare, but he squeezed my waist, brushed a kiss across my cheek, and then whispered, "You can do it, Babe. Be brave."

I steeled my spine and smiled. "Oh, yes, I do. Mom, Maria, why don't you come with me to the kitchen?" I stood and made my way toward the kitchen, knowing from the sounds that they were following me.

~oooOOOooo~

**Ranger's POV**

As soon as Stephanie and our mothers walked around the corner, I pulled out two yellow bubblegum cigars. Holding a finger to my lips, I handed one to the men across from me. The paper band around each one had little pink and blue baby footprints, as well as a stork carrying a baby in a sling printed on it.

My father was the first to catch on, and he looked at me, then at Frank, and then back at me. Frank took only moments longer before he came to the same, correct conclusion. The smiles that overtook both their faces were brilliant, and I could see the hint of moisture gathering in their eyes.

I gave a full two hundred watt smile, reminded them to stay silent once more, and watched as they slid the cigars into their pockets. We sat quietly, waiting for our women to come back into the living room.

~oooOOOooo~

**Stephanie's POV**

After handing my mother and Ranger's the cards Mary Lou and I had made, I waited to see if they would figure it out. Aside from the date eight months in the future, there weren't a whole lot of clues as to what it really was. A minute went by, and neither had figured it out.

My mother said, "I'm glad to see you planning a party and for the future, but why in the world would you do it so far in advance?"

I simply smiled. "I'm all about planning ahead now. In fact, we have a gift for you both, even though the party isn't until May."

Moving to the hall, I pulled the two gift bags out of the closet and said, "Follow me. You can open them in front of the guys."

They walked back into the living room behind me, and once everyone was sitting back down, I passed the bags across to them.

They pulled the shirts out at the same time, and as soon as they read the front, they jumped up and squealed with happiness.

"You're pregnant?" My mother's voice was loud but definitely happy. Her grin stretched from ear to ear.

Maria threw her arms around me and said, "Oh, Stephanie!" The rest of what she said was in Spanish.

I had no idea what she'd said, aside from the words for children and family, but from the strength of her hug and the smile on her face, I knew she was happy about the news.

She passed me off to my mother, who twirled me around toward my dad. Over her shoulder, I saw Ranger getting a hug and congratulations from his parents, and then my dad gathered me in his arms, drawing my attention to him.

With his hug, he whispered, "I'm so happy for you, pumpkin. Congratulations."

I could feel my eyes getting teary as I replied, "Thanks, Daddy."

When he released me, I stopped on the way to get a hug from Ricardo before being pulled back onto Ranger's lap.

~oOo~

Three hours later, we said our goodbyes to our parents before Cal walked them downstairs. As soon as we were alone in the apartment, Ranger scooped me into his arms and carried me to the bedroom to make good on his promise of there being nothing to stop us.

I must have been mesmerized by the heat in his eyes, because one moment, I was dressed and in his arms beside the bed.

Then...I blinked.

When the world came back into focus, Ranger and I were both naked, and I was on my back on the bed with Ranger settled between my parted thighs.

I swallowed once and dragged my eyes back to his, noticing the half smirk on his face.

"Good, you're back," he murmured. "Would have hated to start without you."

"Start?" I asked, my voice breaking in the middle on the word. I repeated myself more clearly, watching him expectantly.

In answer, he simply lowered his head and gave one long lick along my lower lips; the bastard that he was, he avoided my clit entirely, much to my displeasure.

I immediately fisted my hands in his hair, nudging him in the direction I wanted him, but he reached up and gently detangled himself from my fingers.

"Babe, just lie back and enjoy it. Let me love you, _querida_," he said softly before pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin at the juncture of my hip and inner thigh. I started to protest but closed my mouth when he uttered, "Please, Babe."

He moved up my body, trailing soft, open-mouthed kisses up my stomach until he reached my breast. His tongue traced a trail around my nipple. When he blew softly across the damp skin, my nipple immediately pebbled, and I shivered.

Ranger took that as encouragement and quickly sucked the tight bud between his lips, scraping his teeth across it gently. My nipples were already sensitive because of the pregnancy, so the tug of his lips and teeth on the tip sent a jolt straight down to my core.

When I moaned, he tugged once more with his lips and then let the nipple slide out oh so slowly.

"_No veo la hora de mamar de sus pechos cuando estén llenos y listos para nuestro hijo. Yo te adoran, mi adorable esposa._"

The Spanish was said so low, I could barely make out the words. I stopped his movement and asked, "Tell me what you said, please? It's always so beautiful."

He smiled softly, dipping his head for one more kiss to my breast. "I said I can't wait to suckle from your breasts when they are full and ready for our child. I will worship you, my lovely wife."

I whimpered as his tongue stroked my nipple once more, and then he began kissing my skin again, continuing his way up. When he paused to suckle lightly at the pulse point in my throat, it pulled another sound from me. He quickly silenced me with a soft but insistent kiss on my lips.

My husband was a kissing magician.

Some people use just the slightest touch of their lips when they kiss, and it feels like they are unsure of what they want. Then there are others whose kisses are so wet and sloppy, it feels like they are trying to literally eat your face.

Ranger, on the other hand, kisses like he wants to possess me. Maybe more than that, like he wants _me_ to possess _him_.

I was breathless when he finally pulled away, my eyes closed and my lips parted. He never really paused his movements. He immediately attached his lips to the soft skin under my ear, sucking hard enough that I knew I would have a hickey tomorrow. I couldn't have cared less about that at the moment, though; I was more concerned about making sure he continued doing what he was doing.

As he sucked and nibbled on my tender skin, he trailed his fingers down my sternum, over my navel, until his fingers raked softly through my curls below. I gasped and arched my back, trying to thrust my hips up to get more contact from his lightly probing finger. Instead of sliding them inside me like I wanted, he just glided them up and down my slit, gathering my already leaking wetness as he began kissing his way down my body to meet his fingers.

My moans were almost continuous; my nerve endings came alive under his touch. The moment his lips met his hand, he thrust two fingers inside me, curling them up in a come hither motion, and sucked my clit into his mouth, pressing the flat of his tongue against it repeatedly.

An orgasm hit me immediately, pulling a keening cry from me while my hips came off the bed. Ranger moved his free hand to my lower belly to keep me in place without letting up the thrusting and curling motion of his fingers or the draw from his mouth on my clit. I had barely started to come down from the first when he slid a third finger inside me, setting off a second powerful orgasm.

"Oh, fuck!" I cried, reaching back to grab hold of the headboard to keep myself from flying off the bed.

I was still panting and trembling when Ranger withdrew his fingers and moved up my body. He slid all the way into me in one hard thrust, pulling a cry from us both as it set off a small aftershock inside me.

Ranger continued making love to me until he'd brought me over one last time with a keening cry. When he felt me squeeze him, he cried my name and tensed, his muscles straining, and I felt him pulse inside me as he came.

It seemed like hours before I could breathe again. I wanted to cry as Ranger moved to lie down beside me, but when he gathered me in his arms and pressed a kiss to my forehead, all I could do was smile. He whispered into my hair, "_Te amo,_ Stephanie. _El sueño,_ Babe. Sleep."

I felt myself falling asleep before he even took his next breath.


	14. Chapter 14: Thursday

_Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 14: Thursday  
Thursday  
Stephanie's POV**

I woke up alone Thursday morning when my alarm went off and promptly ran into the bathroom to throw up.

_God, I hate that,_ I grumbled to myself as I rinsed my mouth out and then brushed my teeth.

I thought about my schedule and realized I had a meeting scheduled this morning at nine thirty. Because I still wanted to see the core team, give them their shirts, and call the girls to invite them to lunch, I didn't have time to crawl back into bed. I washed up quickly in the shower, blew my hair dry, pulled it into a ponytail, and dressed in my uniform before heading out to scarf down something to eat. Ella had brought up a sliced bagel with peanut butter, and put that and a banana on a plate under plastic wrap. A note was propped up beside it.

~oOo~

_Stephanie,_

_I hope you enjoy this for breakfast. The peanut butter is all natural and will be a good source of protein for you. Slice the banana and put it on top of the peanut butter, and it will be delicious. If you'd like something else, please let me know._

_Ella_

~oOo~

That woman was a God-send!

I did as Ella had suggested and placed slices of banana on both halves of the bagel. I moaned as I took my first bite. It was so yummy!

I heard a chuckle behind me, and Ranger wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing a kiss to the side of my neck.

"Ella will be glad you liked it, Babe."

I turned my head and gave him a peanut-buttery kiss, which he promptly licked from his lips, and smiled. "Hi."

"Good morning," he said, smiling in return. "I just finished in the gym. I'm going to shower and then head downstairs." He gave me a once-over. "Will you be ready after you eat?"

I nodded. "Yup, just gotta brush my teeth again. I'll be ready to go down with you. I have that meeting at nine thirty. I want to talk to Tank, Lester, and Bobby first and then call the girls about meeting up for lunch."

"Sounds good. I'll be out in a few."

He kissed me quickly and then left for the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, breakfast finished and teeth brushed, Ranger and I walked hand in hand to the elevator. In my free hand, I was carrying the three gift bags for the guys. Once inside, Ranger pulled my back to his front, his palm protectively settled on my stomach, cradling our peanut.

"Babe, will you do me a favor today and take a couple of guys with you to lunch? They don't have to sit with you and the girls, but I'd feel better if they were there."

I cocked my head back and looked at him. "Carlos," I began, pausing when I saw the look in his eyes.

I knew immediately that he was thinking about last Monday and the attempted robbery at the jewelry store.

I smiled softly to show I wasn't planning on arguing and said simply, "Okay."

He leaned down and kissed me once, just before the elevator dinged softly to let us know we'd arrived on five.

"Want to have the guys come into my office or yours?"

I bit my lip, trying to decide, when Tank made the decision for me.

He stuck his head out the doorway to Ranger's office and said, "Good morning, Bomber. I thought I heard you guys out there."

I grinned. "Yours, it is."

"Tank, call Santos and Brown and have them come in here," Ranger instructed his second-in-command as we walked into the office.

Tank raised one eyebrow—damn him for being able to do that—but put his phone to his ear and spoke, telling Les to grab Bobby and come to Ranger's office. "They'll be right here."

He looked at the bags I was holding, raising his eyebrow again when I just smiled.

Ranger settled into his desk chair and pulled me onto his lap.

Two minutes passed as we waited in companionable silence. There was a knock on the door frame, and Lester poked his head in.

"You wanted to see us?" he asked as he and Bobby stepped into the office.

"Close the door," Ranger directed him.

They walked over and stood behind Tank, who had taken a seat in the chair across from Ranger's desk.

I handed each man a bag, making sure they were given the right one.

"Courtesy of Ella," I told the three of them, "but given with my love and thanks."

They looked at the bags, which were black with a black and white border around the top and bottom, a black handle, and their name in white. When they pulled out the T-shirts proclaiming them Merry Uncle To-Be, their smiles grew. Les barked out a laugh, Bobby chuckled, and even Tank looked like he wanted to join them.

"Hold them up, gentlemen. Let's see them," Ranger said, smirking.

They quickly set the bags down and turned the shirts around, holding them up to their chests.

"Whatcha think, Beautiful?" Les asked me, batting his long eyelashes.

I got to my feet, walked around to the guys, and threw my arms around Lester in a giant hug.

"I think they're perfect." I sniffed, trying not to cry, and said, "Thank you all for helping me with the surprise and everything."

Bobby and Tank patted my shoulders as Lester pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"It was our pleasure, Steph," Bobby said, smiling down at me from beside Lester.

I finally let go of Lester and quickly hugged the other two men before moving back to Ranger.

"Will most everyone be around this morning about fifteen minutes before noon?"

Ranger nodded once, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Do you think we can gather everyone together and tell them about the baby? I'd kind of like them all to know before I tell the others; that way, they'll find out about it from us, rather than the gossip around town."

"I'll make sure everyone is in the big conference room then, Babe."

"Thanks! I should go. I need to call and invite the girls to Pino's for lunch today so I can tell them all together. Going to have to find out who is available to go with me, too, and I want to get that all set up before my meeting."

As Ranger pulled me in for a kiss goodbye, I heard the other three talking quietly. When I began walking to the door, Lester said, "What time do you want to meet us in the garage, Beautiful?"

I looked back at him quizzically. "Huh?"

Lester grinned, and Bobby said, "We'll take you. Tank's going to be with Ranger, so Santos and I won the draw."

"Umm, guys, that's sweet, really. I have to warn you, though... I'm going to invite my grandma." I watched as their faces both paled slightly. Smirked, I asked, "Still want to volunteer?"

After swallowing once, Les answered, "Sure. I guess."

I nearly giggled at the sour look on their faces. "Okay, then. We can leave right after meeting with the rest of the guys."

I walked to my office, laughing the whole way.

By nine o'clock, I'd called Lula and Connie at the bonds office, Val and Mary Lou at their homes, and my grandmother at my parents' house. They'd all agreed to meet me for lunch at Pino's at just after noon, all wondering why I wanted to meet. I simply told them I wanted some time with the girls.

~oOo~

I finished my conference call meeting with some of the guys from Trenton, Miami, and Boston about the Bond Enforcement Division of the company around eleven and did some paperwork after. At eleven forty, I made my way down to the big conference room on three.

When I walked into the room, I set the bags for my friends and family on the floor beside the door. Ranger and the core team were already there, as were a few of the other guys. I waved to Hector, Cal, and Hal on my way around the table.

Ranger pulled me into his lap, brushing a kiss across my temple. We were quiet as we waited for the rest of the guys to show up.

Right at eleven forty-five, Manny walked in and said, "That's everyone, Boss. Louis is watching the monitors until Zero and I get back in there."

Ranger nodded his thanks and then looked at me, raising his eyebrow in a silent question.

I smiled and motioned for him to go ahead.

"Steph and I have an announcement," he said, his blank face on. After waiting a moment, he continued. "We're having a baby."

Cheers erupted from the group of men. There was lots of clapping and even some whistles as the guys all called out their congratulations.

When it began to quiet down, he said, "Obviously, Stephanie is off field duty. For the last week or so, Lester and Hal have been covering her skips, but I'll look at the schedule and figure out who can be assigned to handle them until she's back to work in the field. If anyone would specifically like to request the job, let one of the core team know, and we'll take that request into consideration."

He paused again and looked down at me, and I could tell from the look in his eyes, he wasn't sure how I was going to react to what he said next.

"I would also like to assign her a permanent man to go with her when she goes out. I will be talking to her about any requests she might have, and the same goes for this as it does for the skips. Let one of us know if you are interested." He smirked. "Be warned, men. This will most likely involve trips to the mall, visits to the bonds office, and occasional visits to the Plum residence. You will be offered hazard pay in those circumstances."

I smacked his chest. "Oh, come on. It's not that bad," I whined. At his blank look, I chuckled. "Okay, you're right. It is."

I turned to the guys and smiled. "Thank you for the congratulations, guys. We couldn't be happier."

"That'll be all. Back to work," Ranger said sternly, but joy was evident in his tone.

As the guys filed out of the room, most just waved or gave us a thumbs up, but a few came over and hugged me and shook Ranger's hand.

When the room was emptied, minus the core team, Bobby looked over at us. "Ready to go, Steph?"

I smiled and nodded. "I'm ready."

Turning to Ranger, I gave him a kiss and asked, "See you later?"

He smiled and kissed me back. "Come see me when you get back and let me know how it went. I should be here until two, and then we're going to go pick up Terrence Whitfield."

"'Kay." I turned and moved to pick up the bags. Looking over my shoulder, I told him seriously, "Don't get shot."

"Babe." He smiled softly and added, "Stay safe, Stephanie. For you and our our _bebé_."

Lester ushered me out the door, taking the bags from my hand as he led me down to where Bobby was waiting with the SUV.

~oOo~

We pulled up at Pino's, claiming a spot right near the door, which made me roll my eyes.

_It figures,_ I thought sarcastically.

I looked around and saw Mary Lou's, Val's, and Lula's cars. I wondered if my mom or dad had dropped my grandma off yet, or if she'd ridden with Val.

"Looks like everyone is here." I paused. "Well, I'm assuming Grandma is inside already."

"You ready, Beautiful?" Les asked. "We'll walk you in and then sit at a table across the room, if you want. That way we're there in case you need us but not interrupting anything."

"Nah, you guys can sit and eat with us. I'm sure no one would mind," I told them, smiling.

_Yeah, like any of them would mind having two fantastically hot guys sitting with us?_

From the laughter that barked out of both of them, I knew I'd said that out loud.

"Crap, I have _really_ got to stop doing that!" I hissed, glaring when they only started laughing harder.

"Just one of your charms, Steph," Bobby said reassuringly.

Somehow, that didn't make me feel much better, but I decided to shrug it off, go in, and have a good time.

"Let's do it, boys," I teased, laughing when they glared right back at me for the _boys_ comment.

Lester helped me out of the SUV. When we got to the front of the vehicle, Bobby handed me all five little bags.

Ella had somehow gotten bags to match the shirt colors almost exactly, and their names were written on tags in the same color, but darker. They were adorable, and I was excited to see the reactions they got.

We walked in, and immediately, I heard myself being called.

"Hey, Skinny Ass White Girl!"

I looked over and saw Lula decked out in a magenta dress that looked about three sizes too small. I grinned and waved as we began making our way through the lunch crowd to the table at the back.

When we got to them, I saw that everyone had drinks, and there was a Coke sitting at the empty spot between Mary Lou and Lula. Connie was next to Lula, Val was next to Mary Lou, and Grandma Mazur was preening between Val and Connie.

"Hi, guys," I said, smiling.

Everyone called out their hellos and gave me a smile before turning their appreciative glances at Les and Bobby.

I moved around the table first to give my grandmother a kiss. "Hi, Grandma."

"Hello, Stephanie. Who are these hot hunks? I know I've seen that one there before," she said, pointing to Lester, "but I don't remember that one. Whew, he's got muscles, doesn't he?"

Bobby smiled, but I could see the tight lines around his eyes as he tried not to grimace. "Hello, Mrs. Mazur. My name is Bobby. We've met, but it's been a while."

"Please, handsome, call me Edna."

I laughed. "Behave, Grandma."

"Oh, poo. You're no fun."

"Grandma, remember what Mom said," Val told her, smiling and shaking her head. "Behave, and she'll buy you that outfit you wanted for the viewing next week."

My grandma immediately nodded. "Oh, yes. It's perfect. I'll look much hotter than that old biddy, Stella, from down the street. She bragged at the Cut n Curl last week how much hotter she was at the last viewing than I was. I'll show her!" She worked her dentures in her mouth, making little clacking sounds.

I chuckled and finally sat in the seat they'd saved for me.

"Do you guys mind if Les and Bobby eat with us?"

No one objected when Bobby and Lester pulled chairs up to the table. The guys sat at either end of the table; they were able to keep an eye on both entrances that way without looking too conspicuous.

"So, Steph, what's up with the hunky bodyguards, anyway? You got a new stalker we don't know about?" Connie asked.

_Here we go,_ I thought, laughing in my head.

"Yeah, White Girl, is that why you haven't been at the office lately?" Lula gave me a suspicious look. "This guy here," she said, pointing to Lester, "said you've been sick. You don't look sick to me."

"I'm fine, Lula."

I smiled and picked up one of the bags from the floor.

"I brought presents," I said as I began passing them out. "Wait till everyone has theirs to open them."

As soon as I handed Mary Lou hers, everyone began pulling out the shirts.

The table was silent for a moment...and then the shrieking began.

"You're pregnant?" Lula and Connie cried together.

Val raised her voice and almost yelled, "Omigod! Steph, you're having a baby!"

_Well, there went any hope that not everyone in the restaurant would immediately know!_

I looked at my grandmother, who still hadn't said a word. When I looked at her, she was just watching me with tears in her eyes.

"Grandma?" I asked softly.

She reached across the table and took my hand in hers. So quietly I almost couldn't hear her, she said, "Congratulations, baby granddaughter. You will make a wonderful mother, Stephanie. I'm so happy for you." Then she laughed. "That's why your mother was in such a good—"

It was then I realized the rest of the table had gotten quiet. I knew the news wasn't a surprise to Mary Lou, so I was curious as to why she was quiet, let alone the rest of the group.

When I looked up, I saw the reason no one was paying any attention to me anymore.

Bobby and Lester had quietly taken off their windbreakers, and both were wearing the new Merry Uncle shirt I'd given them earlier that morning.

I couldn't help it; I began to laugh so hard, I was afraid I would wet myself. They all looked so spaced out at the moment, staring, their mouths open in a silent "O" shape.

My laugh pulled them out of their trance, and everyone began to chuckle with me. By the time the older waitress came over and asked the guys for their drink orders, we all had ourselves under some semblance of control. We ordered lunch and just sat and talked until the food came.

In the middle of lunch, my phone rang. When I saw my mother's name pop up on the Caller ID, I hit ignore. I'd call her back when I got home.

Minutes later, Connie's phone rang, followed by Mary Lou's, Val's, and finally Connie's.

I rolled my eyes. "That didn't take long," I said, laughing.

"Eh, I'll just ignore my phone till I leave," Connie said. "If it's Vinnie, he can handle whatever the problem is himself. If it's a question about you, they can wait." She picked up her pizza and took a bite.

Everyone followed her example and ignored the ringing phones, talking as we ate.

An hour later, we were finished eating, and everyone needed to get back home or to work.

I gave Val a hug, promising to see her at dinner on Sunday. She waited for Mary Lou, who gave me a hug, too.

"I'm so glad you finally told everyone, Steph," she murmured in my ear. "It was killing me to know and not be able to say anything!"

I laughed as I pulled away. "I know, Lou. Thanks."

Grandma Mazur came around the table and pulled me into a hug as tight as she ever had.

"My baby granddaughter," she said softly, "congratulations again. I'm so happy for you, Stephanie. That is one lucky kid."

I smiled and wiped a tear that had suddenly appeared in my eye. "Thanks, Grandma."

She patted my arm once and then turned to leave with Val.

Once they'd walked out, Connie gave me a hug and said congratulations again.

"Don't be a stranger, Steph," she said as she pulled away.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I promised her.

Lula was uncharacteristically quiet as she stood beside us, waiting for her turn to say goodbye. When I turned to her, she wrapped me in a tight hug. "You really want me to be your baby's auntie?" she asked quietly.

I pulled away and looked at her. "Of course I do! Between my lack of fashion sense and the all black worn by these guys," I said, pointing over my shoulder at Les and Bobby, "who is going to teach my kid all about fashion?"

She smiled sadly. "I just... I'm not sure I'll be a good role model for any kid."

"Lula, you're one of the strongest women I've ever known. Look at what you've overcome in your life. You're a strong, beautiful, smart, self-assured woman who pulled herself out of a bad life and made it a good one. Why wouldn't I want you in my kid's life?"

She sniffled for a moment, looking like she was going to cry, and then seemed to gather her wits and stiffen her spine.

"That's true." She looked me up and down. "Besides, you're right about someone needing to make sure that baby is dressed well!"

I laughed, nodding, and then waved goodbye as she and Connie left the restaurant.

The guys and I were right behind them. Bobby was ahead of us, with Les walking beside me. When we got to the front door, it opened and in walked Joe. Lester and Bobby tensed, and I could tell they were worried there would be a confrontation.

I rolled my eyes and laughed as I smiled at Joe. We'd been cool for a long time now, and I knew he would be nothing but happy for me.

When he saw me, his eyes lit up and he smiled. With his thumbs in his pockets, he nodded at Les and Bobby in greeting. "I'm guessing since you've got two guys with you, the news is true?"

I nodded happily. "It's true."

He pulled me into a quick hug, releasing me before my guard dogs could attack. "I'm happy for you, Steph. Congratulations. Tell Manoso that for me, too, wouldja?"

"Sure, Joe. Thanks."

"Well, I gotta grab lunch. I'm taking it back to the station to eat while I look through some old files."

"Yeah, we need to get back to work. It was good to see you, Joe."

"You, too, Steph. Stay safe," he said, looking pointedly at my stomach.

I chuckled. "I will. See ya."

He smiled and then turned to head to the counter as the guys and I continued on out to the SUV.

Once we were buckled up, I said, "You guys are so funny."

Les looked at me in the rear view mirror after pulling out onto the road. "Why, Beautiful?"

I just shook my head and smiled, looking out the window. There was really no need to explain. Even though they'd been silly to react the way they had to seeing Joe, it still made me feel good, like they were doing everything possible to keep me safe and happy.

For that, I would always be grateful, no matter how unnecessary or strange the way they handled the situation.


	15. Chapter 15: October

_Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

Feeling the burn bad? You may want to stock up on baby shampoo. New research has actually backed up what old wives have maintained for generations: The more heartburn you have during pregnancy, the more likely your baby will be born with a full head of hair. – _**What To Expect When You're Expecting**_

**Chapter 15: October  
Stephanie's POV  
Two Months Pregnant**

I fell back onto the couch in the bonds office and sighed. It was only nine o'clock, and it had already been a long morning. Hector, who was my escort for the day, stood at the window, watching the scenery, I supposed.

"Hey, Steph," Connie said around a mouthful of donut. "Want one?"

Shaking my head, I groaned. "No thanks. I managed to not throw up this morning. Barely. A donut wouldn't help that at all."

Lula dusted off some crumbs from the front of her ample chest and laughed. "Still having morning sickness?"

"Not as much. I'm nauseous still, but having crackers before I wake up is helping. So is sucking on a peppermint. Damn—I mean, dang—if the heartburn now isn't worse than the morning sickness was, though!" I groaned again and rubbed my chest.

"Have you tried Tums?" Connie asked, looking over at me. When I shook my head, she opened a desk drawer and tossed me a bottle.

"Thanks, Con." I flipped open the lid and pulled out two tablets before tossing the bottle back to her.

"Sorry they aren't flavored or anything, but they should help."

"Man, I hope so. This is killing me!" I quickly chewed the chalky medicine and then turned my attention to Lula, who had begun telling about the date she and Tank had gone on the night before.

"So yeah, my Tankie and I went dancing, and he had to break up this fight. Sharla's man got all up with some hoochie on the dance floor, and Sharla went after her. She'd pulled off the skank's weave before Tank was able to get her off the other woman," she told us. "He had Sharla under one arm and this funny looking—cause she was near bald, see—woman under the other, and they were kicking and screaming at each other. Sharla's man was cowering out of the way 'cause Sharla kicked him in his manly bits on her way to get to the other lady."

I laughed at the image of the giant Tank holding a woman beneath each of his arms, trying to get them to calm down. "What happened then?"

She snorted and laughed. "Someone called the cops, and two rookies came to escort the women out. They saw my Tankie, and I thought they were going to pass out. I heard one of them ask the other if he was sure the guy wasn't the one they were there for. 'Bout that time, the hairless woman started screaming and throwing her fists, trying to get to Sharla again, and those dumb cops figured out what was going on. They ended up having to cuff them both and threaten 'em with stun guns if they didn't leave '_peacefully_.'" She used air quotes around the last word, stressing it.

Connie and I were laughing so hard by the end of Lula's story that Vinnie threw open his door and said loudly, "Get your asses back to work! I don't pay you to sit around telling stories!"

Lula just glared at him, which didn't faze him a bit, but when Connie gave him a look and said, "Joyce and the duck, Vinnie," he blanched and quickly slammed his office door again.

The three of us cracked up, and Connie finally calmed down enough to whisper, "Lucille found out Vinnie's been bopping Joyce on the side. She came in last week and yelled at him in his office for almost an hour, threatening that if she even heard a hint that he'd been screwing around on her again, she'd serve up his head on a platter to her father. Then yesterday, I heard those sounds from his office again when I came back from lunch, and a few minutes later, Joyce walked out, carrying a box with holes in the top." She shuddered. "I swear I heard quacking!"

Her expression made me snort with laughter, and I realized I was feeling a lot better than I had been before the Tums.

"Hey, Con! I think the Tums worked. Thanks." I carefully stood up and said, "Let me have the RangeMan files, and I'll head back there now while I'm feeling good."

"Glad I could help." She handed me a small stack of files. "Here they are. Nothing pressing."

"Steph, tell my Love Bug hello from his Hot Sugar!" Lula called as Hector and I left the office.

I waved over my shoulder and laughed my okay before letting the door close behind me.

~oOo~

"Hey, Beautiful," Les said as he knocked once on my open office door. "Ella brought down a big pot of chicken spaghetti and garlic toast. Come eat with us."

"Yeah, come eat, Bomber," Bobby echoed, pushing his head past Lester's shoulder. "We know Ranger's gone with Hector on a new install, so you need to come eat with us."

I grinned. "All right, all right," I told them, standing and moving away from my desk when my stomach growled loudly. "You convinced me!"

We walked into the big break room and found a small group of guys already sitting around the table with plates of food. They all called out hellos, and Tank pulled out a seat near him.

"Come sit down, Steph. Let one of them get your food for you."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I can get my own food, you know!"

Bobby took my shoulders and steered me toward the table, away from the counter where the food was set out. "We know, Steph, but you don't have to. Besides, Santos lives to serve you!"

Shaking my head, I grinned at their antics as Lester bowed fancifully. "That's true. Sir Lester Santos at your service, my dear lady."

Three minutes later, I had a napkin in my lap, a glass of water, plate of spaghetti, and two pieces of garlic toast in front of me, and I was surrounded by yummy-smelling, sexy men in black on all sides.

After my first bite of spaghetti, I moaned. "Oh my God, this is so good," I said with a sigh. "I love Ella. You'd never know most of the stuff she makes is healthy! And thank God for her, because this baby still doesn't like unhealthy stuff!"

I noticed suddenly that the room had fallen silent. Looking around, I saw pained expressions on the faces of every man in the room.

Rolling my eyes, I laughed. "You'd think you guys would be used to that by now! Geez... Men!" I huffed.

That comment broke up the silence, and after a short round of laughter, conversations throughout the room resumed.

When we finished eating, Les walked me back to my office. "See ya later, Steph," he said, kissing my cheek. "I've got to cover monitors for Hal for an hour, so I'll be around if you need anything."

"Thanks, Les," I told him as he gave me a smile and walked away. With one last look—the man had a fine behind, and I was pregnant, not dead—I went into my office and got back to work.

~oOo~

An hour later, I stumbled my way into Ranger's office, feeling horrible. I sat down hard on the couch, one hand rubbing my stomach, the other rubbing my chest, and rocked back and forth, trying to swallow back the bile rising in my throat.

I was still there fifteen minutes later when Ranger and Tank came walking into the office, laughing. Ranger saw me leaning back against the couch and came rushing over.

"Babe? What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

I shook my head. "I had spaghetti for lunch, and now I have horrible heartburn. My throat hurts, and my chest and stomach are burning."

I saw Ranger shoot a look at Tank, who gave me a concerned smile and said to him, "On it, man. Take care of Bomber."

Ranger pulled out his phone, dialed a number, and then I heard him murmur something, although I couldn't hear what he said. Once he'd hung up the phone, he gathered me into his arms and pulled me onto his lap.

"Stay sitting up, Babe. If you lie down, it'll get worse."

He rubbed my back soothingly, murmuring soft words of Spanish, until a knock sounded on the door frame and Ella's voice called out, "Hello, Stephanie, dear. I have some things that might help you."

She set a tray down on the table beside the couch and handed me one of the two small glasses.

"Water?" I asked, looking into the glass.

Ella nodded. "The water will help wash the acid back down where it should be. The other glass contains some ginger tea, which should help with the heartburn and any nausea. The apple should help, too, from what I've read. I believe Lester is out getting you some antacid, which will help as well."

I drank the small glass of water slowly and nodded to Ella. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Stephanie. If you need anything else, just have Ranger call me," she replied before leaving the office.

Ranger held me, rubbing my back gently, as I ate the apple and drank the tea. A few minutes later, Les came jogging into the room, carrying a bag from the drugstore down the street.

"Hey, Beautiful. I'm sorry lunch didn't agree with you! I talked to Ella, and we think maybe it was the tomatoes in the spaghetti sauce and maybe the garlic on the toast." He frowned, but then he smiled as he handed Ranger the bag. "I didn't know what kind you'd like, so I got you a few different flavors and kinds."

"Thanks, Les. What'd you get?"

Ranger began pulling items out of the bag.

"They're all Tums. I got Wintergreen, a sugar-free Orange Cream, and Cocoa and Crème Smoothies, which are all chewable. The last is a quick dissolve powder in berry fusion flavor. You pour it onto your tongue and let it dissolve, so if you don't want to chew the others, you don't have to."

Ranger laughed as I immediately reached for the bottle of the chewable Cocoa and Crème tablets. "I guess that's the one she wants right now," he told Les with a smirk.

I smacked his chest lightly as he and Lester laughed and then made quick work of opening the container and shaking out two of the tablets.

"Laugh it up, mister," I growled before throwing the medicine in my mouth and chewing them until they were nothing more than bits of caked-on powder in my teeth.

"Okay, well, I'm off," Les said. "Hal is back at the monitors, so I'm going to head out and enjoy the rest of my day off. Let me know if you need anything, Steph." He came over and brushed the top of my head with a kiss, gave a manly pat to Ranger's shoulder, and then left the office, heading toward the stairs to take him to the garage.

Ranger and I sat there for another ten minutes, and I finally felt my stomach and throat settle.

"Feeling better, Babe?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "Much, thank you."

"No thanks necessary, Steph. I'm sorry you felt so bad."

He pulled me tighter against his chest, and his even breathing soon lulled me to sleep.

~oOo~

**Two Weeks Later**

I was sitting in Pino's with Mary Lou, having just finished lunch, when heartburn hit. I'd kind of expected it, but I'd had a craving for pizza, so even the thought of the aftereffects hadn't deterred me. I pulled one of the quick dissolve packets from my pocket and poured it onto my tongue, letting it melt completely away.

"The heartburn still bad?" Mary Lou asked sympathetically.

"Yes," I groaned, nodding. "I swear I'm keeping the store out of stock of Tums."

"You know," she said, "supposedly, if you have really bad heartburn when pregnant, your baby will be born with lots of hair."

I grinned. "As long as he has hair like Ranger and not me, I'm okay with that."

"He?" She quirked an eyebrow.

Shrugging, I answered, "He, she, whichever." Glancing at my watch, I said, "Oh, I need to go. I'm supposed to sit in on a meeting this afternoon, and I need to stop by the drugstore on the way back to the office."

We walked to the front, and I waved at Lester and Cal, who had come along to have lunch and play "Guard Stephanie."

Giving Mary Lou a hug, I said, "Thanks for meeting me for lunch, Lou. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"'Kay, Steph." She smiled over at the guys. "Bye!" she said, waving goodbye to them before leaving through the front door.

I made my way to their table and said, "I have to stop at CVS. I can drop you guys back at the office first, ya know."

Cal shook his head. "Sorry, Bomber. You're stuck with us," he said seriously, but from the twinkle in his eyes, I knew he wasn't unhappy about it.

I sighed dramatically. "Fine, fine. Whatever!" Giving them a wink, I continued, "Let's go, then. I need to get back for the meeting this afternoon."

Les wrapped an arm around my shoulders and hugged me gently as he led me to the SUV in the parking lot. Cal walked in front of us the whole way.

Almost twenty minutes later, we parked in the garage at RangeMan and rode the elevator to the five. When the doors opened, Ranger was leaning against the wall, arms loosely crossed and one ankle over the other in a relaxed pose.

"Have a good lunch, Babe?" he asked, kissing me softly.

I nodded. "It was good. I had to stop at CVS on the way home, though. According to Mary Lou, our little peanut is going to have a full head of hair when he or she is born, what with all the heartburn I've been having. I told her as long as the baby has _your_ hair, he or she can have as much of it as they want!"

He laughed and pulled me into an embrace before taking the bag of stuff from Lester.

"Bossman, I think you may just need to buy stock in Tums. At this rate, you won't be able to afford the kid's college education," Les said with a smirk.

Ranger just glared and said, "I could always ship you off to that third world country you guys are afraid of and save myself that salary."

I giggled when Lester held his hands up in surrender and put an innocent expression on his face.

"Forget I said anything," he said firmly and then looked at me and winked before he turned and followed Cal into the control room.

I rolled my eyes and grinned when I looked up and saw the expression on Ranger's face. He was pretending to be stern, but his amusement was breaking through. I gave him a hug, happy to be back in his arms.

"So, Babe," he said, leading me down the hall to our offices, "_should_ I buy up stock in Tums?"

He laughed and captured my finger as I reached out to poke him in the ribs.

"_Te amo,_ Stephanie," he murmured, "and just so you know, your hair or mine, our baby will be beautiful and perfect."

My throat ached again, but this time, it was because my heart was so full of love for the man standing in front of me that it was close to overflowing. I swallowed back tears, smiled tremulously, and pulled him down for a kiss, pouring every bit of emotion into the touch of my lips on his.

I knew two things more than anything else: All the heartburn in the world was worth a healthy baby at the end, and Ranger was right... Our baby would be beautiful and perfect, no matter what.


	16. Chapter 16: November

_Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

Is it a boy or a girl, and can your baby's heart rate give you a clue? While old wives—and some practitioners—have been telling tales for ages (a heart rate above 140 promises a girl, one under 140 delivers a boy), studies show no correlation between fetal heart rate and gender. It may be fun to make predictions based on your baby's heart rate (you'll be right 50 percent of the time, after all), but you might not want to make nursery color choices based on it. – **_What To Expect When You're Expecting_**

**Chapter 16: November  
Stephanie's POV  
Three Months Pregnant**

"Babe, you ready to go? We need to leave ASAP if we're going to get there on time," Ranger called to me from the living room.

I was in the bathroom, pulling my hair up into a ponytail and adding a bit of mascara to my eyes. I'd just woken up a few minutes ago. I wasn't quite awake yet, and it was showing in the speed at which I was getting ready.

"Be right there!" I called, making one last swipe with the mascara wand. After twisting the lid back on, I slid my feet into my canvas sneakers and walked into the living room. "I'm ready."

Ranger smiled and took my hand, leading me from the apartment to the elevator. We rode down the elevator in our normal position, with my back to Ranger's front—except now, our normal position included his hands protectively cradling my barely-there baby bump.

When we stepped off the elevator, Bobby and Lester, our two guards for the trip, were waiting.

"Hey, Momma," Lester said with a grin.

I gave him a glare, which must have worked because he held his hands up in surrender and backed away slowly. I barely held in a giggle—if I had laughed, the glare wouldn't work anymore.

"Morning, Bomber. Ranger," Bobby addressed us before smacking Les on the back of the head and turning to lead us out to the SUV in the garage.

"Morning, guys," I answered. "What'd you guys do to rate bodyguard duty this morning?"

Lester looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? We volunteered, Steph. I wouldn't miss it," he said, smiling.

"Babe," Ranger said, looking at me from beside me in the SUV, "I asked Bobby to come along as one of the guards so he can hear firsthand what the doctor says. I hope that was okay."

"Oh!" I nodded. "Of course that's okay. I'm glad you guys are going with us," I told them honestly.

"Anything exciting happening this visit, Steph?" Les asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," I answered, shrugging. "I'd love if they did an ultrasound, but I think that'll have to wait for next month."

"Dibs on seeing my niece or nephew first!" he said excitedly, slapping his hand on the ceiling of the SUV.

I laughed. "Nice to see you calling shotgun on my doctor's visits."

He nodded enthusiastically until Ranger shot him an exasperated look and began talking to the guys about their schedules later in the day.

I zoned out and stared at the passing scenery until Bobby pulled the SUV into the doctor's office parking lot. Gripping Ranger's hand, I climbed out of the SUV, and then we walked hand in hand into the building.

"Have a seat, Babe," he said, nudging me toward an empty row of chairs. "I'll go check you in."

I settled in between Bobby and an empty chair for Ranger, with Les sitting in the chair on the other side of Ranger. After grabbing a magazine from the table in front of us, I began flipping through it, trying to find something interesting to read. I was in the middle of an article about the choice between disposable and cloth diapers when Ranger took his seat.

"She said it shouldn't be long," he murmured softly. "We're one of the first appointments."

I nodded to let him know I'd heard him and then continued reading.

Fifteen minutes later, a nurse appeared in the doorway and looked over at me. "Stephanie?"

I smiled and stood, taking Ranger's hand. "That's me."

The nurse looked at my entourage and blinked a few times. "If, um, your friends would like to wait here..."

"We have an arrangement with the doctor," Ranger informed the nurse. "Due to the nature of our jobs, my men will escort us back to the room." He pointed to Bobby. "This is our company medic, and he will be in the room with us, while he"—he pointed to Lester—"will stay out in the hall."

The woman's eyes grew nice and round as Ranger explained about Bobby and Lester, and by the time he'd finished, she simply nodded and held the door open for us. Bobby walked through first, followed by me, then Ranger, and finally, Les, who let the door shut gently behind him. The nurse led us first to a scale at the end of the hall, and I made everyone, including Ranger, turn their backs as she weighed me.

"Okay, good," the nurse said, smiling at my worried expression. "Try not to worry."

I smiled weakly and followed her to the exam room.

Ranger and I walked into the room with her, and Bobby said, "I'll wait out here until you're ready, Steph."

I nodded, and the admitting nurse closed the door behind her as she followed us in.

"Okay, Stephanie, the first thing you need to do is take this cup and go across the hall." She handed me a small plastic cup with a screwed on lid and my name across the label. "Follow the instructions on the poster on the wall, and then fill the cup as much as you can with urine. It will be tested for proteins, infections, and any other abnormalities that could cause concern with the baby's growth. Once you're finished, there's a rotating tray you can set it on, and after you wash your hands, you can come back in here and get comfortable on the table. There's no need to get undressed. The doctor will pull your shirt up to expose the area he needs to measure when he's ready." Smiling at us, she asked, "Any questions?"

I looked at Ranger, who shook his head once. I turned back to the nurse and said, "I think we're good, thanks."

"Great!" she replied. "When you're ready for me to come back in, just flip this switch beside the door." She smiled once more and then left the room.

I looked at the cup in my hand, up at Ranger, and back to the cup with a sigh. Filling that was not going to be a problem; I was peeing all the time now anyway. "Okay, then. Guess I'll get this over with..."

I opened the door, shook the empty cup at Les and Bobby—who worked hard to hold back their laughter at my expression—and went into the bathroom across the hall, shutting the door firmly behind me.

~oOo~

Once settled on the exam table, Ranger flipped the switch. Minutes later, the nurse walked into the room. Bobby followed her in, shutting the door on Lester, who made a silly face at me from out in the hall. Bobby moved to the chair off to the side and sat down out of the way while Ranger stood at my head, holding my hand.

"Okay, Stephanie," the nurse started. "My name is Kelly. I'm Dr. Le's regular nurse. I was on vacation the last time you were here, but I should be the one with you for the rest of your visits."

"Nice to meet you," I said. "This is my husband, Carlos, and our friend Bobby Brown."

She murmured greetings to the men and then rolled over a cart from the corner. "I'm just going to check your blood pressure, temperature, and pulse before the doctor comes in. Have you had any problems since your last visit?" I shook my head, and she smiled. "Great. Okay, then, let's get this part done."

Ranger let go of my hand so she could slip the little pulse meter on my fingertip. Once that was on, she stuck the thermometer in my mouth and wrapped the cuff around my upper arm. As the thermometer measured my temperature, I felt the cuff inflate. Not long after, it deflated as Kelly wrote the results of everything in my chart.

"Looks good," she promised as she rolled the cart back into the corner. "Everything is normal. If you don't have any questions for me, I'm going to go let Dr. Le know you're ready for her."

I looked at Ranger and Bobby, who shook their heads, and then looked back at Kelly. "I think I'm good, thanks."

"Great," she said before slipping out the door and closing it quietly behind her.

Ranger had moved back to stand where he'd been and was holding my hand again when Dr. Le came in.

My doctor was a small Asian woman, with a short, black, bobbed haircut, pretty, dark eyes, and a warm smile. She had made me feel instantly at ease the last time I was here and actually seemed to let me spend a few minutes voicing all my concerns and answering any questions I'd had. She smiled, first at me and then at the two men in the room with us, and held her hand out.

"You must be Stephanie's husband."

He smiled, that gorgeous smile that seems to make most women blind and mute, and held his hand out to shake hers.

Dr. Le wasn't even phased.

"Yes," he answered. "Carlos." Motioning to Bobby with a nod of his head, he continued, "This is Bobby Brown, our friend and company medic."

"Ah yes, I remember you calling to make sure we understood your concerns about bringing your men with you. I met Lester Santos out in the hall." She reached out to shake Bobby's hand then. "It's good to meet you both."

Turning back to me, she said, "All right, Stephanie, it looks like your numbers are all good. I don't anticipate anything coming back in the urine tests, but if it does, we'll let you know right away." Glancing at my chart again, she continued, "Your weight gain is normal so far. A bit on the high side of normal, but it's certainly within accepted range."

I felt my face warm with a blush. "Yeah, I've been really hungry, so I've been eating a lot."

She smiled and said, "That's all right. Your baby needs the nutrition. As long as you're eating healthy foods and not loading up on fats and sugars, you should be fine. We'll keep an eye on it, but I don't think you need to worry.

"Now, just relax and we'll measure your fundus." At my obviously confused look, she explained, "That's the top of your uterus. It will give a good indication of how big the baby is and will let us know if he or she is growing properly."

I nodded and relaxed back against the padded table as the doctor moved my T-shirt, bunching it up just below my breasts, baring my gently rounded tummy to the cool air. Goose bumps immediately appeared on my skin, and Ranger rubbed my hand in sympathy.

"Sorry," the doctor murmured. "I know it's cool in here. I'll make this quick."

She held one end of the little tape measure she'd pulled from her pocket down at the top of my pubic bone and ran the tape up until she was at the top of my little bump. When she had the tape positioned where she wanted, she looked at the numbers and then repositioned the tape and measured again before pursing her lips.

"What's wrong?" Ranger asked immediately.

"Nothing's wrong," Dr. Le replied. "She's measuring a little large. That could mean she's a little further along than we'd originally thought, or she could just be having a big baby. I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned about."

Ranger narrowed his eyes and glanced at Bobby. I looked over at him in time to see him nod his head slightly, which made Ranger relax.

"All right, Stephanie. Ranger. Are you ready to listen to your baby?"

We both nodded eagerly.

She traded the measuring tape for a squeeze bottle of blue, almost clear-looking gel. "This will be cold. It's just going to help the heart doppler amplify the sound better so we can hear your baby easier," she explained.

Just before she squeezed the bottle, I said, "Wait!"

They all looked at me, startled.

"Bobby, could you ask Les to come in? I know he'd want to hear this."

Ranger squeezed my hand and smiled as Bobby quickly moved over to the door.

"Yo, Steph wants you in here," he said to Lester, blocking the view of the room from the hall with his large body.

Les came in and closed the door behind him, raising an eyebrow in question. "What's up, Beautiful?"

I smiled. "I figured you'd want to be one of the first to hear the heartbeat of your niece or nephew."

He nodded enthusiastically and moved to stand beside Bobby at the end of the table.

Dr. Le looked at me, and I gave her a nod. "Thanks. I'm ready now."

She squeezed a bit of the gel on my stomach, making me grimace when the cold hit, and then she pressed the little microphone-looking wand thing against the baby bump. All we heard were scratching noises for a moment, until she began to move it around, and soon, we heard a different noise.

"Whoa!" Lester said softly.

My eyes grew wide as I asked, "That's our baby?"

The doctor nodded. "A baby's heartbeat sounds like a galloping horse. It's a good, strong one hundred and forty-six." Her eyebrows furrowed, and she moved the wand a little bit to the side, where we again heard the galloping sound. "Ahh, I thought that might be the case. This one is one fifty four."

"What?" Ranger asked quickly, his concern obvious.

Bobby chuckled from the foot of the bed, apparently understanding what we were hearing.

"Congratulations, Stephanie and Carlos," Dr. Le said with a grin. "It looks like you're having twins!"

Somewhat in shock, I lay there, quietly processing what I'd heard, when a movement from beside me caught my eye, and then Ranger's hand was jerked from mine as he promptly fainted.

~oooOOOooo~

**Ranger's POV**

The next thing I was aware of was a slight ache in my head, voices coming from above me, and hands holding me down.

"Let me up!" I growled.

"Not yet," my Babe's voice said from beside me. "Let the doctor look at you."

"What happened?" I grumbled, looking up into four concerned but amused faces.

"You fainted, man," Santos cackled. "Luckily you didn't hit your head on anything on the way down."

_Fainted? What the hell? I've never fainted in my life!_ I grumbled to myself in my head.

"How is your head, Carlos?" Dr. Le asked.

_Oh! Dr. Le!_ We were at Steph's doctor's appointment, and she had just told us... _Shit!_

"I'm fine," I told her, waving my hand. "Twins?" I asked, looking over at Stephanie.

She nodded slowly, peering up through her long eyelashes with a worried look on her face. "Are you okay with that?"

I grinned back at her. "Babe, I'm perfect. It just caught me by surprise, apparently." Looking over at my men, I growled, "Help me up, dammit."

I watched as they looked at the doctor, who chuckled and moved out of the way, nodding.

Brown and Santos helped me to my feet, and I wrapped my arms around Stephanie, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Are _you_ okay with that, Babe?" I murmured softly against her skin.

She nodded slowly. "I'm okay with that." She paused. "Stunned, I think."

I barked out a soft laugh. "Tell me about it." I glanced over at the doctor. "So what happens now?"

Smiling, she said, "Well, our next step is to get an ultrasound to verify there are indeed two babies and to check and make sure things look good. If you don't have time now, we can schedule a new appointment for anytime in the next week or so. Otherwise, we can just do it now."

"Now," I said firmly. "Nothing at the office is more important than this."

"All right. Well, you all get comfortable again, and when the ultrasound room is ready, the nurse will come back to get you. An ultrasound tech will perform the scan, and then we'll meet back in here to go over the results together. Sound good?" At our nods, she smiled and left the exam room.

~oooOOOooo~

**Stephanie's POV**

Twenty minutes later, we were settled in a dark room—me on the table with my shirt up under my breasts again, the guys all huddled around me. The ultrasound tech was an older woman with a soft, gentle smile and cheery demeanor as she gooped up my stomach again.

"Two heartbeats, I understand," she said as she set the wand on my baby bump and began moving it around.

I nodded. "It's too early to find out sex, right?"

She smiled, reaching over to click a few buttons on the machine as she continued to move the wand. "Unfortunately, yes. Most times, we can only tell after eighteen weeks, although occasionally we are able to get a good view at sixteen weeks or so. You have a couple of months to go." She smiled sympathetically and added, "Not the first time that you'll get to play the waiting game for your children."

Gripping Ranger's hand, I murmured, "As long as everything looks good, I'm okay with having to wait."

"Well," she said happily, "take a look at your babies."

My eyes teared up, so gazing at the monitor was difficult. Looking over, though, I could easily see two distinct babies. I reached out and lightly traced my fingers over the images.

"They look okay?" Ranger asked the tech.

"From what I can tell, they look perfect. This one," she said, pointing at the bottom baby, "is slightly larger, which is perfectly normal. It looks like they're probably identical, not frat—"

"How can you tell?" I interrupted quickly, trying to figure out how she knew.

"Do you see this?" She pointed at the screen, drawing a circle around the babies.

"Uh huh," I said, still transfixed by the sight.

"That's the amniotic sac. If there is only one sac, there's a good chance the babies are identical. Those," she continued, pointing at two other spots, "are the two placentas. That's good, because that means they aren't sharing a placenta."

She continued showing us things on the screen, pointing out the hands and feet on each baby as Ranger asked. Baby A—the bigger, bottom baby—was more clear, and as we watched, he or she began sucking a thumb. Baby B—the smaller, top baby—was shy and kept a hand up to its face almost the entire time, only waving once to the camera.

Finally, she asked, "I'm assuming you would like a few pictures?" At our eager nods, she laughed. "All right. Here, Dad, you clean Mom up while I get these printed out."

As Ranger cleaned the goop off my belly, I looked over at Les and Bobby, who were both looking from the monitor to my bump and back again.

Giggling, I waved a hand in front of their faces. "Guys? You okay?"

They nodded without saying a word or looking away from the screen.

Ranger leaned down and brushed a kiss across my lips, whispering, "_Gracias,_ Babe, _por ambos de mis bebés._ Thank you for both of my babies."

A nurse escorted us back to the exam room we'd been in before. "Dr. Le will be with you in just a minute. She's just finishing up in another room."

We murmured our thanks as she left the room.

~oOo~

I was sitting on the edge of the exam table with Ranger behind me, allowing me to lean back against him, Bobby was back in the chair across the room, and Les was out in the hall when Dr. Le knocked once and came back into the room.

"The babies look great, Stephanie and Carlos. They are right on track for where they should be. Did you get pictures?"

I smiled and held up an envelope the tech had put our copies of the pictures into.

"Great. Do you have any questions?"

"Obviously we weren't really expecting twins," Ranger started, brushing his lips across my temple when I giggled, "so we're not really prepared with any thoughts. Can you tell us about the babies at this point? What they are able to do or hear or feel. That type of thing. Also, what are the risks, to Steph and the babies?"

"Sure," she answered, taking a seat on the rolling stool and turning to face us. "Right now, the babies are both approximately three inches long. They have all their organs, although they aren't completely developed or functional yet. You could see a little bit on the ultrasound, but their faces look pretty normal at this point, even though they're in miniature.

"They will start to really move around anytime, but Stephanie," she continued, "you won't be able to feel them for a few more weeks. You will, however, be able to feel them before anyone else can. It will probably be a week or two after you start feeling them for Ranger to feel them move from outside. At twelve weeks, your babies have developed reflexes, so they're able to clench their fists and curl their toes in reaction to things like loud noises or when they bump into each other as they begin to move around more and more. As you could see from the scan, they're also able to suck their thumbs now.

"As for risks, there aren't as many now as there used to be, of course."

Ranger tensed behind me, tightening his arm around my shoulder slightly. I gripped other hand with mine, squeezing gently to help ground him.

"Later on, we'll need to be on the watch for preterm labor. Also, there's a significant increase in the occurrence of gestational hypertension—pregnancy-induced high blood pressure in layman's terms—up to a quarter of multiple pregnancies, compared to between five and six percent of singletons. Now, there's no indication that you have anything to worry about. According to your file, you have no family history on either side, correct?"

We both nodded.

"The only other real concern to be aware of is preeclampsia, which is three times as likely in cases of twins as it is in normal pregnancies." She looked at our faces, which must have looked as terrified as I felt, because she smiled and said, "Try not to worry. There is no indication right now, and I don't anticipate anything later. We'll continue to keep an eye on you regularly, though, and if you would like, your company medic can check your blood pressure at home once a week. We'll check not only your blood pressure but for proteins in your urine every visit to us, as well."

"Excuse me," Bobby interrupted. When we were all looking at him, he asked the doctor, "What are the symptoms of preeclampsia that we can be watching for?"

"Good question, Mr. Brown," Dr. Le said, smiling at him. "Stephanie, if you experience a sudden, severe swelling of your face, hands, or feet, severe headaches, problems with your vision, or severe pain just below your ribs, you should go to the ER. Again, I don't anticipate a problem, but it's better to be aware than not."

"One last question," I said, worried about the answer. "We're supposed to go on a cruise next month. Can we still go?"

Dr. Le smiled. "I don't forsee any problems. We'll make sure your next appointment is just before you go, and unless something changes, you should be fine. The time away from any stress might be beneficial, in fact."

Blowing out a huge breath, I nodded. "Okay, thanks."

~oOo~

Ranger grimaced. "I can't believe you talked me into this, Babe."

"Oh come on," I said with a snicker. "Your parents and Grandma Rosa, my parents and Grandma Mazur, Mary Lou and Lenny, Val and Albert, Connie, Lula, and a bunch of the guys? What could go wrong?"

Bobby and Lester groaned from the front seat. "Beautiful, don't jinx everything," Lester complained.

I laughed and settled in for the short drive to Rossini's. Originally, I had just wanted to go to Shorty's, but Ranger convinced me to let him call the nicer restaurant to make it special. After our appointment yesterday, he had handled calling Rossini's and reserving the back room, and I had made the other calls. We were meeting most of the guys I was closest to, including Tank, Cal, Hector, Ram, and of course, Bobby and Lester, at the restaurant, along with our other friends and family.

When we got there, I saw several other black RangeMan SUVs, along with the cars for everyone else we were meeting. It wasn't like us to be late, but Ranger had been in a meeting that had run late and couldn't be avoided, which had put us a few minutes behind.

As we walked into the big room, the guys, Lula, and Connie let out a big cheer and cried, "Finally!"

I laughed and shook my head as Ranger glared around the room.

We settled into the chairs at the middle of the table, and once the waitresses had come to take our orders, Ranger stood and pulled me up with him.

"We have an announcement," he said, unable to hide his happiness.

"We know you're having a baby, white girl," Lula cackled. "No need to tell us that again. Unless I'm gettin' a new shirt. I liked that one!"

Grinning, I shook my head and pulled out the small photo album, which included all the ultrasound pictures, from my pocket. I had wanted a way to pass around the pictures without getting fingerprints all over them and without the possibility of them getting ripped or otherwise ruined.

"I had a doctor's appointment yesterday. We got our first pictures." I handed the album to my mother, who was sitting across from me, between my dad and Maria.

They opened it together, and it took them both less than a minute to realize what they were seeing.

"Twins?" they both exclaimed excitedly.

We nodded, and the rest of the group began talking loudly. Almost everyone got up and came around the table to give us hugs. When the servers came back with all our drinks and the appetizers for the large table, everyone returned to their seats and oohed and aahed over the pictures as they were passed around.

"So what did they doctor tell you?" Maria asked during a lull in the conversations. "Did you hear the heartbeats?"

I told them the babies both looked good and that I was doing well. "Their heartbeats were strong."

When I told them the numbers, Mary Lou and Val nodded knowingly. "Oh! Girls!" they exclaimed, grinning at each other.

I shook my head. "We don't know yet. The doctor said we wouldn't be able to tell until the next ultrasound at least."

"Oh, no, of course not," my mother said, "but heartbeats over 140 usually mean girls. My vote is you're having two girls, Stephanie."

"I concur," Maria agreed, smiling at my mother.

"Hmm, I dunno," Lula said with a smirk. "My girl never does anything normally." She grinned. "My bet is on boys."

Soon, bets were flying around the table, with the majority on girls, a few on boys, and even a few on one of each.

Ranger put up a hand and said loudly, "Stop, now." He didn't shout it, but he certainly was forceful enough that everyone listened. "Everyone here should know that my wife does not like being the subject of betting." Glaring at the Rangemen, he said, "Especially you guys."

I put a hand on his arm. "Carlos," I murmured, "I'm okay with it. They aren't doing it maliciously. They aren't even really betting on me, just on their own ideas. I'm all right with that. As long as it doesn't bother you, let them have their fun."

He was quiet for a moment and then turned to the group and said, "I've got two hundred on boys."

The entire room cheered.

After we ate, everyone peppered us with questions.

At one point, Lester said, "By the way, boss, why don't you tell them about your reaction to the news of twins?"

Ranger remained stoic, but when everyone started bugging him to tell them, he finally relented. "I fainted," he mumbled so low that I was sure I'd been the only one to hear him.

"What was that, Ranger?" Bobby asked from his spot down the table, cupping his ear dramatically.

"I fainted," Ranger growled, giving Bobby a glare that rivaled "the eye" from Grandma Bella.

When the roar went up in the room that time, I wanted to cover my poor babies' ears to protect them from the noise. Apparently, the thought of the big man beside me fainting was hilarious to everyone.

"Man, you've stared down men with guns, knives, and bombs," Ram chuckled. "You've been shot, stabbed, and held captive!"

"You eloped and had to face your in-laws." Tank smirked, glancing over at my parents.

"Dude," Cal said, looking frightened. He lowered his voice to a whisper that only a few of us could hear, not including our grandmothers at the end of the table. "You face Bomber's grandma all the time!"

"Yes," Ranger huffed. "All right? Yes, I fainted! Anyone else want to make an appointment to meet me on the mats besides these three?"

The group laughed at his reaction, but when Ricardo spoke from beside his wife, even I snorted into laughter.

"Oh, son, what are you going to do the first time you have to change a dirty diaper?"

The rest of dinner was forgotten and my laughter died as Ranger leaned to me and whispered, "Every bit of this teasing is worth it, _querida_, because it means I have you and our little ones." He brushed a kiss across my neck before continuing. "But my men are still going down tomorrow."

I laughed again, enjoying myself as he leaned back over and began glaring at the guys.


	17. Chapter 17: December Pt 1

_Warning for lemony goodness. This is the FFn-compliant version of the chapter. For all the extra lemony goodies, check my profile for a link. Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

They're round, they're cute, and they're filled with something even cuter. Let's face it, pregnant bellies just scream out to be touched. – **_What To Expect When You're Expecting_**

**Chapter 17: December Pt. 1  
Stephanie's POV**

I stormed into Ranger's office, dropped my shopping bags on the floor right inside the door, and threw myself onto the couch. "Aargh!"

"Babe?" He quickly came over, squatted down in front of me, and began running his hands up and down my arms. "Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"What?" I shook my head, realizing he thought something was physically wrong. "Oh, no, sorry. I'm not hurt. I'm just so freakin' frustrated!"

He let out a small sigh of relief, stood and picked me up in his arms in one fell swoop, and then settled me on his lap in the spot I'd just vacated. "Okay, so why are you frustrated?"

"That!" I cried, pointing to his hand, which had automatically moved to my ever growing baby bump and was rubbing it through my stretchy RangeMan T-shirt.

He paused the movement of his hand and asked, "Touching your stomach?"

"Yes!"

He started to raise his hand, so I clamped both of my hands over it, keeping it in place.

Taking a deep breath, I exhaled slowly and shook my head. "No, I mean, I like you touching it. It's your babies. It's just... Everyone else. I had four strange women come up and touch me without even asking while I was the mall with the girls. _Strangers_, Carlos!"

Ranger didn't say anything, and I began to wonder if he'd heard, but then I felt his silent laughter as it shook me in his arms.

"Carlos!" I growled. "It's not funny! It's bad enough I get it every time I walk down the halls here at the office. Every day, it's the same damn thing. 'Wow, Steph, look how much the babies are growing!' or 'Damn, Steph, you're getting big, aren't you?' And every time, someone's hand invariably ends up on my belly. It's like once they found out about the babies, I disappeared and my stomach became free territory." I was on a roll now and just gathering steam. "You saw it this morning in the doctor's office. You'd think other pregnant women would know how irritating it is, but two of them touched my stomach and asked me when I was due this morning. And then at the mall—the _mall_, for cookie's sake—I was insulted by a woman who called me fat!"

~oOo~

"_So you guys leave tomorrow?" Mary Lou asked as she, Connie, Lula, and I walked down to Victoria's Secret from Macy's. Cal and Manny followed far enough behind that we had our privacy but they were there if I needed them._

"_Yeah, Dr. Le gave the all clear this morning," I said happily. "You know she had me come in yesterday to give a urine sample to check for proteins and what not, to make sure there was time to process it, and at my appointment this morning, everything looked good. The babies are doing well, and all my results are in the normal range."_

"_When's your flight?" Connie asked. "Are you taking the RangeMan jet?"_

_I nodded. "I tried to talk him into just flying commercial, but with me being pregnant—especially now with twins—he just felt safer flying privately. He said it would be better for me to be able to get up and walk around easily, and I can even lie down and take a nap this way if I need to."_

_We had just stopped in front of the store when a strange woman walked up to us. It shouldn't have surprised me when she automatically put her hand on my bump, since she was the fourth one since we'd started shopping, but it did._

"_Oh, I loved being pregnant!" she cried, grinning and leaning down to coo at the babies. "How far along are you?"_

_I smiled tightly, even though she wasn't looking up at me, and answered, "I just started my fourth month."_

"_Oh my goodness," she said, finally leaning away and removing her hand from my body. "You must be having multiples. You're way too big to have a single baby and only be four months along."_

_My jaw dropped, and for the life of me, I wasn't sure how to respond to that._

_Unfortunately—or maybe fortunately, I'm not sure—Lula had her own way of handling it._

"_Bitch, I know you did _not_ just call my girl _fat!_ Get outta here before I put a cap in yo'—"_

"_Lula!" I grabbed her arm to keep her from digging out what I was sure was a gun. "It's okay. The lady was just leaving, right, ma'am?" I asked, glancing over at the woman, who was currently holding her hand over her open mouth, looking like she was going to scream for help._

"_Uh, yes, yes, I'm going. I apologize," she said before hurrying away._

~oOo~

"Steph, Babe, you aren't fat. I'm sure she didn't mean it that way," Ranger said in a soothing voice.

I sighed. "I know. I really do. I guess I'm just hormonal, and having four strangers come up and put their hands on me at the mall was just the last straw."

We sat there as Ranger rubbed my bump with one hand and held me tightly to him with the other for a few minutes before he finally spoke again.

"So what'd you buy?"

"Oh!" I jumped from his lap and raced over to the door to get my bags.

"Careful, Babe," he admonished as I raced around.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I said, frowning.

I began pulling out clothes I'd bought for our trip. There were three new casual dresses—Ranger had told me he would supply the nice dresses I would need for the two formal evenings—some new slacks and shirts, and a handful of new panties and bras. I'd gotten more bras than I'd needed for the trip, since I was quickly outgrowing the ones I had. The last thing I pulled out was a new swimsuit.

The halter tankini top had a sexy sheer flutter torso, so my cute little baby bump would still show without looking tacky. The suit tied at the neck and had a back hook closure with a feminine keyhole back. It would also expand as I expanded in case we ever went anywhere with a heated pool between now and when I had the babies. Not only would the flutter front be good for that, but the hipster bikini bottoms had side ties for an adjustable fit, too.

Ranger's eyes widened as I pulled the black bikini from the bag. "Are you going to model it for me, Babe?" he asked, his voice suddenly husky.

I laughed. "Not yet, Batman. You'll see it on the boat. But look, isn't it cute?"

Ranger pouted adorably, and I dropped the new suit into the bag and took the two steps over to him.

"Don't pout, honey," I teased. "It's not becoming."

He grabbed me, pulling me carefully back onto his lap, and proceeded to kiss me senseless. By the time he let me go, my head was swimming and I was floating in a Ranger-induced cloud of lust.

_God, I want him!_

"Not now, Babe," he murmured against the skin of my throat, "but when I get off work, we have an appointment."

From the purr in his tone and the way his mouth was playing with the tender skin of my neck, there was no doubt about what kind of "appointment" he meant!

"I'll hold you to that," I told him, moving so I could kiss him again before leaving him to his meetings so I could go upstairs and pack.

"Do me a favor," he said before letting me get up from his lap.

"Hmm?"

"Go upstairs and take a nap. You've had an eventful day, tomorrow is going to start early, and I'm planning on expending a lot of energy when I come upstairs later." He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

I nodded. "I'll try. I am kind of worn out. Shopping was fun, but..." I shrugged. "It was tiring, too."

"Let me call one of the guys in to carry the bags upstairs for you," he said, reaching down for his phone.

I swatted his hand. "They aren't that heavy. I've got them." Proving it, I picked them all up in one hand. "See?"

He shook his head but smiled. "Okay, Babe. I'll be up at five, if not sooner. Let Ella know what you'd like for dinner and tell her we want to eat at five fifteen, okay?"

I nodded, kissed him once more, and then left his office to head up to seven.

~oooOOOooo~

**Ranger's POV**

I finished my meeting—my last one before our trip—right at 1700. After leaving Tank a file with some last minute instructions on my desk, I rode the elevator up to seven. I hoped Stephanie had gotten some sleep this afternoon, because as soon as we finished dinner and relaxed for a few minutes to let our food settle, I was taking her to bed and wasn't planning to let her out until morning.

When I walked into the apartment, I could hear Steph in the kitchen. "Babe? I'm home," I called out so I wouldn't surprise her if she hadn't heard me come in.

I dropped my keys in the dish by the door and undid the laces on my boots, kicking them off and nudging them under the little hall table so Steph didn't trip if she came this way.

"In the kitchen, Carlos," she replied just loudly enough that I could hear.

As I walked down the short hall to the kitchen, I took my gun out of my waistband and untucked my shirt, getting more comfortable now that I was home.

"Hey, Babe," I said as I came around the corner. "How are yo—"

Whatever else I'd planned to say died in my throat as I was greeted by the sight of Stephanie in a pose that made my dick go from semi-aroused to rock hard in an instant. Seated on the dining table was my fucking sexy-as-hell wife, reclined back on her elbows, and legs spread enough that I could see the little thong panties she was wearing under a piece of lingerie I'd never seen before.

"I thought I'd be the appetizer," she purred. Moving one hand up to run it along the ruffle trim of the deep vee neckline, she said, "Are you hungry, Carlos?"

Christ, my woman was a vixen!

I tossed my gun on the counter and moved over to stand between her legs. Running my hands up the silky smoothness of her thighs, I let my eyes wander down her body. The silk chiffon was a semi-sheer deep red, with dainty straps, and of course, the thong matched perfectly.

"Starving," I growled.

One hand ghosted up her body to cup her breast, enjoying the weight of it in my palm, and the other slid into her hair at the base of her head, pulling her up so I could kiss her. The heat that was always present between us flared as she moaned into my mouth, and the sound went straight to my cock, which was now straining against the zipper of my cargoes.

There was nothing tentative about our kiss. Our tongues battled for control, even as we nipped and sucked at each other's lips, biting and soothing, tasting and reveling in all the different sensations.

Stephanie's hands began clawing at my back, drawing my shirt up as far as she could get it from her position. I moved back just far enough to reach back with one hand and pull the T-shirt up over my head from behind. As soon as I'd tossed it to the floor, her hands were on me again. Her nails scratched, leaving light welts over the muscles, and when she flicked them over my flat nipples, I fumbled with the zipper I was trying desperately to lower without injuring myself.

"Shit, Babe!" I cried, carefully unzipping my pants the rest of the way before stepping out of them and kicking them to the side.

Before I could get another word out, her hands were wrapped around my dick, and she was stroking it with both hands.

I groaned, and as much as I wanted to move, I couldn't. I could do nothing but feel her touch. It was perfect, simply because I knew it was her, my wife, doing the touching. I felt movement and opened my eyes to see Steph leaning forward, intent on putting her lips around me. I stopped her with a hand under her chin and drew her back up.

She looked at me quizzically, an almost hurt expression on her face. "You don't want that?"

Shaking my head, I said tightly, "Babe, if you put your mouth on me right now, I'll explode, and I'm not nearly ready for this to be over."

She blushed at my words, the light pink color spreading down her neck and across her chest, and suddenly, I had to see her. All of her.

"I like this," I murmured, fingering the thin strap along her shoulder, "but it has to go."

Steph immediately raised her arms, and I gently tugged it off her, leaving her in nothing but the tiny thong. As I stood, transfixed, she got impatient and moved her hands down to her hips, starting to push the strings of the panties down.

I shook my head again and growled, "Mine."

She nodded, the pink of her blush still gracing her beautiful skin. The flush covered her entire chest, including her round, full breasts, made heavier with the pregnancy. Her nipples were like ripe strawberries, puckered from the air and her arousal.

Rather than removing her thong, I dipped my head down and captured one of the pert tips in my mouth, wetting it with my tongue before sucking gently. Trembling, she nearly collapsed backwards but caught herself on her hands behind her. I tugged her nipple gently with my teeth, stretching it a little before releasing. As I kissed my way across the swell of her breasts, my fingers found her now abandoned nipple and began to roll it between my fingers, my saliva making it easy.

After giving the second perfect tip the same attention, I kissed my way from her breast to the gentle curve of her belly, the home for our babies.

"Lie back, Babe," I told her, the sound of my voice husky even to my own ears.

Within seconds, she was fully reclined on the table, and I had pulled a chair around to sit in while I had what she had referred to as my appetizer.

I hooked my fingers in either side of the thong at her hips and slowly began to slide it down. She lifted off the table just enough for the panties to slide over the curve of her ass and then rested again as I drew them down her long, slender legs. I tossed them to the floor before leaning forward and blowing lightly across her clit, which I could see was already peeking through her neatly trimmed curls.

She was delicious under my tongue, and I could have stayed there all night. For long minutes, I sucked and played, until Steph was almost crying with the need to come.

"Carlos, please, please don't tease," she begged. "Fuck me!"

With my fingers, I coaxed her higher and higher, reveling in the noises coming from her. Finally, when I curled my fingers, she fell apart, screaming my name and clenching around my fingers as she came.

Before she caught her breath, I removed my fingers, gripped her hips, and slid inside her with one long stroke. I knew I wouldn't last long, so groaning, I begged her to come again with me. She reached down and began to touch herself, and it wasn't long before the sight made me lose the last thread I had on my control. I cried out Stephanie's name as we came together, feeling her clench around me as she came right after me.

"Well, Carlos," she said with a grin. "How was that for an appetizer?"

I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her tighter against my chest. "Perfect, Babe. Every time."

We sat for a few more minutes, catching our breath, until she finally spoke again.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who cleans off the table?"

Laughing, I nodded. I'd never actually make her clean it, but the smile on her face when I agreed was worth pretending.

"But not yet," I murmured, brushing a kiss across her temple before settling her back against my chest.

I closed my eyes and thought about the next week. A week of nothing but the woman in my arms. There was nothing better than that.


	18. Chapter 18: December Pt 2

_Warning for lemony goodness. This is the FFn-compliant version of the chapter. For all the extra lemony goodies, check my profile for a link. Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 18: December Pt. 2  
Stephanie's POV**

After having fantastic sex in the dining room last night, Ranger had washed the table while I'd gone to clean myself up and get comfortable. We'd eaten dinner and then settled onto the couch to watch a movie. That was the last thing I'd remembered until I'd felt him pick me up and carry me to the bedroom. I hadn't even bothered to get undressed. I'd simply curled up under the sheet and fallen right back to sleep.

Now, sitting at that same table at seven thirty the next morning, I was glad I'd gone to bed when I had. Ranger had woken me enough just over two hours before to let me know he was going to work out and go over some last minute instructions with the guys before we had to leave. As soon as I'd heard the apartment door close behind him, my eyes had drifted shut and I'd fallen back asleep. Before I knew it, my own alarm had gone off. I'd crawled out of bed, stumbled into the dining room, and now, I was eating Ella's homemade waffles with fresh fruit and whipped cream and trying to finish waking up.

"Is there anything else I can do before I go, Stephanie?" Ella asked from the kitchen.

I swallowed the bite I had in my mouth and smiled. "No, thanks, Ella. I've got it, I think. I packed all my new clothes yesterday, and I'll pack all my bathroom stuff after I shower."

"Okay, dear," she said, patting my shoulder after coming into the room. "Just give me a call if you need me."

"Thanks," I mumbled around my next bite.

Once Ella left the apartment, I pulled our checklist to me from across the table and began to go over it in my head.

Since our clothes were all packed, I just needed to go through accessories. I wasn't taking any jewelry except my wedding ring, a necklace, and earrings, all of which I'd be wearing, so there was no need to pack any more of that. Ranger had all the paperwork, including our cruise tickets, itinerary, passports, and whatever else he deemed necessary. I had a cute little backpack purse I was going to wear whenever we were on land and a dress purse for the formal evenings, but most of the time, my ID and other things like that would be in Ranger's wallet.

The batteries in our cell phones were full, and the chargers were packed in the suitcase. Our digital camera, with extra memory cards and batteries, were in the little carry-on we were taking. My iPhone was loaded with a bunch of music, and the earphones were in the same bag as the camera, my prenatal vitamins, some mints in case my nausea—which had lessened considerably the last week—came back, and both our sunglasses.

I planned on packing all the general bathroom necessities, including Mr. Alexander's magic hair cream and Ranger's shower gel, in a small bathroom bag, along with sunscreen and my makeup. Ranger had insisted on packing things I was sure we wouldn't need, like a small first aid kit, flashlight, nightlight, and other things I hadn't paid much attention to. I'd tried to tell him we wouldn't need a lot of that stuff, but he wouldn't be swayed.

~oOo~

"_What in the world are we going to need all that for?" I asked, watching him carefully pack a small flashlight beside the nightlight he'd asked Ella to pick up at the store for us._

"_Babe..." His eyes dropped to my baby bump, and his expression softened when I cradled my abdomen protectively. "I won't take any chances," he said firmly, looking up into my eyes again._

_Once again, I was awed by my husband. When we first met, he'd sworn he wasn't father material. Over the years, I'd watched him grow closer to Julie—whom he now spoke to and saw regularly—and the moment he found out I was pregnant, there was something different about him. He'd always been protective of me; it was one of the things I loved most about him. Now, though, there was both a softness and a fierceness in that protection._

_Wrapping my arms around him, I laid my head on his chest and sighed. "I love you, you know that, right?"_

_I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head as he tossed the first aid kit to the bed, and then his arms slid around me, holding me to him._

"_Te amo, Stephanie," he murmured, his voice low and husky, filled with emotion._

~oOo~

Pulling myself back to the present, I realized the only things left were the stuff I would use in the bathroom as I got dressed and ready. Luckily, my husband was a terribly efficient packer, so I hadn't had to do much on my own. I'd packed my own clothes and my iPhone charger, and I would finish our bathroom bag once I was dressed and ready, but the rest, Ranger himself had done.

By the time I finished looking over the list, I was done with breakfast. I quickly washed the plate and fork and put them away before going to take my shower. Ranger had said to be ready to leave by nine thirty, so I had about an hour and a half to finish getting ready.

Forty-five minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel. Ranger was reclined on the bed, hands clasped behind his head, wearing only his black sweatpants and his wolf-grin.

"Nu uh," I said, clutching my towel closed at my chest with one hand while holding my other out in front of me in the universal "Stop" sign. "We don't have time for that, and if you come over here, looking at me like that, we'll miss our flight."

Slowly, almost like a predator stalking his prey, he stood from the bed. "Babe," he murmured. His eyes darkened as he continued. "It's a private plane, Stephanie. They won't take off without us."

His voice was sending currents from my ears to the juncture of my thighs, and I squeezed them together, trying to keep from flinging myself at him. When he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his sweats and jerked them down over his hips, I made a noise that came out as half squeak, half moan. He grinned in response and stepped out of them before starting to make his way to me.

"Maybe so, but the boat won't wait," I told him, my voice shaky. With every step he took, my breathing got more shallow, my eyelids began fluttering closed, and I had to work that much harder to keep from dropping the towel. "You don't want to, uh, miss the boat, do you?"

Suddenly, Ranger was right in front of me. He had one arm wrapped around my waist, and the fingers of his other hand were making quick work of tugging the towel out of my clenched fist.

I had worked hard to be on time, but suddenly, I wasn't sure why I was working so hard to stop him. "We've, uh, only got forty-five minutes—"

"Oh, Babe," he purred, brushing his lips across mine, "I can do _a lot_ in forty-five minutes."

With that, I was lost. I couldn't find it in me to protest anymore as he plucked the towel from my fingers and dropped it to the floor. I certainly couldn't protest as he slid his hand from my back to cup my rear, and when he lowered his head to mine, all other rational thought flew out of my head and all that was left were sensations.

~oooOOOooo~

**Ranger's POV**

I knew we had to finish packing and leave soon, but the moment my wife walked out of the bathroom, hair in damp curls around her shoulders and towel tucked into itself innocently at her breasts, all rational thought left me. I wanted her. Of course, that was nothing new—I always wanted her—but I knew at that moment that I would use all of my charms to bring her over to the dark side.

She quit protesting when I pulled the towel away from her, and that's when I knew she couldn't resist me any more than I could resist her.

I lowered my head and captured her lips with mine. She melted against me, and when she moaned softly, I snapped. Scooping her into my arms, I quickly moved to the edge of the bed. Holding her carefully in my arms, I moved us so I was on my back in the middle of the bed, propped up by the pillows I'd been lying against when she came out of the bathroom.

"C-Carlos," Stephanie stuttered as I lowered her until she was straddling my hips. With every movement, my dick brushed against her, tapping her clit and sliding easily from the juices already dripping from her.

I moaned and grasped her hips as she raised herself off me and then slowly slid back down until I was fully seated inside her.

Stephanie stayed above me, riding me as we made love. Finally, when I felt like I couldn't hold back any longer, I reached between us and touched where we were joined, pushing her past the point of no return.

As her inner muscles spasmed, her knees squeezed my hips, her fingers tightened ever so slightly around my balls, and she screamed my name, flying over the edge of her orgasm.

The sight of her in such a beautiful, erotic pose was all it took, and I slammed my hips up one last time, moving my hands to her hips to grind her down onto me as I came.

As soon as I'd caught my breath, I gathered her in my arms and turned us so she was at my side, lying in my embrace. For several long minutes, I concentrated on simply brushing her hair back from her face, delighting in the way her cheeks flushed pink with the aftereffects of her orgasm, and let her float back to earth on her own time.

Finally, she took a deep, shuddering breath and laughed softly, looking up into my eyes. "You know I'm going to need another shower now, right?" She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face.

I stood and scooped her into my eyes. At her squeak of surprise, I raised an eyebrow teasingly and said, "Come on, Babe. I'll remind you of how good I am in the shower."

Her laugh trailed behind us as I carried her into the bathroom, closing the door behind us with my foot.

~oooOOOooo~

**Stephanie's POV**

I yanked my hair down from the sloppy ponytail I'd thrown it in after our shower and began dragging the comb through it. I'd had time to put some product in it before Ranger pulled me from the bathroom to leave the apartment, but that was it. He said I could finish fixing it on the plane but that we needed to leave right away so we weren't late.

_Like it would have been _my_ fault if we'd been late?_ I grumbled to myself.

"Are you complaining, Babe?" Ranger asked from beside me.

Damn ESP. Wish I'd learned that when we got married! I looked over, saw the grin on his face, and felt my heart melt. "Well, no," I answered, laughing.

"C'mere," he said, taking the comb from my hand and tugging my wrist until I'd slid over onto his lap.

As he began gently combing out the tangles from my damp hair, I marveled again at how great it was having access to the private plane.

"So tell me the timeline again?" I asked, enjoying how it felt having Ranger combing my hair.

"The boat leaves the dock at five. We should arrive in L.A. around three, so we'll have about an hour to walk around before we can board," he patiently explained, even though this was approximately the four hundredth time I'd asked in the last week.

"What are we doing about lunch?" I asked, knowing I'd be hungry way before then. As if it knew what I was talking about, my stomach growled softly, making heat rise in my cheeks.

Ranger laughed softly. "I would swear your stomach has a mind of its own, Babe," he teased me.

"Hey!" I said, trying to turn and glare at him.

He gently nudged my shoulder, keeping me facing forward so he could finish my hair.

"Your babies just need the extra food," I explained primly.

"Mmm," he agreed, moving one hand down and around to cradle my growing bump. "Don't worry, _bebés,_ I won't let your or your _mamá_ starve." To me, he continued, "I had Ella pack us a good lunch, Babe. I thought we could watch _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_ until we get hungry, and then maybe you can lie down in the bedroom in the back and nap until we get to L.A. You were up early, and we still have a big evening ahead of us."

"Oooh," I squealed, excited. "Sounds good. You know I've wanted to see that movie since it came out."

He chuckled, finishing up with the braid he'd made in my hair. "I know, Babe. I remembered."

I started to move from his lap, but he wrapped one arm around me and kept me on his lap while he grabbed a remote for the TV/DVD player mounted on the other side of the plane.

"I'm not too heavy?" I asked as he hit play.

"Never, Babe," he answered, setting the remote down beside him and settling me more firmly on his lap until we were comfortably situated.

~oOo~

Nearly two hours later, Ranger stopped the DVD and looked over at me. "What'd you think, Babe?"

"It was cute! I think my favorite parts were the mops and then One Republic's _Secrets_," I said, grinning as Ranger started humming the song. "Exactly! It's really catchy!" I began singing along until my stomach growling interrupted us.

"Time to feed the beast, Babe?" Ranger asked, smirking.

I elbowed him, gently, in the stomach. "Don't call our babies beasts," I growled teasingly.

Ranger simply shook his head and set me on my feet before standing. "Have a seat. I'll bring lunch to you."

I sat down on the long bench seat and pulled my feet up under me as I waited for Ranger to come back with the food. It only took him a couple of minutes to walk back in with a small basket—the same one we'd used for our anniversary picnic a few months before—in one hand and two bottles of water in the other.

"Want to eat at one of the tables or sitting here?" he asked, handing me one of the waters.

"Here, if we can," I said. "This is really comfortable."

"Sure, we can eat here. I think Ella just made sub sandwiches and finger foods, knowing we were eating on the plane."

He took a seat beside me again and set his water on his other side before opening the basket. He handed me a paper-wrapped sandwich with my name written in Ella's neat script, set his beside him, and then pulled out two small containers.

"Reach in and grab the napkins Ella included, please," he told me, holding the basket my way.

As soon as I had the napkins, he set the now-empty basket on the floor by our feet and took the containers from me.

"Let's see," he said, setting them on his leg and opening them one at a time. "Looks like there are Sun Chips in this one—" which I immediately grabbed, making him chuckle "—and fresh veggies in the other."

"I don't know why," I told him, already munching on one of the chips, "but these are the only chips the babies will let me eat right now without causing major heartburn."

He chuckled and began unwrapping his sandwich. I couldn't tell what was on it, but I saw lots of green stuff, some other sprouty looking things, and a lot of tomatoes and peppers. I prayed as I unwrapped mine that Ella had thought to make me something different.

"Oh, thank God," I said with a sigh, grinning when I saw the piles of turkey and cheese. She'd also included sweet pickles and black olives, as well as lots of spicy mustard. I hungrily dug into the sandwich, moaning as the first taste of the grainy brown mustard touched my taste buds.

The next few minutes were pretty quiet, aside from the occasional moan as I enjoyed the sandwich and chips. I even stole a few carrots and cucumber slices from Ranger, laughing when he mock-glared at me. When we finished everything, Ranger loaded it all, trash included, back into the basket and set it aside.

"Ready for a nap, Babe?" he asked with a grin, obviously catching the yawn I tried to cover up.

I nodded. "I was up way too early this morning."

He chuckled. "Come on, then. Let's go lie down."

"You, too?" I asked, surprised.

"I was up early, too, Babe," he said, taking my hand and leading me toward the back of the plane.

Ranger stripped us both—only after promising to keep his roaming hands and other interested parts to himself—and then settled us into the bed.

He pressed a few buttons on his watch, setting the alarm. Burrowing my head into the crook of his neck, I pressed a kiss to the warm skin and then closed my eyes, already feeling myself drift into sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: December Pt 3

_Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 19: December Pt. 3  
Stephanie's POV**

Ranger woke me shortly before landing in L.A. at just after two fifteen.

"I thought we weren't getting there until three," I mumbled sleepily, sitting up—with his assistance—and swiping my hand over my eyes, brushing away the sleep that had gathered.

He chuckled and brushed his lips across my forehead. "We had good wind, so we're going to arrive a few minutes early. I woke you now so you would have time to freshen up if you wanted."

I nodded quickly, his words reminding me of the pressure I was feeling from the weight of two growing babies pressing down on my bladder.

"Thanks," I said, quickly getting to my feet. I hurried the few feet to the small bathroom, sighing with relief moments later.

When I came out, Ranger ushered me to the seats and buckled me in before sitting beside me and snapping his own into place.

The landing was smooth, and before I knew it, Ranger and I were standing in the L.A. sunshine. The weather was warmer here than it had been at home, and the sun felt amazing as it heated my cooled skin.

I waited a few feet from the plane, next to the limo Ranger had apparently rented to drive us to the pier. He had tried to get me into the car already, but I'd insisted on waiting in the sunshine for him. The man himself was talking to the pilot, making arrangements for our return trip to Trenton the next week.

When he finished, he waved off the driver and helped me into the car before climbing in behind me. Our luggage had already been loaded in the back, so as soon as we were seated and buckled in, Ranger pressed a button, and the limo slowly pulled away from the plane.

"This is way too much," I sighed, running my hand over the soft leather seat beside me. "We could have taken a cab."

"Babe."

Ah yes. Ranger, the master of the one word answer, was back.

At my look, he huffed, nearly rolling his eyes in true Jersey-girl fashion, and explained his original thought. "This was part of my anniversary present, remember? Nothing is too good for you, Stephanie."

Knowing any arguments I made would be useless, I just leaned over and kissed him softly before snuggling into his side for the duration of the fifteen or so minute trip from the airport in Torrance, where we'd landed, to the Port of Los Angeles.

When we pulled up at the pier, the driver opened the door, allowing Ranger to step out. Ranger then held his hand out for me, helping me out of the vehicle.

The driver had already gone to the back of the limo and was unloading our few pieces of luggage to the cart the cruise line had provided at the drop off zone we'd pulled into. Ranger showed the man waiting our tickets and watched as he put matching tags on all our bags. Then he handed Ranger a matching tag in case our luggage got misplaced before making its way to our suite.

"You may begin boarding in approximately one hour," the man told us with a smile. "Feel free to walk the pier or enjoy a drink in one of the various restaurants or venues."

"Thank you," I told him, already tugging Ranger off to the right. I was anxious to stroll along the pier for a few minutes, needing to stretch my legs after the long plane ride.

For almost thirty minutes, we walked along the pier, snapping pictures of each other—and even got a few together when a nice family and a sweet old lady stopped and offered to take our photo—until my feet declared it was time for a break.

"Something to drink, Babe?" Ranger asked, pulling me in tightly against his side.

I nodded. "Yes, please."

He steered us to a juice bar, settling me at a table in the corner before moving up to the counter to order us both something to drink. Several minutes later, he set a pretty pink drink in front of me and then dropped into the seat beside me with his own drink in his hand.

"What's this?" I asked, unwrapping the straw.

"Strawberry Whirl," he answered. "It's got an Apple-Strawberry Juice blend, frozen strawberries, and frozen bananas."

My stomach growled loudly at the thought, and I took a rather large pull from the straw, immediately moaning at how good it tasted.

Ranger chuckled. "Good?" he teased, as he began unwrapping his own straw.

"Mmm," I agreed around the next sip of my drink. Licking my lips, I asked, "What'd you get?" I looked into his cup, and his was much darker than mine—red with an almost blue-ish tint.

"Five Fruit Frenzy, with strawberries, blueberries, bananas, mangoes, peaches, mixed berry juice, peach juice, and ice."

I opened my mouth for a taste, and my eyes nearly rolled back at how delicious it was when he held his straw to my lips.

"Yum," I declared before moving back to my own drink.

We spent the next few minutes trading drinks back and forth, each of us enjoying both concoctions.

As soon as they were empty, Ranger checked his watch and said, "Ready to board the ship?"

"Do I have time to run to the restroom?" I asked, looking back to the hallway in the back.

"Sure. I'll throw these away and meet you out front."

I kissed him quickly and then hurried away as soon as he let me up from the booth.

~oOo~

"Welcome to the Mariner of the Seas, Mr. and Mrs. Manoso," the young woman at the embarkation stand said to us after checking our tickets. "Your suite is located on Deck Ten. Your luggage was already taken up to your rooms, so if you'd just follow Sebastian, he'll show you the way."

"Thank you," Ranger told her before sticking the tickets back in his pocket. He wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me over to the nice looking young man waiting just on the other side of the entry onto the ship.

Sebastian pointed out different areas of the ship as we walked, making small talk. "So where are you guys from?" he asked as we rode the elevator up to the correct deck.

His smile was wide and his question friendly, yet Ranger still turned steely eyes on him, obviously distrustful of the young man's motives.

I elbowed him in his nearly non-existent gut and just rolled my eyes before turning back to Sebastian.

"We're from New Jersey," I answered, silently apologizing for my husband's overprotective attitude.

"I thought I recognized the accents! I grew up in New York City!" the other man said excitedly. "I just moved out here a couple of years ago. I wanted to try acting, but it's just such a hard field to get into, you know?"

I smiled politely and nodded, although I really had no clue.

Sebastian continued talking enthusiastically, not realizing Ranger was shooting him a death glare and I had pretty much tuned him out completely. My attention had been drawn to the elaborate décor as we walked out of the elevator and down the hall to our suite.

Sebastian stopped in front of a room at the end of the hall and slipped a key card into the electronic card reader lock. Once the light flashed green, he opened the door and stepped through before motioning for us to follow him in.

"Welcome to the Royal Suite," he announced. As we continued into the main room, he said, "In the living room is a wet bar, dining table, entertainment center, and even"—he motioned with his hand—"a baby grand piano."

"Thank you," Ranger said firmly. "We can take it from here." He took the two keys the younger man held out without preamble.

"Enjoy the cruise," Sebastian said happily, smiling at us both. "If you need anything, you can get in touch with someone directly by pressing the number one on any of the phones in the suite."

Ranger nodded and then dismissed him by turning back to me.

I gave Sebastian a smile of thanks before looking back around the spacious room.

~oooOOOooo~

**Ranger's POV**

As soon as I gained possession of our keys, I turned my attention back to my wife. She was gazing around the room, walking slowly throughout, trailing her fingers lightly over the piano and then the loveseat—wide enough to fit the both of us comfortably.

"Where's the bedroom?" She began looking around the room again.

"Over here," I told her.

She took the hand I held out for her, following me through the living room.

We paused in the doorway to admire the king-size bed. She just rolled her eyes and grinned when I raised an eyebrow suggestively at her.

"Later, mister," she said with a laugh. "Look at the swan! Is that towels?"

I smiled and nodded, watching her take in all the details.

Her eyes took in the large bedroom, finally settling on the French doors, which led out to our private balcony.

"Can I open the doors?" she asked softly, looking back over her shoulder at me.

"Sure, Babe," I answered just as quietly, moving up to stand behind her.

She turned the lock and pulled the doors open, letting in the breeze coming off the water. We stepped out, and her gasp as she caught sight of the view was enough to bring a smile to my face. I pulled her back to my front, and we stood for several minutes, just admiring the seemingly endless ocean.

"Come on, Babe," I said finally. "Let's look around the rest of the suite, and then we can come sit out here as we leave the dock."

I led her to a room I was sure she would enjoy. The bathroom included a whirlpool tub—big enough for two—a separate shower, and a bidet. The counters were marble, and the colors were light and airy, making the space seem twice as large as it was.

"Wow," she said with a chuckle. "This is nearly as good as the bath at home!"

I grinned at her and nodded. "I knew you'd like it." I took her hand again, giving her wrist a soft kiss. "There's one more thing I want to show you before we leave port."

Two things she hadn't noticed in the main living area were the flowers and cupcakes. I'd ordered the ship's Grand Romance Package when I booked our tickets, and not only did it include the flowers and cupcakes upon arrival but a few other surprises, as well. Of course, I'd had to call again and make it the non-alcoholic version, since the original package had included champagne, but I didn't think either of us would miss the alcohol.

"Oh, the flowers are beautiful," she said, sniffing one of the pretty red roses. Then she turned slightly and squealed. "Cupcakes!" She immediately reached for one, peeling back the paper.

I chuckled, not at all surprised to see her fawn over the cupcakes more than the flowers. The beginning of her pregnancy had changed her eating habits somewhat, but as she got further along, her sweet tooth was coming back in full force more regularly.

"I guess the babies are craving chocolate today?" I asked, swiping at a smear of chocolate at the corner of her mouth.

"Mmm," she agreed, nodding. "Have a bite?" She held her mostly eaten cupcake up to my lips, her eyes twinkling.

I know she expected me to say no, but I surprised her and wrapped my fingers loosely around her wrist, pulling the last bit of cupcake—along with her fingers—into my mouth, sucking and licking every last bit of the chocolate icing.

By the time her fingers slipped from my lips, we were both breathing heavily. Her eyes were as dark as I was sure mine were, and the air was fairly cracking with the electricity flowing between us.

I reached out for her, and just before my hand closed around her wrist again to pull her to me, the warning sounded from the ship, letting the passengers know we would be leaving in ten minutes.

The horn broke the spell we'd suddenly found ourselves under, and Steph gasped as I laughed quietly.

"Grab another cupcake if you want it," I told her. "We'll go out to the balcony to watch the ship depart."

As Steph snagged two of the chocolate cupcakes, I grabbed the complimentary bottle of sparkling grape juice—nice choice, I thought, in lieu of the champagne—and two glasses, and then we made our way to the balcony attached to our bedroom.

There were wicker lounge chairs and a dining table out on the balcony. I quickly poured us two glasses of the juice before securing the bottle in the stand by the table. Just before the last warning horn sounded, I carefully sat in one of the lounge chairs, holding both glasses in one hand while I used my free hand to pull Steph to my lap. We cuddled together, sipping the sparkling juice while Steph ate the cupcakes. The ship gave one last beep of the horn, and then we began to move.

"You know, Mary Lou said when she and Lenny went on the cruise for their honeymoon, they got to throw confetti and streamers," Steph said. "I could totally get into that."

I chuckled. "I can picture you enjoying that. Unfortunately, even with biodegradable products, it's not something the cruise ships do anymore."

With a frown, she said, "Too bad."

Grinning, I couldn't resist teasing her. "So I guess that means you won't be enjoying the cruise?"

She gave an exaggerated sigh and shook her head. "I guess not. Might as well just have them stop and let us off—Oooh!"

She squealed as I handed her the two glasses and stood, mid-sentence.

"I promise you, Babe," I growled softly against the skin of her throat. "That's the only time you'll even think about saying those words."

Then I carried my beautiful, sexy, teasing wife through the French doors, intent on showing her just how much fun she could have on the ship, even without confetti.


	20. Chapter 20: December Pt 4

_Warning for lemony goodness. This is the FFn-compliant version of the chapter. For all the extra lemony goodies, check my profile for a link. Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 20: December Pt. 4  
Ranger's POV**

It was Monday morning, and I was out on the balcony, waiting for Steph to finish in the shower so we could go exploring on the ship. We hadn't done much the night before, opting to stay in for most of the evening. We'd had breakfast already—I'd been down to work out and had ordered breakfast to be delivered to our suite before I came back upstairs—so as soon as Steph was ready, we would head out.

We'd spent several hours right after leaving Los Angeles in our suite the night before. We'd made love multiple times before finally making our way up to Chops Grille, the steakhouse restaurant where I'd made advance reservations for our first night's dinner. The food had been delicious, and the ambiance was perfect—just a quiet affair for the two of us, tucked back into a booth in the darkened corner. After dinner, I'd told Steph I had a surprise for her, and we'd walked hand in hand from Deck 11 to Deck 4.

~oOo~

"_Where are we going?" Steph asked for the third time since leaving the restaurant._

"_Babe," I said, again for the third time. I wasn't going to tell her, but she insisted on asking; I supposed she was testing my resolve._

_Finally, we could hear the beginning sounds of the music coming from Boleros, the Latin-themed lounge I thought we could grab after dinner drinks—non-alcoholic, of course—and enjoy the music. Maybe I could convince Steph to dance with me, even though she was a bit more uncertain of herself since she was pregnant. She looked stunning, though, having dressed in a new blue dress that flared around her legs when she turned in a circle. She had clipped her hair up, so her beautiful neck and the curve of her shoulder were exposed, tempting me to taste her skin, which I'd done several times already since leaving our suite._

"_Ooh," Steph said, biting her lip as I opened the door of the lounge. "Dancing?"_

_One corner of my lips curved up into a half smile as I nodded down at her. "If you'd like. If not, we can just sit and enjoy the music," I assured her._

"_I don't know if I should," she murmured, running a hand over her baby bump._

_I gave the hand I was holding a squeeze and said, "Let's just get something to drink and sit for a while. If you feel up to it in a few minutes, we'll dance."_

_She nodded, all smiles and excitement as the pulsing music rushed through us._

_We found two seats just to the side of the dance floor, and once settled, I moved to the bar to grab us drinks. I ordered a Mexican beer for myself and a Virgin Strawberry Daiquiri for Steph and then made my way back to her._

_For half an hour, we listened to the great live band and watched as couples danced. When Gilberto Santa Rosa's _Corazon_ began, I coaxed Steph out onto the floor. I knew Steph liked to Salsa, and this was the perfect song to dance to._

_We twirled and danced, and Steph moved her hips more and more as she got into the music. We couldn't do all the moves we'd danced before she got pregnant, but neither of us cared. We had fun for an hour, dancing not only the Salsa, but also the Mambo, Rumba, and even a silly version of a Tango._

"_I'm done!" Steph huffed, blowing a strand of hair that had come loose from the clip away from her face, which was flush from dancing, giving her a natural glow._

_I grinned and gathered her in my arms when a slow song came on._

"_One more dance, Babe?" I asked, my voice low and soothing._

"_One more," she sighed, smiling up at me before kissing me and leaning her head on my shoulder._

~oOo~

"Carlos?"

Steph's voice finally pulled me from the memories of the night before, and I looked up to find her dressed in a dark gray skirt, which flowed softly around her knees, and a peach wrap top. The shirt tied at her side, below her bump, modestly highlighting the fact that we were having a baby—or babies, as was the case.

"You look beautiful," I told her honestly.

"Thank you, sir," she answered, playfully batting her eyelashes. "You look very handsome yourself."

I chuckled, shaking my head. I was dressed casually myself, wearing black slacks and a black button-down, but I had the first few buttons undone, and my sleeves were rolled up my forearms a few times. I'd left my shoulder-length hair loose, and I knew from experience—not to mention the darkening of her eyes—that Steph preferred it that way.

"Ready to go, Babe?"

She nodded. "Where to first?"

"Let's head to Deck 5. That's got the Royal Promenade, where we can walk around and look at everyone and everything. We can even do some shopping if you'd like."

~oooOOOooo~

**Stephanie's POV**

After buying some great souvenirs for Lula, Connie, Mary Lou, Val, and my grandma, as well as some cute clothes and costume jewelry for myself, I turned to Ranger.

"Know what I want to do now?" I asked, an impish grin on my face.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do tell," he murmured, chuckling softly.

"Lunch!" I laughed at his knowing look. "What?" I murmured. "I'm hungry!"

"I know just the place, Babe."

Ranger led us down to Deck 4 to the main dining room.

"One of the best-kept secrets is that lunch in here is one of the better meals on board," he said quietly as we waited for seats. "The salad bar is staffed by chefs who create salads according to your instructions; they've got fresh vegetables, meats, and cheeses, so anything you can possibly want for a big salad, you can get. I thought this would suit both our tastes."

"It's perfect," I promised him, standing on my tiptoes to give him a kiss of thanks for his thinking of me and his planning.

It turned out he was right. Our salads were delicious. I had piled mine with different meats—turkey, ham, salami, even some cold roast beef—and lots of cheese, as well as the fresh veggies our babies had demanded. Ranger had only a small amount of cheese, but he'd loaded his salad up with peppers, cucumbers, a large handful of tiny tomatoes, avocado, asparagus tips, carrots, and radishes. I was sure he'd included other veggies that I hadn't noticed, but I was too engrossed in my own yummy meal to notice.

"Hello!" a cheerful voice drawled in a soft southern accent.

I looked up to see an older couple sitting down at the table beside us.

"Hello," I echoed, smiling at them.

"We're the Robertsons," the woman said, motioning between herself and her husband. "We're from Texas. Where're y'all from?"

"I'm Steph," I told her. "This is my husband, Carlos, and we're from New Jersey."

"Oh, how lovely! And look, Marv," she said, poking at her husband's shoulder. "They're having a baby." She smiled at me. "Our youngest granddaughter is pregnant, too. How far along are you, honey?"

"We're actually having twins. I just started my fourth month."

"Twins!" she gasped, her smile growing. "How wonderful! Is this your first cruise? It's our first. Our grandchildren got us tickets for our sixtieth wedding anniversary."

I continued to make small talk with the verbose stranger, but it was fun listening to her enthusiastic chatter. Every so often, I would catch Ranger's eye, and he would give me a half grin; I could tell he was amused by my conversation with the woman.

When I finished my salad, during a lull in the conversation, he murmured, "Ready to go, Babe?"

"Yep," I answered. "It was good to meet you, Mary and Marv. We're going to head out now. Maybe we'll see you again later this week?"

"Oh, sure, darlin," Mary gushed. "You two kids enjoy yourselves! Have a great afternoon!"

Ranger ushered us quickly out of the dining room, his shoulders shaking with barely-contained laughter.

"I don't know how you do it, Babe," he said, grinning.

"What?" I couldn't help but giggle at his amusement.

"Make friends wherever you go," he said with a shrug. "There's just something about you that draws people in—even strangers like Mary and Marv."

"They were a hoot, weren't they?"

"They were," he admitted. "Marv kept shooting me glances and then rolling his eyes when his wife got on a tear about some new topic."

"Well, I loved them. If my grandpa were still alive, I think that is a lot like what he and Grandma would have been like together."

Ranger smiled and nodded. "So now what, Babe?" he asked after a minute. "Do you need to go up and rest for a bit?"

I shook my head, already knowing what I wanted to do. "Mini golf!"

I knew there was a nine hole mini golf course because I'd heard several people talk about it in one of the shops that morning. I hadn't been putt-putting in years, and I'd never been with Ranger. I didn't even know if he would enjoy it, but I really wanted to play.

He nodded and smiled. "Deck 13 it is."

I felt my jaw drop. "You know the deck number?"

"Oh yeah, Babe. That was one place I knew you'd want to visit, so I made sure to look it up this morning while I was waiting for you to get dressed."

"Oh," I squeaked. "Well, good." I gave him a big smile and then took his hand and pulled him down the promenade to the elevators that would take us up to the golf course.

~oOo~

Two hours later, I was regretting my choice of activities.

"Why in the world did you not tell me you were a ringer?" I asked grumpily.

"Babe..." He just laughed at my unamused expression.

"How have I been married to you for this long and I didn't have a clue you were that competitive?"

By the time we'd made it to the fourth hole, I knew I'd been played.

~oOo~

"_How in the hell have you made a hole-in-one on every hole so far?" I asked, feeling my jaw drop as he sank the ball for the fourth time in a row._

"_It's all a matter of visualizing where the ball will go and then making it happen," he explained with a smirk._

"_Do you plan everything like it's a military maneuver?" I laughed, shaking my head._

_He gave me a look. "Of course. Does that surprise you?"_

_Shaking my head again, I lined up for my next shot. When I missed—again—I felt his arms wrap around me from behind._

_His warm breath ghosted over my ear as he murmured, "Lean forward a little bit."_

"_I'm already off balance," I grumbled, running a hand down my bump._

_He chuckled and moved his hands from my shoulders, down my arms, until they covered my own hands, wrapping around the putter. "Your stroke should be firm but smooth."_

_I shivered at his suggestive words._

"_Look down and imagine the ball rolling straight into the hole."_

_He pulled our arms back slightly and held them steady._

"_Remember, Babe. Smooth."_

_The moment he released my hands, I swung the putter and watched as the ball rolled slowly down the lane, the perfect speed and right in line..._

_And rolled right by the hole._

~oOo~

As Ranger finished tallying up the score, I couldn't hold back my groan. I'd been on my feet for a while, and my back was beginning to hurt.

"That's it," my husband said, wrapping his arm around my expanding waistline. "Time for a rest upstairs."

"I don't want to sleep," I told him, pouting. "I'm not tired."

He chuckled, pulling me along with him to the elevator. "You don't have to sleep if you don't want, Steph. Just need to get off your feet for a bit."

I grumbled but silently acknowledged that he was right.

Twenty minutes later, as I was settled in his arms in one of the chairs on our small private balcony, I sighed.

"Better?" Ranger murmured near my ear. His warm breath ghosted over my skin, sending a shiver down my body.

"Mmm," I answered softly. "Much."

We were quiet for nearly an hour, just enjoying watching the water and being with each other. No phone calls or Merry Men to interrupt our time alone, no worry about needing to hurry off to work. Just the two of us, alone with...

"Dolphins!" I gasped, pointing out at the water near the ship.

Ranger helped me to my feet, and we stood at the railing to get a better view. There was a small pod of the sleek-looking creatures, five or six of them, and they were jumping in and out of the water in the waves created by the boat. It was almost like they were playing leapfrog over one another.

"That's so cool," I told him. I kept my voice low so as not to disturb them, even though realistically, I knew they couldn't hear me and wouldn't be bothered even if they had been able to.

"They are amazing creatures," Ranger said, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "I believe these are the Pacific White-Sided Dolphins, which are fairly small compared to some of the other varieties."

"They look almost like sharks," I mused, looking at the fin on top.

Ranger nodded. "Their dorsal fin is shaped differently than most dolphin species. It has a hook on the end."

I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "You know an awful lot about dolphins," I said with a grin. "New hobby?"

"I thought there was a good chance we would run into some during our trip, so I did some research," he admitted, and even with his mocha-colored skin, I could see a hint of pink showing on his cheeks.

I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you," I murmured before rising on my tiptoes to brush his lips with mine. "That was very sweet."

I turned back to the water and continued watching the dolphins playing in the water.

"I found out some other interesting facts," he murmured, lowering his head to kiss the sensitive spot below my ear. "For instance, did you know that dolphins are highly sexual creatures?"

I let out a breathy moan when his hands left the rail beside mine and slid up my arms before moving to cup my breasts through my shirt.

"Flipper's a naughty boy," I said, my voice shaky.

"They mate for life, too," he said, pinching my nipples lightly, making me squirm back against his growing erection.

"C-Carlos," I stuttered. "We can't do this out here!"

"Look around, Babe," he said huskily. "We're almost as secluded as we would be inside."

As his hands moved to untie the knot holding my shirt closed, I looked left and then right, seeing that he'd been correct. The balcony had a wall on either side, so we couldn't see our neighbors, and unless you leaned out far—way too far for me to be comfortable!—you couldn't see above or below you, either.

I started to speak, but when he gave my nipples the gentlest of pinches through my bra, all that came out was a whimper.

He slid his hands under the fabric until he was cupping my breasts in his large palms, still teasing my nipples with his thumbs and forefingers. My head fell back to his shoulder, and I moaned as he plucked at the hardening nubs.

"Take it off," I said with a whimper, a pleading tone in my voice.

Bending his head to suckle at the tender skin under my ear, his hands left my breasts and moved between our bodies to unhook my bra, sliding both my shirt and bra off my shoulders and down my arms, letting them fall to the floor at our feet. The fire inside me was growing, and my hormones were spinning wildly out of control as he used one hand to continue teasing my nipples and the other to undo the button on his pants.

I was gripping the railing in front of me with both hands, my knuckles turning white, and whimpered again when I heard his zipper slowly being lowered.

"I want to make love to you out here, Stephanie," Ranger murmured, his hand gliding up my thigh and under my skirt. "I want you to watch the waves and feel the sun, letting all your senses come into play as I touch you." He bent and kissed my bare back, sending shivers down my spine. "May I do that, Babe?"

When I nodded, he slid his hand up farther, until he was cupping me through my silky panties.

"_Dios,_ you're wet," he growled, pressing the heel of his hand against me.

"For you," I breathed, writhing against his palm.

"Oh, Babe..."

He wasted little time bending me forward and sliding into me. Outside with nothing but the sun and water, the playing dolphins to keep us company, Ranger made love to me until we both came hard, our voices quiet in deference to any overhearing ears.

I was panting when he finally withdrew, and when he scooped me into his arms to carry me inside, I pressed a shaky kiss to the column of his neck, feeling his throat move as he swallowed.

"Wow," I hummed when I could finally form words.

His answering growl made me giggle.

"I'll show you wow," Ranger murmured, laying me down on the bed and covering my body with his.

_Wow, indeed._


	21. Chapter 21: December Pt 5

_Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 21: December Pt. 5  
Stephanie's POV**

"It'll feel good to be off the boat and stretch my legs," I said, looking around as Ranger and I walked down the ramp toward the shore.

We had just arrived in Puerto Vallarta, Mexico, our third stop on the cruise.

"Mmm," he agreed, slipping his arm around my waist. "Still feel up to going shopping this morning?"

"Definitely. The beach yesterday was great, and you know I loved the helicopter ride in Cabo." I laughed, shaking my head. "If I go home without more souvenirs than I've already gotten, the girls will kill me."

Ranger chuckled. "Santos already threatened me if I didn't bring him back something special."

"Did you tell him we weren't allowed to bring him home a woman?" I asked with a giggle.

"He was sorely disappointed," Ranger answered with a straight face. He was quiet for a moment, and when we reached the shore, he asked, "How about something to drink at one of the little cafes? We can plan out our morning while we sit."

My stomach growled, making me grin. "And maybe something to eat," I murmured, rubbing my baby bump.

Laughing, he shook his head. "Babe, we just had breakfast."

I shrugged, unable to help it that the twins were making me hungry!

Just then, a young man in a uniform from our ship came walking quickly down the ramp, stopping us.

"Are you Mr. Manoso?" he asked, breathing heavily.

I raised an eyebrow, and Ranger nodded.

"There's a phone call on the ship for you. They were told you were not on board, but they insisted someone come and find you."

"Babe, it's got to be Tank," Ranger said. "No one else would call, and he wouldn't call if it wasn't an emergency." He sighed. "I'm sorry, but I need to take this. We'll go out after, okay?"

I frowned. "You go back and answer the phone. I'll go find something to eat and sit while I wait for you."

This time, Ranger reflected my frown back at me. "I don't feel comfortable with you going out on your own, Stephanie. Not here, and not while pregnant." He placed his hand on the swell of my belly in a protective gesture.

"Nothing's going to happen, Carlos," I told him, moving my hand to his and squeezing softly. "Go. Answer the call. If something serious has happened, we need to know."

I could see the war going on his head, debating with himself on whether or not to leave me. After looking around, he must have come to the same conclusion.

"You have the panic button?" Ranger asked, glancing at the bag I was carrying.

"I won't need it," I insisted, "but yes, I have it."

He sighed. "All right. Go right to that restaurant," he said, pointing out the nearest cafe, painted a bright pink, "and wait for me. Order me a bottle of water, too, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" I teased, saluting him.

"Babe," he said with a smirk. "Go."

I nodded, kissed him, and then we both turned and walked off in opposite directions. Ranger followed the young man back to the ship while I walked with the crowd to the street.

~oOo~

After choosing two bottles of water and a yummy-looking, flaky pastry, I grabbed a table near the back of the busy restaurant. I'd wanted to sit near the front so Ranger would see me when he came in, but at least from where I was, I had a clear view of the door.

I was looking down at the crumbs of my pastry when I heard footsteps walking up and stopping at my table. I looked up, expecting to see Ranger, but I saw a strange man and woman instead.

"You are Stephanie Manoso?" The man's voice was heavily accented and gruff.

"Can I help you?" They didn't look particularly threatening, but something about them was setting off my Spidey sense.

"You need to come with us," the man said.

I shook my head. "I'm waiting for my husband. I'm good here, thank you." If I had any choice about it, I would most certainly _not_ be going anywhere with these people.

Until I saw the gun.

The man used the woman to block the restaurant's view of him, and when he opened his coat, the butt of a handgun showing above the waist of his pants.

"Come along, Mrs. Manoso," the woman said, flashing her own gun. "You don't want anything to happen to the little baby, correct?"

I immediately dropped the remains of my food. Picking up the full bottle of water I'd gotten for Ranger, I put it in my bag and stood.

"Good girl," the man said, reaching out to caress my face.

I jerked away. "Don't touch me," I hissed. "I'll come with you, but keep your hands off me."

He wrapped his fingers tightly around my upper arm, leading me through the crowd. "Smile," the man growled softly from the corner of his mouth. "It would not be a good thing if you draw attention to your little situation."

I pasted what I hoped passed as a smile on my face as I was led from the restaurant.

When we got out to the street and began weaving through the crowds, I finally asked, "Where are we going?"

"Just keep walking," the woman on my right said.

As we walked, I began to notice three other men around us. I'd seen one as I walked to the cafe, and when I'd come out with my two kidnappers, I'd seen the other two. I wouldn't have thought anything about it, but they kept popping up as we walked. They would pass us and then stand around near one of the shops on the side of the street as we moved past them before moving back in front.

I had to do something to get myself out of this situation and give Ranger time to find me. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew my life and the lives of our babies might very well depend on my actions. A couple of blocks down the street, I got a great idea when I saw a sign for a public restroom.

"I'm sorry," I said, injecting as much sincerity into my tone as I could, "but I really need to use the bathroom." I pointed to the right. "There's one right over there."

"Keep walking," the man said, ignoring my plea.

"Please," I whined. "I really need to go. It would draw a lot of attention if I had an accident on the sidewalk."

"She's right, _hermano_," the woman said.

They held a short conversation in Spanish, and even though my knowledge of the language was much more extensive now than it used to be, I only caught a few words. "_El jefe_" was "the boss." "_Matar_" was "kill." And whether the man was really her brother or not, I didn't know.

Turning toward me, the woman finally said, "I'll take you. Don't try anything funny."

I shook my head and let her lead me to the small cinder block bathrooms.

~oOo~

I was still trying to figure out what to do when I walked into the stall. Looking at the dirty floor, inspiration struck. First, I hit the panic button, knowing it would alert Ranger that I was in danger—if he didn't already know. Then, I pulled the stun gun out, turned it on, and hid it behind the bag.

Once I was settled, I asked in a timid voice, "Would you please hold my bag? This floor is really dirty."

She grumbled, but then I heard her footsteps as she walked to the stall. She pushed open the stall door and held her hand out for the bag.

I thrust the bag at her like I was going to give it to her, and before she could make a sound, I zapped the stun gun against her arm, sending her nearly silently to the floor.

_Yes!_ One down, four to go.

Luckily, she wasn't a very large woman, so after sticking her gun in my waistband, I was able to half drag and half push her into the large, handicapped stall. Ranger had apparently snuck a set of handcuffs in my bag before we'd left the boat, and I used those to cuff her to the pipe behind the toilet. I also took off her shoes in the hopes of slowing her down if or when she did get free and pulled off one of her socks, stuffing it in her mouth as a gag. Then, giving her one more good zap with the stun gun, I stuffed it back in my purse.

I wanted the gun in my hand, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself, so I pulled it from my waist and held it in my hand inside the bag, ready to shoot through the material if I had to.

I made my way through the empty bathroom to the door and peeked out. I saw the man who had taken me from the cafe standing on the other side of the street, talking with the three other men I'd noticed. They weren't paying any attention to me, so as soon as a small crowd of people passed between me and the men, I slipped out of the bathroom and hurried to blend into the crowd.

~oooOOOooo~

**Ranger's POV**

Even after Stephanie assured me she would be fine by herself, I was hesitant about leaving her. I was sure she was right, that she would be fine and nothing would happen, but she and the babies were my life. If anything were to happen…

Shaking those thoughts from my head, I hurried back up the ramp, onto the ship.

"Right this way, sir," the young man said, leading me toward what I assumed would be Guest Relations on Deck 5.

After a couple of minutes, we walked up to the desk at Guest Relations. The messenger said to the woman behind the counter, "This is Mr. Manoso. He had a phone call waiting on line two."

"Oh yes," she said. "The phone is right over here."

She smiled what she must have meant to be a seductive smile, but all my thoughts were on Stephanie and whatever was going on at home that required a phone call from Tank. When I didn't respond, she simply handed me the phone without further comment.

"Yo," I said, keeping my voice hard so as not to betray the hint of fear I felt coiling in my gut.

I was met with dead air.

"Tank?"

Still nothing.

Turning back to the woman, I said, "We must have been cut off."

"I'm sorry, sir. Maybe they'll call back?" she said, sounding more like a question than a statement.

I wasn't going to wait that long. "How do I dial out on this thing?"

She began to look a bit nervous. "Well, uh, we don't generally encourage our guests to make ph—"

I bit back a curse. "How do I dial out?" I growled, interrupting her.

"There is an extra charge for calls ma—"

Slamming my fist down on the counter, I hissed, "I will pay what I need to pay. I am on vacation with my pregnant wife. I would not have been contacted if it had not been an emergency. Now, I'll ask you once more. How. Do. I. Dial. Out?"

The now frightened-looking woman put the phone up on the counter, hit a few buttons, and said meekly, "You just need to type in the ten digit number now, sir."

I quickly dialed Tank's direct number and then turned my back on the woman once more, staring down a couple sitting across from me until they averted their eyes.

"Yo," Tank's voice answered, sounding distracted.

"Report."

I heard shuffling and then a thump, as if his feet had dropped from the desk to the floor.

"Ranger? What the hell?" Tank's voice sounded unsure and surprised.

"Did you not call?" I asked. "I was told there was a phone call..."

"Aren't you on the boat, man? I didn't call. Everything is fine here."

"What? No, it had to be..." My voice trailed off as a feeling of dread suddenly overwhelmed me. "Pull up Steph's tracker. I.D. four bravo six two zulu."

I heard clicking as Tank complied with my demand, not even bothering to question me about having a tracker on Steph while on vacation.

"Okay, man, I've got it on screen," he said. "What's going on, Rangeman?"

"Where's it located?" I asked, not bothering to answer his question.

"The address is..." He rattled off an address, but then there was a pause before he said, "No, wait, she's on the move, heading north."

_Okay, no need to panic. She's probably just finding someplace to sit,_ I told myself, not really believing it even as I thought it.

Just then, my watch beeped, signaling Stephanie had activated her panic button.

_Fuck!_


	22. Chapter 22: December Pt 6

_Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 22: December Pt. 6  
Stephanie's POV**

I was lucky the street was teeming with people from not only the cruise ships, but other tourists and even a lot of locals. It made blending in easier. I stayed with the crowds, keeping an eye on the kidnappers until I couldn't see them any longer. I knew it wouldn't take long for them to find the woman I'd left in the bathroom, so I needed to find a better cover quickly, before they came looking for me.

Glancing around at the local shops and restaurants, I thought about slipping inside one—maybe telling the people who worked there that I needed someplace to hide. Then I remembered the guns, and I didn't want to drag any innocent people into this if I didn't have to.

The first thing I needed to do, I knew, was hide my hair. I had left it loose for today's outing, and my long curls would be a beacon from behind. I had an elastic hair band in my bag, so as I walked, I pulled it up into a high ponytail before wrapping it around itself and securing it into a bun. When I saw a shop coming up on my right with big, floppy hats and sunglasses, I knew I'd hit pay dirt.

Luckily, there was a small group of women already at the racks, so I moved around them, concealing myself as much as possible, and quickly pulled out some of the money Ranger and I had exchanged on board the cruise ship before docking.

_Ranger..._ My heart skipped a beat at the thought of my husband. I was sure by now that he'd begun to worry, especially since I'd hit the panic button. What if I never saw him again? It would be my fault for insisting that I stay while he went back to the ship.

I shook my head, pulling myself out of my thoughts. I handed the money to the little old woman from the shop and pulled on one of the brightly colored hats a lot of the tourists were wearing before slipping on one of the overly large pair of sunglasses.

"_Gracias__,_" I murmured softly. In my broken Spanish, I asked where I could find a new sweater. I needed something new to put on because I was going to ditch the jacket I was currently wearing as soon as I was able.

The woman pointed to the little store just up the street, and I nodded, smiling my thanks before hurrying in that direction.

I kept an eye on the crowd as I bought a plain, brown jacket to replace the dark red one I was currently wearing. The red would stick out, even in a rather colorful crowd, but I was hoping the brown would blend in a little better.

I wasn't sure exactly how to say what I wanted to in Spanish, so as I told the man behind the table, "You take this one. I don't need it anymore," I took off the red one and handed it to him.

He looked confused until I pulled on the new one. When I began to walk away, he called out, "_Gracias!_"

With my disguise in place, I knew I needed to find some place to hide. But where?

Just then, a building down the street caught my eye. It was the perfect place to hide until I could figure out my next step.

~oooOOOooo~

**Ranger's POV**

"Keep her on your radar, Tank," I growled before slamming the phone down.

Turning to the simpering woman behind the desk, I gave her my best blank stare, which Stephanie always said made people who didn't know me wet their pants.

"Give me a Sat phone," I barked.

"Uh, sir," she began, "those phones are only for extreme emergencies. I don't think—"

"My wife—" I swallowed hard before continuing. "My _pregnant_ wife is in danger. If you can't give me that phone _now_"—I lowered my voice, reining in my temper—"get me someone that can." When she didn't move, I slammed my palm down on the counter and said in a deadly tone of voice, "_Now!_"

She scurried away, returning moments later with a young man in a security uniform. He had a buzz cut, and I could see the hint of a tattoo peeking out from the bottom of his shirt sleeve. From his appearance and the way he was standing, I could tell he was military.

"Sir, can I help you?"

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my driver's license, RangeMan business card, military I.D. card, and finally, my Government I.D., handing them to him.

"My name is Ricardo Manoso. I'm here with my wife, who is four and a half months pregnant with twins. I have reason to believe she's in danger." I tried to keep my voice even, knowing that yelling at the man wouldn't get me far.

The man looked at my cards before handing them back to me with a nod. "What do you need?"

"Just after we disembarked, I was lured back to the ship under the guise of a phone call. The only one who knows how to reach me is my second-in-command. When I got to the phone, no one was on the line. I immediately called him back, and he said he hadn't called. My wife—" I swallowed back the bile that was threatening to rise in my throat. "My wife had a tracker and panic button on her—something she uses because of the line of work we are in—and he pulled up the information on her tracker. She began moving as we spoke. Shortly after, her panic button was triggered.

"I need one of your Sat phones so I can contact my man and have him lead me to her whereabouts."

With a nod, the man bent down and began moving around behind the counter. When he stood back straight, he had two Sat phones in his hands.

"Let's go."

My worry over Stephanie must have clouded my hearing, because it sounded like he had said _us_.

"I'm going with you, sir." The man met my gaze head on. "Two of us searching for her will be faster."

I nodded, unable to voice my thanks.

Before we walked away, he turned to the woman behind the desk. "Starla, tell Gary 'Code Yellow' and that I'll be on walkies."

As soon as we cleared the door of the ship, I used the phone and dialed Tank.

"Speak." Tank's voice was calm, but I could clearly hear the underlying stress and worry.

"I'm here with—" I broke off, realizing I didn't know the young man's name.

"Staff Sergeant Bryce Simmons," the man said quickly.

I repeated Simmons' name and then said, "We're going searching for Stephanie. Go."

"Okay, I've got your tracker up. Go north approximately half a mile."

We stuck to the main street, sweeping our gazes back and forth, looking for trouble.

"Stop," Tank said suddenly. "She should be somewhere just ahead on the left."

I held my hand up to stop Simmons. "Thanks, Tank. Will call you back. Keep an eye on the tracker." I hung up and motioned to the building Tank had indicated. "She's in that theater."

"How do you know?" he asked, continuing to scan our surroundings.

"I just know."

Like a good soldier, he didn't ask questions.

"You carrying?" I asked, chancing a glance at him.

He shook his head once.

Bending down, I palmed my ankle piece and slid it up my leg before turning it over to him. "You stay out here. I'll go inside," I told him, already moving away.

I made my way into the theater, thankful there was only one person ahead of me in the ticket line. I paid for my ticket and then pulled the most recent picture of Stephanie from my wallet, showing it to the teenager behind the ticket counter.

"Have you seen this woman? _¿Has visto a esta mujer?_"

At his skeptical look, I continued explaining in Spanish that she was my wife and we'd gotten separated, but we were supposed to meet up here. I thought maybe our wires had gotten crossed and she was waiting inside for me. When I showed him a photo of the two of us her mother had taken over the summer, he smiled.

"_Si!_ Yes!" He pointed to the hallway to the left. "There."

I nodded my thanks and then turned in the direction he'd indicated.

About halfway down the hall, I saw a man who would have fit in well on Stark Street back at home glancing into the doors of each room. What caught my attention most was the gun in his hand.

I hugged the wall, sneaking quietly up behind him. He had just opened the door and begun to raise his gun when I stuck mine in the back of his neck. "_Congelar, __cabrón__,_" I hissed.

Before the motherfucker could freeze like I'd ordered, he suddenly slumped to the floor in front of me as I heard a familiar zap.

"Babe?"

~oooOOOooo~

**Stephanie's POV**

I had been keeping an eye on the door, so I had seen the man at the end of the hall coming toward the theater I was hiding in. I peeked out until he began to get closer, and then I hid just inside the door, waiting until he came inside. Just before the door opened, I felt a tingle on the back of my neck, and I let myself hope it was a sign that Ranger was near.

When the man took a step inside the theater, his gun arm coming up, I raised my own arm and zapped him with the stun gun.

That's when I heard the most glorious sound in the world.

"Babe?"

"Carlos!" I cried, turning off the stun gun and sliding it back into my bag as my husband stepped over the body on the floor and pulled me into his arms.

"_Dios,_ Babe," he said on a hoarse cry.

I buried my face in his neck and finally let out all the emotion that had been building in the time since I'd been taken. My sobs were muffled as he held me tight.

After several minutes, he finally pulled away enough to look into my eyes as he asked, "How are you, Stephanie? Did he hurt you? Was it just this man?" He toed at the unconscious man at our feet.

I shook my head. "I'm okay, Carlos. _We're_ okay." I smiled, breathing deeply in absolute relief that I was with him again. "I was sitting in the café when a man and a woman came up and said I needed to come with them. I wasn't going to, but they showed me their guns, and the woman threatened the babies. On the way to wherever they were taking me, I pretended like I needed to use the bathroom and then stunned the woman and handcuffed her to the toilet when we were alone."

Ranger smiled and kissed my forehead before telling me, "Proud of you, Babe. Go on."

"I slipped out of the bathroom, bought the disguise"—I motioned to my hat and jacket, opening my bag to show him the sunglasses—"and then slipped in here. I saw this guy and two other men following us after we left the café."

His face registered an array of different emotions. Pride and love and relief were there, of course, but so were fear and anger.

"There were five of them total?" At my nod, he pulled out a Sat phone from his back pocket and held it up to his ear, snuggling me tightly against him again. "Tank, I've got her," he said into the phone. He listened for a minute and then said, "Yes, he's outside. There were five. I'll call you back when I know more."

I started to ask who was outside, but he was already speaking into the phone again.

"Simmons? I've got her. She's fine." He paused, listening. "You've got two? Great, I've got one here. She said there were five." He paused again. "Okay, I'll wake this guy up, and we'll meet you outside."

When he'd put the phone back in his pocket, I finally said, "Who was that?"

He explained about the man who had come with him from the boat and how he'd figured out just before I'd pressed the panic button that something was wrong.

"Simmons knows the man in charge of the police department here. He said he's someone we can trust. He called him and reported the men he'd found outside, who'd been waiting with guns. He'd already disabled and cuffed them with flex cuffs. The police have already picked up the woman and were holding her at the station until they could figure out how and why she'd ended up cuffed to the public toilet." Ranger grinned at that, brushing another kiss to my forehead. "Come on, Babe. Let's get this guy up, and then we'll meet Simmons and take these three to the station. Then we'll get to the bottom of this before we head back to the boat."

I sighed. "I really wanted to go on the whale watching tour," I told him, frowning.

"I know, Babe. But as soon as we find out what's going on, I want to get you checked out and then take you back to the ship to rest," Ranger explained patiently.

"I understand," I replied, nodding. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"We'll come back and do it some other time, I promise."

"'Kay."

"Hand me a flex cuff from your bag, Babe. I want to cuff him before I wake him up." He nudged the man on the floor with his foot.

I searched my bag, found a handful of the black plastic zip ties, and handed one to Ranger. He secured the kidnapper's hands behind him before he picked the man up by his armpits, shaking him until he came awake with a start.

They had a short conversation in Spanish—I was too tired to follow along at all—and then Ranger told me, "Follow behind me, Babe. Stay close."

~oooOOOooo~

**Ranger's POV**

I led the way out of the theater, my gun at the back of the man beside me. Steph hadn't been surprised when I'd asked her to hand me a flex cuff, so apparently she had found them when she'd found the regular cuffs. As we walked past the teenager who had pointed out the direction Stephanie had gone, I gave him a nod, but his eyes were for my wife, who had pulled her hair down and was combing her fingers through her long locks. I smirked, unable to blame his stares. Even at four and a half months pregnant with twins, she was beautiful.

When we got to the sidewalk, two police cars were sitting at the curb with a rough-looking man handcuffed in back and a uniformed officer behind the wheel of each vehicle. Simmons was standing beside the front car, speaking to the man standing with him. From the uniform, I knew this was the chief of police he had told me about.

"Mr. Manoso, I am Police Chief Pedro Aguilar," he said, sticking his hand out in greeting. With his other, he motioned at the car.

The officer stepped out of the vehicle and came around to take the man we'd brought out, and I handed the man's gun to him.

"Le estaba diciendo el Sr. Simmons—" the chief began, stopping when I interrupted.

"English, if possible," I said, trying to be as friendly as I could. "My wife doesn't speak much Spanish."

He smiled at Stephanie and nodded. "Yes, yes, of course. As I say, I am telling Mr. Simmons that the woman we pick up has—" he paused, seeming to think "—how you say? Spill her guts?"

Steph laughed. "Yes, you could say it that way."

"Good, good. My English is...not perfect, but I learn." He smiled before continuing. "Yes, so, she give the name of the man who, erm, how you say, _secuestrado_?"

"Kidnapped," I supplied.

"_Si_, yes." The chief nodded. "The man who help kidnap Mrs. Manoso. My men have already pick him up. She too name the man who tell them about you. It was a worker on the ship, who had, eh, broke in the machine—the computer—and find information for registered people. I send men for him, also."

"So that's everyone?" Stephanie asked, beginning to shake beside me.

I pulled her to me, rubbing my hands gently up and down her arms in support.

He nodded again. "_Si_, that is all. I get a statement from you all, and you now free to go. I..." He frowned, shaking his head. "I am sorry this happen to you, Mrs. Manoso. Come visit again please and learn our beautiful country is not so bad always. My man will take you all to the station and bring back to boat after. Yes?"

Stephanie just nodded. "Thank you."

The chief turned to the car, climbed into the passenger seat, and the two vehicles sped away.

"The other car should be here any moment," Simmons said as he handed me my gun.

I checked the clip and safety before sliding it into my ankle holster as Simmons smiled over at Stephanie.

"I'm sorry to meet you this way, Mrs. Manoso. I'm glad you are all right," he told her.

She smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you. Thank you for your help."

They continued to make small talk until an unmarked Jeep Patriot pulled to the curb.

"Take the front," I said, motioning to Simmons. "Steph and I will take the back."

I helped Stephanie in and then jogged around to the other side and climbed in beside her.

~oooOOOooo~

**Stephanie's POV**

Two hours later, Ranger and I had both given our statements, and I'd been checked over by a local obstetrician. I had tried to tell Ranger that I was fine, but when Chief Aguilar had told us his sister was one of the town's OB/GYNs and that he could call her if I needed her, my husband had insisted I be seen.

~oOo~

_I had been put at ease right away when the doctor bustled into the exam room. She had smiled and begun chatting, introducing herself as Dr. Marissa Torres, but she'd asked us to please call her Risa. I'd promptly told her to call me Stephanie or Steph._

_She was in the middle of taking my vitals while peppering me with questions._

"_Your blood pressure looks fine," Risa commented. "Have you felt any pain or contractions?" She pushed me to lie back and began to push gently around my baby bump._

"_No, not at all," I answered, smiling slightly when I heard Ranger let out a soft breath._

"_Good," she said, giving us a smile. "Let's take a listen to these little ones, yes?"_

_I nodded quickly, always eager to hear our babies' heartbeats._

_She pulled a little speaker with the attached microphone from her pocket and used her other hand to squirt a bit of the cold, blue gel onto my now exposed belly. The moment she touched the wand to my stomach, we heard the sound of two galloping horses. That's what the heartbeats always sounded like to me—that fast, rhythmic thump-tha-thump-tha-thump._

_After several minutes, Risa grinned, wiping up the wand and then my belly with a soft cloth. "They sound good! Very strong heartbeats, those little ones." After putting away the gel, she turned back to us._

_Ranger helped me sit, rearranging my shirt over my tummy._

"_I think you're fine, Stephanie," she told me. Looking over at Ranger, she continued. "Your wife and babies are doing well, even with the excitement of the morning. A little rest is probably not a bad thing, though," she cautioned, looking over at me pointedly. "Just take it easy the rest of the day, and you'll be fine."_

~oOo~

That's how we'd ended up back in our suite on the ship, relaxing on the balcony.

When my stomach growled, Ranger chuckled. "How about some lunch, Babe?" he asked, running his hand over our babies.

"Mmm," I murmured. "Yes, please." I laughed when my stomach rumbled again.

"Well, come on, then." He stood and scooped me in his arms in one smooth motion, carrying me inside. "Let's order something from room service and see what movies are available."


	23. Chapter 23: December Pt 7

_Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 23: December Pt. 7  
Stephanie's POV**  
**Two days later**

"I can't believe we're on our way home," I said with a sigh. "The week went too fast."

We were on the jet, somewhere over the middle of the country, and were resting on the bed in the back of the plane. Our ship had docked in Los Angeles at seven in the morning, and even though Ranger had tried to get me to sleep on the plane, I'd been unable to slow my mind down enough.

"It did," Ranger agreed, his warm breath ghosting across my neck as I lay in his arms.

We were quiet then, and I let my mind wander back over the last few days of the cruise.

The night we'd sailed away from Puerto Vallarta, we'd had canapés delivered to the suite before dinner as part of the package Ranger had ordered. There was a pretty good selection, but my favorite was the Deviled Lobster crackers—like deviled eggs but with chopped lobster. After we'd finished those, I'd dressed in one of the more formal outfits I'd brought from home—a dark blue, sleeveless silk dress, with a black band under the bust and a scoop neck, that hung to my knees. I'd paired it with black thigh-highs, low heels, and a beaded black shawl to ward off the chill on my shoulders. Ranger had looked amazing in a navy suit, with a white dress shirt and tie to match my dress. Seeing all the other gorgeous dresses and smart-looking suits at dinner had been quite the experience and had made the formal dinner even more special.

The morning after leaving Mexico, we had begun the long, uninterrupted cruise back to California. Ranger had surprised me with breakfast in bed, and then we'd spent the day in the ship's casino—I was surprisingly good at Blackjack and ended up over two thousand dollars richer than when I'd started—and relaxing poolside.

I turned over in Ranger's arms and grinned. "Know what my favorite part was?" I asked, holding back a laugh when he raised an eyebrow.

~oOo~

_After swimming in the solarium pool, we decided to go down to Deck 5 and do some shopping, since we'd been interrupted by the attempted kidnapping._

"_I'm hungry," I announced as we walked. "I want a snack."_

"_What do you feel like?" Ranger asked, hugging me against him._

_Just then, a sign caught my eye, and I squealed with happiness._

"_That," I said emphatically, pointing to a storefront ahead and to our left._

_Ten minutes later, I was eating a double scoop of Chunky Monkey and Chocolate Macadamia from Ben & Jerry's._

"_Oh, God," I moaned around a big bite. "That's so good!" I sighed, taking a long lick up the side of my cone. "How I missed my two favorite men!"_

~oOo~

"Babe," Ranger said with a growl, nipping at my neck in a teasing bite.

"What?" I said innocently. "The babies have totally thrown off my junk food cravings! That was the first ice cream I'd had in months that hadn't made me nauseous at all!"

Ranger just shook his head and chuckled with me.

"No, really," I mused, "it had to be the piano that night."

~oOo~

_I was soaking in the tub when Ranger knocked on the bathroom door._

"_Babe?" he called softly, poking his head in. "Dinner will be here in ten minutes."_

_I pulled the plug with my toes and nodded. "'Kay," I answered, smiling. "Do I need to dress up?"_

_He shook his head. "Just be comfortable," he said before closing the door._

_I carefully stood and stepped out of the tub before wrapping myself up in one of the fluffy towels. Once I was dry, I dressed in a pair of soft cotton yoga pants, one of Ranger's black T-shirts, and a pair of warm socks. I did a quick dry of my hair, pulling it up into a twist and clipping it back while it was still a bit damp. I could hear music coming from the other room of the suite, and I was anxious to see what Ranger had planned. He'd been keeping it all a surprise._

_When I walked out into the main living area of our suite, I saw an unassuming man—very unlike the Merry Men back home—in a tuxedo, sitting behind the piano, quietly playing a soft, classical piece in the background. The lights were dimmed, and candles were set up in small clusters around the room, illuminating the table and living room just enough so I could see but still soft enough to give off only a romantic glow. The coffee table had been moved to one side, leaving an open area in front of the sofa._

_When I finally looked over to Ranger, who was standing beside the dining room table, I gasped. He looked so...yummy...in a pair of well worn, light-colored jeans, hunter green T-shirt—which he'd left untucked—and bare feet._

_The table was set simply, with two plates, a larger, dome-covered plate, and two cans of Diet Coke beside two glasses filled with ice._

"_Come here, Babe," Ranger murmured, holding out his hand._

_He tugged me to him, cradling me gently as he brushed his lips against mine before pulling out my chair and helping me to sit._

_I was stunned into silence when, after taking his own seat, he pulled the cover off the larger plate._

_There, in the middle of the table, was a pizza big enough for the two of us to share. It was full of veggies; I saw red and green bell peppers, black olives, tomato slices, and mushrooms._

"_I thought about meatball subs, but I wasn't sure if the babies would tolerate that as well as they would the vegetables," he explained, sounding almost unsure of his choice._

"_It looks delicious," I murmured, smiling over at him._

_We talked quietly as we ate the pizza, which was the perfect combination of crust, sauce, and toppings. There was no mention of the crazy time we'd had when I was kidnapped, but we did talk about other parts of the cruise. We began thinking of baby names and of things we wanted to do before the babies were born._

_When we finished, Ranger led me to the middle of the cleared out area in front of the couch. We began moving to the music coming from the piano behind us—not dancing like we had a few nights before but just swaying back and forth in each other's arms._

_After nearly thirty minutes, my feet were beginning to hurt. Before I could say anything, Ranger scooped me into his arms and began carrying me to the bedroom._

"_Carlos!" I hissed, trying to glance over his shoulder at the man who had been playing the piano._

_He chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Babe. He'll let himself out."_

~oOo~

"It was perfect," I said, sighing and yawning as I snuggled more against Ranger.

He brushed his lips across my temple. "Anything for you, _mi amor._" Smoothing my hair off my face, he asked, "Are you tired, Babe?"

I nodded.

"Sleep, Steph," he insisted gently. "We have an hour and a half left until we get home. Time enough for a nap."

I was out almost before he'd finished his sentence.

~oOo~

I gradually became aware of a whisper in my ear and the soft touch of a finger brushing across my cheek.

"Wake up, Babe," Ranger murmured quietly. "We're home, and we have about two minutes before Santos comes in."

I sat up groggily, wiping sleep from my eyes. "Home?" I asked, looking around to find myself still in the bedroom on the plane.

He chuckled. "Yes, we just landed. Tank and Santos are here to pick us up, and Tank is having to hold him back from barging onto the plane."

I stretched, working the kinks out of my neck and arms, and carefully climbed out of bed.

Just then, there was a pounding on the door, and Lester's voice called loudly, "Come on, Beautiful! I want to check on my nephews!"

I rolled my eyes, holding back my chuckle, and moved as quickly as I could to the door. Pulling it open, I grumbled goodnaturedly, "Or nieces, Les."

He shook his head and pulled me into his arms. "Uncle Lester knows these things. Trust me." He gave a sigh and squeezed me gently. "I'm glad you're okay, Steph," he mumbled against my hair.

I felt my eyes well up with tears and sniffled. "Thanks, Les."

"All right, hands off Bomber," came Tank's voice suddenly from behind Lester. "I want my own hug."

I laughed as Lester let go of me with one arm, only to reach behind him and swat at Tank. Turning my head, I kissed his cheek, carefully extricated myself from his hold, and moved out to the hallway to wrap my arms around Tank.

"Thanks for your help, Big Guy," I said quietly so only he could hear.

He patted my back awkwardly. "Anytime, Steph."

Ranger ushered us all off the plane, and after they had loaded the bags into the back of the SUV, Tank drove us back to RangeMan.

As soon as got off the elevator on five, there was a loud chorus of hellos from all the guys on the floor. I spent an hour making the rounds and saying my own hellos as Ranger caught up with Tank in his office. The guys had all heard about the kidnapping in Mexico, and they wanted more details than they'd been given.

As I sat in the control room, talking to Cal and Hector, Ranger came in and placed his hand gently on my shoulder. I smiled up at him and finished telling the guys about seeing the dolphins.

When I was finished, Cal said, "Glad you guys had fun and you're home safe."

Hector was quick to echo Cal's sentiments.

"Thanks," I told them, making them both blush when I kissed their cheeks. Turning my attention to Ranger, I asked, "Have to go to work?"

He shook his head. "Nothing pressing today. I thought we could relax upstairs for a bit."

I smiled and took his hand, following him down the hall to the elevator.

"I invited some of the guys upstairs in an hour," he said as we rode up the two flights to the apartment. "Just Tank, Santos, and Brown. I can cancel if you aren't up to company."

Grinning, I quickly replied, "No, that'll be great. I can give them the stuff I bought for them on our trip." That made me remember something. "Oh! Our bags!"

He opened the apartment door and ushered me inside. "Already up here, Babe. Lester brought them up for us while I spoke with Tank."

I exhaled in relief, still somewhat tired from travel. "Oh, good. All the souvenirs we bought are in there."

~oOo~

An hour later, I was resting on the couch with my feet up when Ranger let the guys in. I heard them coming down the hall, joking and laughing, getting louder as they finally walked into the room.

"All right! Present time!"

Tank reached over and smacked Lester on the back of the head, making me giggle.

"Ow!" Les glared at Tank. "Damn, man. I was just kidding." Then he turned to me. "Unless Beautiful here actually brought me something." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Grinning, I nodded. "Yes, somehow between all the great food, sex, and getting kidnapped"—I continued as if Ranger hadn't growled in the background—"I managed to get you guys all some things."

I had spent the last hour separating out the gifts for each of the guys, not bothering to wrap them—aside from putting them in gift bags we had leftover from the last time we'd needed them. Motioning to Ranger, I had him start handing them out.

"Open the blue bags first," I instructed, grinning when they all three tore into the tissue paper surrounding the masks.

"Woah! Awesome," Lester said, immediately tugging the red and black Lucha Libre mask over his head. The mask itself was red, with gold designs all around it. There were red outlines around his eyes, and shiny colors weaved through the gold. He jumped up and ran into the hall to look in the mirror. "Bad ass!" he called loudly.

By the time I had finished laughing at Lester's reaction and turned back around, Bobby had pulled on his purple mask. There was silver and gold in a mask-like pattern around his eyes, nose, and mouth, and unlike Lester's, which was more flashy, it made Bobby look fierce.

I snorted out a laugh, covering my mouth, trying to hold in my giggles at the tough guy image he was sporting. Somehow, the mask coupled with the casual jeans and blue T-shirt looked a bit silly.

"Just call me Nacho Libre!" Bobby said proudly.

I laughed and clapped my hands. "I love Jack Black!" Then I noticed Tank turning his over and over in his hands. "What's wrong?" I asked, poking his leg with a finger.

"Bomber," he started, looking sideways at me, "have you seen the size of this melon?" He reached up at tapped his head. "I don't think this will fit me."

Giving him my best Jersey-girl eye roll, I asked, "Have you no faith in my abilities? Try it on. For me, please?"

He looked at me for a minute and then tugged the fabric over his head.

"What do you know?" he said once he'd pulled it snug. "It fits!"

The one I'd chosen for Tank was a dark purple, but the entire face of it was a smaller "mask" of yellow and red, covering his face and extending up into little wing-like things that reminded me of The Flash.

"Dude," Les said as he moved back to the chair he'd been sitting in before. "I am so challenging you guys to a sparring match wearing these."

Neither Ranger nor I could hold back our laughter at that image, and I only was able to force myself to stop giggling when my sides began to hurt.

"Anyway, there's more," I said, handing them three more bags.

Tank and Bobby removed their masks, setting them on the coffee table before opening the new bags. Lester left his on, choosing to open it with his mask in place.

"These obviously don't go with the masks," I explained as the three men pulled out their new Panama Hats. "When I saw these, I thought they would look good on you."

They put them on—Lester adding it on top of his mask—and smiled.

"I've wanted one of these since I saw Gregory Peck wear one in _To Kill a Mockingbird_," Bobby said, adjusting the brim slightly.

They all examined their hats for a minute before I handed them each a third bag.

"Beautiful, this is too much," Les said with a sigh. "You didn't have to get us all this."

I smiled. "I know. I wanted to, though. Right, Ranger?" I looked over at my husband, who nodded.

"She insisted," he said with a teasing grimace.

Bobby opened his first, pulling out the container of Mexican organic coffee and _cajeta_. Ranger had reminded me that Bobby was a coffee fanatic. I also knew Bobby liked to eat sweets when Ranger wasn't looking, so when I saw the little wooden box containing the goat's milk version of Dulce de leche, I had to get it for him.

Bobby literally moaned aloud when he read the labels. I'd hit his weaknesses, and it showed.

"Thanks, Steph!" he said, his eyes still glued to the words on the coffee and _cajeta_.

Les had pulled out the carefully wrapped little bundle from his bag and was pulling off the tissue paper. "Sweet!"

He tossed the last of the paper into the bag and held up the sterling silver skull pendant. It was nearly an inch long, just as wide, and made entirely of silver, which made it heavy for its size. I knew it would go perfectly with the silver chain he wore when he wasn't working, too.

Lester set the pendant on his knee and immediately reached up to take off his chain, adding the skull before securing it around his neck again. He pulled it out of his shirt so it was showing and then flashed me a grin.

"I love it, Beautiful. Thank you."

Smiling back at him, I answered, "You're welcome! You should have seen all the neat silver jewelry. We got Ranger some cuff links and a necklace for me, too."

When Tank pulled out the box containing the bottle of Herradura "Seleccion Suprema" tequila, he let out a long whistle.

"Damn, Bomber!" he said in a low voice. "This stuff is two fifty a bottle!"

I laughed. "That's what Ranger said. It wasn't nearly as expensive over there, though, I promise."

"Thanks," he said, turning the bottle over in his hands admiringly.

We spent the next couple of hours talking—I gave them more details of the whole kidnapping fiasco and our trip—until my stomach growled.

"Who wants to stay for dinner?" I asked the guys.

Three hands were raised quickly, and I laughed.

I walked to the phone to call Ella and ask her to make something for us all, since we didn't have any food here because of our vacation. Once she'd promised to have something up in an hour, I grabbed an apple and made my way back to the living room, where the guys were beginning to fill Ranger in on what had happened around here while we'd been gone.

I settled myself onto Ranger's lap and listened, happy to be home and surrounded by the guys I considered family.


	24. Chapter 24: January

_Warning for lemony goodness. This is the FFn-compliant version of the chapter. For all the extra lemony goodies, check my profile for a link. Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

There's no better way to mix business with pleasure than performing Kegels during sex. These exercises tone the perineal area in preparation for childbirth, reducing the likelihood that you'll need an episiotomy, as well as minimizing the risk of a tear. Doing Kegels often will also speed postpartum recovery in the area. And though you can perform Kegels anywhere, anytime, doing them during intercourse can double the pleasure for you both. Exercise was never this much fun! – _**What To Expect When You're Expecting**_

**Chapter 24: January  
Stephanie's POV  
Five Months Pregnant**

As I walked past the guys in the control room on my way to Ranger's office, I waved and said hello but kept going without stopping to chat. I'd had to pee—again—before I'd left the apartment, so now I was running on the verge of being late to meet Mary Lou for lunch. My appetite was back in full swing, much to my husband's dismay and the guys' amusement. Lester, especially, liked to go out with me because I always seemed to amuse him with how much I could eat now.

"Knock knock," I said, walking directly in through the open door.

Ranger looked up and smiled. "On your way to meet Mary Lou, Babe?"

He pulled me onto his lap once I'd reached him, giving me a stern look when I started to protest. It was an argument we'd had many times the last few weeks—me saying I was too heavy and him doing his level best to prove I wasn't. This time, I skipped the argument altogether and just smiled serenely before nodding.

"Yup, just stopped by to let you know I was leaving," I answered, relaxing in his arms for a moment.

His hand slid down my arm to cradle my belly, his large palm rubbing soothing circles to calm the very active babies inside. I loved when he rubbed my stomach. It felt like he was interacting directly with the twins, and I could tell it helped soothe him when he needed it, too. Ever since he found out I was pregnant, I'd woken up many times with his hand just resting lightly on my bump. His was the only touch that never bothered me.

"They're definitely awake," he murmured, brushing his lips lightly across my neck, leaving goosebumps.

"Mmm," I agreed. "One of them keeps kicking my ribs, too."

Ranger held his hand still, spreading his fingers like he was palming a basketball—which I definitely felt like I was becoming—and began speaking quietly in Spanish, bending his head as if talking directly to my stomach.

After only a moment, the babies stopped using me as a punching bag and settled, aside from the occasional flutter.

I tilted my head up and raised—what I hoped was—one eyebrow. "What did you say to them?" I asked quietly, as if any louder would wake them.

One corner of his mouth tilted up in a half smile. "I just asked them to settle down and treat their _mamá_ nicely so she could have a good time with her friend."

I laughed and leaned up to kiss him, just a quick one since I was already late, and whispered "Thank you" against his lips.

"Let me know when you get back later," he said, helping me off his lap. "Be care—"

I stopped him with a hand up before he could launch into the speech he gave me every time I left the building without him. "I know, I will," I said, sounding slightly frustrated, even to my own ears. To soften it, I smiled and added, "I promise, I'll be careful."

He nodded once and pulled me into his arms, accepting my promise.

After a moment, I gave him another kiss, grabbed my bag from his desk, and left his office, heading immediately down to the garage to meet Cal, who was my escort for the afternoon. Since my growing belly didn't leave much room, I didn't drive much anymore, so once I was settled in the passenger seat and Cal was behind the wheel, we were off to meet Mary Lou at Pino's. We'd invited Connie and Lula, but Lula was having lunch with Tank and Connie had to stay in the office because Vinnie was gone somewhere with his wife. I'd promised to have them all up to the apartment the next week instead.

When we pulled up at Pino's, Carl and Big Dog gave me a wave as they drove past me and out of the parking lot. I waved back as Cal found an empty spot to park. Thankfully, Ranger's parking juju was on our side, and it was just a couple of spots from the door.

Cal saw me to the door and then moved to a free table in the corner to eat his own lunch while I spent time with Mary Lou, who waved to me from a booth in the opposite corner.

I immediately headed over to her, stopping a few times to say hello to some of the people I knew. When I finally collapsed into the booth across from my friend, she laughed. "Looks like you know everyone here."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Just about," I said, looking around. I saw a few of the guys from RangeMan, a few police officers, and just some people I knew from the 'Burg.

We made small talk after we'd placed our orders and gotten our drinks, catching up on the latest gossip around town while we waited for our lunch.

"No, it's true!" Mary Lou insisted when I'd scoffed at her last story. "Barbara Wozack was caught buying three boxes of condoms—the jumbo size, nonetheless—at the corner market yesterday."

I had to laugh, thinking of my own grandmother. "Barbara Wozack is eighty-seven years old. Do you think they were for her?"

"Oh yeah," Mary Lou said with a laugh. "She was very vocal about letting people know her Johnny was on new pills that helped him get it up and keep it up for hours. Of course, Christine was there, trying to keep her mother quiet. I heard Christine looked so red, her head looked like it was going to explode!"

"Well, good for Barbara, I guess." I just grinned, thinking that if Ranger and I were still alive at that age, that would definitely be me.

From there, Mary Lou moved into stories about her family, and I listened as I sipped my Diet Coke, laughing at the stories of her kids and knowing that a year from now, I'd have plenty of my own stories to tell. When our food was delivered, we continued chatting until Mary Lou asked me a question that had me nearly choking on my lunch.

"Wait," I said, coughing out the word as I held my hand up. After taking a long drink to clear my throat, I continued. "Say that again, 'cause I swear I didn't hear it right!"

Mary Lou leaned in and lowered her voice slightly since my coughing fit had caught the attention of so many people around us. "Have you practiced your Kegel exercises during sex yet?"

"No! Wait, what?" I could feel my face heating up, and I glanced around to make sure no one had heard.

"Okay, you read the book where it talks about your muscles"—she whispered the next words—"down there, right?" At my nod, she said, "You can do them anywhere: when you use the bathroom, driving down the road while you're at a stop light...wherever. One place I learned during my last pregnancy is—" her head came up to look around before she lowered her voice to the point that I had to strain to hear it "—during sex," she finally whispered.

I thought that's what she'd said before, but hearing it again still made my face flame. "Really? That's not like...weird?"

Mary Lou sat back and grinned, shaking her head. "Nope. It drove Lenny wild. It's just like an extra squeeze to the man, and he swore it nearly made him...well, you know, right away."

We finished eating our lunch and continued talking about more mundane topics until it was time for me to head back to RangeMan and Mary Lou to pick up her youngest from school.

"Think about what I said," she told me, as we hugged outside the door to the SUV we'd taken to lunch.

Just the reminder of our conversation had my mind spinning, but I nodded. "I will."

With a wave, I told Cal we could go, and I watched Mary Lou exit the parking lot behind me and turn in the opposite direction to Tommy's school. She'd given me a lot to think about, and I had to wonder what Ranger would think if I took her advice.

~oOo~

After saying hello to Ranger—and Tank, who was in with my husband going over paperwork—I went to my office and got to work. I didn't have the energy for much more than searches, and since there was a small stack of them in my inbox, I decided now was a good time for them. As the computer did its thing, I thought back to my conversation with Mary Lou.

I'd tried the Kegel exercises a few times before, but mainly on the toilet, trying to control the flow of urine like my doctor had recommended. She'd said not to do it like that too often because it could give me a urinary tract infection, but by practicing that way, I would know I was doing it right. She'd also told me I could practice anywhere, just like Mary Lou had said, but she'd never mentioned during sex! I still wasn't sure what to think of that.

Just the thought of Ranger inside me while I actively thought of squeezing the muscles of my vagina—in a completely different way than I ever had before during sex—gave me a funny feeling inside. Part of it was still kind of a "No way in hell!" feeling, but the other... I had to wonder how he'd react if I suddenly did that. Would he be able to tell? Would it feel as weird as I thought it might? Or would it make him feel good? I was all about making him feel good, especially with how wonderful he had been since learning I was pregnant.

That's not to say that was unusual, really. He had always been wonderful to me. However, since I'd told him I was pregnant, it was like I was seeing a whole different side to my husband. He was caring and attentive, and if I'd ever had any doubt about his being attracted to me, I didn't any longer. Any chance he had, he was touching me intimately, even if it didn't lead to full-on sex. It was like he couldn't get enough of me, of the feel of my body and my reactions to him.

I thought of that for the rest of the afternoon, and by four o'clock, I was so aroused, my whole body was vibrating with need. I wanted my husband, and I was going to have him.

I picked up the phone and hit the button for his extension, smiling when his voice said, "Yo."

"I'm done for the day. Searches are done—the last one is almost finished running now—and I want to put my feet up, so I'm heading upstairs. Are you going to be finished at five?"

There was murmuring in the background, and then he said, "I'll meet you up there in half an hour, Babe. Got a couple more things to go over with Tank first." There was a pause, and then in a softer voice, he asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

I smiled at the concern in his voice. "I'm fine, Carlos. Really."

"Okay, I'll see you upstairs, then." He clicked off, leaving me with silence as I set the handset back in the cradle of the phone.

If he said he'd be up in thirty minutes, I knew I had more like twenty, so I grabbed my stuff, turned off the light, and quickly headed upstairs to get ready.

~oooOOOooo~

**Ranger's POV**

I'd told Stephanie half an hour, but Tank and I had finished going over the paperwork in fifteen. Add another five for making sure nothing needed my immediate attention, and twenty minutes after hanging up the phone with my Babe, I was walking into the apartment. I dropped my keys, cell phone, wallet, and gun on the table in the entry, kicked off my boots, and was just about to go find my wife when I saw the note taped to the mirror.

~oOo~

_Carlos,_

_There's a present for you in the bedroom..._

_Love, Stephanie_

~oOo~

Fuck yes, Steph was horny and playful. I loved playful, horny Stephanie!

I strode purposefully through the living room, past the kitchen, and down the hall to our bedroom, stripping off clothes as I went. By the time I hit the threshold, I was naked, my hard cock like steel as it jutted away from my body. I could feel the precum already leaking from the tip at the thought of sinking balls deep into my Babe.

When I saw what awaited me on the bed, I groaned, my dick jumping in reaction. Stephanie was kneeling in the center of the bed, a come-hither expression on her beautiful face. I took a moment to just stare, taking in the hair that hung in long, soft curls down her back and over her shoulder and the sexy black and pink lingerie that hugged her generous breasts and flared over her gently rounded stomach, brushing against her mid-thigh.

A quiet giggle pulled me out of my haze, and I looked up to see Stephanie giving me a radiant smile.

"Are you going to come in, or are you planning on staying there in the doorway?" she asked teasingly.

With a soft growl, I stalked slowly over to the bed, holding her gaze the entire time. I stopped at the edge of the bed, bringing my hand up to cup her head for a moment, letting my thumb caress her cheekbone.

"Beautiful," I murmured before leaning in and capturing her lips with mine once, twice, three times, finally pulling away to look at her again.

She didn't look away from me as she moved her hands down and grasped the bottom of the lingerie, pulling it up and off over her head in one smooth sweep. When I finally tore my eyes from hers, they trailed down her body, taking in her breasts, which rose and fell with every breath she took, the dusky pink nipples standing in hard points, down over the curve of her belly, to the tiny black with pink trim boy shorts she was left wearing.

My hands followed my eyes down her body, pulling a whimper from her as my fingers passed lightly over her taut nipples. When I reached her hips, I slid one arm under her thighs and the other behind her back, scooping her up against my chest so I could kiss her gently. There was nothing hurried about the kiss—just a confirmation of my love for her.

Holding her carefully, I crawled up on the bed and laid her down in the center before reclining next to her. Before she could say anything, I kissed her again, running my hand softly up her arm, across her shoulder, and back down until our fingers entwined together. When my lips left hers to trail open-mouthed kisses down her jaw to her neck and down again to the upper curve of her breast, she dropped my hand to tangle her fingers in my hair.

I worshipped her with my fingers and mouth until she'd come twice. Without letting her come down from her second orgasm, I slid back up beside her and tugged her until she moved on top of me. From that position, only the tip of me entered her. Linking my fingers with hers, I pressed upwards with my hands, helping her raise to an upright position. She was so wet, there was nothing stopping her as she sank all the way down.

"God, Carlos!" she moaned, rocking her hips. Her hands were still joined with mine to keep her balance and help her move on top of me with greater range of motion.

I thrust my hips up in time with her movements, feeling her fluttering around my cock. Our eyes were locked as she gazed down at me, and at a harder thrust of my hips, she groaned and closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip as she rode me.

Just then, I felt her inner muscles convulse around my cock, squeezing it harder than she ever had before. Whatever she'd done had been too much, and I released her hands and grasped her hips, thrusting hard as she milked my orgasm from me with long, hard squeezes. I came hard, pulsing out ropes and ropes of my cum inside her, breathing heavily.

~oooOOOooo~

**Stephanie's POV**

_It worked!_

That was all I could think as I slid off my panting husband to lie beside him on the bed. He hadn't said anything, but the look on his face made me giggle. I tried to hold it in, but the longer he lay there with an almost stupefied look on his face, the harder it was, and within a minute, the first laugh escaped me. When he looked over and raised an eyebrow, the stern, patented RangeMan look combined with the heavy breathing and twitching of his muscles was too much, and I full out laughed.

"Babe," he said, finally breathing normally. "What in the blue hell was that?"

Once I'd explained about Mary Lou and the Kegel exercises, he muttered, "Remind me to send Mary Lou and Lenny on an all-expenses paid vacation," before pulling me against him.

I was still chuckling softly as I yawned.

"Sleep, Babe," Ranger murmured. "I'll wake you for dinner."

I nodded, smiling as I felt him brush a kiss to my brow. I didn't get to surprise Ranger very often, but when I did, it was worth it!


	25. Chapter 25: February

_Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

Avoid caffeine in all its forms in the afternoon and evening (its effects can keep you buzzing for up to six hours). Ditto for sugar (especially combined with caffeine, as in chocolate), which will give you an energy boost when you least want one and then leave your blood sugar levels wobbly during the night. – _**What To Expect When You're Expecting**_

**Chapter 25: February  
Stephanie's POV  
Six Months Pregnant**

I groaned quietly and shifted again, unable to get comfortable and unable to fall asleep. This made for the fourth night in a row, and it was driving me nuts. I was just about ready to try to sneak out to the living room so my restlessness wouldn't disturb Ranger when the man himself slid an arm around me.

"Can't sleep again, Babe?" he murmured into my neck.

I let out a disgusted huff. "No."

"I think we need to call the doctor tomorrow," he said, continuing when he could feel me getting ready to protest. "Stephanie, you aren't feeling well at bedtime and aren't sleeping well. That's not good for you _or_ the babies."

With a sigh of resignation and acceptance, I nodded. "You're right. I doubt there's anything she can do, but I guess it can't hurt."

After a minute of lying there in silence, I finally patted Ranger's hand. "Let me up. I'm going to go watch a movie and see if I can get tired enough to sleep."

When he released me, I stood carefully and reached down for my robe on the chair beside the bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ranger start to get up, too, and I shook my head. "Go to sleep, Carlos. You have to be rested for tomorrow, and you know it."

Ranger, Tank, and some of the guys had a big bust tomorrow, and he needed to be firing on all cylinders. He wouldn't be going out with them, but he would be supervising over comms.

"Babe—"

"Please," I said quietly. "I don't want you or one of the guys getting hurt simply because you were up with me when I couldn't sleep." He hesitated, so I continued, "I'm just going to be out in the living room. If I need you, I'll come get you, okay?"

He finally nodded and leaned over to take my hand. "Call if you need me, Babe."

I smiled and squeezed his hand once before turning and making my way down the hall.

The living room was dark, aside from the soft glow of the moon coming in through the drapes. I made my way to the couch, pulling the throw from the back before settling myself into the pillowy cushions and burrowing under the warmth of the thick blanket. I grabbed both remotes from the table beside the couch and used the first to start the gas fireplace to warm up the chill in the room. Once the fire was going, I used the other remote to turn on the TV and DVD player, starting the _Ghostbusters_ DVD already inside from the beginning.

When the opening strains of music began playing and the library came into view on screen, I slipped my hand into the pocket of my robe and pulled out a handful of Hershey's Kisses. _Mmmm, chocolate and a movie._ There was nothing better. Well, okay, maybe one thing, but he was currently sound asleep in the bedroom!

The next thing I knew, I awoke to the feel of Ranger brushing the hair back from my face and telling me softly to wake up.

"Whattimeisit?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes blearily.

He frowned as I looked up at him. "Nearly nine, Babe. You need to get up. We have an appointment with Dr. Le in an hour."

"Okay," I said with a yawn.

"Babe, what time did you fall asleep?"

I shrugged. "The last time I looked at the clock, it was almost five."

Ranger gave a sigh worthy of any 'Burg teenage girl and looked down at me. "I was up at five, Stephanie. You didn't get nearly enough sleep."

Then he looked at the table in front of me. "What's all this?"

I gave him a sheepish smile when I looked at the pile of chocolate wrappers strewn about. "I wanted chocolate."

To his credit, Ranger didn't say a word. He simply picked me up and carried me to the bathroom, ignoring my protests that I was able to walk just fine on my own, thank you very much.

"Get ready, Stephanie. I'll have breakfast for you when you get out of the shower."

Any protests I might have made died in my throat at the tone of finality in his voice, and with a quick kiss to my forehead, he backed out of the bathroom and left me to do what I needed to do.

~oOo~

Just over an hour later, Ranger and I were seated in Dr. Le's office. The nurse had checked my vitals, I had peed in a cup, and Dr. Le herself had just finished listening to the babies' heartbeats. She had claimed everything looked good but said we would get the results from the urine test in a few days. Now, she was seated on her little rolling stool at the built-in desk. Ranger stood beside me as I sat on the edge of the exam table.

"Aside from not sleeping well and feeling kind of blah—your words, not mine—in the evenings, how are you doing?" she asked, looking from me to my chart and back.

"I'm good. I'm becoming more tired easily, but I just figured that's to be expected."

"And your appetite?"

I laughed. "Back to normal, although I can't eat as much at one sitting now as I could before I got pregnant."

Dr. Le nodded with a smile and asked, "What does your daily diet consist of normally?"

I felt my face flame as I thought over the last few days.

~oOo~

"_Ooooh, girl, you brought donuts! Didn't your man make you breakfast this morning?" Lula asked as she grabbed two donuts from the box I set down on Connie's desk._

_I laughed. "Yes, but on the way here, the babies demanded sugar. Who was I to deny them?"_

"_Is that chocolate milk, Steph?" Connie gestured at the bag I was carrying._

_Nodding, I pulled out a large bottle. "It sounded good," I said with a shrug. "Got some glasses?"_

~oOo~

_As I sat at my desk, entering searches on the computer, I broke open a new bag of Hershey's Kisses. I'd finished the last bag the day before and decided the new one today should be the ones with almonds, so Les and I had stopped at the store on my way home from my visit with Connie and Lula._

_When Ranger called three hours later to say he would be back in time for lunch, I looked down and realized more than three-quarters of the bag was gone. Oops! Maybe I could convince Lester to make another run to the store for me._

~oOo~

"_Babe, Ella brought up dinner while you were in the bathroom. It's in the oven keeping warm. I've got to run. Have to meet a client at their office to look at their system. Hector's going with me to look at the alarm itself, but the client wants me there personally."_

_I tugged him to me for a kiss, murmuring, "Be safe," against his lips._

_With one last kiss, he slid his gun into his waistband and left the apartment._

_I went to the kitchen to get the food Ella had left for me and grabbed a Diet Coke from the fridge before making my way into the living room to watch Bones while I ate._

_While Booth and Brennan were investigating the death of the crooked politician by his wife, I ate a big piece of chocolate cake left over from the night before and waited to hear from Ranger._

~oOo~

"Stephanie," Dr. Le began, "I really hate to tell you this, but all that sugar and caffeine is the reason you can't sleep at night and the reason you've been feeling kind of off during the day.

"An occasional small slice of cake or piece of chocolate is okay, but you should avoid caffeine completely in the afternoon and evening, as well as sugar, especially in things like chocolate, where it's combined with the caffeine. It's true that those give you an energy boost, but it also affects you adversely when you begin to come down from the sugar or caffeine high."

Dr. Le smiled and looked like she was bracing herself for my reaction as she continued. "Try cutting out all extra sugar and caffeine for a week, and if you're still feeling bad and unable to sleep by this time next week, make an appointment, and we'll double check that nothing else is going on, okay?"

I sighed and nodded. "Okay. I guess I didn't realize it was affecting me as much as it was."

After a few more questions and comments, the doctor said she would hopefully not see us until my regular appointment in a few weeks, and then Ranger and I walked out to the SUV.

"Babe, are you oka—"

I held up my hand to stop him. "I'm fine. I don't really want to think about it right now. I kind of just want to get back and go to work." I smiled tremulously at him, afraid if I thought about it too much, I'd cry.

Thankfully, Ranger respected my wishes and just squeezed my hand before helping me into the passenger seat.

I was fine all the way to the RangeMan. I mean, I was an adult. I could handle being told I couldn't have any caffeine or sugar. Sure, that might mean more sexy-times with my husband, but who in their right mind would have a problem with that?

"Meet you upstairs for lunch at noon?" I asked before we parted ways at his office door.

When he nodded and pulled me in for a kiss, my head swam and chocolate and caffeine were the furthest things from my mind. I stumbled to my office, my body not working quite right after Ranger's drugging kiss, and pushed the door closed behind me before sitting down at my desk.

I needed to finish the searches Rodriguez had left on my desk the day before. I had left them in the drawer of my desk overnight, so as I booted up the computer, I opened the drawer, and that's when reality slapped me in the face.

Sitting on the stack of files were two and a half bags of Hershey's Kisses and four individual packages of Tastykakes.

I immediately burst into tears—gut-wrenching sobs that even I knew were over the top but that my hormone-laden body was seeming to produce on its own. I scooped up all the now-contraband items and dumped them into the trash can beside my desk, sobbing harder when the open bag fell short and spilled all over the floor.

I was still sitting in the chair, looking down at the candy on the floor, when my office door burst open. I looked up to see Ranger in the doorway, his face full of worry.

"Babe? What's wrong?" He quickly walked over to me, kicking candy out of his way with his foot until he could kneel down in front of me. "I could hear you crying from my office."

"Files...throw away...spill...no more..." I sobbed, unable to clearly get out what I was trying to say.

Somehow, some way, my husband knew what I meant. He scooped me into his arms and carried me to the elevator, murmuring quietly in Spanish the entire time. When we got to the apartment, he sat down on the couch, holding me gently in his lap as I got out all my tears.

"Better?" he asked, rubbing his hand up and down my spine while I buried my face in his neck.

I pulled back to look at him and nodded, reaching up to wipe the tears from my cheeks.

His hands beat mine to it, and he lovingly used his thumbs to sweep away the dampness before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't even really know why I was crying. I hate that I can't have chocolate and sugar right now, but I know it's not that big a deal—in theory, anyway." I shrugged, clearly unable to articulate why I'd broken down like I had. "Plus, you know how I get when I'm off sugar," I whined, feeling irritated with myself for my reaction.

He raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Bring it on, Babe," he teased, his voice husky. "Bring it on."

~oooOOOooo~

**One Week Later  
Ranger's POV**

I pulled Stephanie against me, breathing heavily after our second round of love-making this morning. She had surprised me in the shower, and once we were back in the bedroom, she had pulled me down to the bed. Who was I to deny her? When the doctor had told her to cut all sugar and caffeine last week, I'd known I would benefit. Still, combine the lack of sugar with her regular pregnancy hormones, and even _I_ was reaching my limit.

Steph let out a sigh beside me, yawning. It was early, and she was clearly still tired.

"Sleep, Babe," I murmured. "I'm going to take another quick shower and then head downstairs to do some work. Come see me when you get up."

She was asleep before I got out of bed.

After a quick shower to wash away the sweat from our bedroom activities, I threw on some cargoes and a T-shirt, stuck my gun in the waistband of my pants, grabbed my cell phone and keys, and ran downstairs.

When I play-hobbled into Tank's office, he barked out a laugh, trying immediately to stifle it behind his large palm.

"Don't, man," I groaned as I sat in the chair opposite him.

"Never thought I'd see the day," he chuckled.

"Steph off caffeine is one thing, but add in her pregnancy, and she's insatiable." I shook my head. "And that's coming from me!"

Four hours later, I was just finishing up paperwork when my cell phone rang.

"Yo," I said without looking at the Caller ID.

"Carlos," Stephanie purred. "When are you coming back upstairs? I have a present for you."

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but the sound of her sex-kitten voice had my dick standing ramrod straight, as if I hadn't been buried in her wet heat only a few hours before.

"I'll be right up, Babe," I told her with a grin.

After all, tired or not, there was no better feeling than being inside my wife.


	26. Chapter 26: March

_Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

Making a habit of not urinating when you feel the need increases the risk that your inflamed bladder may irritate the uterus and set off contractions. Not going when you've got the urge could also lead to a UTI, another cause of preterm contractions. So don't hold it in. When you gotta go, go...promptly. – _**What To Expect When You're Expecting**_

**Chapter 26: March  
Stephanie's POV  
Seven Months Pregnant**

I grumbled to myself as I hauled my very round, very pregnant body out of my desk chair once more and began waddling to the bathroom. It was—I checked my watch—yup, it was the second time in three hours. I could set the clock by my bladder, which forced me up and out of my chair every hour and a half.

Mary Lou and Val had told me a few months ago that having a baby did funky things to all your girly parts, including your bladder and the need to pee, but having two in there was double the fun, apparently. One or the other of the babies was constantly kicking at my internal organs, and one of their favorite organs to attack happened to be the one that forced me into the bathroom ten or more times a day.

As I waddled down the hall, I passed Lester and Manny, who failed while valiantly trying to hold back their chuckles as I gave them a sheepish wave and turned the corner to the bathroom. The guys had been progressively getting worse and worse with their teasing, although while in the office, they tried not to show it. I had caught little snippets of conversations, though, and I was sure the nicknames I was hearing were for me.

As I relieved myself, I shook my head, thinking for once that I actually missed being called The Bombshell Bounty Hunter from Hell. It was certainly better than _Porcelain Goddess_—which made me sound like I was always hungover and throwing up—or _Princess Pee_, or like I'd heard one of the new guys saying the other day as I rushed to the bathroom, "a frontrunner for the bathroom Olympics!"

Thankfully, the halls were empty by the time I made it out of the bathroom, and I was able to get back to work without further humiliation.

Three hours later, I put away all the work I'd been doing and headed to Ranger's office. Tank gave me a smile as he left the office just after I walked in.

"Babe," Ranger said with a smile.

He held his arms out, so I gladly went to him and slid my bulk onto his lap. I'd been telling him for months that I was too heavy to sit on him, but the last time I'd said it, he had gotten so upset with me, he'd stalked off to the gym downstairs until he'd calmed down. I'd been careful to avoid mentioning it since, even though I still felt like I was going to crush him!

"Still going shopping?" he asked, rubbing my belly gently with his large, warm palm. I could feel the heat of it even through my clothes.

I nodded. "Mmhmm. I'm meeting Lula at the mall in thirty," I told him, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Who's going with you today?"

Internally rolling my eyes, I said, "Hector and Cal, I think."

Ranger was quiet for a moment and then reached for the phone. He paused before pressing the buttons and asked, "Mind if you take Santos, rather than Cal? I could use Cal on a job later."

"Sure," I said with a shrug. "As long as he doesn't mind."

He smirked. "You know Santos will do anything to get out of work if he can." He pushed a couple of buttons and then held the phone up to his ear. After a minute of conversation, he hung up. "He said he'll be in the control room when you're ready."

We spent a few minutes making out—the bathroom issues hadn't affected my sex drive, and since I was still off sugar...I was ravenous for my husband constantly—until I finally pulled myself away with a sigh.

Ranger chuckled and pressed one last kiss to my pouting lips. "Later, _cariño,_" he promised, his voice coming out deep and husky.

Sighing again, I reluctantly pulled my bag from his desk and left his office, pausing in the bathroom one last time before grabbing Hector and Les from the control room.

"Where are we headed, Steph?" Lester asked after I was buckled into the back seat of the SUV we were taking to the mall.

"JCPenney," I answered with a laugh. "As usual."

"Just you and Lula?"

I nodded to him as he glanced at me in the rear view mirror. "Connie had to stay in the office 'cause Vinnie is gone for the afternoon—something about fines he had to go pay and the zoo." I shook my head as I blinked to clear my thoughts of Vinnie and animals. "Mary Lou is doing something at the school with her youngest, and Val is home with sick kids."

Les nodded, and then we were quiet the rest of the way to the mall. When he pulled up to the curb, he said, "Hector will go with you. I'll park and meet you inside."

I smiled and slipped carefully out of the SUV, thanking Hector quietly when he offered me a hand down.

"_De nada,_" he said, letting me know I was welcome.

We walked slowly into the mall. Thankfully, JCPenney was right on the outside, so I could walk straight in and to the shoes, where I was meeting Lula. When we got inside, I could hear her before I could see her, loudly asking a salesperson why they had some pair of shoes in small sizes but not in sizes for real women. His sputtering reply made me feel sorry for the man, even before I turned the corner and saw Lula standing over him, hands on her hips, glaring.

"Lula," I huffed, dropping into the chair beside her, "leave the poor man alone."

She grumped and shoved the box at the man before saying, "I'll try these others on, I guess." He scurried away as she turned to me. "Those were cute! They'd have looked good on my feet."

"Giving the salesman problems again, Lula?" Les asked as he came up to us. He jumped out of the way when Lula tossed a shoe at him.

"Man, don't be messin' with me today," she growled at him.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's up? You're—" how to put this without offending her "—well, you're kind of being extra bitchy today."

Oops. Pregnancy was affecting more than my bladder, apparently. I'd lost whatever filter I might have left.

"My big hunka burnin' love has been working overtime for the last week on account of the problems with those stores and some of the other guys being sick, so I haven't gotten with him since last week." She frowned, shaking her head. "Not even a quicky! It ain't right!"

I held in my laughter, and kept myself—barely—from spilling the beans about the real reason Tank had been working overtime. He had a surprise vacation planned for the two of them the next week since he would have to really be working hard once it was down to the last bit of my pregnancy and after I had the babies.

"Sorry, Lula," I said instead, keeping my face as blank as I could. "I'm sure things will settle down soon."

"Yeah," she grumbled. "A girl's got needs, and I've already worn out that new vibr—"

Seeing Lester's and Hector's faces pale, I cut her off quickly by pointing out one of the pairs of shoes on the floor in front of us. "I like this one. Have you tried it on?"

Thankfully, that was all it took, and the guys were saved from being scared for life by Lula's talk about her vibrator.

After finishing up at shoes, we walked slowly over to the maternity department, which was the reason we'd met at JCPenney in the first place, since Macy's—our usual haunt—didn't have anything for pregnant women. I wanted to get some new shirts and casual dresses because I was growing out of almost all of my current clothes. My pants and skirts would last a bit longer, thanks to the elastic waistbands, but the shirts and dresses were getting too tight around my chest and stomach.

By the time we made it over to the clothes, I felt like my eyes were swimming. Apparently, Lester noticed my fidgeting because he laughed.

"Time for another trip to the bathroom already, Steph?"

I nodded, sighing deeply. "Lula, you want to pick out a few things for me to try on while they escort me to the restrooms?"

She nodded absently, already flipping through racks of dresses.

I walked just ahead of the guys out the doors and into the mall. I knew from past experience that there were bathrooms just down the row of stores from where we were, so I headed there. I could hear Hector and Les speaking to each other in Spanish behind me, and even though my Spanish was better than it used to be, it wasn't good enough yet to understand what they were saying. They were laughing, though, so whatever they were talking about had to be amusing.

"I'll be right back," I said, giving them a smile before turning around to go into the heavy door of the restroom.

After doing my business and washing my hands, I walked back out and smiled at the guys, who were leaning casually against the wall, still talking easily in Spanish.

"Ready, _Tinkle Bell_?" Les asked. His eyes grew wide, and he grimaced. "I mean, Steph." He shot a glare at Hector, who had burst out laughing at the nickname. "Sorry," he said to me, batting his baby blues sweetly.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, already walking back toward the store, pretending that everything was fine. In reality, though, my heart was hurting. _Tinkle Bell_. That was a new one...

The rest of our time spent shopping passed by in a blur. I kept up appearances by smiling and chatting as if nothing was wrong, but I couldn't get Lester's voice out of my head, calling me _Tinkle Bell_. I knew he hadn't meant it to be mean. But I was self-conscious enough lately about my body and how I looked and felt, and having him call me a nickname like that straight to my face hurt. I knew the guys had noticed how often I was having to use the bathroom, but to have it be a public joke rather than one they talked about behind my back was too much.

When we got back to the office, I noticed the SUV Ranger usually took on a job was gone and realized he was still out of the office with Cal and whoever else he'd taken with him. I said a quick goodbye to the guys and carried my two bags upstairs. I needed a nap before dinner, and since Ranger was gone, I knew I'd have plenty of quiet.

I quickly put away my new clothes, used the bathroom once more, and then lay down. It took a while to fall asleep—my mind just wouldn't shut off—but I finally felt my eyes closing as I drifted off.

~oOo~

I spent the next day thinking of all the new nicknames and laughter I knew the guys were hiding whenever they would see me waddling off to the bathrooms. I'd finally had enough, and rather than confront them or tattle to Ranger, I decided I would just control it better. I began working at holding it as long as I could, and within a day, I was down to only needing to rush to the bathroom about half as often as I had been. It was hard, and I'd actually had a few small, embarrassing accidents that, thankfully, no one had noticed.

I woke up a week later and went in to use the bathroom before jumping in the shower. When I began to go, I nearly cried out in pain at the burn that raced through my body. It didn't last long, though, so I brushed it off and went about my day.

Unfortunately, an hour later, I really had to go again. I made my way to the bathroom—again, thankful I didn't run into anyone—and tried to use the restroom, but only a trickle came out, and with it, more burning. I still wasn't convinced anything was wrong, though, so I went back to work and forgot about it.

Three hours later, when I had been to the bathroom four more times and barely gotten anything out, I was growing very frustrated. I'd never had it hurt like it was, and I really had to pee, but I couldn't!

The sixth time I made the trip to the bathroom since getting downstairs to work, I gritted my teeth as I began to go, and the pain was so intense, I nearly doubled over. When I could breathe again, I wiped quickly, fixed my clothing, and then leaned over to flush.

That's when I saw the blood.

~oooOOOooo~

**Ranger's POV**

I was going over paperwork with the guys when we heard Stephanie scream my name.

"Holy shit, what was that?" Santos shouted, but I barely heard him because I was already out of my seat and through the door of my office.

I glanced into Steph's office, and when I didn't see her, I yelled, "Babe? Where are you?"

I was headed toward the break room, but when she called out, "Bathroom!" I changed direction and sprinted down the other hall.

I turned the knob but was unable to open it because of the lock. "Unlock the door, Babe," I told her calmly. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew I needed to keep my cool in order to help her stay calm.

The moment I heard the click, I pushed the door in gently, not wanting to smack her with it if I flung it open too fast, and then stepped inside.

Stephanie had her back against the wall, her hands cradling her stomach protectively, and tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"Babe, what happened? Are you and the babies okay?"

She shook her head and began to sob loudly, throwing herself into my arms. As I held her, all she could stammer out was, "Blood...toilet."

I felt my heart sputter in my chest as I asked, "There was blood in the toilet after you used it?"

At her nod, I quickly glanced into the bowl and saw the water was tinged pink. Not like she was hemorrhaging, but still... I was immediately concerned.

"Is anything else wrong?" I asked, even as I was scooping her gently into my arms and carrying her out of the bathroom.

Before she could answer, I barked out soft orders to the men gathered around.

"Santos, Brown, with me. The rest of you, back to work." My tone was no nonsense, and everyone got back to work, shooting worried glances at my wife. I lowered my voice and turned to my second in command. "Tank, Steph is bleeding. I'll call with an update after we see the doctor."

He nodded mutely and thumped me on the back as I passed him, following behind Santos.

Brown stepped up beside me. "Steph, honey, how are you feeling?" I started to glare at him and tell him to stand down, but he shot me his own look, telling me to back off. "Are you cramping? Feeling any other pain?"

She sniffled and mumbled against my chest, "It hurts way down below my belly button, right above my...uh, pelvis, and hurts to use the bathroom." She started sobbing again, her hands clenching my shirt in her fists.

"Bomber, I need you to calm down," Brown said soothingly. "It'll be better for the babies if you can stay calm."

Steph had just begun to breathe more evenly and her tears had slowed somewhat by the time we reached the garage. We bundled into the SUV quickly, Lester behind the wheel and Stephanie between Brown and me in the back seat.

As soon as we pulled out of the garage, Brown had his phone up to his ear and was speaking quickly to someone at the hospital. He relayed all her information, her symptoms and then said, "Page Dr. Le and have her get down to the ER to meet us. We'll be there in five."

Stephanie whimpered, clutching her belly, and Bobby hung up the phone, murmuring softly to us both. "You'll be fine, Steph. Try not to worry."

~oooOOOooo~

**Stephanie's POV**

I only half listened as Bobby spoke to the hospital. I heard him tell me I would be fine and not to worry. If I hadn't been as scared as I was, I'd have planted my foot up his ass. As if I could stop myself from worrying with all this going on? I was terrified I was losing the babies. What if the pain I'd been having had been pre-term labor? I couldn't handle it if something happened to them.

That thought sent me into a panic attack, and I started having trouble breathing.

Ranger must have noticed because he quickly pulled my chin up so I was looking at him. "Breathe, Babe. Come on, breathe with me." He deliberately took long, slow, deep breaths, and I found myself matching him until I felt more calm.

"Thanks," I said, my voice rough from tears.

Just then, the SUV jerked to a stop, and Bobby and Ranger both reached out to keep me from spilling forward. The door was yanked open, and two women in scrubs stood there, holding a gurney.

"Come on, Babe," Ranger said, gently lifting me into his arms and stepping out of the vehicle. He set me on the gurney and then took my hand as I was moved quickly through the big bay doors of the ER.

I saw Bobby out of the corner of my eye, but as I was being pushed through the doors to go back to one of the rooms, I heard someone say, "I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go back there."

Just then, Dr. Le stepped out from one of the curtained off rooms. "It's okay, Gloria," she said, motioning to Bobby for him to follow us. "Now then, Stephanie, let's get you in here so we can take a look at those babies."

"Thanks," I murmured softly.

As the nurse got me situated, Dr. Le pulled on gloves and rolled up on the stool to the end of the bed. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I went to the restroom and noticed there was blood in the toilet," I said, my voice shaky as I gripped Ranger's hand tightly.

"How much?" Dr. Le asked. "Any pain?"

"N-Not much," I answered. "Yes, a little pain in my lower abdomen, and it hurt to use the bathroom."

She looked up at me sharply. "Hurt how? Burning, cramping, sharp shooting pain, or something else?"

"Burning," I muttered, squeezing my eyes closed for a second in embarrassment. "And I feel like I have to pee a lot, but not much is coming out."

"Okay, it sounds like you have a UTI—a urinary tract infection. The first thing we need to do is get a urine sample." She smiled sympathetically when I groaned. "I know, it's not the most fun thing to do, especially when it hurts like it does. If you can't get anything out, we can use a catheter, but I really wouldn't recommend it unless we have to. It will be much more uncomfortable for you, and while low, it will present more of a risk than just using the bathroom will."

I nodded, blinking hard to keep back the tears.

"Okay, good," she said, smiling again. "There's a restroom right across the hall. The nurse will bring in a cup for you, and you can take it in there and try to get as much in as you can. If you need it, we can also give you what we call a hat to use so you don't have to try to hold the cup. It's simply a container that's put inside the toilet and held up between the toilet and seat, and then you empty it into the cup when you're finished."

Once she'd explained how to use the...hat, I said, "Yes, please, that would be easier. Thank you."

"All right, Stephanie. Try to relax, and a nurse will be in shortly with the cup and hat for you. When you finish, just put the lid on the cup and set it on the little shelf in the bathroom. Leave the cap in there, too, and someone will go in to collect them both. Then come back in here, and we'll take a look at these little ones to make sure everything looks okay while we wait for the results."

Twenty minutes later, I was back in the curtained off area, reclining on the awful gurney. Ranger was by my side, holding my hand. Dr. Le walked in, heartbeat monitor in hand and a smile on her face.

"Well, Stephanie," she began, pulling the curtain closed again behind her, "I was correct. You do indeed have a urinary tract infection."

"So what does that mean?" Ranger asked quickly, squeezing my hand. "Are the babies okay?"

She nodded. "Absolutely. The babies are fine. We'll put Stephanie on some antibiotics—you aren't allergic to penicillin, so that's what we'll give you—and it should clear up with that. If we didn't treat it, then we would need to worry, but with the antibiotics, the babies will be fine."

I began crying softly again. I was so relieved that it wasn't something more serious.

"What caused it?" Ranger asked, using his free hand to smooth the hair away from my face and brush away my tears.

"It could be a variety of things, including intercourse, not wiping properly—front to back, remember, not back to front—and trying to hold it for too long without emptying your bladder. It's hard to tell. I wouldn't worry too much, though. These things happen occasionally, even when you do everything right.

"I went ahead and called in a prescription for the antibiotic to the pharmacy you have listed in your file as your preferred place. It should be ready by the time you get over there. If you need it, you can also take an over-the-counter medicine called AZO. It will help with the pain. It will turn your urine—and even your tears—a funky yellow color, so just beware."

"And it's safe for the babies?" I asked, rubbing my stomach with one hand.

"It is," she assured us. "Another thing you can do to help prevent this from happening again—even when you aren't pregnant—is drink cranberry juice. You can eat cranberries themselves, but most people prefer just having a glass or two of juice a day."

We listened to the babies, their heartbeats strong and reassuring, and then said our goodbyes and walked slowly out of the ER to the waiting room. Lester, who had been sitting in a chair near the door, quickly stood and made his way to us.

"Since you're out here, I'm assuming everything's okay?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded, sighing. "I have a urinary tract infection and have to take some antibiotics, but the babies and I are fine."

He plucked me out of Ranger's arms and wrapped me in a giant Lester Santos hug. I grinned when my husband growled but murmured my thanks to Les before backing away.

Lester grinned and winked at me before jogging out to pull the SUV up to the curb.

Once buckled in, I leaned up in the seat. "We need to stop by the pharmacy before going back to RangeMan," I said softly.

Lester nodded, and we drove off in the direction of the pharmacy closest to the office.

I was quiet during the drive until we stopped at the pharmacy and Bobby ran in to pick up the prescription for me. It was quiet in the SUV, and that meant my mind had time to think more about what Dr. Le had said. When I realized the infection was my fault, I began to cry again.

"Babe?" Ranger sounded worried as he reached over and tried to tug my hands from my face, where I'd buried it, trying to stop my sobs.

When I didn't budge, I felt him unclip my seat belt, and then I suddenly found myself on his lap, his arms around me.

"You know the doctor said the babies are fine. Are you hurting?"

I shook my head. "I-It's my fault!" I said with a sob.

"What? Why? Stephanie, it's not your fault," he tried to reassure me.

"Yes, it is! She said one thing that can cause it is to hold it for too long, and I've been trying to hold it for as long as I could." I was still crying, but my face was buried in his neck now, rather than my hands.

"Babe," he murmured. "Stephanie... Why would you do that?" he asked softly.

"B-Because everyone was m-making fun of m-me having to use the b-bathroom so m-much," I stammered.

Over my soft crying, I heard Lester's sharp intake of breath, and I knew immediately that he was remembering everything from the last few weeks.

"Who?" Ranger was so serious, it was almost scary.

I jerked up to look at him and shook my head. "I don't want to get anyone in trouble. I know they didn't mean anything by it. I'm just extra sensitive right now."

"Stephanie..."

"Carlos..." I said in the same tone of voice, making the corner of his lip curl slightly in amusement.

"If it continues, I want you to tell me, Babe. Teasing or no, it's upsetting you, and that's not good for you or the babies." He looked at me quietly for a moment. "I'm not kidding, Babe. This is serious, and it could have been much worse."

I nodded, sighing.

~oOo~

I was seriously going stir crazy. It had been over two days since I'd seen the doctor, and Ranger had forbidden me from coming back to work for the rest of the week. I'd tried to argue with him, but he'd said the word that guaranteed my cooperation every time: _please._ I'd reluctantly agreed and had spent two days on the living room sofa, getting up only to use the bathroom and eat. If Ranger had been able to convince me to let him feed me, I wouldn't have even gotten up for that! I'd put my foot down, though.

~oOo~

"_Babe, all you need to do is lie back and relax," Ranger said softly. "Ella made Moroccan Chickpea Soup, so I can give you bites from here."_

_He was sitting behind me, and I was reclined with my back against his chest._

"_No way," I said again, shaking my head. "I'm not an invalid, Carlos! I need to get up and change positions sometimes, and sitting up to eat is the perfect reason to."_

"_But—"_

"_No buts," I said firmly. "Now help me up, please. Your children are kicking my ribs, and I'm hungry."_

_With a sigh—and if I'd been able to see his face, I knew I'd have seen an eye roll—he helped me sit up before moving to his feet and then pulling me to my own. I gave him a smile, took his hand, and pulled my cranky husband into the kitchen._

~oOo~

That had been the night of the doctor's visit, and thankfully, he hadn't pushed the issue since, although I knew if he'd thought he could get away with it, he would have.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my musings. I struggled to get to my feet—although, since I'd been sitting up, it wasn't as hard as it could have been—and slowly made my way to the door, expecting Tank, who'd promised to bring me up some client files to look over since I couldn't go downstairs yet. When I opened the door, my grin faded slightly.

"Hey, guys," I murmured. "Come in."

Lester, Hal, Hector, Manny, and Zero filed inside, giving me shy smiles as they passed.

I led them to the living room and took my seat again before looking up. "What's up?"

Lester looked at the rest of the guys, who all looked back at him and then down to the ground nervously. He smiled slightly and shook his head before looking over at me.

Clearing his throat, he said, "We all wanted to apologize, Beautiful. We know it wasn't your fault you were having to, uh, go...all the time, and instead of being supportive, we laughed and made up stupid nicknames. We should have realized that they weren't really funny, they were just hurtful."

My eyes teared up as he came and sat carefully on the edge of the couch beside me, taking my hand in his.

"It's something none of us have ever had to deal with. We don't have kids, and even though I was around Ranger when Rachel had Julie, I wasn't around her. So we all thought it was kind of funny to see you..." He paused a moment, shaking his head. "Anyway, it wasn't funny, and we see that now. We didn't realize how hard and irritating it must be for you to have to deal with that—or with any of the pregnancy stuff, really.

"We never wanted you to be so affected that you put your health and the babies' health in jeopardy. If something worse had happened, it would have killed us all, because we all love you."

I smiled at them when the guys all echoed that sentiment—even Hector, in his heavily-accented English.

"We also don't expect you to keep our names from Ranger. We're all prepared to accept whatever he decides is fair punishment for our treatment of you. The only thing we're asking is for your forgiveness for being immature idiots and for hurting you." Once done with his long speech, Les took a deep breath and looked up at me again, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

I threw myself—as best I could, given my size and condition—into his arms and wrapped my own around him. "Of course I forgive you, you big oaf," I said, sighing into his neck. Looking up, I added, "I forgive all of you. I know it's kind of funny, but I'm already so self-conscious about how I look, I took it harder than I normally would have."

"You're beautiful!" Hal said immediately, blushing beet red.

I laughed at how he was still so easily embarrassed around me, even after all these years.

"Don't tell Ranger," Zero mumbled, "but you're a MILF."

_A huh?_

Les must have seen my confused look, because he leaned over and muttered softly into my ear, "Mother I'd like to fu—"

I gasped, clapping my hand over his mouth and laughing. "I get it!" I said quickly, winking at Zero. "Thank you."

Les looked at Manny, who handed him an envelope. He said, "We wanted to do something special for you, once you're feeling completely better and Ranger lets you off restrictions."

I rolled my eyes but grinned and nodded for him to go on.

"We all chipped in and got you one of the Maternity Spa Packages down at the new Il Spirito Bello Day Spa," he said, handing me the envelope.

From my limited knowledge of Italian, I knew that meant The Beautiful Spirit. I'd seen it several times driving by but had never been inside.

"You're signed up for a special pregnancy massage, haircut and style, manicure and pedicure, facial, and whatever else you want. There's no limit on the gift certificate, and the total will be charged to us, so please, get what you want so you can feel as beautiful and as pampered as you deserve to be."

By the time he finished speaking, I had tears running down my cheeks, and they were all looking at me with concern.

"Steph?" Lester asked carefully.

Shaking my head, I sniffled, smiling at him. "I'm okay. Just emotional." I looked at Les and then the rest of the guys. "Thank you. For the apology and for..." I held up the envelope.

"You're welcome, Beautiful. Enjoy it!" He gave me a kiss on my temple and then stood, moving so the rest of the guys could give me hugs, too.

"We'll let ourselves out," Les said, smiling as the guys headed to the door.

By the time Lester had the door opened and they had all left the apartment, I was already on the phone with Mary Lou to make plans for the next week.

~oooOOOooo~

**Ranger's POV**

I was back in my office after eating lunch with Stephanie upstairs, and I'd finally figured out how to get the names of the guys who had pushed her to endanger herself and our babies. I'd been trying for three days to get her to spill, but she wouldn't budge. When she'd followed me out of the apartment in just a short robe a few minutes before, I'd quickly scrambled the camera in the hallway, and by the time I'd gotten back downstairs, my plan was in place.

Pulling up the archived footage from all the cameras in the building, I opened a file from almost two weeks prior and began to scan for Stephanie.

Two hours later, I had what I thought was plenty of evidence to support my conclusion. Four of my men, plus Santos—one of the core team, for fuck's sake—seemed to be amused more often than not when they ran into Steph on one of her many trips to and from the bathroom.

I picked up the phone and buzzed Tank. When he answered, I said, "You seen Santos?"

"He mentioned running up to check on Bomber a few minutes ago. Hector was with him," he told me, his voice curious. "Why?"

"Tell you later."

I dropped the phone back in its cradle and hurried out of my office to the control room.

After rattling off the names of the co-conspirators, Vince pointed up toward the ceiling, while Ram rolled his eyes and said, "They traipsed off after Santos. He mentioned something about Steph."

I nodded curtly and strode down the hall to the elevator. When I got up to seven, I listened at the door and could hear muted voices inside. Deciding to wait them out, I stood just outside the apartment, leaning back against the wall across from our door with my arms folded across my chest and ankles crossed.

A few minutes later, Santos opened the door, looking back over his shoulder to say goodbye to my wife. When his eyes met mine, they grew wide, and I saw shame and acceptance cross his features as he led the group out of the apartment.

As soon as the door shut, I stood upright, stared them down, and said, "Mats. Ten minutes."

They all nodded silently, following me to the elevator.

I couldn't ship them to a hostile country, but I could hand them their asses in the gym.


	27. Chapter 27: April Pt 1

_Warning for lemony goodness. This is the FFn-compliant version of the chapter. For all the extra lemony goodies, check my profile for a link. Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 27: April  
Stephanie's POV**

I was five weeks from my due date, as big as a house, and completely, utterly miserable. My back ached, my feet were swollen, I had horrible heartburn, and taking a deep breath was nearly impossible. I felt like I was living in the bathroom, and when I'd stood up from the couch to go to bed the night before and peed myself a little, I'd actually asked Ranger to go pick up some adult diapers for me. When he'd just laughed, I'd thrown a little pillow from the couch at him. Fortunately for him—unfortunately for me, maybe—it had bounced off his shoulder rather than smacking him square in the forehead like I'd intended.

To top it all off, my breasts had begun to produce this thick, yellow...stuff, and I kept getting it all over my bras, shirts, and bedding. I'd taken to wearing my bra even when I slept and wearing those weird little pads to absorb any leakage. I'd also found out that the story Mary Lou had told me the month before was true. Men—at least my man did—love to suckle on a woman's breasts, even when they're pregnant.

~oOo~

"_Wait, what?" I asked, my jaw dropping._

_Mary Lou nodded. "It was like a huge turn-on for Lenny with every pregnancy. The minute I started leaking, he started licking," she snorted out._

"_And he likes how it tastes? What about you?" I asked, shaking my head. "Did it not gross you out?"_

_She laughed. "You'd think, right? But no, it felt amazing. I mean, it wasn't like he just sat down, pulled my shirt up, and latched on or anything. But when we made love, instead of just kissing my neck or whatever, he would spend extra time playing with my breasts, and that included..." Her voice trailed off. "Well, you get what I'm talking about."_

"_And it felt good?" I just couldn't wrap my head around it._

_She nodded again, her cheeks pink, and then quickly changed the subject._

~oOo~

_Fortunately, Ranger seemed to fall more and more in love with my body every day, so even when I was feeling at my lowest, he was there to remind me just how much seeing me pregnant with our babies affected him. He rubbed my back or feet whenever I asked—and even if I hadn't, if he noticed me acting like they were bothering me, he would turn me so he could reach whatever seemed to be the most pressing problem at the moment and rub until I was boneless._

_I was hardly ever alone anymore, either. My blood pressure had been rising more over the last month, and the doctor was a bit concerned, so when Ranger couldn't be up with me, I had other babysitters up in the apartment with me. I was only allowed to work for three hours a day, and even that had come at a price._

_~oOo~_

"_How many times to do I have to tell you I'm pregnant, not an invalid?" I grumbled to Ranger._

_Ranger turned me around from where I was sitting at my desk and squatted down in front of me, placing his hands on my thighs. "Babe, you heard the doctor yesterday. She's concerned about your blood pressure and the affect it could have on you and the babies."_

"_I know, but—"_

"_No buts, Stephanie," he said firmly. "You do not need to be down here working every day. Not now."_

_From his tone of voice, I knew he was serious, but I still didn't have it in me to just give in._

"_How about we make a deal," I stated. "Three hours during the day, and then I'll stay upstairs with my feet up the rest of the day." I could have someone bring up files for me to work on upstairs, but I wasn't going to voice that thought aloud!_

_Quiet for a moment, Ranger finally nodded. "Three hours a day, but I have a few conditions."_

_Ugh. I should have known._

_He raised an eyebrow. "Take it or leave it, Babe. You want to hear my conditions?"_

_I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Go on."_

"_One, Bobby takes your blood pressure twice a day, and if we see it get worse, deal's off." He waited until I'd nodded to continue. "Two, you can continue to work upstairs another two hours a day, with your feet up, as long as the blood pressure doesn't go up."_

_Damn, I must have said it out loud..._

_He smirked and shook his head. "It was all over your face, Babe."_

_Oh._

"_And the third?" I asked, worried he was going to put up some limit that I wouldn't want to have to work with._

"_If you start to feel bad—no matter what it is—you tell me. I don't care if you've been down here for ten minutes or three hours, or if you haven't been downstairs at all. If you start to feel sick or if you're hurting, you tell me immediately. If I'm not here for some reason, you tell Bobby." He looked at me seriously. "Promise me, Stephanie."_

_I nodded, the fear in his eyes nearly overwhelming me. "I promise. If I start to feel bad in the slightest, I'll tell you and Bobby."_

_He pulled me into his arms and carried me to the bedroom._

~oOo~

"Steph?" Lester's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. "I've gotta work tomorrow—going with Tank and some of the guys on a takedown. Ranger won't be going, so he'll be up here with you."

Ever since I'd gotten pregnant, Ranger hadn't gone on takedowns with the guys. He said that was normal procedure for his team, if their wives or girlfriends were pregnant. I hadn't argued. I didn't like the idea of him being in that much danger anymore. I knew he'd have to be sometimes after I had the babies, and I didn't want to make him stop doing what he loved, but for now, it gave me peace of mind.

"Okay, thanks," I said, passing him the remote for the TV. "I need to use the bathroom. Can you help me up?"

He turned the TV off and stood, offering me his hands. Carefully, he pulled me to my feet and then stepped out of the way, allowing me to waddle past him on the way back to the bedroom.

I took care of business, and once I'd washed my hands, I opened the bathroom door to find my sexy husband lying naked on the bed, propped up on one elbow and crooking his finger at me.

When I got to the bed, Ranger stood and pulled me into his arms. "How are you feeling?" he murmured, kissing just below my ear.

I could feel my knees get weak as his tongue darted out and traced circles on my skin, leaving a damp trail in its wake.

"I'm go—" I gasped as he sucked in the skin where my neck met my shoulder, shuddering as his teeth scraped my skin lightly. "I'm good."

He pulled back just long enough to lift my sundress over my head.

"Ella is supposed to bring din—"

Whatever else I was going to say was lost when he scooped me up and turned to lay me on the bed, helping me scoot toward the middle.

"I called Ella and asked her to hold dinner for an hour," he murmured, pulling the huge body pillow we had from beside the bed and positioning it behind me.

We'd figured out recently that the most comfortable position for me in bed—whether for sleeping or for...other activities—was on my side with pillows under my head and the big body pillow behind me.

"Oh-Ohhh God," I groaned as he popped the front catch on my bra, letting my breasts fall free.

Ranger reached under me to pull it from my body, even as he trailed a line of kisses down my neck to my chest. His lips closed around one tight peak, and I felt the pull from deep in my belly as he began to suck.

He was careful not to squeeze too tightly or suck too hard, but the pressure he exerted on the other breast was perfect as he gently massaged, tweaking the nipple with his fingers before kissing his way over until he was able to take it in his mouth. My position on the bed would have made it impossible, except for the pillows at the head of the bed, propping me up enough he could reach both breasts.

As he suckled at my breasts, teasing them with teeth, tongue, and lips, his hand trailed lightly down my body, resting gently over the babies for a moment before his fingers slid through the thatch of curls at my apex. He caressed the outer lips for a moment before gathering my wetness coating his finger and tracing circles around my clit, which was already throbbing, needing to be touched.

"Carlos," I groaned, my begging clearly coming through in my tone.

With one last suck on my pleasantly aching breasts, he kissed his way down my body, again pausing to kiss the swell of my belly, before moving between my legs.

The new position hadn't affected our lovemaking much at all. Ranger managed to work me through one orgasm with his mouth and fingers. Then he moved up behind me after moving the pillow and with his chest pressed to my back, he slid inside me, making love to me slowly and gently until we both cried out as one when our orgasms hit.

We lay there for several minutes, catching our breath. Even the babies were calm. I could feel the occasional movement as they shifted position slightly, but it was like the energy I'd used had made them tired, too. Soon, though, I felt Ranger press one last kiss to my shoulder before slowly sliding out of me and climbing off the bed.

When he came back, he gently spread my legs, using a warm wash cloth to clean off the evidence of our lovemaking, and then he helped me carefully to my feet, handing me my dress and bra. Once I'd used the toilet and put back on my clothes, I walked down the hall to find Ranger in the kitchen, getting out bottles of water and pouring us both glasses of milk.

"Mmm," I breathed. "Smells delicious."

"Ella just dropped off dinner, Babe." He smiled and handed me the waters. "It's on the table already. You take those, and I'll get the milk and silverware."

We moved into the dining room, and I saw that Ella had made what was currently my favorite dish. Because of the mercury in some fish, I didn't get to eat a lot of it, even though I craved it sometimes, but the shrimp and asparagus risotto Ella made—with shallots, Parmesan cheese, and just a touch of white wine—was delicious. She had included a side salad and garlic bread, and it just smelled incredible.

Over dinner, we talked about plans for the next week.

"Julie's plane comes in Sunday for her spring break, right?" I asked after washing down a bite of risotto with a sip of milk.

Ranger nodded. "She gets here just after eleven. Aside from a few meetings scattered throughout the week that I can't miss, I've completely cleared my schedule."

"Mmm," I said around a bite of salad. "I thought we'd probably spend most of the week here, but you should take her out a few times since you'll be free. I can stay here and relax."

He smiled. "We'll see, Babe. I'm sure she'll just be thrilled to spend time with you here. I know she'll spend a couple of days with my parents, too, but I'm not worried about it."

Shrugging, I said, "Okay. We'll play it by ear, I guess."

Once we'd finished dinner and Ranger had cleared the table, he pulled me to my feet. "How about we pop a movie in and relax until bed?"

"Sounds good. Les picked up _Tron: Legacy_ yesterday for me. He said it was good."

Ranger tensed when I mentioned Lester. Their relationship had been strained since he'd learned Les was one of the ones that had caused me to worry last month, which had led to my UTI.

~oOo~

_The guys had been gone over forty-five minutes, and I was ready to see my husband. It had only been two hours since he'd been up here for lunch, but I was totally going stir crazy today. I thought about turning the TV on or finding a book, but nothing sounded good. Since I knew Ranger was supposed to be in the office all day, I figured I'd go find him._

_After hauling myself off the couch, I grabbed my key fob and walked to the elevator. When I got to five, I began the walk down the hall to Ranger's office, but the floor was...strangely quiet. Ranger wasn't in his office, so I continued on to the control room. Vince and Cal were gathered around one monitor and were so engrossed in what they watching that they didn't hear or see me come in._

"_Hey, guys," I said. "Have you seen Ranger?"_

_They immediately straightened, and Vince moved slightly to further block my view of whatever they'd been watching._

_Laughing, I teased, "What, did I catch you watching porn on company time?" I moved toward them, trying to peek around Vince. "I'm gonna te-ll!" I sang._

_When their expressions didn't change and Cal moved to help Vince try to block my way, I sobered._

"_What? Is it Ranger?" My voice rose. "What's going on?"_

_No one said anything._

"_Tell me," I ordered. "Where is he?"_

_They looked at one another, and finally, they moved enough for me to scoot up between them._

_When I looked at the monitor, I saw the gym. Ranger was on the mats with Lester, and from the looks of it, he'd gotten in a few good swipes already. I couldn't tell in the black and white picture on the screen, but it looked like Les had a cut or scratch above his eye, and he was favoring his left leg. In the background, I could just make out the other guys that had been in my apartment less than half an hour ago. Zero had his shirt off and was wiping his head and face with it. Hector and Manny were sitting on the bench to the side, looking worse for wear, and Hal was on the ground, flat on his back, with one arm over his eyes and the other holding his side._

"_Damn," I hissed, turning on my heel._

_I stalked down to the gym, taking the elevator only because I didn't want to trip on the stairs in my haste, and stopped at the door to listen. From inside, I could hear Ranger growling at Les, barely breathing heavily._

"_You were supposed to be one of her best friends," he said harshly. There was a thump, and then he said, "I could expect that from some of the guys that work here, but from you?" Another thump. "What the fuck did you think you were going to accomplish, treating Stephanie like you did, huh?"_

"_Fuck!" Lester cried before I heard a series of four or five louder thumps. "I know, man."_

_I'd had enough. I threw open the doors and stalked inside as fast as my very pregnant body would allow._

_Hal was quickly at my side. "Bomber, why don't you just go back upstairs?" he murmured, stepping between me and the mats._

"_Out of my way," I said, glaring up at him. "I'm going to stop this."_

"_Steph, this is something Ranger needs to do," he said, repositioning the shirt on his forehead._

"_You're hurt," I sighed. Craning my neck around, I noticed Ranger and Lester hadn't paid attention to who had come into the gym. Or if they'd noticed, they hadn't cared. "You're all hurting. You don't deserve this."_

_Hal shook his head. "But we do, Steph. We deserve every punch and kick he gave us and more. Let him do this. Not for you, but for him." He frowned. "Hel—uh, heck, for us, too. It'll remind us that we shouldn't treat women the way we treated you. Especially someone we all care about."_

_I sighed again. "How long have they been going at it?" I asked, pointing to the mat._

_Grimacing, Hal said, "Nearly twenty-five minutes."_

_I gasped. "Too long. He's going to hurt him."_

"_That's the point, Steph," he said wryly._

"_Out of my way, Hal," I repeated firmly._

_It took a minute, but he finally moved, allowing me to move forward to the mats. When I got to the edge, I stood there, waiting for Ranger to notice me and stop._

_When I got no indication that they planned to stop, I took a deep breath and yelled, "Ricardo Carlos Monoso, that is _enough!_"_

_The punch Lester had thrown caught Ranger unaware, knocking him back a step. _Good,_ I thought._

"_Babe," Ranger said, rubbing his jaw._

"_You deserve it," I said, shaking my head. "What were you thinking?" I sighed and turned to the guys. "Go let Bobby take a look at you." Turning back to Ranger, I said, "You, too. We'll talk later."_

_Without waiting for an answer, I turned on my heel and stalked back out of the gym and to the elevator._

_Men! I huffed to myself._

~oOo~

Les had worked hard to earn my forgiveness since then, even though I'd long since forgiven him. Ranger had, as well—especially since he'd had him on the mats—but he still let it bother him sometimes.

"Come on," I said with a small sigh. "Let's go relax."

I settled into the couch while Ranger put in the DVD. On his way back to me, he grabbed the throw from the other end of the couch, helped me settle back against the arm, and then drew my feet into his lap. He covered me with the blanket, pressed play, and began to rub my feet as the beginning previews rolled.

~oOo~

"Babe?" I heard Ranger say quietly. "Wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes and realized the room was now dark, aside from a soft glow from the lamp beside the sofa. "What time is it?"

He chuckled. "Just after nine."

"Oh." I laughed. "Guess I was more tired than I thought. Sorry I missed the rest of the movie." I tried to remember the last part of the movie, and all I could remember was the intro. "Or, uh, all of the movie," I clarified, unable to remember any of it.

He grinned. "We can re-watch it with Julie. Ready for bed, or want a bath first?"

I'd been taking a warm bath to help relax me most nights, but tonight, I realized I just wanted to go to bed and feel Ranger's arms around me.

"Bed, I think, but first, bathroom."

Ranger left me at the bathroom door to get ready for bed. Once I'd said hello to my old friend, Mother Nature, I washed my hands and face, brushed my teeth, and changed into the bra I liked to wear at night. I slid on the soft cotton nightshirt I'd been wearing lately, feeling uncomfortable with nothing else on but the bra. I still wasn't wearing panties, so I hadn't completely gone "staid," as Ranger liked to tease me.

As I climbed into bed, Ranger used the bathroom. I was treated to the most delicious sight ever when he walked back into the room, naked, his beautiful body on display. I was very open in my ogling until he turned off the light and curled up under the sheets, chuckling at me.

"Like what you see, Babe?"

I couldn't help but tease him. "Eh, it's okay."

He growled and captured me in his arms, pulling my back to his front. I gathered the body pillow to my front and then leaned back against him. He reached around and turned my head gently, brushing his lips across mine.

"Love you," I murmured softly.

As his hand caressed our babies, he said just as quietly, "_Te amo,_ Babe."

I closed my eyes, rested my hand on top of his, and relaxed in his embrace.

~oooOOOooo~

_A/N: Please please please check with your doctor if you're nearly eight months pregnant—especially with twins—to make sure sex is still okay. This story is fiction. Everything that happens is not necessarily what can or SHOULD happen in real life. ;)_


	28. Chapter 28: April Pt 2

_Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 28: April  
Lester's POV  
Early Saturday Morning**

It was four weeks until Stephanie's due date, but we knew she was going to have the babies anytime. At her appointment the day before, the doctor had said she wasn't dilated or effaced—whatever the hell that meant—so it shouldn't be today. That was a good thing, since I was currently at the airport picking up Julie. She had been scheduled to come in tomorrow, but I was still groveling, even to Steph, so I'd taken it upon myself to call Rachel and ask if I could pay to have Julie's ticket transferred and have her come down a day early. When I'd explained we were throwing a surprise baby shower for Ranger and Steph—even though they had both explicitly said we shouldn't bother—she had agreed easily.

"Uncle Lester!" Julie shouted, waving as she walked through security. I grinned as she jogged up to me, her backpack bouncing on her back with each step.

When she got up to me, I grabbed her in a big hug. "Hey, Jules!"

"Do Dad and Steph know I'm here?"

Her grin was infectious, and I couldn't help but smile and laugh. "Nope, not a clue," I said. "Let's get your suitcase and head to your _Abuela_ and _Abuelo's_."

Julie kept up a steady stream of conversation as we drove from the airport to Ranger's parents' house. She was a bubbly young teenager, whose personality matched Steph's so much that it was scary. Her interests were varied, and according to her, she was becoming _very_ interested in the boys at school.

"You know your dad isn't going to like that," I teased.

Laughing, she nodded. "I know. He'll just have to deal with it. Steph'll help me."

I shook my head. "Don't be surprised if he brings up sending you to an all girls' school."

She gasped. "He wouldn't!"

I smirked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Don't underestimate Ranger when it comes to protecting the women in his life," I said, feeling a ghost of the pain in my ribs from the beating I'd taken on the mats—rightly so, but still...

Julie moaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Don't worry, kiddo," I said with a laugh. "Steph will be on your side, I'm sure."

She perked up immediately and asked, "How is she? I talked to her a couple of days ago, and she was feeling okay."

"She's good. Huge and tired, but good," I answered.

"Why didn't they have a baby shower months ago? My friend's mom had one last month, and she was only six months pregnant. Steph is like eight months, right? Why wait so long? And why are you guys throwing it and not Steph and my dad?"

"They didn't want one. Just kept saying they could afford to get what they needed and didn't want anyone going to the trouble or spending the money on them. All that bullsh—erm, stuff." I barely caught myself from saying a word that would get me taken to the mats if Ranger had heard me say it around his daughter.

Julie giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway... You know Steph doesn't like being the center of attention. Mary Lou—Steph's friend—came up with the idea of doing the surprise baby shower as a scavenger hunt, and I helped her, Lula, and Steph's mom put it all together. I just hope she doesn't kick my butt over it."

Grinning, she said, "Well, she'll just have to deal with it—like a grown up."

_Ha._

"That's right, sweetheart. You be sure and tell her that, okay?"

She nodded seriously before winking, and then settled back in her seat to stare out the window at the passing scenery.

As we pulled up at the house, she looked over at me. "Thanks, Uncle Lester... For getting me out here early for the party and for bringing me to the house, I mean."

"You're welcome, Jules. Let's get you inside, because I need to drop a few more things off in preparation for later today."

I grabbed Julie's suitcase and the note for Ranger's parents to give him and Steph when they came by later that afternoon. Julie grabbed her backpack, and then I followed her inside.

~oooOOOooo~

**Ranger's POV**

"Babe, Ella's here with breakfast," I said to Stephanie through the bathroom door.

"Thanks," she said distractedly. "I'll be out in a minute."

I stared at the door for a moment, wondering what had her attention, but finally shook my head, realizing she'd tell me eventually if it was something I should know.

Moving back toward the kitchen, I passed the babies' room. The open door made me smile, and I paused to look at the completely finished room one more time. To go with the pale yellow walls, we had added two cribs—although Stephanie said they would be sharing one crib until they were bigger—two dressers—one with a pad and little "walls" on top to make it into a changing table—two of those glider/rocking chairs, and shelves of cute little baby things. Steph had filled them with stuffed animals, photos of us, the grandparents, Julie, and various other important people in the babies' lives.

All that was left were more clothes, which we would get once we knew the sex, and the little ones themselves. The closet had several packs of diapers, and the drawers were already filled with some clothing that would work for either boys or girls.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Steph asked quietly, slipping her arm around my waist.

I'd been so caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't heard her come up to me. _Way to be aware of your surroundings, Manoso,_ I chastised myself.

"Yeah, Babe," I answered with a smile. "It is."

We turned, and I ushered Steph ahead of me, following behind her down the hall to the dining room, where Ella had just finished laying out part of our breakfast.

"Let me go put this stack of clean towels away, and then I'll get out of your hair," she said, smiling at us both. "There's fresh-squeezed orange juice and some fruit in the fridge and eggs warming in the oven."

"Thanks, Ella," Steph told her as I helped ease her down into her chair.

Two minutes later, Ella gave us a smile and a wave as she left us alone in the apartment.

I made sure Steph was settled and then went into the kitchen, grabbing the plates from the oven first. They both contained scrambled eggs, although mine were mixed with green peppers, onions, and mushrooms. Steph's had green peppers but not onions or mushrooms, as both had been giving her stomach problems recently; her plate also included two pieces of bacon.

Setting them down on the table, I asked, "Milk and water this morning?"

At her nod, I went back into the kitchen and took two glasses from the cabinet before opening the fridge. Beside the small pitcher of orange juice was an envelope, with our names written in pretty script on the front. I grabbed that, the small container of fruit, and our drinks, carefully carrying everything to the table.

"Whassat?" Steph asked around a bite of blueberry muffin from the basket on the table.

"No idea. It was beside the juice in the refrigerator," I said, holding it up. "Want to open it?"

She nodded, reaching for it. Opening it, she read aloud as I poured her milk and my orange juice.

"_Dear Rangeman and Beautiful,_

_Your friends and family wanted to do something for you and the babies, even though you said no baby shower. Since scavenger hunts have been so successful, we've planned one for you both. If Steph doesn't feel up participating, this is something you can do on your own, Ranger, while she relaxes at home. You'll understand more as you find the clues._

_To find your first gift and clue, check the place you will be spending a lot of time for the first few months._

_Uncle Lester"_

I chuckled. "Should have expected them to do something, as disappointed as they were when we insisted on no party," I told her.

Steph grinned. "Yeah. Where do you think it means?" she asked before biting into a piece of cantaloupe.

After thinking a moment, I said, "The nursery, maybe?" At her excited nod, I asked, "Want me to go check?"

"Yes, please," she answered, picking up her milk.

I walked quickly down the hall, and when I turned into the nursery, I saw two new blankets hanging over the edges of the cribs and a new envelope propped up on one of the rocking chairs. Grabbing all three things, I made my way back to the dining room table.

"Oh!" Steph gasped. "When did she put those in there?"

"They must have been in the stack of towels she took to the bathroom before she left," I said. "I didn't notice them, though I'm sure they were tucked into the stack."

I passed one blanket to Steph, and together, we unfolded them, holding them up to see them fully.

They were similar, but slightly different. Each was handmade, in pastel green, yellow, blue, and pink, and incredibly soft. One was patchwork, while the other was in wide stripes of colors.

Steph was holding the one in her hands up to her cheek, rubbing it gently against her skin. "It's beautiful," she said softly. "Do you think Ella made them?"

"I think so," I answered, nodding. "What's the note say?" I held it out for her, but she shook her head, motioning for me to open it.

"_Two blankets for two babies. Like the blankets, your babies will be very similar, yet each will have their own personality and temperament. If they're anything like their parents, they will be absolute joys and breathtakingly beautiful, both inside and out._

_Love to you both (all!),_

_Ella and Louis_"

"The rest is in Lester's handwriting," I told her, smiling at her sniffles.

"_To find your next gift and clue, check with Stephanie's oldest friend. Steph can go or stay. Make Ranger do all the work. ;) Also, don't open the gifts until you're told! – Lester_"

"Mary Lou," Steph said with a grin. "Let's go!"

I laughed. "Finish your breakfast, Babe." I picked up my fork and began to eat, happy to see Steph that relaxed and excited.

~oOo~

On the way over to Mary Lou's house, Steph called her friend from beside me in the SUV. She'd elected to go with me, promising to tell me if she got too uncomfortable or tired.

"Hey, Lou, it's Steph." She was quiet as she listened to whatever the other woman was saying. "Yeah, we're on our way now. Is that okay?"

I turned out of the garage in the direction of the Stankovic's house.

"Great. We'll be there in a few," Steph said before hanging up and turning to me. "She said that was fine. She'll watch out for us and then come out to say hi so I don't have to leave the SUV."

On the drive over, we talked about names. It was certainly not our first conversation on the topic. At this point, we still had a few names for each sex, and by the time the babies were born, we'd like to have it narrowed down to one of each. If we had two boys or two girls, we planned to have a backup name, but I think we were both secretly hoping for one boy and one girl. However, I knew that whatever we had, as long as they were healthy, we'd be good with it.

"So we settled on Madeline for a girl, right?" I asked Steph, who caressed her stomach and nodded.

"I think so. I like it, even if my mom wasn't thrilled." She rolled her eyes when I glanced over, making me smirk.

Steph's mom had been great throughout her pregnancy...until it came down to the name we'd picked for a girl. She wasn't thrilled with the first and didn't like the middle name at all, but Stephanie and I both really loved it, so we were sticking to it.

"What about a boy? Have you thought of one yet?" she continued.

"I still like Miguel."

She smiled. "Miguel means 'who is like God,' if I remember right. And if we go with that, they will have the same initials."

"Babe, I told you, we don't have to name him after—"

"I know," she said quickly, interrupting me, "but I want to. It's a strong, family name. I think it works well."

_Miguel Ricardo Manoso._ It could be worse.

"If that's what you want, that's what we'll do, Babe," I said, reaching over to place my large palm on her belly as we stopped at the traffic light.

We were quiet as we pulled back out into traffic and continued our drive.

When we pulled up to Mary Lou and Lenny's place, the woman herself opened the front door and waved. I hopped out of the SUV and began to jog up the sidewalk as Mary Lou began to pick up the large, wrapped box and carry it toward us.

"Hello, Mary Lou," I said, smiling warmly at her. "Let me take that."

"Thanks," she told me. "It's kind of heavy and awkward."

The box was nearly two feet tall and half that wide and had to weigh about twenty-five pounds.

"How's Steph feeling?" she asked. "I know what she told me, but how is she really?"

I chuckled. "She's okay. Tired, sore everywhere, and getting cranky easily, but for eight months pregnant with twins, she's doing well."

"Good."

I could hear Steph and Mary Lou chatting as I put the box into the back of the SUV, and then I moved around and climbed back into the driver's seat.

Mary Lou smiled, lifting an envelope to give to Steph through her window. "Here's your next clue," she told her, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't push it, honey. Tell Ranger if you need to rest."

"I will," she promised, sounding slightly exasperated. "Thanks, Lou. See you later?"

Her friend nodded, waved to us both, and then turned around to go back to the house.

As she walked inside, Steph carefully tore open the new envelope.

"_Steph and Ranger,_

_Steph, you've been my best friend forever. You were a huge support with all of my kids, and I know you love them a lot. I will love yours just as much as I love you._

_Ranger, I didn't know what to think of you at first. Then, when I realized how good you were for Steph, I relaxed and was very happy for her. Now? I'm excited for both of you, because I know how much you love your daughter. Love them like you love Julie and Steph, and they will never doubt how special they are._

_Love,_

_Mary Lou, Lenny, and family_"

Steph sniffled, wiping her eyes before continuing.

"_You're just as lucky to have your friend as she is to have you, and just as lucky as your kids are to have you both for parents. Find your next gift and clue at Lula's home away from home. – Lester_"

"I'd say Tank's house, but I think he means the bonds office," Steph said, shaking her head.

I nodded and turned the SUV around to head to the office.

When we pulled up to the bonds office, we saw Lula's car parked in front. Steph started to get out, but I stopped her.

"Babe, let me go in and see if they'll come out. No need for you to get in and out when you don't have to." I looked over to make sure she understood I was serious. "Okay?"

She sighed but nodded, rolling down her window to wait.

~oooOOOooo~

**Stephanie's POV**

I hated having to wait in the SUV, but I realized he was right. Lula and Connie could come outside if they wanted to see me.

A couple of minutes later, Ranger walked out, carrying a large box. He was followed by Lula.

"Hey, Lula," I said, smiling as she handed me an envelope.

"Yo, Steph." She grinned.

I laughed, shaking my head. "You're hanging out with Tank too much, my friend."

She nodded. "That's what Connie said," she replied, smirking. "She on the phone, by the way, so that's why she's not out here."

"No problem," I assured her. "Tell her I said hi, okay?"

"Will do. Happy Baby Shower!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Thanks."

Lula walked back into the bonds office, waving as she went.

When Ranger got back in, I held up the envelope. "Should I do the honors?"

He nodded.

"_White Girl,_" I started, busting out with a laugh at Lula's greeting.

"_Your my best friend, besides my man. You been an important part of my life ever since you pulled me off your fire escape. I hope you'll give me a chance to be the best Auntie Lula I can be for those little babies. I'll love them as much as I love you._

_Ranger, you treated my girl right from the beginning, so I know you be a good daddy to those two kids. They will be very lucky to have you for a dad._

_Congrads!_

_Lula & Tank_"

I smiled, definitely realizing how lucky I was and how lucky the babies were.

"_Lula has a gruff exterior, but she's a good woman at heart. She and Tank make quite the pair, don't they? All I know is with them as the babies' guard dogs, no one better mess with them! To find your next gift and clue, go to the stable of the only human horse you know. – Lester_"

We both laughed as Ranger drove off to my sister's house.

Fifteen minutes later, I waved goodbye to Val, who was stuck inside with a screaming Lisa, as Ranger carried out a box that looked exactly like the one we'd picked up from Mary Lou's house. Once he'd climbed in the driver's seat, he handed me the familiar envelope.

"She said to tell you she'd see you soon and she's sorry she couldn't come out and say hello, but Lisa was not cooperating." He smirked. "She asked if we wanted three more children. Apparently, the older two were confined to their rooms because they spent the morning fighting."

I laughed. That sounded like my nieces. Opening the envelope, I began to read.

"_Steph (& Carlos),_

_We may not have always gotten along, but I'm so thankful our relationship has changed so much for the better the last few years._

_To the both of you... Having children is a miracle and worth every bit of pain, heartache, worry, and insanity. You will love your children more than life itself, and the first time they smile at you or hold your finger, you'll melt. It's the best feeling in the world, even when they are driving you crazy. ;)_

_Congratulations from all of us._

_Val, Albert, Angie, Mary Alice, & Lisa_"

Ranger smiled. "I remember the first time Julie held my finger. She was so little, but her grip was so fierce."

"I remember that with Val's girls, too. It's amazing how strong they are for their size." I smiled at the memory and then continued to read.

"_They say you can never go home again, but I think they're wrong. Even though you're having your own baby, you will always be your parents' little girl, Steph. – Lester_"

"I guess we're going to your parents' house," Ranger said, already driving through the 'Burg.

"That's good. I can go in, use the bathroom, and then sit and put my feet up," I mused.

Ever vigilant, he looked sharply at me. "Are you feeling okay?"

I smiled. "I'm fine, Carlos, I promise. Your children are just bouncing on my bladder again, and I want to get a bit more comfortable for a while."

He nodded once and then reached over to squeeze my hand as he drove.

~oOo~

"Let me by," I said to my mom and grandmother as I waddled as quickly as I could up the front walk.

They both just laughed and let me pass.

By the time I came out of the bathroom, Ranger was sitting on the couch as far from Grandma Mazur as he could get. My dad was in his normal spot in the recliner, and my mother was just coming back into the room with a tray of ice water-filled glasses.

"Oh, Stephanie," she said, smiling at me. "Carlos said you could use some water, so I brought some for everyone."

I smiled gratefully and sank carefully onto the sofa beside my husband, taking the glass my mom held out to me after I was settled.

"Lunch will be ready in ten minutes," she said as she sat in the other chair. "Would you like to stay?"

I looked to Ranger, who raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Up to you, Babe," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," I promised.

Ranger and I had spent nearly three hours at home before leaving for Mary Lou's house, so it was time for lunch. I hadn't eaten over at my parents' house nearly as much since being pregnant, but the thought of a meal with my family sounded great.

"We'd love to, Mom. Thanks. What are we having?"

She smiled happily. "Your father picked up some meat and cheese from the deli this morning, and I made some potato salad and baked beans, which are in the oven right now. I have some fresh vegetables and homemade dill dip if you would like those, as well."

I nodded. "Sounds great."

~oOo~

Over lunch, Grandma told us all about the new man in her life. Apparently, she'd met him at a viewing recently, and she just knew things were going to be getting "hot and heavy" soon.

"He's taking me to a party tonight," she said, smiling brightly. "After that, though, he'll probably ask if he can take me back to his place. He lives with his son and his family, but he has his own room on the first floor of their house. He has a private bathroom and everything. We can be as loud as we want." She paused, looking at me. "I need a new box of condoms. Your mother"—she glared in my mom's direction—"threw out my last one. Stephanie, dear, you don't need them. Do you have any extras I can have?"

She looked over at Ranger for a moment, who squirmed uncomfortably.

"Although, he's the one with the big package," she mused, pursing her lips. "I'm not sure any of yours would fit Ronald. They would slip right off his—"

"Mother!" my mom gasped.

My father just shook his head and stuffed another bite of potato salad into his mouth.

~oOo~

Thirty minutes later, Ranger and I were saying goodbye, big box and envelope in hand. I promised to keep my parents and grandmother up-to-date on how I was feeling, accepted kisses to my cheek, and then let my father walk me down to the SUV, using his arm as support, since Ranger had his arms full of the gift.

"Be careful, pumpkin," my dad said, helping me into the front seat. He smiled and shut the door after I was settled, giving Ranger a wave before turning back to the house.

I yawned as Ranger started the vehicle.

"Tired, Babe?"

"Little bit," I admitted. "Just a lot of activity." Rolling my eyes, I laughed. "Not that I've done much myself."

He smirked. "You've done a lot more today than you have the last week." He frowned then and glanced down at the babies. "Maybe we should go back to the apartment so you can rest."

I shook my head. "Let's see what this one says, and we can go from there. I promise, I'm okay."

After a moment, he nodded. "Okay. What's it say?"

"_Our dearest Stephanie and Carlos,_

_It's only in the last few years that I have come to truly appreciate how lucky I am as a mother to have you—a smart, successful, beautiful, and most of all, happy young woman—as a daughter. I've always loved you, Stephanie. I have only been able to admit in the last couple of years that my criticisms stemmed from jealousy. You have always known who and what you are, and because of that, you were confident and stood your ground. When Carlos came into your life, that only strengthened you further, with a man who loves you behind you fully._

_Your children are very lucky to have you both for parents. You will give them unconditional love and support, and if it is half the love you have for each other, it will be enough to last them a lifetime. Know that your father, grandmother, and I already love those babies with all our hearts, and we are very excited to meet the two of them._

_Only one more stop, and then you're done._

_We love you both,_

_Mom_"

By the time I was finished reading the note from my mom, tears were pouring down my cheeks. My mom had never been overly affectionate, but every now and then, especially since I'd told her I was pregnant, she told me just what I needed to hear.

"You okay?" Ranger murmured, his hand warm and strong on the back of my neck.

I nodded. "I'm okay. There's a note from Lester, too," I said, opening the letter again.

"_Home. It means something to a military man, doesn't it, Ranger? It's something you take with you when you're gone. It's family, peace, love. That doesn't change, even after you're grown and with children of your own. The house may be different from the one you grew up in, but the home is the same. Just like with Steph, you can always go home again. – Lester_"

I reached a hand back and took the one Ranger was still using to rub my neck, bringing it down to rest on my belly.

Without a word, he put the SUV in drive and headed to the other side of Trenton and out of the 'Burg.

~oooOOOooo~

**Ranger's POV**

My parents had moved from Newark, where I'd grown up, to about ten minutes outside of Trenton, a few years before Stephanie and I got married. Most of my siblings now lived here—or closer to here than Newark—so they had moved to be closer to us all. That was good, because my wife was clearly exhausted and not up to making the hour-long drive to Newark. She was currently dozing in her seat as we made the short trip.

When I pulled up in front of my parents' large house, Steph roused from her sleep, glancing around her. "Give me a sec," she said, her voice slightly slurred from sleep.

"Stay here, Babe," I told her, smiling. "I'll run up to the door and be back in a couple of minutes."

She nodded, yawning. "'Kay." She was asleep again before I'd rounded the vehicle.

~oOo~

There was a note on the door, and when I'd made my way up the walk, I pulled it down. Apparently, they'd gone to visit my sister but had wanted to participate in the little hunt, so I was supposed to go in and get the gift myself.

I let myself into the house and saw the largest box yet sitting in the foyer with an envelope on top, leaning up against the wall. My name and Steph's were there on the front. I grabbed the envelope, stuck it in between my lips, and then picked up the box, carrying it out front to the porch so I could lock the door behind me.

Stephanie was still asleep when I climbed back into the driver's seat after loading the box into the back. Quietly, I opened the envelope and pulled out the little card.

~oOo~

_Carlitos, mi hijo,_

_Nunca ha habido una madre más orgullosa de su hijo de lo que yo estoy de ti._

~oOo~

Seeing my mother say there had never been a mother more proud than she was of me caused me to pause as I swallowed back the sudden lump in my throat. I continued to read the words written in Spanish, breathing deeply to keep my emotions on an even plane. She'd said she was proud to be my mother, proud of the man I'd become, and so very excited to be getting two new grandbabies. She and my father were so happy I'd found such a beautiful, smart, and caring woman in Stephanie, and they were thrilled they could count her as one of their own children.

There was a part—in English—for Stephanie, as well, underneath mine, and a footnote from Santos at the bottom for the pair of us.

~oOo~

_Go home now and rest, and then you can play. You can unwrap all the gifts anytime now. Your last gift is one last night out before the babies are born._

~oOo~

Santos had then listed a string of coordinates and instructions to be at that destination at 1800 hours, followed by his signature.

Leaning forward, I punched in the numbers to the GPS, and the info it spit out was Rossini's. I smiled, pleased with those plans. I always enjoyed taking Stephanie out to Rossini's, and it would be nice to have one more dinner out—since I had a feeling we'd be having the babies any day now—before the two of us became four.

Pulling away from the curb, I took Steph's hand as I drove us back toward Haywood, smiling as she sighed my name in her sleep.


	29. Chapter 29: April Pt 3

_Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 29: April  
Stephanie's POV**

I woke from my nap and rolled over in the bed, feeling a muscle pull as I sat up. Immediately, I noticed a cramping in my abdomen, but I'd been having Braxton-Hicks contractions for a few weeks, so it didn't surprise me. I breathed through it and then carefully stood and waddled to the bathroom. When I came out, Ranger was sitting on the bed.

He smiled and asked, "Feel better after your nap, Babe?"

Moving to him, I looped my hands around his neck and leaned forward, arching my back slightly. When his hands began massaging my lower back, I moaned softly. "Mmm, feels good."

I felt him smile against my neck. "Good," he said. "When you're ready, we can go sit out in the living room and open all the gifts, okay?"

"Mkay," I murmured, still enjoying the feel of his hands on my sore back. Finally, I pulled away and stretched lightly. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he said softly before standing and taking my hand.

He led me out to the living room and helped me get comfortable. There was already a bottle of water sitting on the table in front of me, and the gifts were arranged near the sofa.

"Santos said we can go ahead and open these. We have dinner reservations at Rossini's tonight as the last gift, if you're up for it," he said, sitting down on the floor beside the boxes.

"Oh yum! The pasta sounds good tonight." I licked my lips, grinning, and motioned for Ranger to go ahead and open them. I was too achy and tired to have the energy to do it myself, so I settled in and watched as he ripped the paper off the first box.

"Oh!" I gasped, my eyes widening in surprise as the first gift, the one from Mary Lou, was revealed.

The mamaRoo Infant Seat was black, with a removable toy mobile at the top, and in big letters, the box claimed the seat had five different motions and five different ways to soothe and entertain the baby. I also noticed a line about a connection for an mp3 player and five built-in nature sounds.

"That's so cute!" I said excitedly, pointing to the picture. "Get it out so we can see how it works?" I phrased it as a question, but my tone must have shown him how eager I was because he pulled out his pocket knife and slid it through the tape sealing the end.

Within minutes, he had it assembled and set up on the table in front of me. He reached over and turned the seat on, and it immediately began to sway slowly from side to side. He slowly moved through the different settings, including the default of Kangaroo, to Tree Swing, Rock-A-Bye, and Ocean Wave, but my favorite was the Car Ride. They were all very similar but different enough that you could tell you'd changed.

"I bet that's a second one," I said, pointing to the same sized box from Val.

After clearing away the first one, Ranger opened the second, and I'd been correct. It was an exact replica of the one from Mary Lou.

"That's great! One for each baby," I confirmed with a smile.

We opened Lula and Tank's car seat next and then the matching one from my parents. They were a combination of light and dark gray, with thick, padded inserts and padded straps for extra comfort. They each had a base to strap into the vehicle for easy in and out.

"Those are nice," Ranger said, pointing to the picture of the base on the box. "My nieces and nephews have all used ones with bases, which are much nicer than having to strap the seat itself in every time." He tensed almost imperceptibly, but I could see it in the tighting in the muscles of his jaw and around his eyes.

I nodded, wondering about his experience when Julie was a baby, but I didn't vocalize my thoughts because I knew that was still a touchy subject for him. Instead, I said, "I'm sure it'll be great. I think Mary Lou and Val have used them, too, if I remember right."

He smiled, the lines that had formed around his eyes lessening as he relaxed again. "Ready to look at the last one?" He motioned to the biggest box still sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

When Ranger unwrapped the last of the light yellow-striped pale green wrapping paper, my eyes grew wide. The stroller was the same brand and pattern as the car seats and could be used when the twins got older, or from the picture on the front, the infant car seats could clip on to the frame of the stroller now.

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed, sitting up as much as my big belly would allow. "Take it out, please?" I batted my eyelashes and gave him an innocent expression.

Ranger laughed and shook his head, before reaching for his knife again.

~oOo~

By the time we pulled up in front of Rossini's, we had a good idea we weren't just having dinner alone. Ranger had stopped by Tank's office on the way out, but he wasn't in. We couldn't find Les or Bobby, either. Cal and Hector were deliberately vague about their whereabouts, claiming they were all out of the office but they didn't know where.

True to RangeMan luck, Ranger was able to secure the first non-handicapped spot by the door. He parked and then ran around and helped me out. We made our way slowly into the restaurant and up to the hostess stand.

The woman behind the stand was young, pretty, and her smile never faded as she gave Ranger a glance before turning her attention to me. "Hi! Welcome to Rossini's. Do you have a reservation?"

I liked her immediately. Not many women could keep their eyes off my husband and make me feel like they were just as happy to see me.

"We do," I said, smiling at her in return. "Under the name Manoso."

"Oh! Yes, your table is ready. Follow me, please." She motioned to the left and then started walking. "When are you due?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at me.

I chuckled. "That obvious, huh?" At her smile, I laughed again. "A few weeks, but it could be anytime. We're having twins."

"Twins are great. My sister has a set of her own." We reached a set of doors, and she knocked once. "Here you are. Have a good evening!" she chirped before moving away back toward the front of the restaurant.

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "Should we see who's waiting on the other side?"

I grinned and nodded.

When he pulled the door open, I expected to hear a loud cheer of surprise. Instead, there were four tables full of our friends and family, all with innocent, happy expressions on their faces. The only one who didn't stay still and quiet was the beautiful young lady with long, dark brown hair who leapt out of her seat at the head table and flew over to us.

"Surprise!" Julie cried as she threw her arms around us both.

~oOo~

Three hours later, I needed to use the bathroom. Julie volunteered to go with me, so I kissed Ranger, who then stood to give me room to maneuver out of my seat. When I stood, my napkin fluttered to the floor. Without thinking, I bent to grab it and felt a sharp, shooting pain in my abdomen. I clutched at my stomach, the pain nearly bringing me to my knees as I heard Ranger say my name.

"Babe? Stephanie, what's wrong? Is it the babies?"

Moving slowly, I pulled myself up straight. "I-I'm okay," I said, arms still crossed protectively over me. "I think I pulled something when I bent over, though. Help me sit dow—"

The look on Julie's face as she stood in front of me shut me up. I looked down; the bottom of my dress was stained with blood, and there was more underneath my feet.

That was the last thing I saw before my eyes rolled back in my head and my vision went black.


	30. Chapter 30: April Pt 4

_Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 30: Delivery!  
Ranger's POV**

By the time I realized what I was seeing, Tank had his phone out and was dialing 9-1-1. I could hear him explaining the situation to the operator, so I tuned him out and sank to the floor, cradling Stephanie in my arms. She wasn't gushing blood, but the pool beneath us was slowly growing.

I began struggling to get up. "Brown, you have your medical stuff with you?"

He and Santos helped get me to my feet, which was harder than it normally would have been because I wasn't letting go of my wife.

"Yeah, boss. You don't want to wait for the ambulance?"

Shaking my head, I began moving to the door. "It'll be faster if they don't have to come all the way over here and go back."

Behind us, I could hear Lula's anxious voice asking Tank what was happening. His reply was too quiet for me to hear, but I knew he would explain to her and the rest of the group and then meet us at the hospital.

We got to the SUV, and Bobby opened the back door. "Give her to me," he ordered while Santos jogged around to the front.

As I—reluctantly—put Steph in his arms, she stirred, looking around for me. "Carlos? What happened? Are the babies okay?" Her face was pinched with fear, and she began sobbing as I climbed in and held my arms out for her.

"Shh, Babe. Everything's going to be fine," I told her firmly as Bobby slid her onto my lap. "We're going to get you to the hospital, okay? Try to stay calm."

Bobby climbed in beside me. Once his door was shut, he reached over the back of the seat and pulled out his bag, which contained all the medical supplies he typically carried with him in the SUV. "Santos, dial Steph's doctor."

Santos dialed the hospital, speaking with the operator.

As he waited for Dr. Le to pick up, he placed an oxygen mask on Stephanie, fiddling with the small, portable tank from the bag. "Leave that on," he said when she began struggling with it. "Just to be safe, okay, sweetheart?"

She nodded weakly, still crying and clutching at my arm. "It hurts, Carlos!" she cried.

I watched as he pulled out a stethoscope and a blood pressure cuff—one of those battery-operated ones—and placed it around her arm, pushing the button to start the reading. As it worked, he pulled out a bag of saline and opened a package with a needle and tubing. Connecting them together, he placed the IV into Steph's arm as the doctor picked up the phone.

"This is Dr. Le. May I help you?"

"This is Bobby Brown, company medic for RangeMan. I'm on route to the hospital with Stephanie Manoso. She's experiencing moderate to heavy vaginal bleeding and is complaining of abdominal pain. She's tachycardic and diaphoretic, BP one forty or ninety-eight, pulse one hundred, respirations twenty-six. She's on oxygen, and I just inserted a large bore IV."

"Bobby, do you have any OB experience?" the calm, yet concerned, voice of Dr. Le asked over the speaker.

"No, ma'am."

"I need you to perform a few tests for me on route so I can determine what the best next step of treatment should be," she explained. "Just follow my instructions, and you'll be okay. Palpate Stephanie's abdomen gently."

Bobby placed his hand on Steph's distended belly, which caused her to let out a blood curdling scream of pain as she wrenched her hand from mine.

"_Dios,_ Brown! Be careful," I growled while attempting to soothe Steph to the best of my abilities.

"Severe pain with light palpation," Bobby said, glancing up me with an apologetic look on his face.

As I glanced up at my medic, I saw the sheen of persperation on his face, along with determination. There was worry there, too. Watching him—my colleague, my friend—I knew this was the right decision.

"Any loss of conciousness or dizziness?" Dr. Le asked.

"She passed out when she saw the blood," Bobby called out.

"Did she simply pass out, or did she stand before she passed out?"

Listening to the doctor, I wondered what the hell that had to do with anything. How could knowing that help my Babe?

"She stood," Bobby answered, "bent over, and then stood again."

"We have tachycardia, orthostatic hypotension, and severe abdominal pain with bleeding," Dr. Le said, and from the sound of her voice, she sounded convinced of what she needed to do next. "Mr. Brown, how far are you from the hospital?"

"Santos?" Bobby called.

"Eight minutes," he answered.

"Can you hear the babies?" Dr. Lee asked.

Bobby moved the stethoscope to her belly, listening for a moment before responding. "I hear both heartbeats. They're slow but steady."

"All right. Keep her on the oxygen, start normal saline, and run like hell," Dr. Le called out. "I'll meet you at the ER."

Santos snapped the phone closed as Bobby continued listening to the babies.

Steph reached up and grabbed at the mask over her nose and mouth. "Bobby, what's happening? How are the babies?"

"Bomber, leave it on, okay? You and the babies need it." He glanced at me, telling me silently that the situation was serious. "We're going to get you to the hospital, and they're going to do everything they can, okay?"

She nodded, still crying, and moved the mask back into place. Her hands moved to clutch her belly, and she moaned loudly.

"Contraction?" I asked, moving my own hand down beside hers. Definitely a contraction. Her stomach was tight and hard.

She nodded silently, biting her bottom lip so hard that I was afraid it was going to bleed. "They've been constant since I woke up..."

Bobby continued monitoring her until we pulled up to the ER entrance.

The next twenty minutes passed in a blur. I couldn't seem to concentrate on anything except Stephanie; I watched her face crease in pain, her belly taut and swollen. The techs took some blood from her and gave her some medicine in the IV Brown had started.

For the first time in forever, I felt helpless as I listened to the heartbeats over the monitor they'd placed on her belly, wishing I understood something—anything!—about medicine. About five minutes after we arrived at the hospital, the doctor came in and said the babies' heartbeats were dropping with each contraction and they weren't rising as quickly as they should. Because Stephanie was bleeding and the babies were in distress, they needed to do a Cesarean section immediately.

I was currently seated at Stephanie's head, wearing a blue surgical gown, booties over my boots, and a mask. Steph was conscious and numb from the waist down. They were prepping her for the c-section, but they'd pulled a divider up so all I could see was her face.

"All right, Stephanie," the doctor said. "I'm going to make the incision now. You'll feel some tugging and pressure, but you shouldn't feel any pain. If you do, let us know."

She whimpered, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"It's going to be fine, Babe," I promised her, praying to God I wasn't lying. "In just a few minutes, we're going to meet our babies."

The room was quiet then, the soft beeps from the different monitors scattered around and the occasional murmurs from the hospital staff the only sounds in the room.

"Okay, there we go. Yes," Dr. Le said, almost to herself. "There was an abruption of one of the placentas, which is what caused the bleeding and contractions. All right, extra pressure now. Here comes baby one." After a moment, she said, "It's a boy!"

The baby began wailing a watery cry as the doctor handed him over to a nurse, who whisked him away to one of the waiting tables to check his vitals.

I looked at Stephanie, who was sobbing quietly, and grinned. "We have a son, Babe!"

"Okay, Stephanie," the doctor said. "Baby two coming up next. Extra pressure again." A few seconds later, we heard another cry, and then the doctor said, "I hope you thought of names, because you have a very unhappy little girl." She held the baby up so we could see her before handing her over to another nurse, who took her over to the other little table beside our son.

"Go," Stephanie croaked. "Check on the babies."

I bent down and kissed her through both of our masks and then quickly moved over to the little tables where they had the babies.

"They look good, Mr. Manoso," one of the nurses said. "They're on the small side, but with twins and being a couple of weeks early, it's not surprising. Their lungs sound good, and their breathing and color are good."

She mentioned Apgar scores of eight and nine, but I wasn't paying very close attention anymore. Every part of me was concentrating on the babies in front of me. They hadn't been cleaned up yet from the delivery, and they were both sobbing and flailing their arms, but they were the most beautiful sights I had ever laid my eyes on—as beautiful as their older sister and their mother.

"We're going to clean them up and move them to the NICU to keep an eye on them for a few hours," the nurse said, touching my arm when I looked up at her in alarm. "Just as a precaution, I promise. They look good. We just need to make sure they're okay since they're a couple of weeks early and so small."

"Thank you," I said gruffly, nodding. I pulled my phone out and took a few pictures of each baby before moving back to Stephanie.

"Are they okay?" she asked.

Smiling, I answered, "They're perfect."

I don't know how long I stood there watching Steph, holding her cold hand in mine until I felt a hand on my arm.

"Carlos," Dr. Le said, "we're going to take Stephanie to recovery now. She's lost a lot of blood and needs some plasma replacement, and she needs to be monitored for a while before we can bring her to her room."

I nodded, amazed again at the rush of feeling helpless that I was so unused to along with the opposite feeling of joy at the safe arrival of my twins. I must've looked as shell-shocked as I felt because a nurse took my elbow next.

"Come with me, Mr. Manoso," she said, her eyes warm and compassionate above her surgical mask. "You can come experience your children's first bath and then get the room ready for your wife."

Normally, I was the sort that _gave_ directions, not took them...but in this scenerio, I was more than willing to follow.

~oOo~

When I walked into the waiting room, seventeen worried, excited, anxious faces turned my way, and questions began firing at me from seventeen different directions.

"Dad, how is Stephanie? Are the babies okay?" Julie's face was strained with worry, and I hugged her close when she ran into my arms.

"How are they?"

"What did you have?"

"Can we see them?"

"What caused the bleeding?"

I gave them all a full watt smile. "Stephanie is fine, as are my son and daughter."

Cheers erupted around the room.

I held up a hand to quiet the crowd. "Unfortunately, it'll be a while until Steph is up for visitors. She had to have a c-section and needs some rest after the surgery. The babies are in the NICU to be monitored—just as a precaution, they assured me. When she's allowed visitors, I'll let you know. You all should go home and get some rest. I'll call you when you can come see them."

Tank looked around at everyone. Apparently satisfied, he looked back and me and shrugged. "We'll wait."

~oOo~

Three and a half hours later, I stood as they wheeled Steph's bed into the room. She was clearly exhausted, but she wasn't nearly as pale or shaken up as she'd looked the last time I'd seen her.

As soon as she got settled, she said, "Everyone must be so worried. Would you go tell them to come in?"

I must have looked worried because the nurse smiled. "Mr. Manoso," she said, "visiting hours are over for the night, but due to the circumstances, I'll allow you an hour." She glanced at her watch. "They need to be gone by three o'clock."

"Are you sure you're up for all that company, Babe?" I asked, not wanting her to overexert herself.

"I'm sure," she replied. "If it gets to be too much, I'll let you know."

I watched her for a moment, and when satisfied that she seemed to be okay, I stood. "I'll be right back." After giving her a quick kiss, I walked out of the room.

When I got to the waiting area, everyone stood. My mother nudged Julie, who jumped to her feet.

"Is she back? Can we see her?" Julie asked excitedly.

I smiled and nodded. "Steph would like to see everyone."

Ella and Louis came up to me first. "Please tell Stephanie we'll come see her and the little ones tomorrow. We'll let your families and friends stay today, and we'll go make sure everything is ready for you for when you bring them home," Ella said, grabbing me in the biggest hug she'd ever given me.

"Ella," I said firmly, "you and Louis are our family."

Her eyes were misty as she nodded. "Still, you have plenty of visitors. We'll see you both tomorrow."

I smiled. "All right. I'll tell Stephanie, but we _will_ expect to see you both tomorrow." I hugged her once more and shook hands with Louis before turning back to the group.

In addition to both sets of parents, grandmothers, and Julie, the room was filled with our friends. Everyone who had been at the dinner was here. Mary Lou, Val, Connie, and Lula were all sitting together, while Albert and Lenny seemed to be deep in discussion over something. Santos, Brown, and Tank were standing at the perimeter, the worry that had been on their faces when I walked into room gone at my reassuring words before.

"Come on, then," I said, turning Julie around. "Let's go see Stephanie."

~oOo~

Ten minutes later, I was sitting beside Stephanie, chatting with the group, when they rolled the babies into the room.

"Hello, Mommy and Daddy," the nurse said quietly. "Oh! And everyone else! Everything looks good. Their oxygen is staying stable, which means they're breathing well. Their lungs are clear, and everything checks out."

She lifted a little blue bundle and put him in Stephanie's arms before turning and placing the squirming pink bundle in mine. "Have you decided on names?"

Stephanie smiled. "This is Miguel Ricardo Manoso."

"Madeline Rose," I murmured, unable to tear my eyes away from the tiny baby in my arms.

Her skin was nearly as light as Stephanie's, and her eyes were the same bright blue as my wife's. From under the pink knit hat, I saw a few strands of brown fuzz peeking out.

"She looks just like you, Babe," I said hoarsely.

Stephanie laughed softly. "I hope her hair is more like yours." Looking down at the little boy in her arms, she said, "He looks like you. See? He's got your nose and lips. I bet he has your eyes, too."

I moved to where I could see him. Miguel had skin a shade lighter than mine—several shades darker than Stephanie's—and long, dark eyelashes. His eyes were closed, but from his skin tone and the hair showing from under his cap, I would bet his eyes were indeed brown.

"They're so beautiful," I told her, leaning over to kiss the side of her head. "Thank you."

It was then that I remembered our audience. Everyone in the room was quiet, eyes glued to the babies.

"Julie, would you like to hold your sister?" I asked my firstborn.

She nodded and moved quickly to the chair I'd just vacated. Once she was settled, I placed Maddy in her arms. "Support her neck," I said, moving her arm slightly, "here, and keep one arm under her bottom."

I watched as Helen and my mother moved to Stephanie's other side. Stephanie held out Miguel, and my mom nodded for Helen to go ahead. Stephanie placed the baby in her arms and smiled as her father came up and looked down at the baby in his wife's arms.

As I looked around the room, I realized how lucky we were. We had great, supportive family and friends, and the new additions to the group would never want for anything. For a man who once believed himself incapable of opening himself up to love and a family, it was a shock to realize just how perfect my life was now, surrounded so much love and laughter.

I took a seat beside my wife and smiled. There was nowhere in the world I'd rather have been than where I was at that moment.


End file.
